The Arrangement
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rewrite: Anna is forced into an arrangement to her childhood friend Elsa who moved away when they were 5 and who doesn't remember at all. Elsa is very much in love with her friend. Will Anna wiggle her way out of it? Or will she find true love out this strange situation? G!p Anna
1. Chapter 1

The Arrangement ch. 1

 **Okay everyone, I have been thinking it over and reading your reviews. I have put in some serious thought about this and I am rewriting this fanfic because well for obvious reasons. The faking dating and Carter is taking up too much space in here. Making a story short, I am taking out Carter and the faking dating out.**

 **It was too much unnecessary melodrama. I am rewriting this fanfic and adding a lot more Elsanna that should have been in here in the first place. Hopefully this will go a whole better the second time around. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Anna Simmons and what I am about to tell you is going to be pretty shocking. My parents are forcing me into an arrange marriage with someone that I don't know or remember for that matter. They have been friends with this couple: The Arendelles. They have been close friends for years before I was even born and they have a daughter a year older than me.

Her name is Elsa and my parents say that we used to really close friends until we were 5 years old. They moved away to Norway and they are moving back to the U.S. any day now. I don't even remember Elsa but I do know that I don't want to marry her. I mean I can't marry her. We were friends once but that was a long time ago and we probably have noting in common anymore. I am too young to marry anyone since I am only 16 years old and she's 17.

 _I don't want to do this but I know that my parents are going to make me go through with it regardless. How can they do this to me? Why would they do this to me? Is this some kind of punishment or something I mean this is just too ridiculous for me? I never dating anyone and with this arrangement I may never get to. Oh god, now I'm rambling in my head._

I waked out of my room and down the stairs to find my parents watching a movie in living room. They can't see me but I'm burning holes into the back of their heads. How could they could this to their only daughter? They know that I like girls everything but that doesn't mean that they did to dictate my love life … or lack there of. There have been plenty of girls that I have had crushes on but it would never work out.

I mean what girl would want to go out with a girl like me. Oh by the way, I have a dick in my pants. No, you didn't read that wrong. I have penis and it has made having a love life extremely difficult. Wait… that's the answer to my problem! Once Elsa finds out about my penis, she'll want nothing to do wit her and want out of this arrangement marriage.

I smiled at my genius plan as I sneak out of the house through the back door. I made my way towards the hangout spot that only me and Kristoff know about. I like coming here because I get to watch all of the street performers perform. They are so cool especially the break dancers. I love watching them dancing and sometimes they let me perform with them.

I love dancing a lot and I'm always dancing. I think at I'm pretty good at it but I still have a long way to go. I have been hip hop dancing and break dancing since I have been able to walk and I love every minute of it. I see a crowd forming around something and music was playing. I walked over there to see what was going on and I pushed through the crowd to see a white haired boy popping and locking to FIRESTARTER by KDREW.

I know this guy. It's my friend and mentor Olaf. He has been teaching how to break-dance for almost 2 years now and I'm definitely better because of him. Olaf is only a year and a half older than but is pretty wise but he's pretty funny and loves giving warm hugs. When he finished dancing, people was clapping and giving him money. _Man, I wish that I can do this with Olaf. It looks like so much fun._ Olaf collect his money and rolled it in a rubber band before stuffing it into his left shoe.

"Anna Banana, how's my favorite student" Olaf said hugging me.

"Olaf, I'm your only student" I said jumping into his arms.

"That's why you're my favorite but really. How are you?" Olaf asked sitting on a soapbox.

He grabs another soapbox and sits it next to him. The break-dancer pats the box for me to sit and talk to him. I sigh a little before sitting down. Olaf always know when something is brothering me and it's always easy to talk to him about things. He's always there to listen and gives sometimes helpful advice. Other times, his advice has been pretty funny and not helpful at all.

"My parents are forcing me into an arrange marriage with someone that I barely know. I mean I knew her but that was 11 years ago and I don't know remember a thing about her. She could be a mentally insane person for all I know" I said folding my arms.

"I don't think your parents would set you up to marry an insane person. She might be a really nice person and you should give her a chance. Try not judge her so harshly" Olaf said putting a hand on my shoulder.

That's easy for him to say. He still get to decide who he wants to marry, I don't. It's nice to have someone listen to me rant and let off steam.

"You should go home and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Olaf said grinning.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Training" Olaf said with a goofy smile.

I am excited and dreading tomorrow. I love practicing my dancing and everything but Olaf is a cruel taskmaster. I am starting to think that he loves torturing me. If I mess up or miss a step, I have to do suicides or 20 sit ups _. I hate sit-up and he knows it._ I cringle at that the thought of doing sit ups. _There're pure evil along with waking up early in the morning._

I stand up and hug my mentor as I make my way. It was already dark and I really should be getting home fast. I make a mad dash for home before my parents notice that I snuck out and that won't be pretty. I made it home in 15 minutes flat which is a new record for me and climb up the storm drain. I walk across the floor and open my window, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I slip off my shoes and clothes before tossing my clothes into my hamper. I grab a tank top and some shorts from my drawer and slipped them on. I flopped on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _This is gonna be torture._ I groaned over on my side and drifted off to sleep. It doesn't feel like I've asleep that long with the sunlight seeping through the blinds. I groaned as I heard someone knocking on my door and I peeked out from my covers.

I looked at my clock and reads 8:30. _Ugh, only my parents would up this early on a Saturday._ My door opens to reveal my Dad with his happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Time to get up, Sweetheart" My Dad said smiling.

"Dad, it's 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. It's the one of two days that I can afford to in sleep" I said covering myself with my covers.

"Normally, I would agreed with you but Olaf is here to pick you up. He didn't trust you to wake up on your own" My Dad said puling my covers off me.

 _Oh god, it's cold. Why did I leave that stupid window open last night?_ I can see why Olaf doesn't trust to me to wake up on time especially in the morning. I like to sleep in and he knows that I am not a morning person. I got up out of my bed and grabbed some clothes at random. I haven't a clue what I am wearing but I don't think it's going matter since I'm gonna get all sweaty and smelly.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on the clothes that I grabbed to realize that I'm wearing a grey Mickey mouse t-shirt that I don't remember buying and black sweatpants. Oh well, I could've done worse. I walked down the stairs to find Olaf sitting on the couch, talking to my Mom.

"Hey Anna Banana, ready to go?" Olaf asked smiling.

"As ready as I'm going to be" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Nope"

"Good" Olaf said getting up.

"Shouldn't she eat something since you two are working out?" My Mom asked concerned.

"No, with how hard I am gonna work her, she's just gonna puke it up" Olaf said patting me on the back.

"Mom, I love you and this is goodbye. Olaf is gonna kill me" I said melodramatically.

"Oh Anna, I'm going miss you" My Mom said playing along.

I love my Mom. She's really cool and always goes along with my melodramatic-ness. She kisses me on the forehead and wipes the invisible tears in her eyes. Me and Olaf were about to walk out the door when my Dad stops us.

"Anna, I need to you come back practice a little bit early today" My Dad entering the room.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Elsa and her parents just flew in last night and they'll be joining us for dinner tonight" My Dad said smiling a little.

"Can I not come and say that I did?" I asked trying to wiggling out of this.

"No Anna, you need to meet your fiancée and your future in-laws. I know that you don't like this but there's not much that you can do about this"

I sighed a little and agreed to come home early from practice. Normally I would stay around the hang out spot after practice to hang out with Olaf and Kristoff but now I have to come home. Today, I have to meet this mysterious fiancée of mine that my parents have been raving about. I followed Olaf to the hangout spot and the walk was mostly quiet on my part.

He tries to get me to talk and it's usually hard for me to stop talking but this is just depressing. Dancing puts me in a good mood and there will be plenty of that. When we arrived at the spot, there was plenty of street performers practicing or showing off their stuff to the crowd. My mentor pulled me to the side of the hangout to get started on practice.

He pulls out his iPod and gets a boom box out from the corner. Olaf sets up the music and the first song that starts playing was Euphoria by Usher. My body starts moving to the music automatically and I lose myself into the music. Music just flows through my body and the moves flows out. I can be completely myself without be judged and just be me.

I love dancing and I would never give it up for anything in the world. As the music slowed down, I finish out the rest of the routine that I have around this song. I stared at Olaf who has his arms folded and was leaning against the wall. I waited for him to say something… anything.

"What do you think?" I asked curious.

"You have a lot passion and you have the moves but sometimes you can get sloppy" Olaf said finally.

"So what now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you still wearing those ankle weights that I gave you a week ago?"

"The 20 pound ones, yeah I'm wearing them right now. I gotten used to them" I said lifting up the leg of my sweatpants.

I have 20 pound ankle weights wrapped around both of my ankles. I have been wearing them for a week down and I have got used to wearing them al the time. I have almost forgotten that I have them on half the time. When I first got them on, they were so heavy and uncomfortable but they feel like nothing now.

"Well, we're gotten step it up a notch" Olaf said smirking.

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're gonna add a 10 weights onto the 20 weights that you're wearing already then we're going to run around the spot 10 times" Olaf said laughing at my reaction.

My mouth dropped to the floor. _What the hell is wrong with him? Is he trying to kill me? What did I ever do to him?_ I know that my legs are going to be numb as hell when we're done. The white haired guy ties the 10 pound weights to both of my legs and he giggles at me and I am tempted to just kick him but I don't. He stands up and pushes me to starts running.

It likes I'm running in slow motion with this extra weight on my legs and Olaf is not helping by yelling 'run faster'. _I am gonna kill him with these freakin weights and make it look like a bloody accident._ I push through these 10 laps and the white haired boy made me run another 10 laps. I feels like my legs are on fire and I really wanted to stop but I pushed through because I am not a quitter. I don't do anything halfway and half ass through things. I finish through the laps and I stand in front of my evil mentor.

"Good job, Anna. Now, I want you to drop and give me 20" Olaf said grinning.

"20 what?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Push ups. Do it now, solider" Olaf said in a sergeant voice.

I swear that Olaf has it out for me today. I dropped to the ground and started pushing it off. 9 push ups away from strangling Olaf. 8 push ups away from strangling Olaf. 7 push ups from strangling Olaf. I know that it's messed up to countdown to strangling my friend and mentor but he's evil, I tell you. Just pure evil! For the next 2 hours, my evil jerk of a friend as warmed me up.

How the hell do you warm up for 2 freakin hours? Olaf handed me a bottle of water as we set on the ground. He looked through his iPod for a song to work a routine around. I look over his shoulder at all the songs on the little device. The white haired guy is a big fan of hip hop and Kpop. I never knew what Kpop was or heard of it until I met Olaf and I have to say that it's pretty good.

I don't really understand the lyrics but it's either really catchy or there's a heart and soul in it. For me, music is a universal language and you can good music no matter what language it's in.

"What do you think about dancing to Bad Drive by BoA?" Olaf asked looking at me.

"I think I definitely dance to that. She's pretty awesome. I mean she makes dancing and singing looks so effortlessly" I said smiling.

"I know what you mean and plus she's hot" Olaf said laughing.

"Whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know that she's hot. You have her poster in your room" Olaf said smirking.

"S-So what if I do. I like her music" I said blushing a little.

"Hehehe whatever you say Anna, whatever you say" Olaf said not believing me.

I punch him in the arm and he rubs his arm sorely. For a girl, I hit pretty hard and break-dancer deserve the hit. We worked out the routine around the song and I like the song. Working a routine around the song wasn't too hard but we still have to work out the kinks out of it.

"Okay Anna, we'll end practice for now" Olaf said smiling.

I didn't know whether to be extremely glad that practice over or disappointed now that it was over. Now, I have to meet my 'fiancée' and my in-laws. I really don't want to meet anyone but my bed. I looked at my phone and it was 7:30. Olaf walked me home and was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too tired and sore to be paying attention because of my work out.

I am glad that I'm sore because it means that I put in the good work out to improve my skills. I told the older break dancer that I would see him on Monday. School starts back for me and I'll be a junior. I'm looking forward to seeing Kristoff and Olaf on a daily basis and just be goofballs. I walked through the front door and came face-to-face with a blonde girl sitting on the couch in the living room.

I look her over and I have to say that she's one of the most beautiful girls that I have seen in my life. She has platinum blonde that was braided in a complex braid resting over her left shoulder, the bluest eyes that I have ever seen, flawless pale skin, almost invisible freckles over her button nose, and there was this elegant and authoritarian air surrounding her.

The girl was wearing this blue dress that was making her seem kinda out of place in here. Who is this girl and why is she here? She seems familiar for some reason but I can't place her anywhere in my mind. _I would remember someone this gorgeous… Wait what? Well she is really pretty. Anna, get a grip. You're rambling over someone you don't even know. Oye, fuck my life._ The blonde was looking at with a huge smile on her face like she knows about something.

"Um hi and you are?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Elsa Arendelle. It's nice to meet you again, Anna" Elsa said standing up.

She walks over towards me and hugs me tightly. I realized that Elsa doesn't walk, she glides around like a queen and she is taller than me by 4 inches. _Oh great, I'm getting married to one of those high maintenance, stuck up girls. She's hugging me so I guess she's not that stuck up but still probably stuck up._ I'm waiting for her to let go me but it was awhile before she actually did.

Thank god, she did. Elsa was making me really uncomfortable. What am I suppose to do with her? This is plain weird… Even me. My Mom walks in with a smile on her face.

"Anna, you're back" My Mom said smiling at me.

"I didn't have much of a choice" I said shrugging.

"I see that you met Elsa" My Mom said.

"Uh yeah, I guess" I said unable to think of anything else to say.

"Why don't you take a shower and get ready for dinner?" My Mom said motioning me towards my room.

I am taking a hint and bolted towards the bathroom upstairs. I went into the my room and looked for a clean change of clothes before going into the bathroom. I closed the bathroom behind me and turned on the hot water. I made sure that the hot water wasn't too hot before stepping into the shower. The hot water was feeling really good against my aching muscles and scrub off the sweat and stench.

I would have stayed into t shower if my Dad hadn't told me to come downstairs. I sighed as I step out of the shower. I toweled myself dry and put on a plain green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my clothes and put them into the hamper before going downstairs to find a couple sitting on the couch talking to my Dad and Elsa was still where I left her.

My Dad turned his attention towards the couple looked with surprised looks on their face. I never did like being center of attention and it feels like I'm being stared at through a magnifying glass.

"Oh my gosh, is that you? You've gotten so big" A dark haired man sad smiling.

He's looks to be the same age as my Dad maybe a year or two older. Mr. Arendelle had short black hair and he has the same skin tone and blue eyes as Elsa. Mrs. Arendelle is definite a sight to behold. She has long blonde as Elsa but she is a little bit darker than the younger blonde with brown eyes.

"Awww Anna, you have surely gotten more beautiful" Mrs. Arendelle said smiling at me.

 _Beautiful? Me? Yeah, right when pigs fly._

"T-Thank you" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

 _This is gonna be a really long dinner._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrangement ch. 2

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Someone please put me out of my misery. Seriously, I'll lay in the middle of the road and someone can run me over with their car. You'll be doing me a serious favor by doing it. It can't be any worse than what is happening right now. I am sitting next to my 'fiancée' and across from my soon to be in-laws. Elsa keeps on staring at me with this weird smile on her face and it's freakin me out.

 _What's up with the smile on her face? Why is she staring at me so damn hard? Take a picture, why don't ya? It'll last longer._ This is just messed up in so many ways. I don't want to get married… well I do but not now. I want to get to know someone first and see if I can fall in love with them, not being forced into it. I have mortals, people.

I mean this is the 21st century for Christ's sake. _Haven't we gotten passed the olden days of arranging your children's marriages? I don't want any parts of whatever's going on here. Just leave me the hell out of it!_ Man, I'm getting a headache from all of this. Well, I'm not sure if I'm getting a headache from this situation or from me not eating at all and practicing with Olaf all day. I rather blame it on the situation if anything. Yup, that's it. This situation is giving me a headache.

"Anna!"

"Wait what?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"I swear that you're so much like your Father. You space out so much" My Mom said shaking her head.

"I think it's genetic" I joked.

"Hey! I take offence to that" My Dad said pouting.

"It was meant to be offensive" I said failing to hide the smile forming on my face.

The back of my head got to meet my Dad's hand. I'll tell you not fun. Even he isn't trying, he's still heavy handed. It explains where I get a lot of my strength from. I have been told that I hit pretty hard for a girl even when I'm not getting trying. I am equally as heavy handed as my Dad is. Well, I like to think that I am anyways. I punched my Dad on the arm and I got the reaction that I wanted as well as a unwanted reaction.

He pulls me into a headlock and starts to rub his knuckles against the top of my head. I squirm to get of his grip but there was no use, it's too strong.

"That's enough, you too. Don't make me come over there" My Mom said glaring at us.

My Dad quickly let me go but there's a smug smirk on his face. I really can't stand my Dad sometimes but I love him. I can say that I am a lot like my Dad. We both like sports, music, getting dirty and wresting with each other. I'm definitely a tomboy, much to my Mom's dismay. She wants me to more lady like but I doubt that's going to happen especially with how clumsy and accident prone I am.

I get into more accident than I count but it's okay. I'm okay with the way that I am. I think it makes me unique but sometimes it can be a pain in the butt. I take the good with the bad and just roll with it. _More like just fall with it. Sorry, bad pun._ I hear a light laughter and turn my head to see that it was coming from the blonde sitting next to me. Elsa has her hand covering her mouth. _Oh great, now Ms. Elegance is laughing at me. What else could possibly go wrong?_

"Anna, help me bring the food out please?" My Mom asked walking towards the kitchen.

I get out of my chair and follow my mom into the kitchen. I love my mom's cooking since she is an amazing cook. I wish that I could cook as good as she does but I can't cook at all. She turns to face me and looks down at the new added ankle weights on my ankles. She sighs a little. My Mom doesn't like that I want to become a dancer. It's that she doesn't think that I won't accomplish my dream, it just she doesn't want me to be disappointed if it doesn't come true.

She wants me to become something practical like a doctor, a lawyer or something. I don't want to become a doctor or lawyer because I don't want to screw up someone else's live if I mess up somehow. I want to become a dancer because it's something that I love and I'm good at it. I love dancing and I know that I'll become one with enough practice and determination.

My Mom takes my face in her hands and kisses my forehead. She hands me bowls of food to take out into the dining room. I follow her back into the dining room and place the food on the table.

"Anna, why are you wearing ankle weights?" Mr. Arendelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"They look awfully heavy" Mrs. Arendelle said concerned.

"My mentor is an evil taskmaster" I muttered.

"Olaf added more, did he?" My Dad asked looking at my ankles.

"Yup, 10 pound weights on the 20 pound weights that I'm already wearing" I said shrugging.

"I am starting to think that boy's head is screwed on backwards" My Dad said shaking his head.

"Thank the gods, you finally see it but he's great dancer and I'm learning a lot"

"That's good to hear, kiddo" My Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh you're a dancer, Anna. What kind of dancer are you? Ballet, classical, interruptive?" Mrs. Arendelle asked curiously.

Ballet, classical and interruptive dancing are okay for some people but I never got into them. My Mom made me take them when I was younger at a nearby YMCA but I could never get into them. They were too difficult and technical for my liking. I saw a hip hop class and I was amazed by what the dancers could do. I snuck into the class to watch when the instructor told me to join in the routine.

I admit that the class was a bit advance for me but I quickly fell in love with the class and hip hop dancing. I begged and pleaded with my Mom to let me take a Beginner's class to Hip Hop. It was my pleading and some nudging from my instructor and my Dad to convince her but I never looked back.

"No, I'm a hip hop and break dancer" I said biting into my food.

I half expected them to faint on hearing that I'm break dancer. _I mean, come on. I doubt that they would their daughter marrying someone that's not into the 'finer' things in life._ Hip Hop and Break dancing aren't really considered the 'finer' in some people's minds but I don't care. I love it and I don't care what other people think of it.

"Well Anna, I look forward to seeing you break dance" Elsa said snapping me out of my thoughts.

 _Say what? I didn't see that one coming._

"You should see her dance. I mean I haven't seen a lot of hip hop dancers but I have to say that Anna is pretty amazing" My Dad said proudly.

"Really? I love to see you dance too" Mr. Arendelle said smiling.

"When is your next show?" My Dad asked curious.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Me and Olaf are still working the kinks out of our routine" I said scratching my cheek sheepishly.

"What about you, Elsa? Anything that you like to do?" My Mom asked curious.

I am grateful that the attention was now off of me. I turned to the blonde girl that was sitting next to me. Any kind of info on her would be helpful to use against her and get her off of my back. I know that this is probably a horrible thing for me to do but I have no choice. I don't want to get married and I'll do whatever's necessary to get out of it.

"Well, I love playing the piano and singing" Elsa said smiling a little.

"Elsa is a very accomplished pianist and an amazing ballet dancer" Mrs. Arendelle said proudly.

 _Oh god, bougie much? This lady is definitely full of herself. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall from the tree._ I can bet you that Elsa is just like her mother. She's gonna nag at me for wanting to be a hip hop dancer and stuff. Marriage is binding and there's no way out of it unless I decide to get a divorce but I doubt the blonde is gonna give me that satisfaction.

"Are you girls ready for school on Monday?" My Dad asked smiling.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" I said sighing.

"I am prepared, Mr. Simmons" Elsa said politely.

The rest of dinner was of small talk between the adults. I deflected any kind of small talk from Elsa that she tried to make with me. I just want to get as much food into my stomach as humanly possible. I could have eaten my food better but I haven't eaten all day. I offered to wash the dishes but my Mom declined it. My Dad and the Arendelles moved into the living room and it gave me the opportunity to sneak into the backyard.

There was a swing chair by the door. My Dad made it when I was small and we used to sit here for hours on end together. I have some amazing memories on this thing. It was here that my Dad patched up sprain arm when I was 6. It was here that my Dad would read stories when I was 3. It was here when I read all of my favorite books when I broken my leg in 8th grade.

This swing and I have some good memories over the years. I struggled to sit on the chair since my body is really sore from the workout with Olaf early. I was breathing a little hard when I just collapse on the swing. I can't feel anything form the waist down at the moment but it doesn't matter. I just want to look up at the stars and they're pretty bright out tonight.

I feel at peace when I'm up at the stars or the ocean. I didn't hear the door open or someone sitting down next to me but I feel something being draped over my shoulders. It wasn't like I could go anywhere with my legs being numb as hell. I almost screamed bloody murder if I hadn't notice the blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see that it was just Elsa and she has a blanket wrapped around the both of our shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack" I said glaring at her.

"I-I am sorry. I was looking for you and Mrs. Simmons said that you were out here. I did not mean to scare you" Elsa said looking down at the ground.

"Why were you looking for me anyways?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to talk to you. I want to get to know you a little better"

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"W-Well you are my f-fiancée and I d-do not know a lot about you" Elsa said pressing her index fingers together.

"There's not a lot to tell" I said dismissively.

I know that I'm being rude but I'm in a funky mood about this whole arranged marriage thing. I can't see why she's not upset about any of this. I mean, it's not like she wants to be married to a complete stranger. I guess, we're not complete strangers since we used to be childhood friends but that was a long time ago. We know practically nothing about each other and I rather not have Elsa know anything about me.

She could use it against me somehow. I don't know how but she will when I least expect it. Now, I sound paranoid. I guess that the blanket slipped off of my right shoulder and I realized how cold it actually was out here. I was about to pull the blanket back over my shoulder when Elsa reached over it and did it for me. She sits closer to me and makes sure that the blanket was around the both of us.

I can smell the perfume that she was wearing and it smells like fresh snow and mint. I tense up a little with the blonde sitting really close to me. I'm not sure what I should. Neither of us say anything and it's a little weird for me. I don't know what to say and it's usually hard for me to shut up, according to Kristoff but the blonde guy is a natural asshole.

Wait this is my chance to put my plan into action. There is no way that Elsa would want to marry me if she knows about the thing dangling between legs. She'll run away screaming bloody murder and beg her parents to break the marriage off. I am a genius.

"Okay, here's something that you should know about. I have a penis" I said smirking a little.

The blonde looks at me with an owlish look on her face. That wasn't the reaction that I was expecting from her. _Didn't she hear me or something? Why isn't she not reacting? I know that she heard me._

"Anna, I know that you have male genitals but I do not care. I am not marrying you because of your anatomy" Elsa said smiling sweetly.

 _Say what? What is with this girl? She's obviously not like other girls that would've ran away screaming for the hills. I don't get Elsa and I don't think I'll ever will._ I shiver a little because I am still cold from being outside with the blanket around us. I wasn't expecting the blonde to pull me close to her as she wraps her arms around my waist.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I look up at her icy blue eyes. I was about to say something when the back door opens and my mom walks out to see us. _Thank God for my Mom and awesome her timing but why did she have to find us like this._

"Awww, well aren't you too getting cozy" My Mom said giggling at us.

"N-No, it's not l-like that" I said blushing a little.

"If you say so but your face says otherwise. Oh Elsa, your parents are leaving" My Mom said turning her attention to Elsa.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Simmons" Elsa said smiling.

"Anna, come walk your fiancée to the door"

I sigh a little as I get up from the swing. I followed Elsa into the house with my Mom trailing behind us like a hawk. I know that she's enjoying whatever didn't happen in the backyard. Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. We walked into the living room to find my Dad shaking Elsa's Dad hand.

"It's good to see you again, old friend" Mr. Arendelle said smiling.

"You too and it's was good to see you again, Elsa" My Dad said hugging Elsa.

She tense up before retuning the hug awkwardly. _What's up with her? So weird but it's not like I'm one to talk._ "It was good to seeing you again, Anna" Mr. Arendelle said holding out his hand.

"You too, Sir" I said shaking his hand.

"We'll see you soon" Mrs. Arendelle said smiling.

"I hope that we can talk soon, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

What the hell is with this girl? She's so weird. Who kisses someone's cheek? I wanted to wipe my cheek. The Arendelles left after that and my Dad was making cat calls at me My Mom was giggling at me which really wasn't happening the situation. I can't be around them and I walked up to my room. This is just ridiculous and crazy all at the same time and I don't want to deal with it. I knocked out as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrangement ch. 3

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Hello, my name is Elsa Arendelle if you do not know that already. You probably already know that I am engaged to my childhood friend Anna Simmons. Anna and I have been friends for as far as I can remember. Our parents are really good friends long before we were born and they thought that their children would be good friends as well.

I am a year older than the red head but it did not mattered to her at the time. I was never really good at making friends with children my own age since they thought that I was really weird but Anna made me her first friend when she was 3. We spent every moment together from playing in her backyard to taking naps together. I cannot remember a happier time when I was not with the red head.

I loved spending time with her and we did not want to be apart from each other. Sadly that was when it all came crashing down around us. When I was 6 years old, my Father obtained a better job in Oslo, Norway and I was forced to move away from Anna. I cried the whole way because I knew that I would never see my best friend ever again. I did not want to move from Anna because I would miss her terribly and I did.

I tried as hard as I could to make new friends while I was in Norway but it did not work out in my favor. Everyone there thought I was weird because they thought that I was high maintenance or that I was full of myself which was the furthest away from the truth. It ruined my self esteem and I thought I would never have any friends. My parents noticed and they tried everything they could to help me but it did no good as well.

I was missed being in the U.S. with Anna but I know that I could not ask my parents to return because I was not making any friends. They were happy here and I did not want to ruin that for them. My luck seemed like it was changing a little when I was 12 after I returned home after school one day and they told me that they have good news for me.

They told me to sit down on the couch when my Father told me that he gotten off of the phone with Anna's father and they talked about things concerning the red head and I. He asked me how I felt about the red head and I told him that she's my best friend and that I might have romantic feelings for her. When he heard me said that, a smile formed on his face and he takes my hands in his.

My Father told me that a long time ago before either Anna and I were born that he and Anna's Father made a promise with each other. The promise was that when they both were married and have children: their first born would marry each other. My Father asked me how would I feel about marrying Anna. That would I would get to see Anna again.

She would be all mine and I would be hers and only hers. I was overjoyed about that and I could not be any happy about seeing Anna again than I already was. I asked my Father when I could see her again but he said it would not be for awhile. It dampen my mood a little but I am still happy about seeing the red head again. I ran up to my room and hopped on my bed. I looked over at nightstand to see the picture of Anna and I when we were younger. We were at the park and I had my arm around the red head, smiling.

It was day before I moved away and I spent all day with Anna. It was the best day of life and the picture always brighten my day no matter how bad it was. It was not for another 5 years before I would finally see the red head and she had grown more beautiful than I could have imagined. I think that I have fallen more in love with the younger girl than I could have imagined.

She has definitely grown up but she is different from the little girl that I used to know. Anna is not the bubbly and optimistic little girl anymore. It seems like she does not want anything to do with me anymore and that hurts more than a knife. I do not know what happened to my red head friend while I was gone but I plan on getting her back no matter what it takes.

I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I want to know more about her. I know that she has become hip hop dancer and I really want to see her perform. I am not a huge hip hop or a rap fan but have seen a few hip hop dancers and what they do seems like it would be hard.

The red head told me that she has male genitals in hopes of pushing me away from her. I do not understand why she thinks that would that would push me away from her but it does not. I do not care about her anatomy, I just care the person inside. I know that Anna is a very sweet and caring person that I once known and I am going to break that harden shell that is surrounding her.

I became a ballet dancer because my Mother thought that I should a creative outlet for myself and I never really like it but I love the music though. It always seems to calm me down and put me in a better mood. My real passion is playing the piano and writing my own music. I have written plenty of my own songs and it is like I can put all of my feelings into a song.

I shown my Mother a few of my songs but she thought I should be putting my time into something more constructive. After that, I never showed her any more of my songs. It hurt that my Mother would say that but I should have expected it. I want to be a songwriter/pianist but I do not seeing that happening with my Mother pushing me to become a doctor like my Father.

I do not want to be a doctor like my Father. I want the freedom to choose what I want to do with my life but I do not see that happening. I do not have a choice but to become a doctor. I walked down the stairs to find my Mother and Father sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served. I sit down next to my Father who is reading the morning paper and across from my Mother who is shopping online on her phone.

"Good morning Elsa, did you sleep well?" My Father asked looking up from his paper.

"Good morning Father, I slept very well last night. How about you?" I asked curious.

"I slept very well. How does it feel to see your wife-to-be?" My Father asked smiling a little.

"It feels amazing to see her again but she is a little different than I remember" I said twirling a fork in my hand.

"Well, it has been more than 10 years since the last time you two have seen each other. Sometimes you are not going to stay the same person as you were 6 but some things do stay same. Just give it time" My Father said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Father" I said smiling.

"She is still the same weird little girl back then, that hasn't changed" My Mother said not looking up from her phone.

"Mother, Anna is not weird. She is just different" I said frowning.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" My Mother asked through narrowed eyes.

"Mother, please do not talk about my fiancée like that. I do not appreciate it especially when she is not here to defend herself or in my presence" I said frowning.

"She may be your fiancée but you're my daughter so you better watch your tone, little girl" My Mother said frowning.

"Honey, stop it now. Elsa is right about the way you're speaking about Anna" My Father said frowning.

My Mother doesn't say anything else about Anna and I am grateful for that. The breakfast was served by our maid and my nanny Gerda. It was chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for me. If there is one thing that my nanny knows about me more than anyone is my love/borderline on obsession for chocolate. Gerda has been with my nanny since I moved to Norway and she came with us back to America.

I spent more time with the older woman more than my own mother. When I was in Norway and even now, Gerda has been more of actual mother to me than my mother. The older woman placed the food in front of us and smiled lovingly at me.

"Thank you Gerda" I said smiling.

"You're more than welcome, Ms. Elsa" Gerda said nodding. "Oh, can you get me a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed. Chop, chop" My Mother said snapping her fingers.

Gerda frowns at the back of my mother's head and make the strangling motion at her. I could not help but laugh at my nanny. My parents stared at me with questioning looks but I look down at my plate and started eating. I love my nanny's cooking and I love eating it. Gerda is an amazing cook and I love learning how to cook from her. I have learned how to make a lot of things from her. When I ever live on my own, I would definitely be able to feed myself.

"Elsa, we are going to go shopping later today. Have some mother-daughter bonding" My Mother said smiling sweetly at me.

My Father and I looked at each other for a second before looking my Mother with confused looks on our faces. Our last mother-daughter bonding was almost 3 years ago and that did not go over so well. She forced me into taking Paper Mache class with her and it was horrible. I can never look at glue the way ever again. I look at my Father and I am hoping that he will be to read my expression.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot that I promise Elsa that I would spend all day with her today" My Father said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Did you now?" My Mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did and I am looking forward to spending time with my daughter"

 _Thank the god! I love my Mother very much but she can be very overbearing sometimes… most of the time. It's the reason why I prefer spending time with my Father no matter how limited it is._ He is a doctor and he loves what he does very much. I know that he tries to spend as much time with me as he possibly can. I just wish that I could spend more time with him.

I finish my breakfast before going up to my room to get dressed for the day. I go through my walk-in closet and decided on a simple blue dress with snowflakes lining the hem of the dress.

"You look very beautiful"

I turned around to see that it was my Father leaning against the doorframe of my closet.

"Thank you Father" I said smiling.

"You know that you can just call me Dad instead of Father. I would like to think that we're closer than that" My Father said chuckling a little.

"We are, Fa- I mean D-Dad" I said wringing my hands.

"If you're not comfortable with calling me Dad then you don't have to. I love you no matter what, Elsa" My Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"I know and I love you too, Dad" I said hugging him.

"Ready to go, my little Princess" My Father said holding out his arm.

"Yes, I am. Lead the way, good Sir" I said taking his arm.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Arrangement ch. 4

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Today is the first day of school and I am looking forward to seeing Anna on a daily basis. We may not see a lot of each other since I am a senior and she's a junior but I will see in between classes and at lunch. I woke up an extra hour early to pick out an outfit that would catch the red head's attention. I went through my whole closet and decided on a pink blouse, a light blue skirt and a pair of flats.

I took a quick shower before getting dressed. I sat down at my vanity mirror and applied a little make-up but not too much. I am not a big fan of wearing a lot of make-up. I really do not see the point of it since it makes people look like clowns and I do not want people laughing at me. I grab my bag and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room to my parents sitting at the dining table.

My Mother is on her phone as usual and My Father is eating his breakfast when he looks up at me.

"Good morning Elsa, you look beautiful as always. Looking forward to going to school?" My Father asked smiling.

"Good morning Father, I am looking forward to going to school" I said smiling back.

"Are you sure that it's school that you're looking forward to or is it Anna?" My Father asked smirking.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheek as I look down at my hands in my lap. _Is it really that obvious?_ My Father chuckles at my reaction and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry Elsa, I know what it's like to be in love" My Father said smiling.

"Just make sure that you're not getting distract in your classes. You have to stay focus" My Mother said finally looking up from her phone. "I will, Mother"

"But have fun. This is your senior year and you shouldn't stress yourself out too much" My Father chided in.

Gerda walked in with my plate of breakfast and set it in front of me. The older woman smiled at me and gives me a thumbs-up when my Mother was not looking. I smiled back at her before digging into my food. Gerda's cooking is amazing as usual and I love eating it. After I finished eating my breakfast, I kissed my parents' on their cheeks before leaving.

I get into my silver Mercedes and drive to school. It was not long before I arrived and I parked in the parking lot next to the school. There was a lot of teenagers my age here talking and socializing with each other and it was making me a little nervous. I never been good at making friends at my old school and I am worried that I would not making any at this one.

I walked into the school and walked towards the school's office to pick up my schedule. The secretary looks up her computer and smiles at me.

"What can I help with you, dear?"

"I am here to pick up my schedule. My name is Elsa Arendelle"

"Here you go, Ms. Arendelle. Your schedule and a map of the school so you won't get lost on your way to class" The secretary said handing them to me.

"Thank you so much" I said grabbing them. I looked at my schedule to look at the class that I have to take.

 _ **Elsa's schedule**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **period: Honor's Literature**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **period: Trigonometry**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **period: Honor's Physics**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: P.E.**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: Creative Writing**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: Study Hall**_

These classes do not seem to hard but I will not know until I am actually in them. I walked towards my Literature class when I bumped into someone and our stuff scattered on the floor. Whoever I bumped into was not pleased about being bumped into. I looked to see who I bumped so I could apologize and it was Anna. I ran into her rather quickly but I am glad that I did.

"Hello Anna" I said smiling.

"Awww hell, why universe why?" Anna asked looking at the ceiling.

"I am sorry for bumping into you but I was looking for my locker. I do not know my way around yet. Could you please help me?" I asked hoping that she would.

Anna looks at me for a quick second before groaning a little. She pushes herself off of the ground and holds her hand out towards me. I smile a little as I take her hand and the red head pulls me up onto my feet. The break-dancer takes my schedule and looks at for a moment then her eyes widens.

"You have mostly Honor's classes! What the hell?!" Anna asked shocked.

"Y-Yeah I studied really h-hard and I passes the m-minimal requirements for regular c-classes when I was in N-Norway so when I t-transferred, I had to get a-advanced classes" I stammered.

"Oh joy, we have two classes together" Anna said sighing.

"R-Really? Which ones?" I asked curious.

"We have P.E. and Study Hall together. I'll take you to your classes and to your locker but you're gonna have to get around on your own after that" Anna said handing me my schedule.

"Thank you, Anna. I really appreciate you doing this for me" I said kissing her on the cheek.

The red head stares at with a slightly annoyed look on her face but does not say anything. She grabs me by my wrist and leads me down a hallway to my locker. We down a hallway before turning left. We came to locker #145 and I am guessing that this is my locker for the rest of the year. I put the combination and out some of my books that I did not need at the moment inside before closing it.

I turned to see that the break-dancer was standing in front of a open locker not too far away from me. This is great that Anna will not be too far away from me in the morning. This day is just getting better and better. Not only do I have two classes with her, there is only two lockers between us. I walked over towards the red head who was closing her locker by the time I reached her.

The break-dancer lead me to my first class and promised that she would show me to the rest of my classes so I would not get lost. I am grateful for Anna and told her that I would see her after class. I kiss her on the cheek again before entering the classroom. This is year is going to be amazing and I am going to make friends this time around.

I sat down at the first desk that I saw and it was a corner desk by the window. I pulled out a composition notebook and watched as the classroom was starting to fill up with other students. A woman walked into the room with long brown hair and eyes with a smile on her face. She seems like a kind woman and I think will enjoy this class. The woman grabbed a black dry ease marker and started writing her name on the board. Belle Pierre was written in fancy letters.

"You can call me Ms. Pierre or Ms. Belle. Either one is fine and I will be teaching you today" Belle said smiling.

It was a normal class with Ms. Belle but it was interesting. She is an avid reader and it is obvious that she loves book a lot. I like reading books and I am looking forward to seeing what we will be reading this semester. I really Shakespeare and classic stories from other countries. I walked out of class to find Anna leaning against the lockers with a blank look on her face.

"Come on, let's go"

"Okay and thank you for walking me to my class, Anna" I said smiling.

"You're welcome but now you cant say that I never did anything for you latter" Anna said smiling a little.

I giggle a little as we reached my second period class which was Trigonometry. I went inside of my Trigonometry class with Mr. Weselton but everyone else calls Weaseltown. I have to admit that the nickname is actually quite funny but I would never admit loud out. The class is general a bore but I power through it without fail. The notes for the homework that I have to do later tonight.

Mr. Weselton is very boring and short man and it feels like the class was going on forever. I let my mind wonder to Anna and I wonder what she is doing right now. I hope that she is not having a hard time in her classes. The red head has never like doing anything academic unless it was necessary. I remember that she hates math with a passion and would always ask me to help her.

When I tried to help her, we ended up playing outside. I smile at the memory and barely noticed that class was over. Physics was okay but I am not a fan of science. It does not really catches my attention. I walked out of my class to find Anna again waiting for me. It was comfort to know that the red head was always waiting for me to help me to get to my next class.

I am a little worried about lunch and where I would be seating at. My old school in Norway, I had to seat by myself and it was very lonely. No one wanted to sit next to me and some even went as far as to ignore my presence even I built up the courage to ask to sit with them. After that, I stopped asking others if I could sit with them. I follow her to the cafeteria.

It was overflowing with kids eating lunches or talking loudly to each other. The red head lead me to table with three boys that was talking among themselves but they were still rather loud from where I was standing. They are definitely a lively bunch from what I could tell and I hope that I could become friends with them. One of the boys looks as big as a bear with messy blonde hair.

The other two I assume are twin since they look a lot alike. One has shaggy white and it almost looks like snow and the other has shaggy black hair. They both have light blue eyes. My fiancée looked at the blonde guy and they did some weird handshake.

"Guys, this is my friend Elsa. Elsa, these are the guys" Anna said introducing us.

"Hi I'm Kristoff, it's nice to meet you" The blonde said smiling.

"My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs. This is my brother, Marshmallow" The white haired said pointing to his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Marshall, not Marshmallow" Marshall said glaring at his brother.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said smiling.

"So how do you know Anna, Elsa?" Marshall asked curious.

"She's my childhood friend that I used to know. She moved back from Norway" Anna said looking anywhere and everywhere at me.

"Cool, do you speak Norwegian?" Olaf asked curious.

"Fluently" I said smiling.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"I speak English, Norwegian and French fluently" I said fiddling with the end of my braid.

"Impressive" Olaf said grinning very brightly.

Anna has not said much since lunch started and she seems really wrapped in her thoughts. _I wonder what she is thinking about. She seems like she does not want me here. Have I upset her in some way? Should I ask her what is the matter? I am not sure if she would even answer the question if I asked her._

"Look at this, it's the weirdo crew"

We all looked up to see a boy with ridiculous sideburns. They just utter ridiculous that it is hard to believe that they are attached to his face. Everyone at the table groaned at the sight of the boy. I am confused on what is going on here.

"What do you want Hans?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"Nothing from you, Reindeer Boy. I just came over here to tell the new girl to keep better company. She shouldn't be hanging out with losers like you especially the freak right here" Hans said looking at Anna.

"I do not think these guys are losers. I will not stand here and let you insult Anna" I said glaring at Hans.

"You heard the girl so back the hell off before I make you back off" Marshall said cracking his knuckles.

"This isn't over, weirdoes" Hans said walking away.

Anna gets up and walks away without a word. I get up and follow her out the cafeteria. I called the red head's name but she ignores me. _Why is she walking away from me? I want her to talk to me. Anna, please talk to me._

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Arrangement ch. 5

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I know that walking away from my problems doesn't make them go away but I don't know what else to do. I don't want to deal with them because they're becoming too much to handle. I have to deal with being hassled by Hans on a daily basis and I have had to deal with that bastard for the last 5 ½ years now. I have been called every name in the book to my face and behind my back. I thought I would have grown thicker skin by now but I guess not since it's still having some effect on my self-esteem.

The guys have tried to make me feel reassured that there's nothing wrong with the way that I am but it's hard when someone you used to care about is always putting you down and making you feel less than a human being. Hans and I used to go out together when we were 12 years old and I felt so lucky that we were dating because Hans was a big deal at this school.

He had made the basketball team and become the star point guard. I couldn't believe that he wanted to go out with me of all people and I agreed to go out on a date with him. Kristoff and Marshall didn't like him but I didn't care what they thought of the basketball player. I mean he was cool, nice to me and treated me like a lady even with how much of tomboy I could be sometimes.

He would always bring me flowers and tell me how beautiful I am every single day. We dated for about a year and everything was great. I didn't listen to my friends but I wished that I did. One day we were sitting on the couch at his house and we were having a hot and heavy make-out session. I was getting turned on and I was trying not to get too excited.

Hans' hands was going into my pants and was met with a huge surprised. His reaction to my friend was not a good one at all. He freaked out on me and called me a dirty freak for not telling him about everything. Hans called me every name in the book and kicked me out of his house. I ran all the way home with my tears blurring my vision but somehow managed to get home.

I ran into the house and up to my room, locking myself in my room. I didn't open the door when my parents knocked. I know that they're worried about me but I didn't care because my heart had been broken and I don't know if I'll ever love again. I cried my eyes for what felt like hours. I hear something outside of my door and something jiggling but I didn't care what it was until I came face-to-face with three very upset guys.

I noticed that they had cuts and bruises on them like they had been fighting with someone or something.

"You guys look horrible" I said wiping my eyes.

"What did you expect if you just got into a fight" Marshall said frowning.

"Why were guys fighting? Who did you fight?" I asked confused.

"Don't snap at her, Marshall. Hans and a few of the basketball players" Olaf said sitting down in my desk chair.

"Why? I don't understand" I said frowning a little.

"We found about Hans breaking up with you so we beat his ass for you" Kristoff said smiling a little.

"Awww that's sweet. Thanks guys, you're the best" I said smiling.

"How long have you have been crying?" Olaf asked concerned.

I looked over at the alarm clock on my night stand and it reads 7:30. I got home probably around 4 maybe 4:30. I really can't say for sure but it doesn't matter. The world seems gray as hell and I don't wanna leave my room.

"It doesn't matter but I just want to forget about that douchebag" I said flopping onto my back.

"That is something that we can do" Marshall said crossing his arms.

I didn't make a move to get up but it wasn't like I was given much of a choice and I didn't think that the dark haired boy throw me over his shoulder. He walked out of my room with the rest of the crew following us close behind us. We walked down the stairs and my Dad stares at us in confusion.

"Hello sir, I'm gonna borrow Anna for a few hours and I'll bring here in piece" Olaf said smiling.

"Will she be in a better mood?" My Dad asked curious.

"If things go well, she'll be in a great mood" Kristoff said nodding.

"Don't be out too late then. Good luck, you guys" My Dad said returning to the TV.

 _My Dad, people. He's so helpful in my time of need._ Marshall carries me out the house towards the park. We spent a couple hours looking up at the sky and nothing saying anything. I was grateful that the guys wasn't hassling me about dating Hans. I guess I was wearing rose colored glasses the whole time that I was going out with the basketball player but now that they're off, I can see clearly now. He wasn't all that great and is a horrible kisser.

It felt like I was making out with a dog the whole time and it was so gross. I don't need Hans to be happy. I mean I have great friends that truly care about me and I don't need some guy to validate my worth. The next couple of weeks were hell because Hans told everyone about my penis but my friends made it bearable. I held my head high through the tortuous years and now I have a year and half to go through.

I walked through the hallway and sat down in corner hidden by the lockers, burying my head in my arms. I know that I shouldn't be crying over something that Hans has said millions of times before but it doesn't mean that it still hurt. _Stupid Hans, he's such a jerk! Why can't he just leave alone? I never said two words him in the last 2 years._

"Anna, what is the matter? Please talk to me"

I looked up to see that it was Elsa and she kneeling next to me. _Awww hell, come on universe. What did I do? Why can't I just be left alone?_ The universe has a horrible sense of humor and it loves kicking me while I am down. I never anything to piss people off… well not intentionally anyways. I look away from the blonde as I try to wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

I wouldn't have cared if anyone else saw me cry because they would just ignore me and kept on walking. Why can't Ms. Elegance be one of those people and just keep it pushing? Why is she pretending like she cares about me? She doesn't care about me and we're not in front of people or our parents. There's no one that she needs to make a good impression in front of. It's just the two of us in an empty hallway with no one else in it.

"Anna, please tell me what is wrong" Elsa said pleadingly.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it" I said not looking at her.

"No, I am not leaving you alone. You are obviously upset and I just want to help" Elsa said frowning a little.

"I don't need your help and I'm not upset" I said frowning.

"Yes, you are. I am not leaving until you tell me what is the matter" Elsa said sitting a little too close to me.

"Why do you even care if I'm upset?"

"Because you are my fiancée and I care about you" Elsa said honestly.

"Fine, well you met my ex boyfriend Hans. He's an jerky asshole" I said glaring at the floor.

"I am guessing that the breakup did not end well"

"It ended horribly and he has made my life at school a living hell for being different"

"That is terrible. I mean you are the most wonderful person that I have ever met and no one should treat you badly" Elsa said offended.

I don't understand why she's offended by how I'm treated. It's not like she's the one that getting treated like this. The blonde seems more offended than I am and I don't understand why. She definitely weird, that's for sure.

"I wouldn't say that I'm that wonderful but I know that I shouldn't be treated this way" I said sighing.

"I would say that you are wonderful and you should not like that by him. Hans does not know what he is missing out on" Elsa said bumping her shoulder with mine.

"Whatever you say woman, whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes a little.

The bells rings and it's time to go our next class. My next class is P.E. and I have to share it with the older girl. I wouldn't have mind doing physical stuff if I didn't have to change in front of other girls. I slip my back pack onto my back and get up from the floor, dusting the dirt from the back of my pants. I turned to see Elsa still sitting on the floor and she's wearing a skirt.

Being the gentlemen that my Dad taught me to be, I hold out my hand in order to help her. The blonde looks up at me with a smile on her face and takes it. I help her up to her feet and she manages to trip over something, falling into me. I catches her by the waist and Elsa holds onto my shoulders, to balance herself out. The blonde looks at me in the eyes and before I knew it, the taller girl leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and right cheek was extra warm now. _What the hell is up with this girl and kissing me on the cheek? Do I have sign on my shirt that says 'Kiss the dork on the cheek'?_

"We should head to class, Anna" Elsa said grabbing me by the hand.

"Y-Yeah right" I said letting Elsa lead me towards the gym.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't know why I'm feeling so warm after Elsa kissed me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't long before we reached the gym and walked inside. I pulled my hand away from anyone gets any funny ideas about us. The blonde seemed a little disappointed that I took my hand back but doesn't say anything.

I don't see why she would disappoint but whatever right. The older girl talks to our P.E. teacher to get her P.E. uniform. I opened my locker and threw my backpack inside of it. I started undressing to reveal that I am wearing my P.E. uniform under my clothes. I throw my clothes in my locker and I turn around to find the blonde in mid change.

I feel my mouth drop to the floor and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the blonde's body. Her skin was flawlessly clear and unmarked by blemishes. I lick my lips as the older girl slips her shirt over her head. Elsa looks at me with an innocent look on her face and unaware of my gawking. I shake my head and walked of the locker room with the blonde follow me out.

Our P.E. teacher Mulan was waiting for everyone to come down from the locker room. I like Mulan because she's not as bad as Shang who teaches the gym classes for all of the sport teams.

"Alright everyone, I want you to split up into teams of thee because we are playing three-on-three basketball" Mulan said announcing to the class.

I looked around for someone who is good at basketball as well as I am. I quickly spotted Olaf in the crowd and pulled him aside. The white haired boy smiles at me happily.

"Hey Anna, you want me to join your team" Olaf said grinning.

"Yeah but now we only need one more person" I said rubbing my chin.

"What about me?"

"Do you know how to play basketball? Are you any good at it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know how to play the game but I am okay at it" Elsa said fiddling with her braid.

"Okay but stay close to the hoop and keep your hands in front of our face. Just encase" I said sighing.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine" Olaf said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Olaf" Elsa said smiling.

We sat on the belchers and watch the other teams play against each other. My right feet was bouncing up and down in a nervous tick when I am really excited or nervous about something. I have tried to stop it but it never works. I nearly jump out of my skin when I felt something touch my knee. I looked down to see that it was a hand and it was Elsa's hand. I look at her to see that there was a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just excited about playing" I said removing her hand from my knee.

"Oh okay" Elsa said nodding.

Mulan called my team and another up onto the court. Okay, this is my time to shine. I am ready. I am born ready. Mulan tosses the ball up and Olaf slaps it over towards me. I catches it and run towards the hoop and drunk the ball inside of it. The white haired boy pats me on the back as the other team gets the ball. Olaf and me make an awesome team as we steal the ball away take it to the hoop.

I take shot after shot with ease and I am in the zone. I have always been good at anything that requires being physical and athletics. By the time that the game was over, the score was 35 to 12. I patted myself on the back for going all out. I wasn't expecting was the older girl to glomp on me almost causing the both of us to fall. Olaf was standing a few inches away from us and I can see him trying not to laughing. He wasn't do a very good job of and I gave him the middle finger.

"Yo Elsa, can you let me go?" I asked uncomfortable.

"S-Sorry Anna but you were amazing" Elsa said letting me go.

"Thanks, I guess" I said shrugging.

We sat down on the belchers and watch the other teams play. Elsa was sitting extra close to me and I wasn't comfortable with her being this close. I don't want to be this close to her but there was no where else to sit. I bare through it when Mulan decided to tell us go. I ran for the locker room and quickly change into my regular clothes. I waited for the blonde outside of the locker room because I did promise that I would take her to her classes.

I don't want to do it but I keep promises no matter how much I don't want to. It wasn't long when the older girl comes out and she grabs my hand. I lead her to her next class and Elsa was rather quiet. I looked at her to see that she was smiling happily at nothing which was really weird. What is she so happy about? You know what, I don't wanna know.

We reached her class and the blonde turns to me, kissing me on the cheek. She walks into the room without a word. I scratch my head as I watched the blonde walk away from me. What is with this girl, seriously? I can't figure this girl out and she's so weird.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Arrangement ch. 6

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am sitting in my Creative Writing class that I am sharing with Marshall. It is nice having a familiar face in a class so I am not by myself. My every attempt at making friends in the past at my former school did not go over so well. I do not Marshall all that well but from what Olaf tells me that we are rather similar. He has told be that Marshall is a reclusive person and does not open up to many people but is a very sweet person.

The white haired boy also says that he is a smart aleck and loves to get under some people's skin. I was sitting in the middle row with the raven haired boy sitting next to me. I have this class with Belle as my teacher as well.

"Um Marshall, if you do not mind me asking. Why does everyone call you Marshmallow?" I asked curious.

I was not sure if I should be asking Marshall this but it has been on my mind for awhile and I wanted to break the ice between us somehow. The raven haired boy sighed a little as he rubs his left temple. Maybe it was not a good idea to ask him this. If it was too difficult or it was something that he did not want to talk then he does not have to.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to" I said nervously.

"It's not that, it's just the story behind my nickname is rather embarrassing" Marshall said sighing a little.

"It cannot be that bad" I said titling my head to the side.

"Okay but I'll let you be the judge of that. When I was younger, I had this plushy that I used to carry around with me all the time. It was in the shape of a marshmallow with a smiley face on the front and my brother Olaf started calling me Marshmallow because it. I have been stuck with the stupid since then no matter how much I protest to it" Marshall said leaning back into his chair.

"I do not think it is embarrassing. I think it is rather cute to be honest" I said smiling a little.

"Cute? How is it cute?" Marshall asked confused.

"It is cute because it shows the love that you used to have for your old childhood toy" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right when you look at it that way. Thanks Elsa" Marshall said smiling.

"You're welcome" I said smiling back.

I returned to the assignment at hand. We have to write a fantasy story of our own imagination before the end of class. I started on my story and it's about this lonely Queen who has magical ice powers. No one knows about it except her lover and a few trusted staff members. This Queen lives in constant fear that she might hurt someone with her powers especially her lover who she cares about dearly.

One incident at her coronation causes her to reveal her powers to everyone and she runs off to a nearby mountain and unknowingly setting off an eternal winter upon the kingdom. The lover goes after the Snow Queen and helping her gain control over her powers. They return to end the winter and the people rejoice to have the Queen back.

I was almost finished with the ending when the bell rings. _It was getting really good._ I pack up my stuff before handing my assignment. I walked towards Study Hall as Marshall heads off to his Government class. I walked into the classroom to find the teacher sitting at his desk, snoring loudly with his feet on top of the desk. I turned to see Anna sitting in the back of the room with a pair headphones over her ears and she was clearly really into whatever she was listening to.

The red head's head was bobbing up and down with her eyes closed as she drums her fingers on the wooden desk. _I wonder what she is listening to. I doubt she would listen to Classical music or anything like that._ I was a little nervous about approaching the break-dancer.

"Hello Anna" I said with a smile.

She does not saying anything to me but I don't think she hears me. It was a little depressing that Anna does not want to talk to me or be around me. I tap the red head on her shoulder and she jumps a little. The break-dancer pulls her headphones off of her head and glares a little at me.

"Hey! Never do that ever again" Anna asked frowning.

"I am sorry but I was trying to get your attention" I said looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, Elsa" Anna said sighing.

"W-What?"

"I said that I'm sorry. I don't have a reason to be upset with you for no good reason. Truce?" Anna asked holding out her hand.

"Truce and I hope that we could at least be friends" I said shaking her hand.

"Heh one step at a time"

I want to be more than just friend with Anna but it seems like I have a long way to go before our relationship will get to that point. I know that it will worth because I want to be a reason why the dancer smiles and laughs like she does.

"Elsa, you really should pick your friends more carefully especially when one of your friends is a freak"

We looked up to see that it was Hans again and he is not along this time. He is with two overly muscular guys. One boy has long black hair tied back into a ponytail and blues and the other boy has orange hair with blue eyes as well. There is no way that these boys have gotten those muscles by working out. I see some of the veins on their arms and it is really disgusting.

Anna groaned when they saw these boys. I do not know the other boys all that well to form an opinion but I can say that I do not like Hans at all. He bad-mouthed the red head and I will not stand for that.

"What do you want, Hans?" Anna asked frowning.

"So it does speak. I'm surprised that something so freaky can actually form words and put them in a sentence properly" Gaston said laughing obnoxiously.

"Oh properly? Big word for someone who can't even spell it" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you freaky dyke" Hercules said glaring at Carter.

"I got your freaky dyke right here, Steroids" Anna said standing up.

The red head lunges at Hercules but I stopped her by grabbing a hold of her waist. The break-dancer struggles against me but I tighten my grip. The group of boys seem a little scared of the angry girl but they walked away from us. Anna glares at the retreating boys before calming down somewhat. She was breathing heavily through her nose that I almost thought that I saw smoke coming.

 _How could someone say something mean like that? What is wrong with them? That was not okay to say._ It is obvious that Anna is upset about what Hercules said and I do not blame her.

"Um Elsa, you can let me go now" Anna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I-I am sorry. I d-did not realize t-that I was s-still holding you" I said letting her go.

"It's okay but I'm sorry that you had to see that" Anna said sighing.

"It is quite alright, Anna. I cannot blame you for being upset with those boys. They were despicable" I said frowning.

"That's one way of saying it but yeah they are. They just know how to get under my skin" Anna said glaring down at her desk.

"You know that what they say is very untrue. It could not further from the truth" I said taking her hand in my own.

"I want to believe that but it's hard" Anna said sadly. "Then I will continue to tell you how wonderful you are until you do believe it because I do" I said smiling.

Anna looks at with a reddish tint to her cheeks and it is really adorable. The red head scratches her cheek sheepishly and drops eye contact with me. I giggle a little before pulling my notebook. I am not sure how to get Anna's affections yet but I know how to get her friendship and I am going to get it. Friendship is a great bases for romance and I do want her friendship.

The bell rings and my first day of school has been rather… interesting to say the least. I have survived my first day and gained some new friends in the progress. I did not think that I would have friends at all and Anna would avoid me. _Well she kind of did for a while but we are on better terms now._ I packed my stuff into my backpack and put it onto my shoulder.

"Anna, um do you uh want to hang out?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry but I can't today. I have practice after school with Olaf"

"Oh" I sad trying to hide my disappointment.

"Maybe we can hang out after school tomorrow if you're not too busy" Anna said rubbing the back of her back sheepishly.

"I'm not tomorrow" I said grinning.

"C-Cool, I guess I-I'll see you tomorrow then" Anna said walking away.

I watched she exited out of the room with a smile on my face. _I can't believe that Anna wants to hang out with me tomorrow! There is a God._

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Arrangement ch. 7

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping outside of my window. I get out of bed sluggishly because it's so early in the morning. I hate waking up early in the morning for school because it's school and the mornings are evil. I grab the brush off of my dresser and start brushing the kinks out of my hair. It takes forever for me to do it but it gets done and I put my hair in my signature twin braids.

I get dressed in my Dragonball Z t-shirt and blue jean shorts before slipping on my sneakers. I grab my backpack from the corner and walk down the stairs to see my Dad sitting at the table with a huge bowl of cereal in front of him. I walked over towards him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo, ready for school already. Is the sky falling or something?" My Dad asked raising an exaggerated eyebrow.

"No, the sky isn't falling and I'm offended" I said pouting.

"I'm just kidding, Anna. So how was the first day of school?" My Dad asked curious.

"It was good. I saw all my friends and I introduced Elsa" I said making myself some cereal.

"Do you two have any class together?"

"Just P.E. and Study Hall. She has a lot of Honor's classes though" I said shrugging.

"Wow, Elsa must be smart" My Dad said impressed.

I don't say anything. I'm not that good in school except for maybe P.E. and Art but that's not really impressive. I have always had a hard time in school and I'm always struggling in half of my classes. Yet Elsa is all Honor's classes and I doubt that she has any trouble in there. I am a little jealous of the blonde but what can I do. It's not like I can get into those classes even if I studied like crazy.

"Hey that doesn't make you any less smart, kiddo" My Dad said trying to cheer me up.

"Right. Sure it doesn't, Dad. I'm all that hungry" I said getting up from the table.

"Anna wait"

"It's okay, I know that I'm that smart but you don't have to baby me" I said faking a smile.

I walked out of the door and start walking towards the school. I am a little bummed that I'm not as smart as I could be but school has never been my strong suit. It will probably never be and I just got to get used to it. I continued to walk until I see a head of white hair walking up next to me. It was Olaf and she has a goofy smile on his face until he gets a good look of my face.

"What's wrong, Feisty Pants? You look like someone kicked your puppy" Olaf said frowning.

"Nothing's wrong, Olaf. I'm fine" I said smiling.

"Don't give me that fake smile and I'm fine routine. I know you and I know that something's wrong"

"Well me and my Dad were talking about the first day of school and I told him that Elsa was taking Honor's classes. He was impressed and said that Elsa must be smart. It bummed me out a little" I said sighing.

"You know that he didn't say it to make you feel bad. He loves you too much" Olaf said as her expression soften.

"I know that but it doesn't stop it from hurting. I know that I'm not that smart but I'm trying" I said looking down.

"We all know that you're trying and that's all that anyone is expecting from you. No one's expecting you to be a freaking genius besides who would laugh at my stupid jokes" Olaf said nudging my shoulder with his own.

I smile a little. I'm glad that the white haired boy is my friend and makes an effort to cheer me up. I know what it would be like if he wasn't around or wasn't as awesome as he is. The older break-dancer is a true friend and I'm glad to have him as my friend.

"Thanks Olaf, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

"No problem, Feisty Pants" Olaf said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We walked to the school and it was starting to get crowded with students. I walked to my locker and Olaf went to his that was further down. I have a locker together because it was next to the best water fountain in the whole school. The water from this particular fountain taste better and isn't a nasty brown color. The main reason why I like it is because this hot chick Ariel comes by it every time between second and third period.

All I have said to her is the occasional hi and wave but that's about it. I know that I have no chance with her since we don't talk much and she's out of my league. I don't try to get her to go out with me because I'm already engaged to Elsa and I couldn't do that to her no matter how much I don't like this situation we're in. I am not a cheater and I don't plan on becoming one.

I open our locker to get my book for the first half of classes as Elsa walks up to me. The blonde smiles at me a little before kissing me on the cheek. _Seriously, what is with this girl and kissing me on the cheek._

"Hello Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"W-What's up?" I asked as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"I just wanted to say hello on my way to my locker" Elsa said walking to her lockerI give her a confused look as the blonde walks to her locker.

Who just walks up to someone then kisses them on the cheek just to hi on the way to their look. I am never going to understand this girl. I look to see that Ariel was coming our way. I blush a little as I stare at her but took a sudden interest in the floor when she was close. The red head walks over towards the water fountain before taking a sip.

I lick my lips a little as I stare at those pink lips of hers. Ariel looked up from the fountain and smiles a little at me. Should I feel guilty about having feelings for Ariel when I'm engaged to Elsa. I am a horrible person because I do.

"Hey Anna" Ariel said smiling a little.

"H-Hey A-Ariel" I said blushing.

"I'll see you around" Ariel said walking away.

"Who was that, Anna?" Elsa asked appearing next to me. "Gah! Would you stop sneaking up on me!" I said glaring at Elsa.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to sneak up on you again" Elsa said looking down at her feet sadly.

"I know that you didn't mean to" I said feeling bad for snapping at her.

"Who was the girl that you were talking to?" Elsa asked curious.

"Her name is Ariel. She's the captain of the girls' swim team and she's a year older than me" I said closing my locker.

"A-Are you two f-friends? Or more than f-friends?" Elsa asked nervously.

I turned to Elsa and raised an eyebrow at her. What would make her think that me and Ariel are more than friends? We barely talked to each other so how are we dating. I wouldn't mind dating the older red head but I am engaged to someone else. I wouldn't date anyone if I am tied to someone else.

"We just say hi to each other but that's about it. No biggie" I asked shrugging.

"That's great. I mean okay" Elsa said fiddling with her braid.

Okay that was really weird even by my standards. I close our lockers and my mouth dropped to the ground when I took in the blonde's appearance. She was wearing this pink shirt that was rather formfitting and it showed off the curves of her breasts with this skirt that was showing off her very tone legs that seem to run on forever. Her hair was in a complicated braid but there was a flower pin in her that was really cute and she was wearing light make-up that made her cute button nose even cuter.

Her eyes seem even bluer than usual and the lip-gloss was drawing my attention to her lips. I lick my lips a littler as Elsa got closer to her until she was standing right in front of me.

"Are you okay" Elsa said looking at me with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine" I stammered.

"Are y-you sure?" Elsa asked giggling at my reaction.

"I-I'm good but I need to talk you about something" I said in one breath.

"What about?" Elsa asked seeming to understand me.

"I told Olaf about us being… you know engaged" I whispered. "I thought that you did not want anyone in school to know that us" Elsa said confused.

"I didn't but I told Olaf about our engagement before I met you and I trust Olaf not to tell anyone"

"I trust your judgment" Elsa asked nodding.

"Really? That's a first"

"I do not see why. I trust you that you're making the best decision in our situation" Elsa said smiling a little.

This is definitely a new experience for me. Everyone usually don't trust my judgment due to past decisions haven't been exactly been ideal. It's nice to know that someone trusts me to make the right decision and believes in me. I nodded when the bell rings. I was about to walk away when something grabs my hand. I looked down to see that it was the blonde holding my wrist.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face when she kisses me on the cheek. I blink twice when the blonde giggles a little at my reaction. _Seriously? What is with this girl and kissing my cheek? I'm not complaining but it's really confusing._ Elsa waves at me a little before walking away from me. I shake my head a little as I run towards Chemistry.

I got there just in time before the tardy bell rang and took my seat in the middle next to Kristoff. I have this class with him along Hans who normally seat in the front. I don't have to deal with him and his fucked up jokes about me. Mr. Maurice walks in with his lesson plans under his arm. I like this class well enough since Mr. Maurice is really nice and gives tutoring after school to those who desperately need it.

That's a plus along with we do really cool experiments though most of the time they blow up in our faces but that's not the point.

"Hey Anna, I have to ask you something" Kristoff whispered.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I can ask your friend Elsa out? Does she have a type?" Kristoff asked curious.

"W-What? Why do you want to go out with Elsa?" I asked confused.

"Well I thinks she's cool with the way she told up to Hans yesterday for you. She's really pretty" Kristoff said smiling sheepishly.

"I don't know, Kris. You'll have to ask her but I don't think you're her type" I said trying to be gentle as possible.

"What makes you say that?" Kristoff asked frowning a little.

"Just a feeling but go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you if you really want to do this"

I'm not sure how I feel about one of my best guy friends asking out my fiancée. I don't want him to get hurt if Elsa turns him. I don't even know if the blonde would turn him down. _What if she does go out with him? Elsa doesn't owe me anything by staying faithful to me with the way I've been treating her. I've been a complete bitch to her but it doesn't seem to bother her._

 _If it was the other way around, I can't say that I wouldn't be upset. I can't be and at her if she does go out Kristoff and he is one of the nicest guys I know. Ugh, my brain hurts._ I zoned out through most of class but lucky the blonde next to me was taking notes so I'll copy them from him later. I went through History and English thinking about Kristoff asking Elsa out that I was barely catch my homework for these classes.

It was lunchtime and I need to something to eat to get my mind off of this. I walked into the cafeteria and I got in the food line. I picked up our trays and started putting the most unhealthy things on it. It was spaghetti, pepperoni pizza, chocolate pudding, fries and blue Gatorade. Sometimes the school serves good food but rarely. Grab the good stuff while it's still there.

We paid for our food before walking over to the table. Olaf and Kristoff were on one side of the table while I sat on the edge next to Elsa with Marshmallow on the other side of her. The blonde looks at my tray of food and frowns a little.

"Anna, these stuff is really unhealthy" Elsa said concerned.

"Believe me, she's eat it all and burn it off in P.E. then complain about being hungry later" Marshmallow said biting his apple.

"I would deny that if it wasn't true" I said stuffing my face with pizza. "I think you should eat something healthy" Elsa said setting an apple on my tray.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those health nuts, are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but I don't want you to get high cholesterol or high blood pressure because you're not eating right"

"Wow Els, way to go to make me feel guilty and slightly fear to eat again" Kristoff said pushing his tray without touching his food.

"I'll take your pizza then" I said the pizza of her tray.

Olaf took the rest of it for himself and Elsa took her head. I'm not worried about my health with much I work out with Olaf and Kristoff since I'm just gonna burn it off with them or during P.E. anyways. I inhaled my food when the blonde male across the table brakes the silence.

"So Elsa, I was wondering. Maybe you might want to go out on a date with… me sometimes" Kristoff asked sheepishly.

The blonde stiffens a little next to me. She looks down at her hands in her laps before answering.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff but I'm not interested. I-I'm into g-girls… one particularly" Elsa said her cheeks starts to turn pink.

"O-Oh okay, that's okay. I wish you luck with this girl and I hope this hasn't made things awkward between us" Kristoff said hopefully.

"Of course not, I would still like to be friends" Elsa said smiling a little.

"That's good" Kristoff said smiling.

I feel relieved that Elsa turned Kristoff but who is this girl that says of. She never mentioned liking anyone to me. _Who is this girl? What's she's like? What school does she go to? What does she look like? Why do I sound like a jealous girlfriend? Oh god, I have lost my ever loving mind. I have issues for real._ I finished off my food when the bells rings again. I said my goodbyes and walked over towards the gym with Elsa by my side.

I can't seem to get this girl out of my mind. What does this girl even look like? For all I know, she could be super model with high IQ or something. I know that a super model with a high IQ is a little far-fetched but it could happen. Seeing something touching and holding the blonde was making me nauseous. I walked into the locker room and quickly change out of regular clothes since I wear my P.E. uniform underneath them.

I turned around to came to see a familiar sight but it's shocking me every time. Why am I catching Elsa is mid-change? It's not that she doesn't have a nice body because she really does. I'm guessing all of those ballet lessons paid off. _Anna, will you stop being a creep with your excessive staring? If she catches you, she'll scream bloody scream and think that you're a freaking pervert or something._

 _Well I am a pervert but she doesn't need to know that._ I peeled my eyes away from the older girl's body and walked out of the locker room. Sadly when class got started, we were forced to run laps around the entire school and that was not fun at all. Who thought that running around school was a good idea is an asshole that likes watching us suffer.

I was glad that it was over and that is weird since I usually like gym class but today wasn't one of those days. I changed out of my P.E. uniforms and into my regular clothes. I walked out of gym with Elsa on my heel and walked towards Study Hall. I walked towards the back and sat down by the window with the blonde sitting down next to me.

Just one more period then it's freedom. A thought flash through my head and I remember that I promise the blonde that I would hang out with her after school. I guess that it won't be too bad. I can probably get some information on this mysterious girl that the older girl likes. I know I should probably mind my own business but I can't over this if I snoop around a little.

* * *

End of ch. 9

 _ **Anna's Schedule**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **period: Chemistry**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **period: US History**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **period: English**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: P.E.**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: Art**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **period: Study Hall**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Arrangement ch. 8

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

It is after school and I get to hang out with the red head today because she does not have anything pressing to deal with. I am really excited about spending the time with her since I came back to this country. Anna throws her backpack over her shoulder as I carry my messenger bag. We walked out of the classroom when Olaf shows up out of nowhere.

"Hey Olaf, what's up?" Anna asked looking at her mentor.

"Elsa, make sure that Feisty Pants over here doesn't do anything to hurt herself. She's really accident prone" Olaf said poking Anna in the side.

"Hey! I can take care of myself" Anna said glaring at Olaf.

"Sure, you can. I'll believe that when I see it" Olaf said petting Anna on the head.

Anna tried to glared at the white haired boy but it was hard to take her seriously with the pout that she was wearing. I cover my mouth with my hand to contain the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Do not worry Olaf, I will make sure that Anna does not hurt herself" I said smiling.

"Thanks Elsa, so I'll see you two later. Have fun on your date" Olaf said walking away laughing.

"It's not a date" Anna said shaking her head.

"Whatever floats your boat" Olaf said waving her off.

"Oye, this guy" Anna said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked curious.

"Um there's this ice cream shop not too far from here. We could go there unless you don't like ice cream"

"I like ice cream" I said. "Okay, ice cream it is then" Anna said starting to walk.

I grab her wrist and she looks at me with a confused look on her face. I tug on her wrist, making her follow me to my car. The red head looks at the car in amazement as I unlock it. I climb into it and place my backpack into the backseat as Anna gets in. She places her backpack on the floor in between her legs. I offered to put it in the backseat but the dancer declined.

She gives me the address of the ice cream shop and I put it into the GPS system before pulling out of the parking lot. A silence fell between us and it was a little uncomfortable because I do not know what to talk about. I cannot talk about school because I think the red head could care less about it and much less want to talk about it.

The weather would be a cliché topic to talk about. I do not know much about what the dancer has been up to since we have apart for so long except that she has become a break-dancer. _That's it! I will talk to Anna about dancing! It is obvious that it is something that she cares about and loves doing. It is genius._

"You like dancing, right" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I joined a dance crew when I was 12. It's mostly me, Olaf, Kristoff and Marshmallow for now" Anna said shrugging.

"You guys have been in a dance crew for 4 years. That's impressive" I said amazed.

"You don't have act impressed. It's not that big of a deal" Anna said looking out of the window.

"I am not acting, Anna. I am really impressed that you doing something that you love" I said hoping that I am not offending her further.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just I've gotten used to people dismissing what I do so it's hard to tell when someone is being sincere. I really am sorry, Elsa" Anna said looking at me sadly.

"It is okay, Anna. Maybe one day, you would allow me to come and watch you perform" I said grabbing her hand with my free hand.

"W-Well, I have a performance on Saturday so maybe you can come and watch" Anna said as a blush dusted her cheeks as she looks away.

 _She is being shy now. Awww, Anna is too cute and I would love to come._

"I would love that. You can text me what time you want me to show up" I said smiling.

"Okay" Anna said nodding.

We arrived at the ice cream shop's parking lot and I parked the car. We got out of my car and into the medium sized shop. All of the furniture was in the shape of toppings that goes on top of sundaes. It is a cute place and it was half filled with people talking and eating frozen desserts. We grabbed a booth and I looked through the menu. There was some delicious looking desserts on here and I did not know what to choose.

I looked up at Anna to see that she was absent-mindedly drumming her fingers to a beat in her head on the table. She locked eyes with me and stopped what she was doing.

"Sorry, force of habit" Anna said shyly.

"It is okay, Anna. It was not bothering me but what do you mean it is a force habit?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I dance, I usually have to keep up with an 8 count. I keep it in my head and it comes out with me doing counting with my hand or my foot. Half the time I don't realize I'm doing until someone points it out and it's getting on their nerves"

"Oh, I get it… I think. Well that is a good thing to have but it is not bothering me" I said grabbing her hand.

"You would definitely be the first that it hasn't annoyed" Anna said smiling a little.

"Hey Anna, I see that you brought a lady friend"

I looked to see that it was a bear of a man standing in front of us. He was at least 6'5 tall with wild black hear, brown eyes and very large hands. On his nametag, it reads Ralph. _This man is really tall and he works. How does he know Anna?_

"Hey Ralph, this is Elsa and she's just my friend" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Anna. What would you two like to eat?" Ralph asked pulling out a flipbook out his shirt pocket.

"I'll get a banana split with the work" Anna said rubbing her hands together.

"I will like a sundae with chocolate sprinkles" I said smiling.

"Okay, one banana split with the works and one sundae with chocolate sprinkle coming right up" Ralph said repeating our order.

"So, how was Norway?" Anna asked curious.

"It was nice place to live but I missed America too much"

"Don't you miss the friends that you left behind?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"A-Actually I did not make any friends. I was too shy to make any and no one wanted to be my friend because they thought that I was really stuck up" I said wringing my hands together.

"Wow, that sucks. Those guys were way off and are missing out" Anna said leaning back into her seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're not stuck at all so I can't see why they would think that but they're idiots. You have the guys now" Anna said folding her arms.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Anna asked confused.

"I mean are you my friend?" I asked looking down at my hands.

I was met with silence and it was really making me uneasy. If Anna does not want to be my friend, then she should not be taking this long just to say no. I do not know what I would do if she says no.

"I don't know much about you but I think that we can become friends… I mean if you want" Anna said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"I would love to be friends with you, Anna. More than anything" I said brightly.

Ralph comes back with our orders. I have a medium sized cup with vanilla ice cream topped with whipped cram chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles and peanuts. Anna has a huge banana split topped wit chocolate sauce, sprinkles, peanuts and three cherries to top it off. I never seen so much ice cream before and I do not know how Anna is going to be able to eat all. I am worried about the red head's health if she eats that much sugar in one sitting.

"Anna, do you not think that is a little bit too much ice cream to be eating in one sitting?" I asked concerned.

"She does this all the time and I still don't know where she puts it all. I'm surprised that she hasn't put herself in a diabetic coma yet" Ralph said shaking his head.

"I'll be fine and I'm offended by that diabetic coma comment. I don't eat that much ice cream" Anna said pouting.

"You're here every Tuesday and Thursday and you order least three sundaes or one huge banana split. I'm still wondering how you eat so ice cream"

"High metabolism" Anna said taking a bite out of her banana split.

"Elsa, watch her please" Ralph said walking away.

It is becoming more and more obvious that red head does not eat healthy even if she burns a lot of calories with her P.E. class and her dance practice her dance crew. Anna should be eating a lot more healthy than she is if she does not want to get high blood pressure, diabetes, or other health problems. I want the red head to be around for a long time and not have to visit her in the hospital.

I do not think I will be able to handle seeing her attached to different machines, laying in a hospital bed when I could have prevented it. I will help the dancer eat healthier if she is not going to do it for herself but it might be a bigger job than I can handle. I might need to get some help to do get accomplished because I do not think that Anna might not listen to me if I tried on my own.

I was halfway through with my sundae when I noticed that the red head had eaten all of her ice cream and was eating the bananas of her banana split. _Oh my God, how did she eat so much ice cream so quickly? Anna really need helps with her diet._

"Wow Anna" I said staring at her.

"Go ahead and say it. I know that you have something to say" Anna said sighing irritably.

"I do not think that I should because I do not think you are going to like it"

"No, just say it. You're gonna say it anyways whether I like it or not"

"I know you are going to say that it is none of my business but I am worried about your eating habits. I think you should change them slightly even if you are going to burn off the calories" I said hoping that Anna would understand.

"I don't see why people keep on saying that I need to change my eating habits. I'm a healthy teenager who's pretty physically active compared to others" Anna said frowning slightly.

"I never said that you was not but unhealthy eating can change of all that rather quickly. I am only saying this because I do not want anything to happen to you, Anna" I said looking down.

"Look Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can we just the drop?" Anna said holding my head.

"Okay, Anna" I said sighing a little.

This is definitely going to be a difficult. I want the red head to be around but she has to want to change her eating habits. It is going to take a lot for to get Anna to change her diet but I going to do it anyways. I just got the red head back in my life and I am going to lose her for a second time. I refuse to do it again, I refuse.

"So who's this mysterious girl that you like?" Anna asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?" I asked confused.

"When Kristoff asked you out, you said that you're interested in some girl. Is it anyone?" Anna asked curious.

I was not expecting Anna to ask me that or even remember that I said that. I know that said it and it is true but I did not think that she would even care. Is it possible that she might be jealous? I do not see a reason why the red head would jealous since the one person that I am interested in is her. It would be a little weird that she would be jealous of herself.

I do not think that the break-dancer even if I was interested in someone else. I have kissed here a few times in the past and I do not think that I can be any more oblivious than I am with how I feel about her.

"I am sure that you do. Rather well I might say" I said smiling a little.

"It can't be any of the girls at school since you only been here for a day. That's too fast to get a crush on someone. Are you sure that it's someone that I know?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am sure." I said nodding.

"What is she like? Personality-wise"

"She is a very bubbly and hyperactive person with tons of energy. Very sweet and a very kind-hearted person with a mean right hook. She is very smart too though she would say otherwise" I said smiling fondly at Anna.

"I don't think I know anyone like that. No one is coming to mind. Can't you tell me who she is?" Anna asked sinking in her seat.

"Sorry Anna but you have to figure it out on your own" I said giggling a little.

"Meanie" Anna pouted.

 _She is just too cute. I just want to hug her and I would if I did not think that she would push me away if I tried._ I paid for our ice cream much to the red head's protests. I told her that I wanted to pay but she tells me that she got the next round. We walked to my car and I drove towards the dancer's house because she wanted to get a head start on her homework. It was not long before we reached Anna's house. I walked her up to the front door.

"I had fun today" Anna said smiling a little.

"I did too. I am glad that you decided to hang out with me today" I said smiling.

"Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, you will" I said about to walking away.

Something stopped me and it was a hand on my wrist. I looked to see that it was Anna and I was about to ask what was wrong when the red head kisses me on the cheek. I stood there speechless with my mouth opened slightly.

"See ya tomorrow, Elsa" Anna said walking into the house.

 _Best day ever! I can not believe that Anna kissed me. She is starting to warm up to me._ I squealed a little before skipping merrily to my car.

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

The Arrangement ch. 9

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I kiss Elsa like that. Well it was only on the cheek and she does it to me all the time so I guess that it's not that big of a deal. I don't understand why she was making a big deal out of my eating habits. I might not have the best eating habits but they can definitely be worse. I like what like and I don't wanna change cause healthy eating sucks. _Who in their right mind likes eating lettuce and carrots all the time? Do I look like a bunny?_

I'll take my slightly unhealthy eating and ride it all the way to the bank. I walked into the house to only into my Dad's chest and him lifting me off of the ground. I struggle in his grip because it's so tight.

"Dad, I can't breathe" I said gasping for air.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Anna. I didn't mean to make you feel bad" My Dad said loosening his grip on me.

"It's okay. I know that you mean it like that and I'm not that much of baby" I said hugging him back.

"I really didn't mean what I said the way that it sounded and you'll always be my baby no matter how big you get" My Dad said smiling at me.

"I know Dad, I know and I'm in a hurry to grow up anytime soon. I want to enjoy my childhood" I said smiling back.

"So you up for a CoD marathon before Mom gets home?" My Dad asked smirking.

"Heck yeah I am" I said pumping my arm in the air.

We ran over towards the living room and grabbing the controllers to my Ps3. I turned on the game system and put the Call of Duty: Ghost in. I love playing Call of Duty with my Dad…. I just like playing with him generally. He brought me my first Gameboy SP when I was 8 years old and I still have it in my room. I spent hours on it playing Pokemon, Yugioh and other games on it. My Mom wasn't too happy about it but as long as I wasn't hurting myself like I normally was, she got over it.

I saved up my allowance to buy my next gaming system which was the PSP. I brought several games for it and even entered a few tournaments. I met Marshall at one of those tournament and we bonded over that. He wants to be game designer and he's really go at it. The raven haired boy is making his own video game and lets me test them out. It's one of the few things that he's passionate about from what he willingly tells me about.

Me and my Dad played a few round of Call of Duty when my Mom walks through the door with arms filled with groceries. I paused the game and my Dad wasn't too happy about it. I pointed to Mom and mouthed 'Help her, Man'. He nodded as he took half of the groceries from my Mom and I took the other half. We took the bags to the kitchen with my Mom following us.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet" My Mom said kissing me on the forehead.

"You're welcome. Anymore in the car?" I asked curious.

"Just 2 in the car" My Mom said turning to get them.

"Take a rest, babe. I got it" My Dad said walking towards the car.

"What's got into him?" My Mon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing he had an epiphany or something" I said shrugging.

"So how was school?" My Mom asked putting away the groceries.

"It was okay. I told Olaf about my engagement to Elsa" I said helping.

"What did he say?" My Mom asked concerned.

"He took it rather well"

"That's good. Have you told your other friends yet?"

"Not yet. I think we're gonna wait awhile before telling them since I'm sure how they're gonna react" I said unsure.

"I understand that but I don't think you should wait too long before telling them"

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Are you and Elsa getting along okay?" My Mom asked curious.

"So far so good but she's trying to get me to eat healthier though" I said shuddering.

"Oh thank the gods! Maybe she can you to eat healthier cause heaven knows that I have tried" My Mom said being melodramatic.

"I take offence to that" I said pouting.

"I'm sorry Anna but you have really bad eating habits and I have to put variety in your diet. You're just as stubborn as your father" My Mom said shaking her head.

"You know that diet has the word DIE making up of most of it. That's just what's gonna happen if I change it. Do you want me to die, Mom? Is that it? You want to get rid of me and I thought that you love me" I said as the fake tears start rolling.

"Anna, you know that's not true so stop with the crocodile tears" My Mom deadpanned.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm your mother and I'm always sure. Now go get washed up for dinner" My Mother said rolling her eyes.

I laugh a little as my Mom hit me with a dish towel on my way out. I walked upstairs to my room and put my phone on the charger. I unlocked it to see that I have a unread message from Olaf. I opened it to what it said.

 _ **Olaf: Yo Feisty Pants, how was your date with Elsa?**_

 _ **Me: It wasn't a date for the last damn time, man**_

 _ **Olaf: Whatever you say, Anna. How did it go? Did you put some moves on your fiancée**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, I did and now she's madly in love with me now e.e**_

 _ **Olaf: She was already sprung on you before now you done it. Just wait and you'll slept together lol**_

 _ **Me: Olaf! I was being sarcastic and we're not sleeping together anytime soon. Besides she's interested in someone else**_

 _ **Olaf: Oh please Anna, whoever this chick is has nothing on you**_

 _ **Me: I wouldn't be so sure about that, Olaf. We don't even know what this girl looks or where she goes to school. She could be someone really smart supermodel and doesn't have a penis.**_

 _ **Olaf: You know that ain't no such thing a really smart supermodel. You still haven't told her that you have a penis. She is your future wife and she's gonna find out one way or another.**_

 _ **Me: I told her and she says that she doesn't care but I don't know.**_

 _ **Olaf: If Elsa said that she doesn't care then I don't think she would lie about that**_

 _ **Me: I guess so**_

 _ **Olaf: I don't think she will.**_

 _ **Me: If you say so, dude**_

 _ **Olaf:Well your chances of getting laid will increase greatly :D**_

 _ **Me: Lol, fuck you**_

 _ **Olaf: That is a little too messy for my liking and you're like my little sister. It wouldn't work out fro obvious reasons and I don't sleep with married women**_

 _ **Me: Whatever, I'll talk to you later**_

 _ **Olaf: Later Feisty Pants.**_

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

The Arrangement ch. 10

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Anna kissed me. She really kissed me… well on the cheek but it still counts. We are definitely a step in the right direction with our relationship. The redhead might not be completely comfortable with being around me but it is getting there. I want the break dancer to be my friend but also to fall in love with me. I know that I care about her very much and I want to be with her and only her.

I am going to get Anna to eat healthier than what she has been lately. I walked into school today and towards my locker when I saw Anna staring at that Ariel. I do not like the way that the red head was staring at the older red head girl. It does not sit well in my stomach and I do not like how it is making me feel. I frowned a little when the taller redhead waved at the break dancer causing her to blush a little.

 _What was that about? Why was Anna blushing when Ariel waved at me? I know that Anna said that they were friends but does she want to be more than friends?_ I cannot see Anna and Ariel being more than friends and I do not want them to be. I do not want to see them in that way. I walked over towards the red head and taps her on the shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"Hello Anna" I said smiling.

"Oh hey Elsa, what's up?" Anna asked pulling out her books.

"I was wondering about yesterday" I said fiddling with the end of my braid.

"What about yesterday? Are you gonna tell me about this mysterious girl?" Anna asked curious.

"No Anna, as I told you before. You'll have to figure it out on your own" I said giggling a little.

 _I wonder when she'll figure out that I was talking about her._ Anna pouted a little and muttered something along the lines of meanie from what I could tell. I leaned in and kiss her on the cheek causing a pink tint to from on Anna's cheeks. _Awww Anna is just too cute._

"So what about yesterday you wanted to talk about?" Anna asked still blushing.

"Um w-why did you k-kiss me?" I asked curious.

Anna froze a little before gulping visibly. I tilt my head to side. Why is the red head so nervous all of a sudden? The break dancer scratches her cheek sheepishly and mutters something that I could not understand. Anna opens her mouth to says something but the bell rings and it was time to head off to class. What is Anna hiding from me? Why was she so nervous when I asked her about the kiss? The break dancer races off to her first period.

I pouted a little as I walk towards my Honor's Literature class to find that Ms. Pierre was writing on the board. I sat down in the middle row to that we'll be reading William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I love that play because it is very romantic and yet it is very tragic. I love stories like that but I prefer to read books with brighter endings.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see that it was Hans and he was looking at me with a charming smile on his face. I frowned at him and looked away from him. He sighs a little before sitting down next to me anyways. I do not want the auburn haired sitting next to me but it looks like I do not have much of a choice.

"You know that you are a very beautiful girl and I can't understand why you chose to hang out with the Freak Crew. I don't see anything wrong with you so why don't you hang out with me and my friends" Hans said smirking.

"Looks Hans, I do not know you all that well but what I do about you is I do not like. You are a person that I do not wish to associate with so please do not talk to me. I also do not appreciate you speaking poorly of my friends" I said frowning at Hans.

"I'm sorry but it's like it's not true. They are a bunch of freaks and I can't why you hang out with them especially Anna. She's the She-Queen of the Freaks" Hans said laughing at his own cruel joke.

I cannot believe that Hans would say something like that. He does not know Anna like that to say something mean and untrue about her. It got my blood boiling that the auburn boy would say something so mean but he is not a very nice person to begin with. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind when Ms. Pierre started class. She passed out copies of Romeo and Juliet to everyone in the room before turning to page one.

The teacher assigned some people in the room certain characters to read. I was not assigned a character much to my disappointment but it was very interesting to listen to the others read. It was like having the play come to life in front of me and I enjoyed it very much. It seemed make the time in class fly by and we had to return the books to Ms. Belle. I packed up my things and turned to walk to my next class when the basketball captain was blocking my way out.

I did not want to talk to him after what he said about the redhead. I did not appreciate it and it was very uncalled for. I tried to move around Hans stepped in my way and I tried again only to get the same result.

"Hans, please will you allow me to get out of class" I said frowning.

"I am sorry Elsa about what I said your friends and you're right. It wasn't right and I want to make it up to you" Hans said sadly.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"When we were reading Romeo and Juliet, I took a good look at myself. I wasn't a good person when Anna and I dated and I didn't like the person that I become afterwards. It's hard being popular and I'm just wanted to fit in at this school. I just converted to what people expected of me. You can understand that, right Elsa? Wanting to fit in?" Hans asked sighing.

I can understand that. I am trying to fit at this school and I do want to fit in with Anna and the others. I am not sure since they are so different from me but that is what I like about them. Every day with them is a new adventure. I am learning new things about them and I think it is one step closer in getting the redhead to like me. I can understand where the basketball player is saying and he really does seem like he is sorry about what he has said.

I am not sure about trusting him but everyone deserves a second chance. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I do understand what you are trying to do but it still does not excuse what you said about my friends but I am willing to give you a second chance. You are going to have to prove to me that you really are sorry and apologize to my friends" I said smiling a little.

"Of course and thank you, Elsa. I won't let you down and prove to you that I really am sorry" Hans said grinning.

"Okay, I look forward to it" I said walking.

I walked to my next class which was Trigonometry with Mr. Weselton. I sat down in the front and Mr. Weselton was handing out tests. Everyone in the groaning loudly and banging their heads against their desks. _I guess everyone is not big on taking test but it cannot be that bad. It is just a simple pop quiz._ I looked down at the test and got started on it. It was not that hard in my opinion and I easily finished it about 15 minutes but I spent an extra 5 minutes to double check my answers.

I want to make sure that I have the right answers in case that I have might have missed something important. I got up and turned my test in to the teacher.

"Wow, Ms. Arendelle I am very impressed with how fast you breezed with that test, The others are going to be awhile" Mr. Weselton said impressed.

"Thank you, Sir. What do I do now?" I asked curious.

"Well you have free time until everyone is finished which will be a long while from now. Read a book, draw or anything as long as it's quiet" Mr. Weselton said smiling.

I nodded as I returned to my seat. I looked out a notebook and started writing down the rest of the story that I was writing for my Creative Writing class. I really like the story about the Ice Queen and I wanted to finish it. I think that it was getting good when I had to stop. I wrote down enough to fill out 15 pages before the bell rang. I did not realize that time had passed me by that quickly. _Wow, time really goes by when you have something good to occupy your attention._

I packed up my things and walked out of the classroom. I noticed that some of the students were muttering something about 'not enough time' or 'stupid pop quiz'. I walked to next class and it went by quickly that I did notice that I went to class. I walked to the cafeteria to see Olaf, Kristoff and Marshall were sitting at their usual table, talking about something that I could not hear. I sat down in front of the white haired boy and he smiled at me.

"Hey Elsa, how are ya?" Olaf asked smiling.

"I am doing well and how are you, Olaf?" I asked smiling back.

"I'm great. We were talking about our upcoming performance and I was wondering if you would like to come see it"

"Anna already told me about it and I would be honored to come" I said pulling out my lunch bag.

Anna arrived at the table and sat between Marshall and I. I notice what was on her tray. There was a least 3 slices of pizza, a pudding cup, a red Gatorade and a salad. I smiled a little at the redhead because she took advice to heart. _She's actually taking my advice on eating healthier._ The break dancer picked at the salad and stared at it like she was trying to get rid of it with her mind. I cover my mouth to hid the giggles that came out. _Least she is trying to eat better on her own._

Anna stabbed her fork into the salad before bringing it to her mouth. She was making this face that she like was struggling to eat the leafy food. Anna was brought it to her mouth and she chewed on it for about 5 minutes before finally swallowing it.

"Oh God, this is just nasty. How can you eat this crap?" Anna asked stuffing her pizza into her mouth.

"Well now we know what to torture you with to get info out of you" Kristoff said laughing.

The rest of the table laugh as the redhead glared at the blonde boy. The break dancer gave him the middle finger as she ate her other slices of pizza. _This is going to be harder than I thought but I will get Anna to get healthier._ The rest of lunch was of Anna eating her lunch but passing her off to everyone else's tray but everyone just put it back on her tray. She was not happy eating the salad but she managed to do it with the bribe getting a chocolate bar by Olaf.

I do not see how that was helpful to the redhead but she did eat it. _It is progress… I guess._ I walked to Government and it was breezed with the whole debating over the Pro's and Con's of capitalism. I came to the Creative Writing with Marshall waiting out of the classroom.

"Hey Els" Marshall said smiling.

"Hello Marshall, ready for class?" I asked smiling back.

"Yeah, let's go" Marshall said walking into the room.

We sat in the middle row as the students continue to fill in. My mind was curious about this Ariel girl and her relationship with Anna. _Marshall knows something about Ariel that Anna probably would not tell me if I asked. It is obvious that there is more to it than what she is telling me. I know that there is but what could it be. Is it going behind Anna's back and invading her privacy? I would not want to do that._

 _I mean Anna would have told me about Ariel if it was important… Right? They are not dating right… well that is what Anna told me but I know that there is more to it. I really want to find out more about the older redhead._

"Elsa, are you okay over there?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, I am fine" I said smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure? I have a feeling that this is about Anna" Marshall asked crossing his arms.

"It is just that I think that Anna might have feelings for Ariel that she is not telling me about. I want to believe that they are just friends but my intuition is telling me that there is more to it than that" I said sighing.

"Elsa, I'm going to be honest with you. Anna does like Ariel but it's just a harmless crush. You have nothing to worry about" Marshall said smiling a little.

"I-I am not w-worried. W-What makes you s-say that?" I asked as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"Oh please, it's obvious that you have a crush on Anna even though she doesn't see it" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

 _Is my crush on Anna really that obvious? Why does Anna not see it then? Well she is really dense on some things and apparently this is one of those things._

"Y-You think so?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course. I have nothing against Ariel but I think you balance Anna and her craziness out with your calmness" Marshall said shrugging.

"I am glad that you have your support, Marshall" I said smiling.

"No problem" Marshall said nodding.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

The Arrangement ch. 11

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I was walking to Study Hall with my thoughts and I keep on going back to Anna and Ariel. I am concerned that the older redhead might take the younger redhead away from me. She was not mine to begin with but still. I am trying to get the break-dancer to be my friend and hopefully to want to be my girlfriend then eventually my wife. I may be getting a little ahead of myself but I cannot help it. Marshall reassure me that I have nothing to worry about but I have a feeling that I might.

I walked into the classroom to see that the break dancer was sitting in the back with her headphones over her ears, listening to whatever that was playing. I walked over to her and I took the seat next to her. I tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention but Anna does not seem to notice that I was here. I shake her a little, obtaining her attention.

"Hey Elsa" Anna said looking in my direction.

"H-Hello A-Anna" I said as the heat crept into my cheeks.

"What's up?" Anna asked setting her headphones around her neck.

"I was wondering if you might want to hang out after school" I said fiddling with the end of my braid.

"Sorry but I have practice after school" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck.

"O-Oh okay" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

I was hoping that I would able to hang out with Anna after school. I want to spend more time with her but looks like it is not going to happen. I looked over to my left to see Hans and his friends walking into the room. The basketball player was walking behind his friend and he gave a small smile as he waved at me. I waved back at him before turning back to the red head next to me. I do not trust the auburn haired boy but I hope that he does really want to be friends.

"Where were you waving at Hans?"

"W-What? Um k-kind of I mean we have Honor's Literature together. He seems like he was really sorry about everything that he has done to you and the other" I said looking down at my hands.

"Elsa, Hans is manipulating you. He'll make you feel sorry for him then take advantage of you" Anna said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"B-But he s-seemed so sincere"

"I know that it seems that that and I've fallen for it to know when he's doing it to someone else. I don't want you to get hurt because of that jerk" Anna said frowning.

"Thank you for telling me, Anna" I said smiling.

Anna might seem like she does not care but has her own ways of showing that she actually cares. If the red head did not care then she would not have said anything about Hans. I cannot believe that I fell for such a liar like him and never falling for it.

"No problem, there was no way that I was gonna let you get played by that asshole" Anna said folding her arms.

"Thank you again" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"D-Do you have to k-kiss me so m-much?" Anna asked blushing.

"No but I like kissing you. Anna, you are turning red" I said giggling.

"I am not" Anna said blushing even further.

"Yes you are and it is quite adorable on you" I said smiling.

Anna pouted and sunk further into her chair. The red head was always easy to tease and it has not changed in the years that I have been gone. I spent the class time teasing the break-dancer and it was not long before the bell rings. I was a little sad that I could not spend with Anna but maybe tomorrow. I packed up my things and start to make my way towards the door but something grabbed my wrist. I turned to see that it was the red head and she has this flustered look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Anna?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I was wondering if you… if you wanna come to practice with me" Anna said looking away.

"You want to me to see you practice" I said curious.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to" Anna said letting go of my wrist.

"Of course, I want to come" I said a little too eagerly.

"C-Come on then. I d-don't wanna be late" Anna said walking towards the door.

I smile a little as I follow Anna out of the classroom. We walked towards my car and got inside of it. The reed head gives me the address of where she was practicing at. The GPS system gives me the quickest way to get there and it should not be long before we get there. I cannot wait to see what the break-dancer's practice is going to be like. I never seen a break-dancer dance before so this should be very interesting to watch. Anna was really quiet and it was very abnormal for her.

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to figure out who this mysterious girl but no one in my mind fits the description" Anna said frowning.

"I am sure that you will figure it out. I have faith in you" I said smiling.

"Are you sure that I know this person?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do and rather well I might add" I said smiling knowingly.

"If you say so. Is she older or younger than me?" Anna asked curious.

"She is the same age as you" I said giving Anna a hint.

The red head thinks hard over the hint that I have given her and I tried to contain the laughter that threaten to come out. The look of concentration on her face looks more like a look of constipation. I do not want to say anything because I do not to embarrass her. We reached the red head's practice and it was more of someone's house than a place to practice dance. The break-dancer gets out of car as soon as I parked it.

I followed her towards the front door before knocking on it. It was not long before the door was opened and we were pulled into a very tight hug as well as lifted off of the ground. I noticed that the white hair that was tickling my nose and I know who was hugging me.

"Olaf, put us down" Anna said struggling out of Olaf's grip.

The white haired guy just chuckled as he drops Anna causing her to fall on the ground and gently puts me down on my feet.

"Hey, you brought your girlfriend with you" Olaf said smirking a little.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend who happens to be a girl, you jerk" Anna said glaring at Olaf.

"Riiiight and I am the Sugar Plum Fairy. Hey Elsa, have you come to watch us practice?" Olaf asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes Olaf" I said nodding.

"Sorry to disappoint you but practice is cancelled for today" Olaf said sighing.

"W-What? Why?" Anna asked confused.

"Kristoff being the idiot that he is thought that it would be a good idea to skateboard down the ramp of the school and managed to broken his wrist" Olaf said shaking his head.

"God dammit, Kristoff! Imma kill him" Anna said glaring at nothing in particular.

"No Anna, you know that you're already on probation with your probation officer" Olaf said serious.

Olaf and Anna looked at each other for second before laughing heartily. I stared at the break-dancers with a confused look on my face. I am not sure what is going on between the two of them or why they are laughing. _What did Olaf mean that Anna is probation? Where did she get a probation officer? When did she get one? What did Anna do while I was in Norway?_ The white haired guy seemed to sense my confusion.

"Don't worry Elsa, Anna isn't actually on probation but we joke about it all the time. You have nothing to worry about" Olaf said patting me on the shoulder.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Trust me, I'm not on probation and I didn't do anything to deserve probation. What are we gonna do now?" Anna asked scratching her head.

"Marshall and I are eating pizza and playing Mario Kart on the PS3. You guys wanna join us?"

"I want in on that. Elsa?" Anna asked turning to me.

"Sure why not" I said smiling.

Olaf lead us into the house and towards the living room. Marshall was sitting on the couch in front of the TV and an controller in his hands. The raven haired boy looked up from the screen and nodded his greeting in our direction. The white haired boy rolls his eyes at his twin brother before plopping down next to him. The red head grabs a controller and takes a seat in front of the TV and stuffs her face with a slice of pizza.

I giggle a little before daintily sitting down next to her and picking up a spare controller. I never played video games before when I was younger but I am willing to give it try. We picked our characters and the car that we wanted to drive. Marshall chose the terrain that we are going to drive on and the race begins. I have to say that I am not really good at playing video games and I constantly got hit by my own shell as well as everyone else.

"Wow Elsa, you suck at Mario Kart" Anna said laughing.

"I never played video games when I was younger" I said pouting.

"Hey Anna, you weren't good at playing video games either" Olaf said hitting Anna on the back of her head.

"No need to hit me" Anna said frowning.

"Just help her play the game, Feisty Pants" Marshall said shaking his head.

"Fine" Anna said sitting closer to me.

The red head explains the controls to me and it was a little confusing to me but I think that I get the gist of it though. We played another of Mario Kart and I did a lot better now. I surpassed Anna in rank but still behind Marshall and Olaf. The red head was not too happy that I beat her on my second try.

"Wow the student has surpassed the master" Marshall joked.

"I can't believe but it just prove that I am a great teacher" Anna said puffing out her chest.

"You are a great teacher, Anna" I said smiling.

I pulled out my phone to see that I have several missed phone calls from my Father and I know that this is not good. I have to get home soon to do some damage control. I do not want to leave because I am having so much fun but I have.

"I am sorry but I have to get going" I said sighing.

"Do you have to?" Anna asked somewhat sad.

"Yes I do but I think that we should go this again" I said smiling.

"How about tomorrow? We can teach you how to play other video games" Olaf said smiling.

"I would like that" I said nodding.

I waved goodbye to my friends before leaving and droving towards my house. It was not long before I reached home and getting out of my car. I locked it once I was out of it and walked towards the front door. I unlocked it then closed it behind me when I got inside. I walked towards the kitchen to Gerda putting away dinner that I was not here to eat. She turns to look at me with a smile on her face and walked over towards me. The nanny sets the plate on the table before pulling me into a very tight hug.

"Oh Elsa, your father was very worried about you and I was too. When you didn't answer your phone, we thought the worst. Where in Heaven's name were where you couldn't answer your cell phone?" Gerda asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Gerda, I was at a friend's house and I did not hear my cell phone ring" I said looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, Elsa. Just don't that again but I'm glad that you're spending with a friend. You have definitely come a long way since you came back to this country" Gerda said lifting my chin.

"I think so too. Is Father in this office?" I asked curious.

"Yes and he's pacing back and forth waiting for you to come home" Gerda said nodding.

"Thank you, Gerda. Could you put the plate in the refrigerator?" I asked leaving the room. I walked towards my Father's study and I stopped when I heard yelling from inside of it. One voice was obviously my Father and the other was definitely my Mother's. What could they possibly be yelling about? Did something upset them? Did I upset them because I did not answer my cell phone when my Father called? I did not think that they would be this upset.

"Where could she be? Elsa always answers when I call. Could have something happened to her?" My Father said worriedly.

"I'm sure that she's fine. Stop treating her like she's some helpless child" My Mother said slightly annoyed.

"I know that Elsa is a not helpless child but she is still my child. I want to make sure that she is okay" My Father said frowning.

"She knows where she lives and her car has a GPS system in it. There is no need to worry about her not coming home" My Mother said shaking her head.

"How can you not be even the slight bit worried? She could be kidnapped or even worse for all we know and you do not concerned" My Father shouted.

"She is my daughter and I do care about her"

"You have a very funny way of showing it. Forcing her to take ballet just because you did not make as ballerina? Seriously?" My Father asked frowning.

"Elsa love ballet and if she didn't she would have said something by now"

"Elsa has came to you multiple times on multiple occasion saying that she does not want to tale ballet lesson because she did not but made her taken them anyways. You're trying to live your dream and the life that you want through our daughter. It is not fair to her" My Father said shaking his head.

"Don't give me that! I gave up my career to support you and help you through medical school so don't give that bullshit" My Mother said glaring at my Father.

I have to step in now or else they might say something that they might regret later. I refuse to let my family apart without trying to keep it together. I knocked on the door of my Father's study and I heard him say to come in. I walked to see the shocked but relieved look on my Father's face and my Mother had a look of indifference on her face. I am not surprised since her facial expression rarely changed when I am around. My Father pulled me into a tight hug that I happily returned. He always gives the best hugs and I love every one of them that I receive.

"Oh Elsa, I was worried about you. I was close of calling the police to search for you. Why did not you answer your cell phone? Where were you?" My Father asked giving me a once over.

"I am sorry for not answering you call. I did not hear it ring but I was Olaf's house with Anna. I came straight home when I saw that you called. I did not mean to worry you" I said looking down at the ground.

"It is okay, Elsa. Nest time please check your phone every once and in awhile, okay?" My Father asked smiling.

"I will, Father" I said nodding.

"I told you that she was perfectly fine" My Mother said looking at her phone.

"We've very lucky that she was just at a friend's house this time. Did you have fun at Olaf?" My Father asked curious.

"Yes, I had a lovely time and Anna taught me how to play video games" I said smiling.

"Sounds like a lot of fun" My Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"It was and I got to spend time with my new friends and Anna"

"That is great. Maybe Anna can teach your Mother how to play and have fun" My Father said chuckling a little.

"Don't test me, Agdar" My Mother said glaring at my Father's back.

"Sorry Idunn, I forgot that you were here" My Father said rolling his eyes.

"I will remember to answer my phone next time" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Good girl, I want to go to bed and get a full night's rest. You have school tomorrow" My Father said hugging me.

"I will Father. Good night to you both" I said walking up to my room.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat my messenger bag down by my computer desk before sitting down on my bed. I set my phone on the charger before grabbing my nightgown and walking into my bathroom. I shred my clothes before stepping into my shower. I turned on the hot water before adjusting so it was nice and warm. I cleaned my body before stepping out of the shower. I dried myself off with my towel before changing into my nightgown.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I sat down on my bed and looked at the picture sitting on my nightstand. It was a picture of Anna and I when we were younger. It was on the day before I had to leave for Norway and two of Anna's teeth fell out. It left a huge gap in the red head's mouth but it did not mattered to her. She was too excited about a visit from the Toothy Fairy who was coming when she sleeping.

I knew that the Tooth Fairy was not actually coming but I did not want to spoil it for her. I miss those times but I will create new memories with Anna and our friends. I climbed under my blue comforter and fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

The Arrangement ch. 12

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I got to spend time with Anna after all even if there was others around us. Olaf and Marshall are amazing guys and I can see why the red head likes spending time with them. The break-dancer is teaching how to play video games and I am enjoying it. I do not think that she was expecting me to get better after teaching me the controls but Anna is a very good teacher.

I am looking forward to seeing her after school along with Olaf and Marshall. I picked up my phone from the nightstand to see what time it is and it is a little after seven. I have enough to time to get ready and get to school on time. I got out of bed and got started on making up my bed. I made sure that there was no wrinkles in the sheets. I grab my clothes that I laid out the night before and took it to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before dying off and putting my clothes on. I decided on a light blue blouse and a black skirt that rests above my knees. I brush my teeth, applied light makeup to my face and braided my hair over my left shoulder before exiting the bathroom. I put on my flats and grabbed my messenger bag before walking out of my room. I walked down the stairs to find my parents yelling at each other in the dining room.

My Father stopped when I saw me standing in the doorway. He smiles sheepishly at me and my Mother returned to staring at her phone. I sigh a little before walking over towards my Father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Elsa, did you sleep well?" My Father asked smiling.

"Good morning Father and I did sleep well. Good morning, Mother" I said smiling a little.

"Morning" My Mother said not looking up from her phone.

"Have a good day that at school" My Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"I will and I will see you later" I said walking out of the dining room.

I walked out of the house and towards my car. I got into the car an placed my messenger bag in the backseat. I drove towards the school and it was not long before I arrived in the parking lot. I walked inside of the school towards my locker and I soon stopped in tracks when I saw Ariel talking to Anna. The older red head was standing in front of the younger red head with her hand on her shoulder. _Why is Ariel talking to Anna about?_

 _Why is her hand on Anna's shoulder for? If she is asking her a favor then she does not need to get all touchy feely with her. I wanted to slap swim captain's hand off of the break-dancer's shoulder but I cannot. It would look very odd and it will definitely embarrass Anna. That is the last thing that I want to do to her._ Ariel laughs a little before handing the red head something and walking away. What was that all about? What is on that piece of paper? I calmly walk over towards the break-dancer.

"Hello Anna" I said smiling.

"Hey Elsa, what's up?" Anna asked opening her locker.

"I saw you talking to Ariel. You two seem… close" I said choosing my words carefully.

"Nah, she was returning the notebooks that I let her use for English" Anna said nonchalant.

"So… there is nothing going on between the two of you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Anna said sighing sadly.

"D-Do you want s-something to be b-between the two of you?" I asked nervously.

I do not even know why I am even asking this question and I do not know if I want to know the answer. Anna turns and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. She was hesitating on answering the question and I am not sure she was hesitating. I mean if she does want something to be between her and Ariel then she should just say it instead of drawing it out.

"No, I don't" Anna said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure if Anna was actually telling me the truth.

"I am sure that I don't want anything happening me and Ariel and I am sure that never will be except for some friendship" Anna said shrugging.

"O-Oh okay but anyone would be lucky to have you. I know that I am" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"That's sweet, Elsa and thanks" Anna said smiling somewhat.

I opened my mouth to say something else but was cut off by the bell. I sigh a little but I kiss Anna on the cheek before leaving. The red head blushes a little and I giggle at her reaction before walking to Honor's Literature. Ms. Pierre is at the board assigning characters for students to read as. I took my seat and set messenger bag on the back of my seat. It was not long before Hans walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey Elsa" Hans said smiling.

I huffed in his direction but not actually acknowledging his presence. I am still upset with him for trying to take of advantage like he has. I cannot believe that I fell for his tricks. All this time the basketball player has been using me to get back at Anna. What is he trying to gain from all of this? Why is he trying to hurt Anna through me? Why drag me into his issues that he has with Anna and our friends? What is his problem to begin with? I should have known better than to trust someone like Hans.

No one can change their attitudes and way of thinking that quickly as the auburn haired boy claims. "Elsa, did I do something to upset you? What did I do?" Hans asked confused. I do not know why he is pretending to act innocent. I know that he is not innocent at all especially after he hurt Anna so badly in the past. I cannot forgive him for what he did and I never will. I do not want anything to do with the basketball player and I do not want him anywhere near me or the red head.

"Elsa, please talk to me" Hans said pleadingly.

"I do not wish to talk to you, Hans. I have nothing to say to someone like you and please do not talk to me anymore" I said keeping my gaze straight ahead.

"W-What? Why?" Hans asked confused.

"Because you are a despicable person and you were using me to hurt Anna. I do not wish to be apart of that and I refuse to be used" I said frowning.

"Elsa, I am not like that anymore. I know that I can't nothing what I've done in the past but I am really trying to change myself. I have been thinking about our talk last time and I think it's time that I fully apologize to your friends for my attitude" Hans said trying to be sincere.

"It all sounds like a bunch of bull, Hans. If you truly want to prove that you trying to change then do it by your actions, not by words"

"Fine, Elsa. I understand" Hans said turning to face the board.

I really hope that Hans will prove me wrong. I cannot trust him at all and I will not fall for lies again. Mrs. Pierre passed out the Romeo & Juliet books and I looked at the board to see that I am reading for Juliet. I also noticed that the auburn boy next to me is reading for Romeo. I do not mind Hans reading for Romeo. We were reading the rest of Act 1 and I have to admit that the basketball player is very a passionate reader.

I am hoping that I am matching him with the passion that he is giving. The class went by quickly and it was not long before we had to return the books to the front. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked towards the exit. I walked towards Trigonometry and Mr. Weselton was sitting at his desk going through paper. They must the test that we took the other day and I hoping that I did okay on it. I sat down in the front as the classroom was starting to fill up.

The teacher stood up and passed out the tests to everyone. I looked at my paper to see that I have gotten a 98% on the top corner of my paper. I smile a little at my test score. _I know that Father will be very proud of me. I think he would be proud as along as I was doing okay for myself._ I put my test away as Mr. Weselton started his lesson. I was taking notes even though I knew most of what was being taught.

It is good to take notes in case of a pop quiz or something comes up down the line. The bell rings in the middle of the teacher's lesson signaling that it was time to switch classes. I went to my third period and I was trying to pay attention to the lesson but it was not holding my attention. I was glad when it was over and walked towards the cafeteria. I walked through the doors and quickly found Kristoff and Olaf talking about at the usual table. I walked towards them and sat down next to the white haired boy. I noticed that the blonde guy has a cast around his wrist.

"Hey Elsa" Olaf said smiling.

"Hello Olaf, Kristoff. How are you feeling, Kristoff?" I asked concerned.

"Hey Elsa, I'm doing okay. It's just a small fracture in my arm" Kristoff said smiling.

"A small one?! The lies you tell. You're gonna have that cast on for at least 6 weeks and we have a performance on Saturday and now we have to find another dancer to replace you" Olaf said frowning.

"I'm sorry but this isn't gonna stop from performing" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Kristoff, I do not think it would be a good idea to perform with a cast on your arm" I said worried.

"Elsa's right, Kris" Olaf said agreeing.

"Oh please, Anna has done a worse than me" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She's done plenty of performances with something being broken or something in a cast of some sort. Anna is a very dedicated break-dancer and performer"

When did Anna perform with something broken or when she was hurt? I know that she takes her craft seriously but she shouldn't be reckless about it. Olaf seems to notice my inner confliction and slaps the blonde upside his head. Kristoff yelps a little as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't worry Elsa, I wouldn't let Anna push herself if I thought she was going to hurt herself further" Olaf said trying to ease my nerves.

"R-Right. Where is Anna and Marshall?" I asked curious.

"Marshall is sick but Anna I think is talking to her English teacher about her grade" Olaf said scratching his head.

"O-Oh okay"

"So Elsa, how are things with Anna?" Olaf asked smiling knowingly.

"E-Everything is g-good. I am t-trying to reestablish our friendship though A-Anna is a little h-hesitant about it" I said fiddling with the end of my braid.

"No worries, Feisty Pants is stubborn as hell but she'll break eventually. Just be patient with her" Kristoff said giving me a thumbs-up.

I smile a little before nodding in agreement. I have been away for 10 years so it is not like everything was going to be exactly like they were when we were younger. Anna and I are older now so I have to get to know her all over again… well not completely. The red head has not changed that much over the years and a lot of things are still kind of the same. I will get Anna to like me and want become my friend. I am confident that I can do it.

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

The Arrangement ch. 13

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I was standing in room glaring at my dry ease board that I set up my room. I have been trying to figure out who the hell this mysterious girl that Elsa is interested in. I've been asking the blonde for who this girl but she just smiles and tells me to figure it out on my own. Why is she being so damn difficult? I don't see why she's being so cryptic about who this damn girl is.

On the top of the board was _FIGURING OUT WHO ELSA'S LOVE INTEREST IS._ I've written down the words that the older girl used to describe this chick.

 **Bubbly**

 **Hyperactive**

 **Energetic**

 **Sweet**

 **Kind-hearted**

 **Awesome right hook**

 **Smart**

 **Humble**

That's all I got the information that I have about this girl and it doesn't sound like anyone I know. Least not any girls that go to my school anyways. Who could this possibly? I have staring at this damn board for about 3 hours and I'm not closer to finding this riddle out than when I started it. I want to pull my hair and scream at the top of my lungs at how frustrating all this is.

I hear my door open behind me but I wasn't paying too much attention to it because it's probably Mom or Dad coming to tell me that dinner is ready or something like that.

"Your friends are here to see you, Anna" Mom said standing halfway in the doorframe.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello!" They said in unison and in a sing-sang tone.

"Hey Three Stooges" I said half-heartedly.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kristoff asked confused.

"What's with the board and the sign?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's trying to figure out who is Elsa's mysterious girl crush. Elsa told her what she was like personality and that Anna knows her" Olaf said sitting on my bed.

"How long has she been at it?" Kristoff asked curious.

"I'm assuming about 3 days from what I know" Olaf said shrugging.

"3 days 16 hours, 45 minutes, and 26 seconds to be exactly. What do you guys want because I'm busy" I said frowning a little.

"We haven't seen much of you since you decided to go check on your grade for English" Marshall said.

"I'm fine. Since you guys are here and probably not gonna leave me alone. Does any of this sound like anyone that you would know? Because this is driving me ballistic" I asked turning to face my friends.

The three of them gave each other the side eye for the longest of time before turning their attention back to me. They just stared at me with looks disappointment as they shake their heads at me. _They know something. What the hell do they know?! They better spill it now or there will be consequences. Seriously what do they know and why didn't they say something sooner?!_

 _I wouldn't trying to wrap my head around this if they just tell what they know. Oooo I get it! They're in leagues with Elsa and she made them swear not to tell me anything! Smart. These asshole are supposed to be my friends. Where's the loyalty, huh? Where's the love, huh? Why am I doing a bad Italian accent for? I'm gonna take a nap after Ideal with this traitors._

"What do you punks do know?" I asked glaring at them.

"What makes you think that we know anything about anything" Marshall said keeping a straight face.

"I don't know understand why you're so wrapped in this for. Why does it bother you so much that Elsa is interested in someone? You wasn't like this when I was interested in her" Kristoff said crossing his arms.

"I knew that she wasn't interested in you and I told you that she probably wouldn't be, not that you're not attractive, Kris. I just don't want Elsa getting hurt by whoever this girl is… if I ever figure out who the hell she is" I said crossing my arms.

"I couldn't been hurt when Elsa turned me down" Kristoff said pouting.

"You're a big boy and it's not like you haven't shot down before by a beautiful girl" Marshall said smirking.

Olaf and I agreed with the raven haired boy. We have watched the blonde boy get shot down by tons of good looking girls and he manages to bounce right back to go after the next girl that catches his eye. If it was one thing that I respect about the Kristoff is that he doesn't things get him down for too long.

"I resent that comment" Kristoff said glaring at Marshall.

"You feel what you want but it doesn't make it any less true" Marshall said shrugging.

"You always have to say the first thing that comes to your mind" Kristoff said through narrowed eyes.

"No but I like doing it" Marshall said half smiling.

"Focus guys, do you know who this girl is? If you do then tell me" I said rubbing the incoming headache.

"Anna here's a hint, has Elsa made any friends since she came back from Norway besides? Has she shown anyone extra attention that would be considered a little bit more than friendly between friends. Think about it and think very long on it. Come guys, lets leave Anna to her homework" Olaf said standing up.

"May the force be with you, my friend" Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

Marshall just gives me the deuces sign on his way out of my room. What did Olaf mean by what he said? I know that Elsa hasn't made any friends than from what I know. She also said that she didn't make any friends in Norway awhile she was over there. That's a little weird but that's a little hypocritical of me to be thinking.

Has Elsa shown anyone attention that would be considered more than friendly? Has she? Elsa's always kissing me on the cheek but that doesn't mean anything. She's always polite with everyone doesn't do anything to except but smile or offer a kind word to them. There's no way that that she could be interested in me. Nah, that is just ridiculous.

 _ **Why is it ridiculous?**_

 _Because it is. Even if it was true, how long would I be hold her affections? Not long I'm telling with all these gorgeous looking people walking around_

 _ **Do you really think that Elsa is that superficial?**_

 _No but you know that I'm not all that smart or good looking_

 _ **She wouldn't care one way or another if you were. All that girl wants is you and your time but you're being extremely stubborn. You're pushing her away when you don't have to.**_

 _Am I really arguing with my conscious right now? I must be tired._

 _ **More like you're arguing with your common sense and you should be happy that you have me unlike some people your age.**_

 _I might be tired but I couldn't agree with that. D-Do… Do you really think that Elsa could be interested in me?_

 _ **Anna, that girl couldn't be anymore in love with you than she already is. Everyone sees it but you for whatever.**_

 _What should I do then?_

 _ **Take things slow and see where things so. There's nothing wrong with testing the water with someone.**_

 _Okay, thanks_

 _ **You're welcome and stop being so stubborn all the time.**_

 _No promises_

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

The Arrangement ch. 14

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

What I gonna do? I mean I know that I'm the girl that Elsa is interested in but why would she be interested in me. I have been nothing but an asshole to her the whole time she's been here. I wouldn't want anything to do with me after everything. I want to apologize for sure and I want to know why me. The blonde could have anyone that she wants and yet she wants. That doesn't make no sense to me to be honest. I stare at the inside of my locker before stuffing inside.

 _This is just crazy. Why can't this be simpler?_

 _ **Anything worthwhile is simple**_

 _Awww great, you're back_

 _ **Where else could I possible go?**_

 _I don't know. Fuji maybe? Hawaii?_

 _ **That's great but I like it in here. A lot of empty up here**_

 _Hey! That was mean. What did I ever do to you?_

 _ **Nothing but I had to do it. You need to talk to Elsa**_

 _Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious_

 _ **Don't get snappy with me. I'm not the one with their head in their locker and talkin to their common sense**_

 _You started talkin to me, not the other way around. I'm okay with being an ostrich at the moment._

 _ **Stop being a punk and man up**_

 _If you haven't noticed, I'm a man_

 _ **Couldn't have fooled me but you need to grow a pair and talk to Elsa soon. Just take things slow and let things happen naturally. You know her at least that.**_

 _You're right. I do owe her that at least but I hope that I don't screw things up between us._

The voice inside of my head goes quiet and I guess that's the end of our heart-to-heart conversation. I sigh a little. I have to grow a pair and talk to Elsa about everything.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

I jumped and hit my head against the top of my locker. Okay, that hurts. I rub my head a little before turning to the source of the voice. I came face-to-face with a pair of icy blue eyes that was showing concern. It was Elsa. _I swear that this girl is like a ninja with how quiet she moves around._ The blonde takes a step closer to me, placing one of her hands on my head and starts rubbing circles. Her fingers are cold but they're really soothing and I lean into her touch.

"Better?"

"Much better" I said sighing contently.

"I am glad. Anna, why was your head inside of your locker?" Elsa asked curious.

"Um no particular reason. Uh Elsa, w-we um have to talk about something" I said nervously.

"What is it, Anna? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. It's about that mysterious girl" I said looking down at the ground.

"I told you, Anna. You have to figure it out on your own" Elsa said giggling a little.

"I know" I said sighing.

I grab her wrist and leads her into an empty classroom so no one will over heard our conversation. I turned to the blonde in front of me. I open my mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. This is weird for me. I have never been a lack for words between but standing in front of the older girl is making me too nervous to speak. Elsa looks at me with a confused look on her face and I have to admit that it's really adorable. _Focus Anna! You can't get distracted. Even though, it's gonna late for that._ No I have to do this now or else I never will.

"Elsa, I know that the mysterious girl is me" I said finally. "So you finally figured it out. I was starting to think that you would never will" Elsa said smiling proudly.

"Okay but answer me this, Elsa. Why me? Why do you like me? I've been nothing but a asshole to you never since you got back from Norway. I don't understand" I said sighing a little.

"Because Anna, you have changed somewhat over the years that we have been apart but you are still the girl that I met back then. You are still my best friend and the person that I fell in love with. I have wait so long to see you again and I refuse to let you go again" Elsa said smiling kindly.

"Y-You're in l-love with me" I stammered out.

"Yes, I am. I do not expect you to return my feelings but I just want you to know how I feel about you. They will not change"

"I'm not in love with Elsa but… I want to try to see where things go between us. I'm willing to give us a try if that's okay with you" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"It is more than okay with me but I have to admit that seeing all jealous like you have been the past few days was very adorable" Elsa said smiling.

"I was not jealous" I said glaring at Elsa.

"Of course, you were not" Elsa said obviously not believing me.

"Why does everyone not believe me every time I say that I'm not?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Well Anna, you wear your emotions on your sleeves so it quite easy to tell what is going on in your head" Elsa said giggling.

"Whatever" I said pouting.

Elsa giggles again and it's like music to my ears. I wouldn't mind listening to her laugh for the rest of my life if we go though with the wedding. I was a little surprised when the blonde kisses me on the cheek. I looked at her and she was just smiling at me. I hope that she can't hear my heart beating so fast inside of my chest. I shake my head and walk towards the door, opening it. One by one, every one of my friends fell inside of the classroom. They fell on top of each other and scrambled to get up on their feet. _I swear no privacy whatsoever with these morons._

"Really guys? Really?" I said through narrowed eyes.

"What? We didn't hear anything" Olaf said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, we know nothing" Marshall said nonchalant.

"We don't know about you getting together" Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kristoff, what the hell?" the twin yelled smacking Kristoff upside the head.

"We're taking things so slow. I'm not even sure what we are at this point" I said shaking my head. "We are still friends for sure but we are testing the waters" Elsa said appearing next to me.

"In lay man's terms, dating" Marshall said bluntly.

"I guess that you can put it that way" I said scratching my head.

"Well congrats to the new couple in the group" Olaf said hugging the both of us.

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

The Arrangement ch. 15

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I don't completely understand everything that happened today but I think that me and Elsa are dating… I think. I'm not all the way sure what we are but we're seeing where our relationship goes but the blonde seems really happy about it. Seeing the older girl happy like she is right now is giving me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and I like how it feels. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and about to head towards my first period when something stops me.

I look to see that there was a hand around my wrist and see that it was Elsa. I was about to ask what was wrong but the question died on the way out when the blonde kisses me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks getting really warm as the really soft lips leave my cheek. _I got it bad._ I looked at the older girl who was smiling fondly at me and my heart skips a heart.

"I'll see you at lunch, Anna" Elsa said walking out of the classroom.

 _What did I just myself into?_ I felt someone patting me on the back and I turn to see that it was Olaf. He has this knowing smile on his face and I glare at him. _He know that this was going to happen. I've been set up! Seriously where's the loyalty? Where's the love? Kristoff and Marshall get a pass because they don't know the whole but the white haired boy does. I am going to back at him for one way or another._

"Our baby girl is growing up. She has a girlfriend now and she's gonna leave the nest soon" Olaf said wiping away the fake tears.

"We have installed all that she needs to know so hopefully she'll fine on her own" Kristoff said taking a fatherly tone.

"It is about time that we pushed her out of the nest so she can fly solo. Our work is done" Marshall said dusting his hands.

"I'm not a computer or a bird, ya idiots. I don't have a girlfriend… I don't even know what we are to be honest" I said slightly annoyed.

"What are you going to do then? It's obvious that Elsa likes you and wants more to be friends with you" Olaf asked folding his arms.

"I know that. I'm not sure what I feel but I'm letting the chips fall where they may and see what happens" I said shrugging.

"You know that this isn't poker right?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that but if we end up dating or not, no one can say that I didn't try" I said confidently.

"True but I think you guys are going to end up together one way or another" Kristoff said smiling.

"Me too. I have a good feeling" Olaf said grinning.

"I bet you do" I said through narrowed eyes.

The bell rings and it's time to go to first period. Kristoff and I walked towards Chemistry while the twin headed in a different direction. _I'm not too sure if Elsa and I will become a couple. I mean I still have feeling for Ariel though I know that I don't have a snowball's chance in hell. I don't want the blonde to be my back up option because she's more than that. The older girl is too kind, sweet, smart and insanely beautiful for that._

 _Insanely beautiful? Where did that come from? It's not like I don't think that she's not insanely beautiful because she is. Anyone can see that but I don't know. Ugh, I think I'm having a mental breakdown or something._

"You okay over there, Feisty Pants?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked sheepishly.

"Because it looks likes you're arguing with myself. Are you sure that you're okay?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was arguing with myself because I still have feelings for Ariel but I don't want Elsa to be a back up option, ya know. I don't want to do that to her" I said sighing.

"Does Elsa know about your feelings about Ariel?" Kristoff asked curious.

"She asked me if I did once but I told her that I didn't. I know that I don't have a chance with Ariel and I feel horrible for having these feelings" I said as we walked into the classroom.

"You're only human, Anna and it's not wrong to feel this way about someone but the beautiful thing is that feelings change" Kristoff said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"True and I hope that change soon" I said putting my head on my desk.

"So did you find out about your grade is fro English?" Kristoff asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she said that I'm gonna have to get a tutor if I want to pass. Belle said that she has someone mind that could help me and I'm suppose to meet them in the library after school"

"Least you're getting help, right" Kristoff said smiling.

"Yeah, hopefully they won't put me to sleep" I said snickering.

Chemistry went on as it usually does with all our experiments blowing up in our faces but it was fun. I can't say the same thing about U.S. history or English. _Why does the most boring classes drag on forever? Belle is a good teacher and tries to make English interesting but I can't relate to Romeo and Juliet. I mean come on, who can relate to that? For Romeo, Juliet was a rebound chick because he got dumped by some other girl._

 _The worst part is they both end up died in the end. That is just messed up._ I walked to the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I grab a tray and start piling food on it. I want to pay for my food when a voice comes up behind me.

"I got it"

I turn to see that it was Hans who was smiling happily. _Awww hell! I was having an good day but no. This guy just has to ruin that._ I glared him before pulling my wallet and pay for my lunch. I walk away from the bastard of an ex boyfriend.

"Come on Anna, talk to me. I want to apologize for how I treated you. Can't we let bygones be bygones and move past this?" Hans asked pleadingly.

"Hans, leave me alone before I decided to punch you in your throat" I said frowning.

"Don't be like that. We used to have so much fun together, let's go back to those times" Hans said flashing his mega watt smile.

When we were together, it used to make me swoon but not anymore. I don't feel anything for Hans anymore and I definitely never will. All those fun times are in the past for reason and I'm going to leave them where they are. I'm not trying to live in the past and recreate what brought me so much pain and heartache.

"No Hans, I'm not going back to those times. Whatever games you're trying to play isn't going to work on me so leave me alone or else" I said threateningly.

I walked away from Hans and sat at my usual table. I can't believe that Hans honestly think that I would go back to him after everything that he's done to me. _Does he honestly think that I would forgive him after breaking my heart into million pieces? I still think that my heart is missing a few pieces after what he's done. Does he think that I'm really that stupid and naïve? He's the main reason why I don't trust others with my heart._

"Are you alright, Anna?"

I turned to see that I was Elsa and she was staring at me with a concerned look on her face. I really need to get a grip on my zoning out problem. I am touched that the blonde is worried about me but I can handle myself. I can handle Hans and I won't drag her into it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" I said smiling.

"Are you sure that you are okay? Is there anything that I could help you with?" Elsa asked curious.

"No I'm okay, Elsa. Really, I'm fine" I said smiling.

"Okay but I am here if you need help with anything" Elsa said smiling back.

"Thanks Elsa" I said kissing her on the cheek. I smirked a little as a small pinkish tint made its way onto the older girl's face. _Awww she's blushing. She's cute when she blushes._ The blonde's cheek went pinkish to red very quickly.

"Wow Anna, say what you really feel" Marshall said snickering.

"Wait what? Did I say that out loud?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you need to stop saying your thoughts out loud" Kristoff said trying not to laugh.

"Crap! Elsa, I didn't mean to say that out loud. S-Sorry if I embarrassed you" I said looking down.

"It is quite alright, Anna. It is nice to know what you think of me" Elsa said blushing.

"Awww you two are too cute" Olaf said smirking.

I kicked him in the shin and he yelped in pain. I smirked a little as the white haired boy glares at me but I didn't care. He deserves it. Lunch went by without any more of me saying my thoughts out laud, thank God. Me and Elsa walks to the locker-room in the gym. I quickly change out of my regular clothes with P.E. clothes underneath them. I slipped my shoes back on and turned around to catch the blonde in mid-change.

 _Why does this keep happening? I got lucky that Elsa didn't catch me staring at me but I might not be so lucky. Come on Anna, look away! Look away, you idiot! Stop being a fucking pervert!_ I manage to look away in time before the older girl pulls her shirt over her head. I mentally sigh in relief. What the hell am I going to do with myself? Elsa follows me out of the locker-room. I quickly scan the room to find Olaf and made quick work in fining him. He's the one in this school with white hair so it makes him stand a lot. We walked over towards him and the white haired boy smiles at us when he sees us.

"Isn't the happy couple?" Olaf said smiling.

"Hello Olaf" Elsa said smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not a couple?" I said glaring at him.

"When it become a fact. You and me both know that you like her so just admit that you're a couple and get it over with" Olaf said not believing me.

"He has a point, Anna. It would be easier if you admit it" Elsa said giggling.

"Elsa! Whose side are you on?" I asked pouting.

"I am sorry but I could not help myself" Elsa said smiling.

I stick my tongue out at her and folded my arms over my chest. I know that this isn't the most mature way of handling things but it was the only thing that I could think of at the moment. Mulan arrives to tell us that we're playing dodge ball. _Awesome, one of my many favorite sports._ The class was split in half with me and Elsa on one team and Olaf on the other. Olaf is just good in this game as I am so I have to be careful and I know that the blonde isn't good in sports.

 _Elsa may have me beat in school and studying but sports is my element. It's where I am king._ The game quickly gets started and balls were flying through the air. I bobbed and waved thought the ball that tried to hit but I'm not an easy target. The blonde tosses me a rubber ball and chucked it at someone, knocking them out of the game. The older girl worked out a system that works fro us. She catches the ball and gives it to me to throw at someone.

I make sure that Elsa doesn't get it by incoming balls… okay that sounded really wrong but whatever. The teams was shrinking as the time passed. It was only me, the blonde and Olaf on the floor. I have a ball in my hand and so does the white haired boy. He throws it, hitting the older girl in the leg but he's wide open for an attack and I take it. I threw the ball as hard as I could only me to miss. _Dammit!_ Olaf looks at me with a smirk on his face as he grabs a ball and throws it at me.

I tried to dodge it but I got hit anyways. The game was over and the enemy won. I'm a little sad that I lost but it was still a great game.

"You did great, Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks. You did great too, partner" I said bumping my shoulder with hers.

"We made a great team" Elsa said nodding.

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

The Arrangement ch. 16

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm walking to Study Hall with a ton of homework that I need to get done and I really don't want to. _What's up with school and giving up mountains of homework to do? I swear that they're trying to kill us. That's it. They are trying to crush pour souls and kills us. Why do adult never notice what they're doing to us? Even when it's staring them in the face, parents will just play it off as us just being teenagers filled with teenage angst. Which is ridiculous by the way if you ask me._ I'm on my way to Study Hall when I stop in my tracks to see Hans leaning against some lockers with his arms folded. _Awww come on, seriously?_

 _Does this bastard ever give up? I mean seriously I don't have time for this bullshit. Just ignore him Anna or you'll do something that you'll regret later._ I take in a deep breath and continue walking when the bastard opens his stupid mouth.

"Anna, you can't just ignore me" Hans said I walk past him.

I kept my mouth and continue walking when I hear footsteps following behind me. Hans starts to get me to talk to him but I reframe from giving him what he wants. I don't owe this bastard not a single thing or any favors. I don't want anything to do with him. If anything I want to see how far I stuff my foot up his prissy ass but I digress. I forced to stop walking when two muscular arms wrap themselves around my midsection. Awww hell nah! This fool is not holding me right now. He better let me go right now or I'm gonna neuter him in the hallway.

"Come on Anna, you have to miss being with me like this. We used to have so much fun together" Hans said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hans, I don't miss being with me at all. I don't want to be anywhere near you and if you don't let me go, I swear that you won't be able to have kids" I said menacingly.

"You can't possibly mean that?" Hans said unsure.

"She'll do it in a heartbeat"

I looked to see that Olaf, Marshall, Kristoff were glaring at Hans. If looks could kill, the basketball player would be dead and buried by now. I noticed that Elsa was with them and she has a worried look on her face along with something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I suggest that you let alone go right now before we catch a case" Kristoff said cracking his knuckles.

"I think that we'll do rather in prison that is if they find the body. I'm pretty handy with a shovel" Marshall said with a smile on his face.

That face look innocent enough but it is hiding blind fury. I've seen what Marshall can really do when he's pushed over the edge. I never want to be on the receiving end of Marshmallow's rage cause the last guy needed a cast and a lot of stitches afterwards.

"Come on guys, we were just having a nice conversation about getting back together. Why don't you leave us alone to finish it off" Hans said kissing my cheek.

"Ew! Now I gotta wash my cheek with acid! And like hell I would get back together with you" I said glaring at him.

"You know that you love me, Anna. Don't deny it" Hans said smiling.

"I'm denying anything. I don't love you and I never will besides I have someone already" I said swinging my leg back hard.

Hans groans loudly before dropping to the floor with his hands covering his junk. He was cowering on the floor in pain and I know that it gotta hurt but he deserves it plus more.

"W-Who are you dating? Who's crazy enough to date a freak like you?" Hans asked still lying on the floor.

"You did at one point, idiot. You weren't trying to get me back just a few seconds ago" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's because I didn't know that you were a freak at the time. I was only to get you to take me back was so I could embarrass you and show the school how much of a freak that you are" Hans said smirking evilly.

"Anna is not a freak. She is one of the bravest people that I know and she deserves to be treated like everyone else. You are the freak here, Hans not her and for your information, I am dating her. Come near her every again, I will end you" Elsa said glaring at Hans coldly.

I wasn't even the one that Elsa was staring at but I am frozen in place where I'm standing. Her stare is cold enough to freeze anyone who it's pointed at. Is this the same sweet and innocent girl that I've come to know? Where the hell did she go? The basketball player was shrinking under the icy glare before running away like a dog with its tail between its legs. I don't know whether to be I should be scared or laughing at Hans right now.

The blonde turns around and looks at me with the same innocence that she had on when we first met. The older girl walks over towards me and wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay, Anna? You are not hurt, are you?" Elsa asked softly.

"N-No, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked unsure of what's happening.

"I am glad that you are okay" Elsa said pulling back a little.

"I could've handled it on my own" I said looking away, pouting.

"I am sure that you could but you should not have to. I want to help you in any way that I can" Elsa said smiling.

"I don't see that the point of dragging into something that I can handle on my own" I said crossing my arms.

"Awww come off it, Anna. Let Elsa take care of you" Olaf said slapping me on the back.

"I don't want her getting hurt if shit hits the fan" I said frowning.

"So it's okay if we get hurt in the process" Marshall said frowning slightly.

"Oh please you can handle yourself in a fight, Mr. I'm-Handy-With-A-Shovel" I said rolling my eyes.

"True, true" Marshall said dropping the subject.

"I am flattered that you are worried about my safety, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

"N-N-No problem" I stammered.

"We better head to class before someone catches out here" Kristoff said looking over his shoulder.

We split up and headed for our last period for the day. I have practice today once I get out of my tutoring session with my mysterious tutor. Belle wouldn't even tell me who it was, saying that my tutor wanted their identity to be a surprise. What the hell kind of logic is that? Who is this nut job? You know what, whatever as long as they help me get my grade then I don't give a rat's ass. I spent all of Study Hall trying to get through all the homework that I was saddled with, saving my English homework for last.

Elsa didn't seem to mind too much that I was trying to get my work instead of talking to her. From what I could tell was she was getting some homework done as well and before I knew it, the bell rings. I packed up my stuff and turned to the blonde next to me.

"H-Hey Elsa, I wanted to ask you something" I said nervously.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked looking at me.

"Well I was wondering maybe you want to… ya know go out on a date… with me" I said looking everywhere but at the girl in front of me.

Don't judge me, it's a long time since I asked someone out on a date. I don't even know what the hell am I doing and it's not like I have hordes of girls fighting each other to get at me either. For all I know, Elsa could turn down or laugh in my face at my proposal.

"I love to go out with you on a date. Is Friday night good for you?" Elsa asked fiddling with her braid.

"R-Really? You're not just messing with me, are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not messing with you, Anna. I want to go out with you on a date" Elsa said smiling shyly.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at your house at 7. I have a tutoring session to get to but we'll work out the details later tonight" I said walking out the room calmly.

"Sounds good" Elsa said smiling. Once I was out the door, I let out a rather loud happy 'Woohoo' and pump my fist in the air.

I hear light giggles from behind me to see that I was standing outside of the classroom and Elsa could clearly see me. I feel my cheek heat up and let a nervous laugh before running towards the library. _Okay, could that be anymore embarrassing. Least I wont have to worry about seeing her after that embarrassing moment._ I walked into the library and picked the table away from people as possible. I know that I'm gonna have to be focus and I can't really do that if there's a bunch of people around.

I have a really short attention span and need the least amount of distractions as possible. I sat and pulled out my English textbook along with the homework that came along with it. I waited for my tutor to show up and I was already get bored. I was balancing my pencil on my upper lip when someone walks to me.

"Is this who you normally do when you try to study?"

I look up and my pencil fell off of my lip. _I couldn't believe it. MY TUTOR IS ELSA?! WHAT THE HELL?! I don't know if this is gonna be a good thing or a bad thing._ The blonde takes the chair across from me and sits down daintily. She pulls a English textbook and smiles at me. The older girl reaches over towards me, closing my gaping mouth for me.

"What? You're my tutor? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked snapping out of my shock.

"I wanted it to be surprise. Ms. Pierre asked me to tutor one of her English classes who was falling behind. I didn't want to do it at first but when she told me that it was you. I instantly agreed to do it. Are you upset with me?" Elsa asked looking down at her hands.

"No, I'm not upset with you. You could've warn me or given me a heads up though besides I really need all the help that I can get at this point" I said opening my textbook.

"Alright, let's get started then" Elsa said smiling.

I've spent two hours with Elsa going on the material in my textbook and I have to say that it wasn't so bad. If I was just by myself, I would have been banging my head against the table repeatedly before giving up on trying to remember this all together. It's different with the blonde and I like it. She's ridiculously patient and isn't annoyed with going over the material over and over for who knows how times it's been on. This girl is a real saint plus it's actually sticking in my head. I think that I will be able to pass my English class if the older girl continues to tutor me.

"I think that we covered enough for one day" Elsa said gathering her things.

"You're a really good tutor, Elsa" I said smiling.

"Thank you, Anna. You are a diligent student and a pleasure to work with" Elsa said smiling back.

"If only you could tell Belle that then I think she'll have a heart attack" I said jokingly.

"I think she sees your potential but you are not just applying yourself"

"Any subject that doesn't involve me being physical, I don't do too well in. Trust me, it's not from lacking of trying" I said shaking my head.

"If you need any help in your other classes then I would be more than happy to help you"

"Seriously? You're not pulling my leg, are ya?"

"No, I am not pulling your leg. I would be happy to help you" Elsa said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said happily.

"You are welcome" Elsa said putting her messenger bad over her shoulder.

We walked out of the library together and I am feeling amazing about today. We reached the entrance of the school where Olaf and Kristoff was waiting to go to practice, something stops me and grabs my wrist. I looked to see that it was Elsa. I look at her and her cheeks was pink for something. I was about to ask what was something but the question died before it could come out. The blonde gently places her lips over my own lips. I gasps in surprise, knowing what was happening but it was feeling amazing.

The older girl pulls back with her blush making her look like a tomato before she was quickly walks away from me. I was stuck where I stood and suddenly everything was upside down before going black.

* * *

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

The Arrangement ch. 17

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Okay, I have officially embarrassed myself but it wasn't completely my fault. I wasn't expecting Elsa to kiss me like that and I didn't know how to react to it. It was innocent enough but it didn't help that it was out of the blue as it was. I passed out 5 seconds later and that was embarrassing. It took 20 minutes for me to come to and the guys were laughing at me when I woke up. _Jackasses!_ I couldn't get through practice without the kiss sneaking its way into my head one way or another.

It was throwing me off of my concentration. I don't know why a simple kiss is effecting me so much. I mean Elsa is a beautiful girl and who wouldn't want to kiss her. I just wasn't expecting her to kiss me like that… but I like it. I felt something when she kissed me but I don't know what it is. Ugh, why is this so confusing? I tried to figure out last night but nothing was explaining to me. I stayed up half the night trying to figure what I felt when the blonde kissed me but I got absolutely nothing.

The rest of the day was on freaking auto pilot except for few moment to having to deal with Hans and jerky friends. He's still 'trying' to get me to go out with him for some reason or another, I don't really care. School is over and I still can't figure what I felt when Elsa kissed me. _I have a date with her after school and I'm not sure where I'm going to take her. Why didn't I think of somewhere to take Elsa instead of trying to figure what I feel?_

 _I can figure that out later but I only have 3 hours to figure out where to take Elsa for our date. Fuck! I am screwed!_ I was banging my head against my locker in order to think of somewhere.

"Anna, is something wrong?"

I stopped banging me against my locker long enough to see that it was Ariel and was looking at me with concern in her eyes. _What is she doing here? She goes to school here, you idiot. Why else would she be here?!_

"H-Hey Ariel, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why was you hitting your head against your locker?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I w-was trying to t-think of somewhere to t-take my d-d-date" I stammered.

I don't know why I'm having a hard time saying date all of sudden. This is really weird. I never had a problem saying it before now. I snapped out of my thoughts by light giggling to see that Ariel was smiling at me. I feel my heart skip a beat but I feel the need to throw up at the same time. That has never happen before when I'm around the older redhead. I don't like it.

"Is that all? I can help you with that" Ariel said smiling.

"R-Really? What should do I?" I asked curious.

"You should take your date bowling or mini golfing. It's fun and it should take some of the pressure off plus if she's not good at either then it'll give you a reason to put your arms around her" Ariel said winking.

"T-Thanks A-Ariel" I said as the heat creep into my cheeks.

"No problem if you need more dating tips, don't hesitate to ask. See you later, Anna" Ariel said waving.

I sigh a little as I sling my back over my shoulder. I know that I shouldn't be having feelings for Ariel but I do. I feel horrible about because I told Elsa that I don't have feeling for the swim captain plus we're seeing where our relationship goes. I don't see how I can do that when I have feeling for someone else. It's like I would go after the red head girl when I know that Elsa is trying to get my attention. I want to give the blonde a chance but I can't do that with Ariel in my head.

I won't do that to the older girl. I am going to focus my attention and my heart towards Elsa even if it kills me. I don't want to look back and say that I tried when I know that I didn't. I'm going to make this the best date that either of us has ever had. I walked out of the school and towards home to find my Dad sitting on the steps with a dishearten look on his face. _Why is he… never mind. He must have pissed Mom off again. When will he learn? What did he do this time?_ I walked towards the steps and Dad looks up at me like I was Jesus coming to help him.

"Anna, you gotta help me" Dad said desperately.

"What did you do this time, Dad?" I asked shaking my head.

"Nothing"

"Okay then you don't need my help then" I said nonchalant.

"Anna! Please, I really need your help" Dad said getting on his knees.

"Okay, I'll help you but it's gonna cost ya" I said smirking.

"Fine, name it" Dad said standing up.

"I need money and I want to borrow the Sedan tonight" I said naming my demands.

"Okay to the money but why the Sedan?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a date tonight and I want to ride in style" I said shrugging.

"Who's the date? Anna, you know that you have a fiancée" Dad said turning serious.

"I know that, Dad but that doesn't mean that I can't have a dating life. My date is Elsa by the way, we're taking it slow. Seeing where it goes"

"Oh okay, that's great that two of you are getting along. I'll give you money and the Sedan but I want the three of you in piece once the date is over. Got it?" Dad asked smiling.

"Got it. So what did you do?"

"I kinda, sorta said that Sophia Vegara was really hot. Your Mom took offence to it by asking if I thought that she was so hot that I should go and marry her. It got blown up into a big argument and it ended with me sitting on the porch" Dad said sheepishly.

I face-palmed myself as I took my head at my Dad. I swear that my Dad can be really stupid sometimes with the stuff that comes out of his mouth. He tends to ramble, word vomit a lot and passed it down to me along with the sticking our foot in our mouths at times. We mean well but it's hard being us. You think at 37, he would have a grip on it by now. _He really dug himself in a hole this time. What can get him out of the dog house with Mom?_ Then it hit me.

"Hey Dad, do you still have your old guitar?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, it's in the attic"

"Well, we're gonna dust it out and you're going to sing your way back into Mom's heart" I said grinning.

"She's not going to let me in the house. She took my key" Dad said pouting.

"I'm gonna get it but you better think of a good song to sing while I'm gone"

"I know the perfect song" Dad said smiling.

I nodded before unlocking the door to the house. I closed it behind and quickly made my way up the attic without Mom noticing that I am here. I pulled down the stairs that leads to the attic and climbed up them. The attic could use some serious dusting but I can't worry about that now. I searched the place for an old guitar and found in the casing. The guitar is still in perfect condition considering how long it's been up here.

I grabbed it and return outside the house with being noticed. I could've been a ninja. I gave Dad the guitar and he started tuning it up so it'll play well. He started playing this old love song that he wrote for Mom when they were younger. I'm surprised that he remember the lyrics to it but he sang it amazingly and it was heartfelt. It was because it enough to bring Mom from inside of the house and listen to Dad singing.

I hope that Mom forgives him after this. Dad finishes his song and looks at Mom fro some kind of reaction. She walks off of the porch and over towards Dad before kissing him lovingly. Okay, I could've deal without having to see them kissing. Dad looks at me and gives me a thumbs up and looks everything is good for now until he sticks his foot in his mouth again. Mom kisses me on the forehead before walking back into the house.

"Okay Anna, a deal's a deal. Here's 60 bucks and the keys to the Sedan" Dad said handing me the money and the keys.

"A pleasure doing business with you. If you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for" I said walking into the house.

I walked up to my room and throw my backpack on the floor. I walk into my closet and look through my clothes to find something to wear. _I don't know what to wear but I want to look good! Why is this so hard? Nothing looks good for me to wear. What does someone wear on a first date? Fancy clothes are out because I don't have anything remotely fancy. I don't want to dress too casually because I would wearing what I'm wearing right now._

 _I don't think that would be a good idea. I can't ask the guys because they wouldn't be much help. What am I going to help?!_ I hear a knock on my door and I look to see that it's Mom with a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't say it" I said pointing a accusing finger at her.

"Wasn't going to say anything. Need help?" Mom asked smiling.

"Yes, please" I said defeated.

"Okay out of there. Watch the master at work" Mom said walking in my closet.

I sat down at my computer chair and watch my Mom go through my clothes. I really hope that Mom will be able to help me in this department. I'm hopeless when it comes to fashion. I can color coordinate my clothes but that's all of my fashion sense can do.

"Your Dad told me about your date with Elsa" Mom said smirking.

She's not facing me but I know that she's smirking. I can feel it! It's there, I know it is.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" I said rolling my eyes.

"You went from not wanting anything to do with her to going on a date with her. It seems like a big deal to me"

"Process, Mom. We're taking it slow to see where this goes"

"That's good. Take it one step at a time and I think that I have an outfit for you to wear" Mom said setting the outfit on the bed.

I look and it's a white V-neck shirt with the black/blue jacket that I got for my 15th birthday, black skinny jeans, and my black/white Nike sneakers. I am definitely impressed with Mom's fashion sense. Don't tell anyone that my Mom picked out my clothes. I don't think that I'll able to live down that embarrassment. I take the clothes into the bathroom and take a quickly shower. I put on my clothes on along with the shoes before brushing my teeth.

I put on my jacket and walked out of the bathroom. I grab my wallet and the keys to the Sedan. I look in the mirror at my appearance and I have to admit that I look pretty good. Mom was sitting on the bed with a beaming smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom, for helping me" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, Anna. Have fun tonight" Mom said kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, I will" I said walking out of the door.

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am really nervous about tonight. Well because this is going to be my and Anna's first date together and I am really sure what I am suppose to do on a date. I really hope that do not mess and make the red head angry with me. I do not even know what to wear on a date. I know that Mother will not be help because well I know how she is. I want to be able to catch the break dancer's attention but I want to keep my modesty as well.

I do not want to become one of those girls that wear very revealing and overly sexual clothing but I do not what I should wear. Why is this is confusing? I like Anna. I really do but I want her to like me for me, not for what I am wearing since I do not know long my looks will last me even though I am not really all that beautiful. I walk into my walk in my closet to find something to wear when someone knocks on the door. I turn to see that it is Gerda who has a smile on her face.

"Hello Gerda, did you need something?" I asked curious.

"I was coming to see if you need any help with picking to wear for your date with Anna" Gerda said smiling knowingly.

"It is that obvious?" I asked sighing.

"Yes it is… least it is to me anyways. Would you like my help?" Gerda asked laughing a little.

"Yes, please. I do not what to wear since I have not a clue where we are going. I do not want to be overdressed or underdressed"

"I understand that. I think that I can help you with that" Gerda said going through my clothes.

It was a couple of minutes before my nanny comes with clothes in her hands. The outfit consists of a simple light blue blouse, a plaid skirt and blue flats for me to wear. I like what Gerda has picked out for me and I am glad that she is here to help me with these kinds of decisions. I take the outfit to the bathroom so I can take a quick shower. I brushed my teeth before putting my clothes on. I put on a little makeup, a little lip-gloss, and sprayed a little perfume but not too much or overpowering. I walked out of my bathroom to see Gerda smiling at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Gerda?" I asked worried.

"I'm quite alright. It's just you're all grown up from the little girl that I used to take care. You turned into a beautiful young woman" Gerda said hugging me.

"It's because you've done such a great job of raising me" I said burying my face into her shoulder.

"I want you to have fun today but not too fun" Gerda said laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know what never mind. Just have fun" Gerda said laughing nervously.

That was odd but then there a knock on the door. I grab my wallet on my way downstairs and stopped just in front of the door. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before opening the door and there stood Anna. My breath was caught in my throat. The red head looked really beautiful that I could not form words to speak. The break dancer was staring at me the same way… at least I am hoping that she is.

"Elsa, you look… beautiful" Anna said scratching her neck sheepishly.

"T-Thank you, A-Anna. You look very dashing" I said smiling.

"Thanks um ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. D-Do you mind if I a-ask where we are g-going?" I asked curious.

"You won't have gone mini golfing before, have you?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I cannot say that I have but I would like to give it a try" I said smiling.

I have heard of the game but I have never gotten the chance to play. It should be an interesting night if the red head have enough patience to teach me how to play. I see a black Sedan as the break dancer unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for me. I smile as I get inside of the car before Anna gets into the driver's seat. The red head starts up the car and drives towards Mulgan's. I never heard of the place but sounds like fun.

The car was a little awkward since we are both really quiet. I do not know what to talk about. I do not want to bring up school because I know that is the last thing that the break dancer wants to talk about.

"Are you sure that you never went mini golfing before? It's a little hard to believe" Anna said breaking the silence.

"I am sure that I have never mini golfed before"

"Don't they have mini golf courses over there in Norway?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am sure that they do but I never had friends to go with so I never went" I said looking down at my hands.

"That's okay. You'll go with me and I'll teach you how to play. Next time we'll come back with the guys" Anna said smiling.

"I would like that very much. Thank you for taking me, Anna" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"N-No problem" Anna said blushing.

I giggle a little at her reaction as the conversation starts to pick up between us. It was not long before we reached the parking lot of Mulgan's. The red head parked the car and we walked to the front to pay for mini golfing. I offer to pay for my own putter but the break dancer would not let me. I will pay for food then. I got my own putter and a blue ball to play with while Anna got a red one. We walked onto the first course and I set my ball down before swinging at it. I missed the ball completely. That was really embarrassing and in front of Anna too. I tried again and I missed the ball again.

"You're trying to hard. You need to loosen a little" Anna said offering some advice.

I try to loosen up and swinging at the ball again. I connected with the ball and it rolled to a few inches away from the ball. I smiled widely at how much better it turned out.

"Good job" Anna said smiling.

"T-Thank you" I said blushing.

Anna set her ball down and I got out of her way. She lines up with her ball before swinging at it. The red ball rolls all the way to the hole before falling in. I take my second turn and knocked the ball into the hole. We walked to the second hole and the red head lets me go first again. I lined up with my ball, swung at it and ended up missing it completely. The break dancer does not laugh at my failure but put her putter down and stands behind me, wrapping her arms around me.

She places her hands over mine and fixes my stance. We swing at the ball and it rolls into the draw bridge of the castle. I can feel my cheeks heating up from having Anna so close to me like this.

"Wow, it all the way inside" Anna said not noticing how close we are.

"Y-Yes, it d-did" I said nodding.

"Wanna go to the next hole?"

"S-Sure but um A-Anna, you h-have to let m-me go first"

"Oh s-sorry, I d-didn't notice that I w-was still holding you" Anna said blushing as well.

"It is q-quite alright" I said nodding.

We were unable to look each other in the eye because we were too embarrass about what happen at the second. It was not bad and I like having her arms around me but I do not want to make the red head uncomfortable by asking her to do it. We played a couple more before taking a break to get something to. I looked at the menu and there was some things that I never had before like a chili dog. Anna was surprised that I never had one before and ordered one for the both of us along with some fries and two drinks. We sat down at on the tables and I unwrapped my chili dog, taking a bite.

"Oh goodness, this is really good" I said chewing.

"I knew that you would like it" Anna said snickering.

"What is so funny?" I asked confused.

"You have a little chili on the corner of your lip" Anna said still snickering.

Anna reached over wiped her thumb against the corner of my lip and there was a chili that came off. She licked it off of her thumb before returning to eating her chili dog. I can feel my cheeks heating up again and continued to eat chili dog. We finished our food before returning to playing more mini golf and I have to say that I like playing this game. I think that I am getting the hang of the game thought that I am not all the good.

As long as I am with Anna and we are having I do not care. We played for a little while longer and deciding that we had enough. The red head and I walked towards when something grabs my hand. I looked to see that it was break dancer and she's holding my hand. I smiled warmly at her and she smiles a little. We walked to the car and Anna opens the door for me before getting in herself. She drives back to my house.

I did not want the date to end because I am having so fun with the red head. The drive home was too short for my liking and the break dancer walked me to the front door. We stood awkwardly at the front when Anna breaks the silence.

"I had fun tonight" Anna said smiling.

"I did too. Maybe we could go out mini golfing again" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, for sure. You're still coming to my performance tomorrow, right. If you want to that is" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Of course I am still coming, Anna. Thank you for a wonderful night" I said smiling.

"You're welcome" Anna said leaning in.

She kisses me on the lip and the sparks were flying. I place my hands on her shoulders as I try to steady myself. The red head pulls back a little and she's smirking at me.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sunshine" Anna said walking to her car.

I walk into the house and closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I sigh contently before squealing like a little schoolgirl. _Anna kissed me!_

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

The Arrangement ch. 18

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I never felt this giddy in my life before. I am still feeling Anna's warm embrace around me from last night and I want to feel her arms around me again. I am little hesitant about asking her to do that because I do not want to push her into something that she is not comfortable with. I had a lot of fun with the red head and playing mini golf. I never been mini golfing before and I did not know that it was so much fun.

I want to go again with her again soon. I was laying in my bed with my blankets wrapped around me when the kiss that the break dancer gave me when she dropped me off. The cheat quickly took up residence in my cheeks as I remember how soft her lips are. I squeal a little at the memory and I am excited that Anna was my first kiss. I do not want anyone to be my first kiss but her and I kind of took her first on the day before yesterday.

 _Is it wrong that I want to kiss Anna over and over again? Does that make me greedy or needy? I am not sure but I want to kiss Anna all the time._ I look over at my alarm clock on my nightstand to see that it is half past 9 in the morning. I never slept this late on a Saturday morning. I got up out of bed and made it up neatly before changing into a tank top and sweatpants. I walked down the stairs and looked out of the front door window.

I noticed that my Father's car was gone as well as my Mother's. _Well I am glad that I will not have to hear them arguing. I never liked hearing my parents fighting especially when I am in the middle of it._ Lately my parents have been fighting over me and my future. My Father is a little bit more lenient with me and where I want to go for college but my Mother wants me to go to Harvard. That is not I want to do. I want to go to the University of Southern California because of their music program.

I am not sure why my Mother wants me to go to Harvard but it cannot be for what I want. I walked back up the stairs and up to my room. I walked into my closet to look through my clothes. I want to get Anna's attention so I want to stand out more than usual but I could not find anything that I liked.

"Miss Elsa, there is a young man here to see you" Gerda said knocking on my closet door.

 _Young man? What man would want to come see me? That is very odd._ I followed Gerda down the staircase to see that it was Marshall. He was standing in front of the staircase with his hands in his pocket. The raven haired boy seem really nervous about being here. How did he know where I lived?

"Marshall? What are you doing here? N-Not that I m-mind you being here" I said nervously.

"I know that me being here is kind of out of the blue but I figure that you would need my help with trying to impress Anna" Marshall said shrugging.

"Thank you, Marshall. I could really use the help and male perspective can be very helpful" I said smiling.

"Lets get to work then" Marshall said nodding.

I lead Marshall up to my room and the raven haired boy looks around in my closet and through my clothes.

"You have a huge closet, Elsa. I didn't think you were one for having a lot of clothes"

"It was not my idea to have it this big. It was my Mother and I am not interested in having so many clothes" I said shaking my head.

"I think I have the outfit to get Anna's attention"

"Really?"

"Yeah but you have to trust me on this" Marshall said unsure.

"I trust your judgment, Marshall" I said smiling.

"Okay, this is what I got" Marshall said walking out of my closet.

Marshall walked out of my closet with a black spaghetti string blouse, a long sleeve dark red plaid shirt and blue denim shorts. The shorts were making me a little uneasy with how short that they might be on me. My Mother brought them for my 16th birthday but I never wore them because I was worried about it being to short. _Why did Marshall have to find them? At of all the clothes in my closet, he had to find those particular shorts._

 _I sigh knowing that I said that I trusted his judgment and I should._ The raven haired boy would not steer me wrong since he is helping me with the break-dancer. I take the clothes and walked into the bathroom. I take a quick shower before changing into my clothes. I am surprised that the shorts fit perfectly and were not too short at all. _Thank goodness for that._ I walked out of my bathroom when the male break-dancer sits me down at my vanity mirror an picks up my make-up.

He starts applying it to my face. The male break-dancer does not long to finish and has me look in the mirror. There was not a lot makeup on my face but it was enough to look absolutely flawless. _I did not know that Marshall was so good with makeup. Most guys that I know would avoid or did not know it was or what to do with it._

"W-Well what d-do you think?" Marshall asked nervously.

"Marshall… it's amazing. I did not know that you were so good with makeup. How?" I asked curious.

"My Mom is a makeup artist and she would use me as her practice dummy all the time so I… kinda picked up some stuff. You gotta promise not to tell anyone, can't risk anyone finding out about this"

"I promise that I will not tell anyone but I do not see why. You are quite good applying it to people's faces" I said smiling.

"Thanks but I still have a prep to keep up and this is something that could mess that up" Marshall said smiling sheepishly.

"I understand, Marshall. This will stay between the two of us" I said nodding.

I stood up when Marshall takes me by the wrist and rolls up my sleeves to just above my elbows before pulling my blouse out of my shorts. The raven haired boy looked me over before taking my hair out of the braid I have it in. He combs my hair out before braiding the sides around the edges to the back of my head and puts two bobby pins to keep it from coming loose.

"There. Now Anna shouldn't be able to take her eyes off of you" Marshall said smiling halfway.

"Wow this is amazing, Marshall" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"No problem. We better get going before the performance starts"

"Okay" I said following him out of my room.

I am a little nervous but mostly excited because I get see Anna perform. I know that she will be amazing. We walked out of the house and into my car. Marshall gives me the address to where we are going and I put it into my GPS system. I follow the directions and we were there in about 20 minutes. I parked my car see that we are at the infamous hangout place where teenagers come to hang out and perform for bystanders for money or just for practice.

I saw would-be magicians, other break-dancers, musicians and other kinds of performers. I follow the raven haired boy towards where we are going to see Anna and the guys perform. I looked in awe of how beautiful this place with all the artwork covering the walls and outside of all the stores. We did not have to walk too far to see Kristoff's huge form in the crowd.

"Yo Kris" Marshall called to him.

"Hey Marshall, Elsa, you made it" Kristoff said smiling.

"Hello Kristoff, where is Anna?" I asked looking for her.

"She's inside getting changed and she'll be out soon. We'll start dancing in about 5 minutes so relax while you wait" Kristoff said setting something up.

Olaf walked out of one of the stores with Anna not too far behind him. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black square in the middle, blue jeans, sneakers and a fedora. The fedora was a little weird considering what she was wearing but it looks cute on her. The redhead made a pose and held it like a mannequin with the guys surrounding her. The music starting playing and it was in Korean from what I could pick up.

It was catchy and has a nice beat to it. The group started dancing with the female dancer lip-syncing to the lyrics. I cannot tell if she is actually singing the song or not but it would be very impressive if she was. A crowd was gathering them and enjoying the show. I never knew that Anna was so good at dancing and I think she will become a even greater dancer. Once the performance was over, some of the crowd threw money into the hat on the ground into of them.

I walked over towards them with smiles on our faces. Anna looked at me with a wide-eyed expression and stared at me like this was the first time that we met ever.

"Elsa?" Anna asked unsure.

"Yes Anna" I said smiling.

"Wow, you… look different. I mean a good different" Anna said playing with the hem of her shirt. "Thank you, you were great. You are a great dancer" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"T-Thanks… um w-we're gonna head out for p-pizza in a little bit. Wanna come?" Anna asked sheepishly.

"I would love to come" I said turning to Anna.

"I look at the red head who was fiddling with her hat nervously.

She keeps looking at me but when we lock eyes, she drops her gaze to the ground. I follow the red head as we follow the guys to a nearby pizzeria.

"So… how are you?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I-I'm good" Anna said nervously.

"Why so nervous, Anna?" I asked curious.

"I'm not n-nervous. W-Why you s-say that?" Anna asked looking everywhere but me.

"You fidget and stutter when you're nervous. Do I make you nervous?" I asked curious.

"W-What? D-Don't be r-ridiculous, E-Elsa" Anna said shaking her head.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Anna. I did not mean it" I said looking down at my feet.

"It's okay, Elsa. Come on, I'll buy you a slice of pizza" Anna said smiling a little.

"Okay" I said smiling back.

We followed the guys to the pizzeria and grabbed a by booth. It was Kristoff and Marshall on one side of the booth and me in between Olaf and Anna. The break-dancer seemed to be nervous with sitting so close to me and I am not so sure why. The waiter came up to us and asked us what kind of pizza we wanted. We talked over what we wanted and the vote was split. Kristoff and Anna wanted the meat lover's and Marshall and I wanted the supreme. It was up to Olaf to decide what we were getting. The white haired boy decided to get an half and half pizza.

"So Elsa, how's dating Anna?" Olaf asked curious.

"We're not dating, you ass" Anna said looking at her hands.

"You two are always together. There's nothing wrong with you two showing your love to the world" Olaf said smirking.

"Yeah Feisty Pants, just scream to the world that you're madly in love with Elsa" Marshall said snickering.

"I know where the both of you live and where you sleep. I will kill you in your sleep" Anna said glaring at the boys.

"Anna, calm down. They obviously know how we are madly in love with each other so we might as well admit" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Elsa! What the hell, you're supposed to be on my side" Anna said blushing as red as her hair.

The guys were falling over laughing as I tried to contain my laughter. _I am sorry but I could not help myself. It was too funny to pass up._ Anna was somewhat upset about us poking fun at her expense was it was all in good fun. The red head cross her arms over her chest and sunk in her seat.

"Oh come on Feisty Pants, you know that we were only just messing with you. Lighten up" Marshall said playfully his eyes.

"Yeah. We've done worse things than this to you" Olaf said snickering.

"It's still not funny" Anna said pouting.

"I am sorry, Anna. We will stop, right guys" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Nu-uh" Marshall said shaking his head.

"Not going to happen" Olaf said grinning.

"It's too much fun" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Guys, please quit" I asked nicely.

"Fine" the guys said in unison.

It was not long before the pizza arrived.

I take a slice of the supreme and nibble on it and the redhead gorged herself on two slice of the meat lover's. Marshall was talking to Kristoff about their next performance.

"Anna, we're gonna start practice up again after school on Tuesday for our next performance after school" Marshall said catching Anna in mid-bite.

"Say what?" Anna asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Practice after school on Tuesday" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Elsa, can you do us a favor make sure that Anna gets to practice on time?" Kristoff asked smiling sweetly.

This is my opportunity to spend more time with Anna. _Kristoff, thank you so much. You do not know what you have done but you are helping me a lot. I cannot mess this up._

"Of course" I said smiling.

"Hey! I'm right here and I can get to practice on time on my own" Anna said frowning.

All three guys and myself stared at the red head with an raised eyebrow on our faces. The break-dancer looked at us nervously and sighed a little. She knows that she was not going to be on time for practice and it would be better if she had someone make sure that she was.

"Ugh, fine" Anna said sighing.

"Thanks Elsa" Olaf said patting me on the back.

"You're welcome" I said smiling.

After the pizza was eaten, Olaf and Marshall had to get home. Kristoff got on his bike and rode home I looked at Anna with a smile on my face as we were now alone.

"Um do you need a ride home?" I asked curious.

"S-Sure thanks" Anna said nodding.

I grabbed the red head's hand and lead her towards my car. We got into my car and I started it up. I looked at the red head out the corner of my eye to that she was squirming a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I do not know. You just seem sad about something so are you sure that you are okay?" I asked taking her hand with my free one.

"I'm fine. I promise" Anna asked smiling.

"Okay but just know Anna, that I am here if you just want to talk. I will listen" I asked lacing our fingers together.

"Thanks, Elsa. I appreciate it" Anna said nodding. I drive Anna home.

It was 10 minute before we arrived in front of the redhead's house. The break-dancer unbuckles herself and looks at me for a second. She sighs a little before kissing me on the cheek. I blink a little as a smile forms on my face.

"I'll see you around, Elsa" Anna said as she gets out of the car.

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

The Arrangement ch. 19

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

What the hell is wrong with me? I was acting really weird even for me and that's saying a lot. One minute I having a good time with Elsa then the next I'm a stuttering mess and biting her head off. I think I'm starting to get a bipolar disorder or something. I could just be going crazy with all of my emotions being all out of whack. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. All of this is just so confusing. One minute, I want to be near the blonde and learn as much as I can about her then the next I feel guilty because of my lingering feelings for Ariel.

Why I can't I just forget about her and move on like a normal person. The older red head never showed any interested in me so why would she start now. I mean she helped me with my date with the older blonde girl. _If that isn't a sign if I ever saw one then what is it. I don't want to deal with this anymore. It's just too exhausting for one day._ I climbed under my covers to get some sleep. Maybe some sleep will help me put today behind me. Sadly the universe had other plans for me because I didn't get any sleep at all.

Elsa was bouncing around in my head with how she looked in those God forsaken shorts and how it would feel to have those long, shapely legs wrapped around my waist. Story short I woke this morning with a freaking boner straining in my jeans. _I just had to go to bed in my clothes from yesterday._ I relieved myself in the bathroom while changing my clothes. Serious what is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?

I'm not even sure what I feel for Elsa but I do want to find out. I need some fresh air to clear my head before something comes loose or something if it hadn't already. I told my Dad that I was going to the hangout spot to clear my head. Maybe chilling there will help me forget about the older redhead girl. I walked to the hangout spot and it was pretty laid back with a few performers performing in front a decent crowd.

I looked through the stores' windows, looking stuff. I stopped in front of a pet shop and looked at the cute puppies that were playing with each other. _Awww, they're so cute and adorable. I wonder if Mom would be okay with letting me get one… probably not._ I smiled a little at the puppies before moving on. I wasn't pay attention to where I was going and bumped into someone, felling on my butt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry" I said rubbing my butt.

"It is quite alright. I was not watching where I was going either"

 _Wait a minute. I know that voice. Oh no, please tell me that it's not who I think it is. Please don't tell it's who I think it is. I looked to see that it was Elsa that I bumped into. Awww hell, come on universe. I came here to clear my head of her and I just had to bump into her of all people. I know that's just messed up but I can't figure things with her filling up all of senses._ The older girl looked surprised to see me but smiled at me happily.

She pushes herself off the ground and offers her hand to me to help me. I looked at her hand hesitantly before taking it. Elsa pulls me onto my feet and I quickly pull my hand back like it was on fire. I stuff my hands into my pockets.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I asked looking at her.

"I thought this place was very interesting and I wanted to come back to check it out. What about you?" Elsa asked smiling.

"I just c-came here to c-clear my head" I said shrugging.

"Is something bothering you, Anna? Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked concerned.

"N-Nah, it's nothing to w-worry about" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me about anything" Elsa said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I tried not to jump by this. Her fingers were a little cold but warm at the same time. Weird I know but it's true. She was staring at me like I was the most important person to her. Her gaze was warm and loving and it was giving me this fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but… I like it. _Anna, snap out of it! You need to think of something to get out of there!_

"So um I'll let you get back to what you were doing?" I asked about to bolt.

"Wait Anna, please d-do not g-go" Elsa said quickly grabbing my wrist with both hands.

 _Damn, why is she staring at my with those doe eyes like that? It's just too cute to be legal. There's no way that it could be legal, I mean come on. I just had to come here of all place just to run into her. I just wanted to be alone to figure things out. Is that too much to ask for?_ I come a lot to the hangout because I can be myself and I perform here. So I am here a lot for those reasons but I wasn't expecting to run into Elsa. I was coming here to get mind off of her but I can't now with her being here in front of me.

"F-Fine" I said nodding.

"Do you mind showing me around?" Elsa asked curious.

 _Just say no. Tell her no! Think of a reason to get out of there now!_ _Say anything but yes! Say it, Anna!_ I didn't even notice myself opening my mouth and telling the blonde yes. I mentally curse myself out for speaking before thinking. The older girl seemed really excited that I said yes. I guess that it can't be that bad since we are friends in a way and friends hang out with each other outside of school. I started walking with Elsa by my side and I showed her around the hangout.

There was a pet shop, a Victoria's Secret, Old Navy, JcPenny, a GameStop, and a bunch of other stores to looking through. It's kind of like a outdoor shopping center but there was enough space between the stores that let the performers do their stuff without blocking the windows of the stores. The blonde looked around at the performers and watched with a doe-eyed expression on her face. The look was of a kid watching a magic show for the first time ever and it was pretty cute on her.

 _Where the hell did that come from? I mean Elsa is very cute person and how she reacts to things is adorable. Brain, shut the fuck up!_ I jumped a little when something grabbed my hand. I looked to see that it was Elsa and she had a worried looked on her face.

"Are you okay? You have been very quiet" Elsa said worried.

"N-No, I'm f-fine. You worry too much" I said shaking my head.

"You are my friend so it is only natural to be concerned. Are you sure that you are okay?" Elsa asked unsure.

"Yeah Elsa, I'm fine" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Okay if you say so" Elsa said nodding.

I was about say something when a guy walked up to us. He was pretty tall well taller than me and Elsa anyways. The guy has a brown hair tied up in a messy bun, green eyes and when he smiled, he has a chipped tooth in the front. He giving us this look that I guess he assumed that was sexy. It was creepy and it was making the blonde girl next to me very uncomfortable. She took a step away from the guy and a step closer to me. I glared at the guy who wasn't fazed by it.

"Hey Gurl, why don't you come with me? I'll show you a great time. I'm Henry" Henry said licking his lips.

"N-No thank you. I-I am interested" Elsa said uncomfortable.

"Awww come on, don't be like that. We'll have fun" Henry said taking a step closer to Elsa.

I feel my blood boiling at the nerve of this guy and making a move on my girlfriend with standing right to her. Who does this guy think he is? This guy doesn't know when to take a fucking hint. It's obvious that the blonde doesn't want anything to do with and for good reason. If I don't step in now, Henry will keep pushing. I step in between Henry and blocked his path to the older girl. He looked at me and a smirk formed on his face. I wanted nothing more to punch that stupid smirk off of his stupid face.

"Look here Henry, it's obvious that she said that she wasn't interested so I suggest that you back off now or else" I said frowning.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend unless you wanna join in too. We can make it a threesome" Henry said attempting to sound seductive.

It took everything in me not to puke on his shoe right then and there. I wouldn't touch this fucker with a 10 foot pole. I know for sure that he wouldn't want to touch me if he knew about what was dangling between my legs. This guy is a total creep and there is no way that I am letting Elsa leave with him.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last guy on earth but I'm not into guys no ways. I'm not letting you touch my fiancée" I said grabbing Henry by his shirt collar.

I pushed him back causing Henry to fall back on his butt. I think he finally got the message when he ran off with his tail between his legs. I smirked a little at how I reacted in that situation. I wanted to punch him in the face as well as kick him the shin but I didn't to use violence. I felt a pair lips lightly touch my cheek as the heat crept into both of my cheeks. I looked at Elsa and she was smiling at me.

"W-What was t-that for?" I asked blushing.

"For standing for me. I did not know that you cared so much" Elsa said smiling.

"There was no way that I would let that guy or any guy mess with you and of course I care. You're my friend" I said trying to be cool.

"A second ago you called me your fiancée" Elsa said smirking a little.

I don't know why I'm finding that smirk so sexy but I am. What the hell is this girl doing to me? I looked away with the heat creeping into my ears.

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about" I said. "You are blushing, Anna. Am I making you nervous?" Elsa said talking a step closer to me.

"Y-Yeah right, l-like you could ever make me n-nervous" I said dismissively.

"Then why are you blushing? You are stuttering. You only do those things where something is making you nervous and the only thing here that could be making you nervous would me. So am I making you nervous?" Elsa asked still smirking.

"Oh please, I am never nervous" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay Anna, if you say so but you are very cute when you blush" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

The Arrangement ch. 20

 **Hey guys, you are most likely going to hate Elsa's mother after this but you'll have good reasons to. Hope you'll like it**

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am not sure what to think anymore. I do not know where I stand with Anna. One minute it seems like she really likes me and my company then the next, she is acting rather strange. It is almost like the first time we met and the redhead was rather cold towards me. I do not know what I am doing wrong but I wish that I knew so I could fix it. Today was a rather in the middle day with the break-dancer. She seemed to be really in her head and distracted about something.

I want her to open up to me but I do not want to push her if she is not comfortable with telling me. I am glad that she was with today because I got to spend time with her outside of school. I would have liked it even more even this Henry guy was not making me really comfortable but Anna came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. He was really weird and strange but the redhead stopped him and actually called me her fiancée in front of others.

It gave me this warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I like how it feels. It gave me some confidence to tease the break-dancer a little and the most adorable blush appeared onto her cheeks. She was a little nervous and stammered which she denies only helping to make her even more adorable. I like how being around Anna makes me feel and it makes me want to be around her even more.

We will be spending a lot time together since I am tutoring and making sure that she gets to practice on time on Tuesday but it does not seem like it is enough. I want more time to spend time with the redhead without it having to do with school or taking her to practice. I want one on one time with the break-dancer, just the two of us. Does that make me selfish or needy? I do not want to be needy but I cannot help the way that I feel.

I was a little sad to say goodbye to Anna but I needed to return home. Before I could leave, the redhead stops me and kisses me on the lips before running off with blinding speed. I stood there froze in place at what just happened. I brought a hand up to my lips as a smile makes its way onto my face. I could not wiping the smile off even if I wanted to. I could not believe that Anna kissed me on the lips… for the second time.

I squealed like a little schoolgirl, completely forgetting where I was at the moment. I practically skipped all the way to my car before driving off towards home. I do not know what I am supposed to with myself with how giddy I am feeling. _Anna kissed me again! I will never wash my lips ever again! That is a little extreme but I cannot help it. I maybe not know where we are in our relationship but I think that we are heading in the right direction._

 _I know that I can get Anna to like me more just friends and I do not care how long it takes. Anna is more than worth it._ It was not long before I arrived home and I parked in the driveway. I locked the car before walking inside of the house to find my Mother sitting in the living room with her cross-legged and her arms folded. She does not looked pleased but she always looks like that. I am not sure of what to expect from her but I know that it cannot be good.

"Hello Mother, have you seen Father?" I asked curious.

"He's working late at the hospital tonight. Where have you been all day?" Mother asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I w-was at the h-hangout spot a little ways f-from here. A lot of teenagers my age h-hang out t-there and I t-thought it would w-w-worth some looking into" I stammered.

"I heard about it from some of the mothers in the neighborhood. Elsa, you know how much I hate when you stutter like that. It's so annoying. Was Anna with you?"

"Y-Yes Mother. She was and she showed me around. Anna performs there" I said wringing my hands together.

"Of course she would be. Not like anyone takes break-dancers seriously" Mother said full of disgust.

"Anna is a great break-dancer and she takes it very seriously. Everyone that saw her performance took her seriously as a person and as a dancer" I said frowning.

"Oh please. They didn't take her seriously. Watching a break-dancer perform is like watching a dancing monkey perform. Everyone likes seeing a freak in action" Mother said cackling as she looks down at her phone.

"Anna is not a freak, Mother! Do not ever call her that again!" I yelled angrily.

"She is a freaky dyke and I cannot believe that my husband agreed to letting you get married to that. I fear what beastly grandchildren we'll have with that… beast's genetics" Mother said shuddering.

I do not what happened but something inside of me just snapped. I could not take Mother talking about Anna in such a manner. It is downright unacceptable, despicable and wrong. She can talk about however she wants but I will not stand here and let her talk about the redhead this way.

"How dare you call your own Mother a freak? What gives you the right?!" Mother said glaring at me.

"You have had multiple face lifts, nose jobs, boob job among other plastic surgeries over the years. You have no right to call anyone a freak with all of things that you have done to yourself. Money can changer your outer appearance but it cannot change your inner appearance which is disgusting" I said glaring at Mother.

What happened next was what I was not expecting to happen to me in a million years. Mother stood me from the couch and standing in front of me with lightning quickness and before I knew it there was a stinging sensation in my left cheek. I brought my hand up to my face and my cheek hurt when I touched it. I slowly looked up at Mother with tears threatening to spill over but what was standing in front of me was not my Mother. What was standing in front of me was something that I could not recognize. I do not know who or what is standing in front but I do not want to know.

"Don't you ever speak me to me like that ever again, little girl. Go up to your room and think about what you have done this instant" Mother said pointing to my room.

I ran out of the living room and up the stairs to my room with tears flowing stop my tears. I did not stop until I reached my room and locked the door behind me before throwing myself onto my bed. I could not believe that my own Mother would strike me like she did. Parent are not supposed to hit their children no matter what. They are supposed to love and cherish their children and make sure that they do not get lead astray but I guess my Mother does not fall into that category of parents.

I know that my Farther does. He is the best Father that I could ask for and I would not want him any other way. He would comfort me when I was upset and try to make me laugh with some very corny joke. I wish that he was here with me right instead at work. I wonder what Mother was like before she got so… despicable. She was a loving and caring person before changing into the person that she is now.

What caused her to be like this? Why is she so cruel? What does she have against others that are different from herself? What does she have against Anna? I just do not understand. I stayed in my room so I would not have to deal with my Mother. I got up from my bed and walked over towards my keyboard and start playing. My fingers dance across the white and black keys, letting myself be me and the lyrics to a song jus flowed out of me with ease.

I wrote down the song before I forget it. I like writing my songs and playing them for my own ears to hear. I let my feelings go and free myself from the burdens of being in the middle of parents' disputes. I do not know how I have been playing when someone knocks on my door. I get up from my keyboard and walk over to unlock my door. Behind it is my Father with a tired smile on his face and he's still in his work clothes. I instantly wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly, receiving a hug back.

"Hello Elsa, why are you still up?" Father asked kissing the top of my head.

"I was playing my keyboard earlier but I did not realize how late it has gotten. I am glad that you are back" I said burying my face into his shoulder.

"I am glad to see you too but you have school tomorrow and I want you get a god night's sleep" Father said smiling.

"I will" I said nodding.

"I will see you in the m… Elsa, what happened to your cheek" Father said getting a better look at my cheek.

"I-It is nothing. I g-got hit by a ball e-earlier today" I lied.

"A ball? Are you sure that it was not something else?" Father asked frowning slightly.

"Y-Yes, I am s-sure" I said nodding.

"Okay if you say so but I want you to put some ice to get the swelling down" Father said letting it go.

"I will, Father" I said smiling a little.

"I love you, Elsa" Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Father" I said hugging.

I feel horrible about lying to my father like this but I did not want to a reason for another fighter between my parents. They are already yelling, screaming and fighting a lot over me as much as they are lately. I do not want to add fuel to the fire and give them another reason to fight. I changed into my nightwear before climbing into bed.

* * *

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

The Arrangement ch. 21

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I am standing in front of my locker, banging my head against it. It's a not pretty sight to see if you didn't know me but it happens a lot. Most of everyone here at school have seen me do this and stopped paying attention to me. I just found out that Ariel is dating the captain of the boys' swim team Eric Denmark. I have nothing against the male swimmer but why I didn't know about them dating until now. The public (me) has the right to know these kinds of things and act accordingly.

This is slightly depressing but I should've known the older redhead wasn't interest in me. I knew that she wouldn't be interested in me but it doesn't stop it from hurting. Having a unrequited crush sucks some serious ass. There's nothing that I can do but dust myself off and move on plus my forehead is hurting like hell. I stop hitting my head against my forehead and rub it to relieve of the pain. I open my locker to get my books out when I hear loud shouting of 'ANNA!' or 'HAS ANYONE SEEN ANNA?!'.

What the hell? Who's yelling my name for? I see Olaf running towards me in a rush with Elsa a few feet behind him. What the hell is going on here? Why are they running towards me? The white haired boy reaches me first and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Anna, don't ask questions but look at Elsa's left cheek and I mean really look at it. I gotta go before she kills me. Later!" Olaf said running off down the hallway.

I'm really confused on what that was about. Why do I need to look at Elsa's cheek for? Did something happen to her? Maybe it's just Olaf being weird as usual. The blonde reaches me with out of breath and pinkish tint coloring her cheeks making her looking adorable. What the hell? Where did that come form? Well it does make her adorable.

"Hey Elsa, what's up?"

"Hello Anna, did Olaf tell you anything?" Elsa asked curious.

"Just for me to look at your cheek but he didn't say why. Why was you chasing after him for?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was overreacting to something. It is not a big of a deal as he is making it out to be" Elsa said smiling nervously.

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind me looking at your left cheek" I said folding my arms.

"Anna, there is nothing wrong with my cheek" Elsa said waving me off.

"Okay if there's nothing wrong with it then let me see it" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I am fine"

I grab Elsa's chin and turn it gently to the side. I stare at the unblemished cheek intently to see what Olaf saw and I almost didn't see it if I didn't run my thumb over it. The blonde hiss a little and whatever makeup she was wearing to cover up the light pink mark on her cheek. I couldn't believe it but this is why the older break-dancer was acting so weird today when he ran past me. What the hell happened to Elsa's cheek?

Did someone hit her? Why would anyone hit someone as sweet and innocent as Elsa? Just thinking about someone laying a hand on the older girl is enough to get my blood boiling. No one hits my girlfriend and gets away with it. They're going to pay dearly for this. Vengeance shall be mine!

"Oh hell nah, someone's gonna pay! Elsa, who did this to you?" I asked furious.

"No one hit me, Anna. I got him by a ball" Elsa said taking a hold of my hand.

"Elsa, a ball didn't do that to you. You and I both that a ball didn't hit you yesterday. Who did this to you?" I asked frowning.

"Anna, I am fine. Please do not worry about me" Elsa said pleading.

"Too late for me not to worry about you and you're not fine. I care about you, Elsa. Did your Mom do this to you?" I asked staring at her intently.

The blonde couldn't look me in the eye and took a sudden interest in her shoes. I hit the nail on the head and that's all that I needed to know. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and started making my way towards the entrance of the school with the older girl following behind me. She tries to get to let this go and make a bunch of excuses for why I shouldn't do anything out of anger. I am well past anger. I am pissed the hell off.

No one deserves to be hit especially by their own parent. A parent is supposed to protect their kids from harm, not be the cause of it. What gives her the right to hit her own daughter like that? My Mom would never lay a finger on me like that and Elsa's Mom shouldn't either. I don't know what I am going to do when I see Mrs. Arendelle but I know what I am going to say. I'm going to let her have it and give her a piece of my mind. I almost make it to the entrance when a pair of arms wraps themselves around my stomach and a head of my blonde hair buries itself into my right shoulder.

"Anna, please… please don't anything that you might regret"

"I'm not going to regret telling your evil Mother off. Elsa, she has no right to hit you like she did" I said glaring at the door.

"Please Anna, leave it alone. Please" Elsa said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

I sigh a little. This isn't sitting well with me but I don't want to cause Elsa anymore pain than what she's already feeling. She's going though a lot as it is and I don't want to add on to that but I'm not letting this go, not by a long-shot.

"Fine, I'll let go but promise me that you'll tell me if this happens again" I said sighing.

"I promise. Thank you, Anna"

"Don't thank me yet. You might want to cover your bruise so no one else start asking questions" I said turning to face Elsa.

The blonde looks with this look in her eyes that was giving me butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not but I like. The older girl smiles at me brightly before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I was caught a little off guard of the suddenness of it but it just felt right. I kiss Elsa back with equally force and we would have continued kissing if we weren't getting cat call from every guy in the hallway.

I can feel the heat creeping into my cheeks before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her away from those stupid hormonal guys. _Okay that was embarrassing as hell. We're gotta be careful where we decide to start kissing._

"Are you okay, Anna? Your face is really red" Elsa said innocently.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. I should be asking you that" I said looking at Elsa.

"Anna, I am fine. I am honored that you are concerned about me" Elsa said smiling.

I open my mouth to say something but the stupid bell cuts me off. _Damn bell, it has perfect timing… not._ The blonde kisses me on the cheek before waving at me as she makes her way towards her first period or the restroom. I feel bad about leaving her side. I wish that there was more that I could for her but I'm not sure if it would make a difference. I don't want Elsa get hurt further because of her Mom.

I don't even know why her Mom hit her in the first place but I know that nothing that the older girl did or ever do could justify getting hit. Just thinking about it making so unbelievably angry that I want to punch a wall. I go to my first period class but I can't concentrate on anything but the blonde. I can get the notes from Kristoff later. Elsa is filling up every space in my head. _I have to do something but what._

 _What can I do to help the blonde? I know that I promise that I would leave it along but this isn't something that I can leave alone. Does her Dad even know that her Mom hit her? I doubt it since Elsa didn't even what me to know about what happened. I know that her Dad wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on his daughter, let alone his wife. Why is Elsa protecting her Mom? She doesn't deserve it. I just don't understand but I guess that's the kind of person that Elsa is._

 _It's amazing that she wants to go through on her own but she shouldn't have to. No one should be alone in this kind of situation. Why wont she let me help her?_ Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I spaced out though half of my classes but I have a good reason for it… this time. I packed up my stuff and make my way towards the cafeteria.

"Anna, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ms. Belle asked standing behind her desk.

"Um sure, what's up?" I asked curious.

"You seemed really distracted during class. Is something wrong?" Ms. Belle asked concerned.

"N-No, I just have a lot on my mind" I said rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm willing to listen" Ms. Belle said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks" I said nodding.

I don't want to tell Elsa's business to anyone since it's not my business to tell. As much as I want to tell Ms. Belle what's going on, I have to handle in my own way. I walked out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria. I was about to walk in when I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see that it's Ariel and walking towards me. Normally I would excited about the older redhead calling my name and walking towards me like this but I don't feel… anything. It's odd but I have other things to worry about.

"Hey Ariel, can I help you with something?" I asked curious.

"I wanted to know if your date went okay. Did my advice help?" Ariel asked smiling.

"Yea, it did. She loved it and it did give me an excuse to wrap my arms around her. Thanks for the help" I said smiling.

"I'm glad that it went so well. Maybe you and your lady friend can go on a double date with me and Eric" Ariel said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Talk to my lady friend and see what she thinks"

"I hope that she'll say yes. See ya later, Anna" Ariel said walking into the cafeteria.

I don't think that going on a double date with Ariel and Erica would be a good idea. I don't have a problem with them but I want to get over my dying crush on the swim captain. I walk into the cafeteria and jumped into the lunch line. I searched for the blonde in the sea of students and quickly found her talking to Marshall and Kristoff about something. I grab a tray and start loading up on food. I'm loading up on junk food and unhealthy things but eating salads and vegetables aren't my thing.

They taste horrible and just plain disgusting. I paid for my food and towards my usual table. I take a seat on the edge next to Elsa who turns towards and smiles like nothing is wrong.

"Awww if it isn't the two lovebirds" Kristoff said teasingly.

"Shut up Kristoff" I said half glaring at him.

"What? You two are lovebirds and you're so cute together" Marshall said batting his eyelashes.

"Leave Anna alone you two" Elsa said lightly reprimanding them.

"So what if we are. What's it to you?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Did she just?" Marshall asked shocked.

"Yeah she did, dude. I think we might have entered the twilight zone. Where's Rod Sterling when you need him?" Kristoff asked shaking his head.

I looked out the corner of my eye to see that Elsa was staring at me with a shock look on her face and I smirked a little. I know that she wasn't expecting me to say that but I do like her. I'm not afraid to admit that in front of my… our friends but I'm not ready to tell them that we're engaged just yet. Soon, I will be but just not now. I take her hand into my own and pull it up my lips, kissing the back of her hand in a gentlemanly way. I almost squealed when her cheeks turned a bright red color.

"Anna and Elsa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the guys said in a sing-sang tone.

I flipped them off when I heard light giggles from the person next to me. I could listen to her laugh forever if she'll let me and I want to keep her smiling for as long as I can. _I want to be the reson why she laughs and why she smiles. I want her to stay smiling. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Elsa._

* * *

End of ch. 21


	22. Chapter 22

The Arrangement ch. 22

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am sitting in the library with Anna tutoring her in English but it seems like she is very distracted. She has this distanced look on her face and hardly responds to anything that I say to her. Why is she so distracted? What is she thinking about? Is something bothering? The break-dancer has been acting very strange all day. At lunch she told the guys that we are dating even though they were teasing us about it.

I was not expecting her to admit it to them like that and she kissed the back of my hand like a prince would do to a princess. It was very cute and sweet and just thinking about brings a smile onto my face. Ever since lunch, the redhead has been extra nice to me and very protective of me. Anna never left my side when we have classes together and was a hesitant about leaving me when I had to go to my Creative Writing class.

Marshall reassured her that I would be fine and that he would look out for me though I think that I can take care of myself. What is the worse that can happen. The redhead kisses me on the cheek before leaving to go to class. The raven haired boy teased me a little about how red my face had gotten after my girlfriend kissed me. I do not understand what is going on is that head of hers but I have known the break-dancer my entire life and never really understood her. Anna is a complete mystery to me even to this day.

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"What? You say something" Anna said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you are okay. You have been really distracted. Is something bothering you?" I asked worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm okay cause I'm not. This whole thing with your Mom is bothering me" Anna said frowning.

"Please leave it alone, Anna. It was only one time"

"Yeah, that's how it starts off as one time until the next time it happens. You can't let her get away with this"

"You do not understand" I said shaking my head.

"What don't I understand? I understand your Mom hit you and you want me not to do anything about it. Doing nothing doesn't sit well with me" Anna said frowning.

"Please Anna, I am not asking you not to doing anything. I am asking you to leave it alone" I said pleadingly.

"Frankly I don't see the difference" Anna said leaning back into her chair with her arms crossed.

"You don't understand" I said sighing.

"What don't I understand, Elsa? Make me understand" Anna said taking my hands into her own.

I look at Anna and I want to tell her everything that is going on but I am hesitant. I do not want to bring her into my family's drama. It is too complicated and I do not want to burden the redhead with it. I cannot do that to her. I remove my hands from the break-dancer's and packed up my things. I cannot do this. If I stay any longer, I know that I will tell her everything. I have go now before that happens so I pack up my things. I know that running away is not going to solve my problems but it is the only answer that I have at the moment.

"I am sorry, Anna but I cannot tell you. Please just leave it alone" I said running out of the library.

I feel horrible for leaving Anna like this but I do not want to bring into something that she is not able to handle. I have to handle this on my own with my own hands. I am not sure I am supposed to do that but there has to be a way.

There is always a way. I get into my car and drive home to hopefully solve my family's drama. It was not long before I reached home and I can Gerda putting cardboard boxes into my Mother's car. That is odd and unusual. What is going on here? I pull up into the driveway and park my car. I look at my nanny but she was avoiding my gaze for some reason. I walked through the front door of the house and I can hear my parents arguing loudly.

They are at it again. Why is it always like this? Why cannot we be like a happy family and just get along with each other? When did this become my life? I hear Father walk away angrily and Mother puffed out angrily. I walk into the living room to find Mother sitting on the couch and I tried to slip by her undetected but it did not work when I nearly tripped over the rug that was in the room. Mother turned to see that I was standing and glared at me hard.

She stood up and angrily makes her way towards me and before I knew it, I was struck again. I was shocked that she hit me again. Why did she hit me again? What could I have done to deserve this?

"You spoiled brat, you told your Father that I hit you" Mother shrieked.

"W-What? I d-did not t-tell him anything. I told h-him that I g-got hit b-by a ball" I said trying to keep my voice even.

"Lair!" Mother yelled hitting me across the face again.

"M-Mother, I promise you that I did not tell him again" I said as the tears swell in my eyes.

"Do you really expect me believe that pitiful excuse of a lie. Do I look like something kind of a moron?" Mother said striking me again.

She uses one hand to keep me pinned against the wall while using the other to repeatedly slap me over and over again. I try to make any noise in fear of getting hit worse but I let a small squeak every time. It felt like an eternity before suddenly the slaps stop. I open my eyes to see the back of Father's lab coat and he is standing between Mother and I. I could not see what the expression was on Father's face but I could tell that Mother was afraid of his gaze. "How dare you? How dare you lay a hand on our child? What the hell is the matter with you?" Father asked outraged.

"I was teaching that insolent brat a lesson about being respectful to her Mother and keeping her mouth shut" Mother said in a small voice.

"Respect? Respect! Why the hell should she respect her Mother but said Mother is smacking her around. Elsa should not have to keep mouth about something like this. This is the straw that destroyed the camel's back. I want you out of this house and we are getting a divorce" Father said glaring at Mother.

"If it's a divorce is what you want then I'll give you a divorce but I am going to take you for everything you got. I will be getting sole custody to the girl as well" Mother said menacingly.

"Over my dead body, you will" Father said through gritted teeth.

"That can be arranged" Mother said smirking.

"Ma'am, your car is ready" Gerda said walking into the room.

"Thank you, Gerda and I shall back soon enough" Mother said walking out of the room.

 _What just happen? Did my? Did my parents just agreed to get a divorce? Why did it have to come to this? This is all of my fault. If I had been a been daughter then none of this would have happened. Mother would not have felt the need to hit or Father would not be divorcing Mother. It is all my fault. I drop to my knee and wrap my arms around my midsection as the tears flowed down my knees. Why did all of this have to happen?_

 _I know that my parents were not happy in their marriage but they could have worked it out. We could have been a happy family like we once were. Father turned to me and took me into his arms, hugging me tightly._

"I am so sorry, Elsa. I should've seen it sooner but I didn't do anything about it. I had a sneaking suspicion that your Mother was hurting you but I didn't want to believe it. Please forgive me, daughter" Father said holding me tightly.

"It is my fault for lying about it but I did not want to be another reason why you two gotten into another argument" I said crying into Father's shoulder.

"You should have told me anyways. I love you and I would have protected you from her but it's my fault for not doing something sooner. You got hurt again because of my negligence" Father said crying a little.

"Are you really getting a divorce?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, this marriage is not working and has not been for a long time now. I have to get out of it now to protect the both of us but do not worry, I will let you fall into your Mother's crawls. I don't think that this is best place for you stay in case your Mother decides to try something" Father said taking my face into his hands.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked curious.

"I have the perfect place and I think that you will like" Father said smiling.

I am not sure what Father is going to do but he pulls out his cell phone and calls someone. I do not know who he is calling but it is a rather short phone call. I packed a suitcase and Gerda put it in the trunk of Father's car along with my keyboard. We got inside of the car and Father drove towards who knows where.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea of staying with strangers?" I asked unsure.

"You are not staying with strangers. They are good friends of mine and you know them rather well plus you will be safe here. Don't you trust me, Elsa?"

"Of course I trust you, Father" I said nodding.

It was not long before we reached our destination and I was shocked where we arrived at. I am standing in front of Anna's house. _I am going to be staying with Anna. I am staying with Anna. Anna and I are going to be staying under the same roof. Oh my goodness! Are we going to have to share a room together? We might have to share a bed together. Oh my goodness, I am not ready for the kind intimacy!_

 _What if Anna wants to be intimate with me? What am I going to do? I am not sure if I will be able to handle being this close to her all the time but I want to be close to her. Elsa, get a hold of yourself. Anna would not make do anything that you are comfortable with. She is not that kind of person._ I followed Father towards the Simmons' household when he knocked on their front door. The door immediately opens and a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. It was Anna's Mother and she was hugging me tightly.

"Oh Elsa, are you okay? I was so worried about you" Mrs. Simmons asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes, I am okay Mrs. Simmons" I said caught off guard by the hug.

"You will be safe here. Adgar, it's good to see you" Mrs. Simmons said smiling sadly.

"You too and thank you for doing this" Father said nodding.

"It's no problem at all. Anything for a friend"

"Elsa, will you okay staying here?" Father asked turning to face me.

"I will be fine" I said smiling.

"I will come back for you when everything is settled. I love you" Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too" I said hugging him tightly. Mr. Simmons helps me with suitcase and keyboard.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs to see Anna wearing all black with a black facemask covering half of her face and a katana attached to her back. All of the adults in the room stared at the redhead with confused looks on their faces. I am equally confused as of why the break-dancer was wearing what she was.

"I'll be back and if not, I am probably in police custody" Anna said making her way towards the front door.

"Anna, where are you going and why are you dressed like that?" Mr. Simmons asked grabbing his daughter by the back of her collar.

"After what I'm going to, mostly jail but I'm okay with that" Anna said shrugging.

"Why would you be going to jail, Anna?" Father asked confused.

"Your wife is gonna catch a beat down ninja style" Anna said pumping her arm into the air.

"Anna, don't do anything hasty besides you won't do well in jail" Mr. Simmons said shaking his head.

"No one treats Elsa and gets away with it. I shall have my vengeance upon my honor and I'll take my chances in jail" Anna said determinedly with a slight crazed look in her eyes.

I am honor that Anna would go though… such lengths to protect me and it makes feel all warm inside. All of the adults in the room look at each other knowingly for some odd reason before laughing a little.

"I am glad that you feel so strongly about this and my daughter but I don't think Elsa wants you going to jail for her" Father said putting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do then? I can't just do nothing" Anna said frowning.

"I want you to look after my daughter for me because she's going to need you" Father said smiling.

"Okay but I still has that she needs a beat down" Anna said folding her arms.

Mrs. Simmons rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. Father just chuckles a little before hugging me tightly one last time before leaving. I turned to face my fiancée and my future in-laws. I do not know what is going to happen next but I have to say that it should be interesting.

"Anna, why do you help Elsa with her things by putting them in your room" Mr. Simmons said putting his hands on hips.

"Y-You want us to s-share a room t-together" Anna said as a reddish tint appeared on her face.

"Sure, why not. You've done it when you were little so it won't be any different now. I trust that you won't do anything that you're not supposed to" Mr. Simmons said shrugging.

"Mom, help me out here" Anna said turning to her Mother.

"I concur with your Dad. You're both good girls and I trust the both of you" Mrs. Simmons said smiling.

"A-Are you okay w-with this, E-Elsa?" Anna asked looking at me.

"I w-would not mind s-sharing a r-room with you if y-you do not" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"I d-don't mind. I-I just don't w-want to make you u-uncomfortable" Anna said rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"I think that I will be fine"

"Then it's settled" Mr. Simmons said grinning.

* * *

End of ch. 22


	23. Chapter 23

The Arrangement ch. 23

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I don't understand what goes on in my parents' head sometimes. How can they think that me and Elsa sharing a room would be a good idea? We shared a room when we're younger sure but we're both teenagers now with raging hormones. Anything could happen and it would be their fault for letting it happen. Dad carried the blonde's suitcase up to my room while I carried her keyboard behind him. I didn't know that the older girl could play the keyboard.

 _Why didn't she tell me that? What else don't I know about Elsa? Operation Getting Know Elsa Better is underway as of now. I'm getting now at this undercover operations._ _Cool._ I set the keyboard in the corner by the window when Dad looked around the room with a smile on his face.

"Well I'll leave you girls to get settled and Anna, no getting hands-y with Elsa. I will find out about it one way or another" Dad said trying to sound stern.

"I am offended by your accusations" I said glaring at Dad.

"Elsa, tell me if she makes you comfortable and I will deal with her" Dad said punching his fist into his right hand.

"I am sure that I will be just fine" Elsa said smiling.

Dad nodded before walking out of the room. I can't believe my Dad some times. First he says that he trusts me then the next he's saying that I might try something with Elsa with them being in the house. I'm not that much of a perverted creep. I hid my perverted creepiness very well thank you very much. I'm starting to think that Dad is starting go bipolar. The blonde turns to face me and looks me up and down with a confused look on her face.

I look at what I was wearing and I know I probably look a little weird… okay I look a lot weird. I have a reason fro dressing up like this. When Mom told me that the older girl's Mom hit her again and she was coming over here, I quickly ran up to my room and got changed. I fund my old ninja costume from last Halloween and the katana that I brought from Anime Expo last year. They say that you have to be at least 18 years of age to buy weapons but Kristoff's Dad was nice enough to buy it for me.

I paid him with my allowance so it's all good. I attached the sword to my back and was going to make my way towards where the bitch was. I can't believe that she hit her own daughter for the second time but I have expected it to happen. There's no such thing as it was a one time. It always happens over and over again until you or someone else stops it. I was going to stop for the last time and I don't care that I would've gone to jail for it.

No one hurts Elsa like that and get away with it. I would have done it if the blonde's Dad had convinced me not to go through with. I hate to admit it but I can't help the older girl if I'm in jail. I take off the top part of my ninja costume, leaving me in black pants and a white t-shirt that I was wearing underneath it. I place it on the back of the desk top rolling around chair.

"Why are you dressed up like a ninja?" Elsa asked confused.

"It has the perfect camouflage and no one never sees a ninja coming" I said shrugging.

"You would make a very cute ninja" Elsa said smiling.

"Ninjas aren't cute, Elsa. They're deadly" I said pulling the face mask down.

"Sorry, I do not see that many ninjas" Elsa said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay. It just mean that we'll have to watch a lot of ninja movies to educate you. Cool, I get to teach you stuff" I said grinning.

"I would like that very much" Elsa said smiling back.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

Elsa looks at me with this really lost and confused look on her face. I never seen her like this and it's pulling at my heart strings. I want to help her in anyway that I could be but I'm not sure how or what to do. The blonde opens her mouth to say something but closes it. I see the tears forming in her eyes and they're on the verge of spilling over. I pull the pianist into me, wrapping my arms around into an attempt to comfort her as she cries into my shoulder.

I rub circles into her back as the older girl grips onto my shirt in fear of if she lets go that I would disappear. I would never disappear when she needs me the most. I move toward the bed and pulled Elsa into my lap. We stayed like this for awhile when the blonde's sobs slowly turns into quiet whimpers. I hate seeing the pianist like this and I hate that know the cause of it. I wish that there was something that I could do for her. The older girl pulls back a little, rubbing the last of the tears away.

"I am sorry for getting your shoulder wet, Anna" Elsa said looking down.

"It's okay. If you ever need a shoulder to cry, you can use mine whenever you want" I said rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you" Elsa said smiling.

"Think of it as me paying you back for being an ass to you for the last couple of days"

"You were not an ass"

"Trust me, I was an ass"

"You were not an ass, Anna. Please do not call yourself that ever again" Elsa said frowning.

"Okay, okay I wont call myself an ass" I said holding my hands in defense.

Elsa looks me in the eye and there's this look that makes my heart skip a beat, butterflies flying around in my stomach and making it hard to breathe. She plays with the collar of my shirt that I was wearing under the top part of my costume. I feel the heat creeping it into my cheeks as my eyes went from the blonde's icy blue eyes to perfectly pink lips. I tried to say something, anything but words were failing as always.

 _Thanks a lot, words. You've been a big help._ Before I knew it, I feel a pair of lips touching lightly touching mine, snapping me of my thoughts. It just feels right and I like how Elsa's lips feel against mine and… I want more. I place my hands on the blonde's hips, pulling her closer into me as she puts hers on my shoulders to balance herself. The room was slowly growing warmer and warmer as our lips dancing around each other. A small moan escape the pianist's lips and I mostly missed with how much it was but God was it sexy. I wanted it to hear it again but fate wasn't in my favor at the moment.

"Girls, dinner is almost… Maybe putting you two in the share might not have been the best idea"

The both of us pulled away to see Dad standing in the doorway, scratching his head. _Seriously when I said it, he didn't want to listen but now he thinks it's a bad idea after he catches us making out. What is wrong with this picture?_ Elsa gets off of my lap with her face the color of a tomato. This is really embarrassing. I can't believe that Dad caught us making out but it sucks that we had stop. I think that I'm addicted to the blonde's lips but I don't care. I could be addicted to worse things than kissing my girlfriend.

"What were you about say, Dad?" I asked glaring at him.

"Your Mom sent me up here to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Anna, I think it's time that we have the talk about the birds and bees again" Dad said sitting down in the desk chair.

"Oh God, please no. I don't need the talk again especially with those two sock puppets" I said shaking my head.

"Sock puppets?" Elsa asked tilting her head in confusion.

"When I turned 15, Dad here thought it would be good time to give me 'the talk' and since I'm more of a visual learner. He thought sock puppets would help me understand about sex and my body but it was horrible. It scarred me for life and I don't need that talk for a second time" I said pointing a accused finger at him.

"Elsa, did your Dad give you the talk already?" Dad asked curious.

"No. He planned to give it to me and started to explain it to me but he would stop before he would gets in too deep" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Well I think that I should pick up the slack in your Dad's place" Dad said clearing his throat.

"Oh hell no, you are ruining her innocence like that" I said covering Elsa's ears.

"Anna, she's going to find out about sex one way or another. I would prefer it be from me or your Mother so she will know what she is getting herself into" Dad said taking a serious tone.

I sigh, knowing that he's right. It would be safer if Elsa got the right information from my Dad instead of someone of our own age and have it completely wrong. It doesn't mean that I have to stick around to hear for a second time. The damage has been to my psyche. I uncover the blonde's ear and she looks between me and my Dad with a confused look on her face.

"I'm so sorry" I said getting up and walking away quickly.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Mom finishing up the food for dinner. I hopped onto the counter where she was cooking and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Where's Elsa?" Mom asked curious.

"She's getting the talk from Dad" I said shuddering.

"You left her alone with him. I hope that he's not using the sock puppets; the poor girl has been through enough for one day" Mom said sighing.

"I can't believe that her Mom would do that to her" I said folding my arms.

"I can't either. Idunn was never liked before I guess that I never really knew her" Mom said looking down.

"People change, Mom. It wasn't your fault but I wish that there was something that I could do to help Elsa"

"Just be there for her, Anna. She's going to need a friend to get through this" Mom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I can do that" I said nodding.

"Go and set the table" Mom said putting the plates and silverware in my hands.

I walked into the dining room and started on setting the table. It wasn't long before I see Dad and Elsa walking down the stairs. Blonde's face with really red and she couldn't look me in the eyes. _Looks like Dad used the sock puppets on her. I had the same look on my face when he gave me the talk. It's gonna be so awkward now and it's not like we can avoid each other since we have to share a room together. I am so sorry, Elsa._

Mom walked out of the kitchen with a pot of spaghetti and meatballs and set it into the middle of the table. Dad whispers something into Mom's ear and she smacks him upside the head. He whimpers a little as he rubs his head. _Serves him right for what he did._ We all sat down before Dad and me piled tons of spaghetti onto our plates. Elsa and me are sitting next to each other and there was a huge tension between us. I don't know how to break it.

"So Elsa, how are you liking school?" Mom asked facing Elsa.

"I like it. I have gained some very interesting friends" Elsa said smiling.

"Like who?" Mom asked curious.

"Kristoff, Marshall and Olaf"

"Those guys are very interesting but very loyal at the same time" Mom said nodding.

"What about you, Anna?" Dad asked curious.

"It's aight. Having some trouble with English but Elsa's helping me with it" I said eating a meatball.

"That's great. It means that you two can spend more time with each other" Mom said happily.

"Yeah" I said sneaking a look at Elsa.

She hasn't look at me yet and it doesn't feel good. The rest of dinner is filled with small talk but my mind wasn't on any of it. It was on the pianist next to me and I want her to look at me even if it was for a moment. I'll take anything at this point if I could see those beautiful blue eyes. I help Mom with clearing the table and putting away the leftover spaghetti. I wash the dishes as Mom dries them and puts them away.

I walked up to my room to find the older girl going through her suitcase. I sigh a little when the blonde doesn't look my way. I ggo through my dresser and grab a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Elsa walks out of the room to go the bathroom to shower. _Why does everything have to be so awkward? We were getting closer just for a stupid talk to put a stupid wedge between the two of us._ I grab my stuff and walk down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom to change out of my clothes.

I quickly change into my pajamas before returning to my room to find the blonde sitting on top of my bed in a girly light blue nightgown that stops mid-thigh. It was showing enough cleavage that it was stirring something of lower reigns. _I am officially screwed. I don't know if I should thanking or cussing my Dad for making us share a room. No, just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean that we have to share a bed together._

 _I have to make sure that I don't anything any more awkward than it already is. I'll give Elsa the bed and I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag. Ever the gentleman._ I walked over towards my closet and searched for my green rolled up bag. I could the blonde's eyes staring at me but I choose to ignore it. I laid the sleeping bag on the floor and unzipped it to crawl in it.

"Um Anna?"

I looked up to see that the pianist was looking at me with this adorable doe eyed expression on her face. I just want to hug so badly but stopped myself, unsure of how she would react to me doing that.

"Y-Yeah Elsa. You need something?" I asked finding my voice.

"You"

"Excuse me?" I squeaked out.

"I-I mean if y-you are okay w-with it, we c-could share the bed. I-It is big enough for t-two people to s-share" Elsa said wringing her hands together.

"A-Are you s-sure about that? I mean I d-don't want to m-make you uncomfortable" I said rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"I t-think that I will f-fine" Elsa said blushing.

"If you're uncomfortable, you can tell me ya know" I said hesitant.

"I know and I will be fine"

I nodded before rolling my sleeping bag up and throwing it into my closet. I am praying to the Gods that I don't wake up with raging boner in my pants. I would die if that happens. I climbed into my bed as the blonde scoots over towards the wall. I laid on my side facing away from the older girl but I wasn't expecting her to force me onto my back. The blonde buries her face into the crook of my neck and wrapping her arm around my stomach before snuggling closer to me. I could feel the heat creeping its way into my cheeks as I feel Elsa's breasts against my side.

 _I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner! Please don't get a boner! I just need to get though the night._

* * *

End of ch. 23


	24. Chapter 24

The Arrangement ch. 24

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I groaned as the light coming in from the blinds shinning in my face and I wanted to roll over away from it but something on top of me was stopping me. Whatever it was is really warm and I assumed that it was my pillow. I wrapped my arms around, bringing it closer to me as I let lure me back to sleep with its breathing. _Wait a minute… breathing? Pillows doesn't breathe and they don't weigh this much. Why is my pillow snuggling into me? What the hell is on top of me? Wait… do I really want to know? Well kind of._

 _It hasn't kill yet so how bad can it be?_ I open my eyes slightly and got a head full of long blonde hair. Blonde hair? What the hell? I open my eyes fully to find Elsa completely on top of me. Her head was still in the crook of my neck but now I can feel her breath against it. One of her arms is wrapped around my back while the other is somewhere where it doesn't be if you know what I mean and gripping me a little. Her legs are entwined with mine.

"Anna" Elsa said still asleep.

 _Shit, why does having her say my name like that have to be so sexy?! Why does she have to be touching me like this? It doesn't help that I'm fucking hard. Dammit, I just had to get a freaking boner with her on top of me like this. What am I going to do? I gotta get from up under Elsa without walking her up but how?_ The blonde snuggled closer to me and her hand rubs against my boner causing pleasurable friction.

I bite my lip to keep a moan from coming out. This girl is going to be the death of me one of these days. I noticed that one of the sleeves of the pianist's nightgown is off of her shoulder, showing a pale unblemished shoulder. I feel my eyes following the pale skin lower the sleeping beauty above before snapping my eyes to the ceiling. _No! Bad Anna, bad! I can't do that. I can't do that to Elsa! I'm not ruining her innocence in her sleep through she's kinda ruining mines in a way._

 _I can't and I won't. I gotta suck it up and dig my way out of this hole._ I slowly reached and lightly removed Elsa's hand from my crotch. I froze when the blonde moved a little but she didn't wake. Thank God for that. I slowly removed the older girl from on top of me without waking her up and that was not a easy feat, mind you. The pianist came close to waking up but didn't. Maybe my luck is changing for once… or so I thought.

"Anna, you are up early?"

 _Fuck, I was damn close. Why? Just why?_ I turned to see Elsa rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. I covered my boner up with my hands as the heat creeps into my cheeks. What am I going to say to her? How am I going to talk my way out of this one?

"Yeah, the sun's awake so I'm awake" I said laughing nervously.

"You used to say the same thing when we used to have sleepovers" Elsa said giggling.

"Y-Yeah, I guess old habits die hard" I said looking away.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

"Why are you covering your lap with your hands?" Elsa asked titling her head to the side.

"Um n-no particular r-reason" I stammered.

"You can tell me. What are you hiding?"

"I w-would tell y-you if it w-wasn't really embarrassing. You don't want to know" I said shaking my head.

"Anna, you can tell me anything. I will not judge" Elsa said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah under normal circumstances I would believe that but these aren't normal circumstances. This is definitely something that I don't think you would understand"

"Try me" Elsa said crossing her arms.

"You're not making this easy for me" I said sighing.

"Anna, if something is wrong then I want to help you. I cannot do that if you will not let me help you" Elsa said pleadingly.

This morning is going to be so weird and awkward then it should be. Normally I can tell people to buzz off or flat out no but I don't know why I can't do that with Elsa. Every time she gives this pleadingly doe eyed expression and it just melts my resolve to be a rock. Time to face the music so to speak.

"I'm hard" I said barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked confused.

"I'm hard, okay. I mean rock hard" I said my cheeks matching the color of my hair.

Elsa stared at me for a moment before it started to click in her head. Her cheeks turned a bright red in 0 seconds flat as she started fiddling with the end of her braid. The blonde looks away from me. I knew that it was a bad idea to tell her. Why did she have to make me tell me? Why did I tell her? Why am I so weak when it comes to this girl? I know that the pianist said that she's okay with me having a penis but I don't think she has a clue in what she's getting herself into.

I hopped out of the bed and quickly made my way towards the bathroom to… 'relieve' myself before returning to get my clothes. The older girl was still sitting where I left and sighed a little in defeat. I really don't know what to do about this situation. Part of me is saying to pretend that none of this happened but another part of me is saying to talk it out through the awkwardness. I sat down on the bed in front of Elsa with Indian style a few inches for personal space.

"Look, this is all new for you and I'll understand if you want to sleeping together. I get it if this makes you see me in a different light now. I jus-"

I was cut off from my rambling by a pair of really soft lips. I wasn't expecting Elsa to let kiss me, let alone want to touch at all after this. I am really confused but I don't mind the kiss but it ended a little too quickly in my opinion. I opened my eyes to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at back at me. The blonde runs her thumb back and forth against my cheek and it's oddly soothing and distracting.

"I do not want to change sleeping arrangements. What happened this morning does not in any way or form make see you in a different light. You are still the same person that I care deeply for and that will never change" Elsa said smiling.

"R-Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes really" Elsa said nodding.

I'm surprised that Elsa isn't freaking about finding out that I had a boner. I thought that she would have fainted or be somewhat grossed out but I was wrong. I feel bad for thinking so badly about the blonde. I'll make it up to her somehow.

"W-We better get ready for school. Don't wanna be late" I said looking away blushing.

"Right" Elsa agreed.

The blonde let me have the bathroom first to get dressed. I'll take less time to get ready and I have my clothes ready ahead of time. I grab my clothes and went inside of the bathroom. I take a quick shower before putting brushing my teeth and braiding my hair into my signature twin braids. My outfit was orange t-shirt with blue sleeve and the Dragonball Z logo on the back and jean shorts. I walked out of the bathroom to let the pianist get ready.

I put my sneakers on before making up my bed. I look through my backpack to make sure that I have everything for today. My phone starts buzzing and it's a text from Kristoff.

 _ **Kristoff: Hey lover girl, how's things in loverland?**_

 _ **Anna: Lover girl? What the hell?**_

 _ **Kristoff: You've gone over to the dark side. What's it like?**_

 _ **Anna: I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still the person that I've always been even though I'm dating someone.**_

 _ **Kristoff: That's what they all say. You're in the honeymoon stage and you can't see anyone but the person that you're dating.**_

 _ **Anna: If I didn't know any better, I would say that you sound jealous.**_

 _ **Kristoff: I'm not jealous, I'm just saying. We need you to focus for practice today.**_

 _ **Anna: I'm focus, Kristoff. When you have ever known me to lose focus when I'm dancing.**_

 _ **Kristoff: I know that you do, Feisty Pants.**_

 _ **Anna: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today**_

 _ **Kristoff: My Mom's nagging at me again and it's frustrating. Sorry for taking it out on you.**_

 _ **Anna: It's cool, dude. You know that I'll always be here for you when you need to vent.**_

 _ **Kristoff: Thanks Feisty Pants, I'll see you in Chemistry.**_

I don't know what's going on with Kristoff but I'll deal with it later. I hear footstep walking into the room and I look up to have my breathe caught in my throat. My jaw fell to the ground as I look at the blonde goddess thatwalked into my room. She's wearing an off the shoulder blue sweater that shows just enough cleavage, black skinny jeans that hugs the curves of her hips in all the right places, and light makeup that makes her eyes pop more than usual.

Her blonde hair isn't in her usual but in a loose ponytail with a few strains framing her face. It's like looking at whole new person but not really. I snapped out of my trance to see the light blush on my girl in front of me face.

"R-Ready to g-go?" Elsa asked grabbing her messenger bag.

"Y-Yeah lets go" I said nodding.

* * *

End of ch. 24


	25. Chapter 25

The Arrangement ch. 25

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

This morning was a little… out of the ordinary but I am glad that Anna and I talked it out. I could not believe she thought it would cause me to see her in a different light. The redhead has not changed from the person that she was the day before or the day before that. Getting aroused is a normal bodily reaction and normal for the average teenaged boy. I know that the break-dancer is not a boy but she is the exception to that rule.

What I do not understand is how she got aroused in the first place? Anna did not say how it happen but it is plaguing my every thought and I am curious to know why. We are walking towards the school and the redhead was looking everywhere but at me but she appears to be deep in thought about something.

"Anna"

"Y-Yeah Elsa" Anna said looking at me.

"Are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought about something"

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking" Anna said smiling.

"Okay but if something is bothering you, you can talk to me" I said taking her hand in my own.

"Yeah, I know and thanks" Anna said nodding.

"Can I ask something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what's up?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"A-About this m-morning. You s-said that you w-were aroused but you n-never how you got that way" I said nervously.

Anna choked on her spit and a wide eyed expression appeared on her face. Maybe asking her this was a terrible idea. I should not have asked her and I have crossed sort of line. I hope that I have not offended the redhead. A reddish tint makes its way onto the break-dancer's face and it is very adorable on her.

"I-I don't t-think that y-you really w-want to k-know the a-answer that q-question" Anna stammered.

"You don't have to tell me if it is making you uncomfortable" I said looking down at my feet.

"It's n-not that. It's just that the answer will be something you wouldn't expect and I'm not sure how you'll react" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You can tell me"

"Okay but don't say that I didn't warn you. When I woke up this morning, I found you on top of me with your head in the crook of my neck and one of your hand touching 'me' if you know what I mean"

 _Touching her? What does she mean by that?_ I thought about it for a few moments before it clicked. _Oh my goodness, I cannot believe it! It is my fault that Anna had gotten aroused. I cannot believe that I did that to her. How can she even look at me knowing what I did to her? How will I be able to look her in the eyes? I am a terrible person. Why did she not tell me this sooner?_ I feel the heat creeping its way into my cheeks and I focus my gaze towards the ground in shame.

"O-Oh, I am r-really s-sorry. I u-understand if you do not want to share a bed with me anymore or not wanting anything to do with anymore" said dishearten.

I feel Anna stop causing me to stop along with her. I look up at her in confusion and she grabs the back of my neck, pulling me towards in a kiss. I squeaked at the suddenness of it but soon melted into it. I held onto the redhead's shoulder to balance myself and kissed back into her. I whimpered a little at the loss of contact and my eyes fluttered open. The break-dancer has a sympathetic look on her face but there was something else as well. I could not tell what it was but there was butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"It wasn't your fault. You cant control what you were doing in your sleep but that's not going to make me stop wanting you" Anna said grinning.

"R-Really?"

"Really, really" Anna said nodding.

"Thank you, Anna" I said kissing her again.

"Y-You're welcome" Anna said blushing.

It was not long before we reached the school and I wrapped my arms around Anna's. We walked the hallways towards our lockers and we were getting weird looks and dog like calls from the male population of the school. I do not understand what was going on but the redhead glared at them at all but it did not seem to stop them from what they were going. The break-dancer pulled me along to get away from them when we ran into Olaf and Marshall.

"Rough morning?" Marshall asked chuckling a little.

"You have no idea" Anna said shaking her head.

"We were getting dog like calls from the male population of the school on the way here. It is very weird. Why were they doing that?" I asked confused.

The three break-dancers stare at me with questioning looks but I do not know why they are staring at like that. I am missing something. They look at each other for a moment before looking at me again.

"Haven't you gotten cat calls before from guys?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. What's a cat call?" I asked curious.

"A cat call is when a guy seems a girl that he likes and he tries to get her attention. It 99.9% of the time doesn't work" Olaf said shaking his head.

"Then why would they do it if it doesn't work?" I asked frowning a little.

"Most guys are idiots" Anna said crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Olaf and Marshall said frowning.

"I didn't say that you two are idiots unless you wanna tell me something" Anna said smugly.

"Not in particular, no" Olaf said shaking his head.

"I'm a idiot that's for sure" Marshall said crossing his arms.

"Sure you ain't, Marshmallow" Anna said petting Marshall's cheek.

"I hate you" Marshall said glaring at Anna.

"Love you too" Anna said giggling a little.

I gathered my books for the first half of my classes and placed them in my messenger bag. The break-dancers continue talking about routines that they want to go over during practice. I understand some of what they were saying but I do not know much about break dancing. The bell rings signaling that we have to head towards our first period classes. I grab Anna's wrist before she could leave and kiss her on the lips. When I pulled away, her face was as red as her hair and I giggled a little.

"I will see you during lunch, okay" I said smiling.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure" Anna said nodding.

I walked away but I could hear the guys laughing at Anna's expanse. I am gaining confidence when I am around the redhead and kissing her whenever I want to is slowly becoming second nature to me. I stay composed but on the inside I am squealing like a schoolgirl. I like the way that the break-dancer is making me and I want to feel like this all the time. I walked into my Honor's Literature class to see Hans sitting in his chair next to mine.

 _I really do not want to sit next to him but it is not like I have a choice. Wait a minute… yes I do._ We do not have assigned seat so I can chose how close or far I want to sit towards the auburn haired boy. I straighten out my back and walk towards the most far seat away from the basketball player and sat down. I set my messenger bag on the back of my chair as watched as the students slowly piled into the room. Out the corner of my eye, I see Hans getting up from his chair and waking towards me and takes the seat in front of me.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you"

I do not have anything to say to him but it does not stop him from talking to me or trying to talk to me. I wish that he would take a hint and just stop talking. I have nothing to say to Hans nor I will ever.

"Please Elsa, talk to me. I am really sorry for what I've done. It wasn't right and I know that but give me a second chance" Hans said pleadingly.

Ms. Belle walks in and makes everyone focus on her. Hans begrudgingly turns around and I am glad that he does. We read the Act 2 of Romeo and Juliet but it is hard to focus on the words when the basketball player keeps on putting notes on the corner of my desk. I do not read them because I do not want to know what they say. If I read them then the auburn haired boy will think that it means that I have forgiven for what he has done to Anna.

He tried to use me to hurt the redhead and I will not fall for his mind games ever again. I refuse to do so. When the bell rings, I pull my bag over my head and walk towards my next class. I was almost out of the door when someone grabs my wrist.

"Elsa wait" Hans said holding my wrist.

"Let me go, Hans. I want nothing to do with you" I said trying pulling my wrist from him.

"I will let you go when you hear me out" Hans said frowning.

"No! Let me go" I said glaring at him. "Is there a problem here?"

We looked to see that it's Kristoff and he's glaring at Hans. Hans looks the taller blonde up and down in disgust before scoffing at him.

"We're talking here. Why do you go take a hike, Reindeer Boy" Hans sneered.

"It doesn't look like talking to me. Back off or else" Kristoff said stepping in between Hans and I.

"Whatever this isn't over, Reindeer Boy. You'll get yours" Hans said walking away.

"Kick rocks" Kristoff said glaring at Hans' receding back.

"Thank you for your help, Kristoff" I said smiling. "Uh, y-you're w-welcome" Kristoff said with a pinkish tint to his cheeks.

"Really, I appreciate your help. I am grateful" I said smiling.

"I-It wasn't a b-big deal. J-Just h-helping a friend out, all in a day's work" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Thank you again. I will see you during lunch" I said walking away.

"Yeah" Kristoff said nodding.

* * *

End of ch. 25


	26. Chapter 26

The Arrangement ch. 26

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

To say that I am pissed off would be the understatement of the year. Kristoff told me what happened on his way to second period and I have to say that Hans has been asking for a long time now. I've let him get away and slide with a lot of things over the years but this I can't slide by. The basketball player can talk shit about me and try to tear me down but don't get my girlfriend involved. Some things are off limits to everyone and for me, that's my friends, family and girlfriend.

I can't sit by and let the auburn haired boy get away with this. I told the blonde that I would a little late coming to the cafeteria and that I would catch up to him later. When Kristoff asked what I was gong to do, I told that I have unfinished business to take care of and not to worry about. I walk towards the Biology labs where I need to… talk to someone. I pulled my fingerless gloves out of my backpack and put them on each hand.

I crack my knuckles and my neck before walking into an almost empty lab. The only ones in here is me and an unsuspecting point guard. I walked over towards him and slammed my backpack onto the table scaring Hans. He looks up to see that it was only me and rolls his eyes. The basketball player pulls his goggles up to his forehead and leans against the table, trying to appear cool and smooth.

"I knew that one day that you come and search me out. Finally come to your senses, have you?" Hans said smirking.

"Boy please, I didn't want you 5 years ago and most definitely don't want you now. I came here to tell you to stay away from Elsa and keep your grubby hands off of her or else" I said frowning.

"Or else what? Why do you care if I want her for myself? She's pretty and easy on the eyes. I'm sure that I can get her into bed with me just like that" Hans said snapping his fingers.

I don't know why I thought that I could be civil with this douche bag. I grab the back of his head and slammed forward into the table fast and hard causing blood to gush out of his nose. The basketball player covers his nose to stop the blood but it was doing little to help. I pulled him out of his chair and throw him onto the floor with ease before kicking him in the stomach. I kept kicking him as he tries to protect himself from the onslaught. I grab the front of his shirt and push him up against the table before punching him across the face. The point guard falls onto the ground and I'm breathing heavily.

"Y-You hit me" Hans said holding his nose.

"Hell yeah, ya bastard. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend or I swear that I'll do much worse to you than hit you" I said grabbing my backpack.

I walked towards the cafeteria, rubbing my sore knuckles. _I swear that bastard has a jaw made out of fucking bricks but I think that I got my point across. No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it._ I walk into the cafeteria and hopped into the lunch line. I grab a tray and load up on food before paying for it. I walk to my usual table and sat next to my favorite blonde girl. Elsa turns to face me before kissing me on the cheek.

I know that I'm blushing since the guys are making kiss-y faces at me. I kicked Olaf and Kristoff's in the shin under the table but I couldn't reach Marshall. I threw a balled up napkin at him instead and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Anna?"

"Yeah" I said looking at her.

"Why are you wearing gloves? You were not wearing them when we left the house or when we arrived at school" Elsa said confused.

"Uhhhh I had them in my backpack and I just felt like wearing them" I said shrugging nonchalantly.

"When you left the house? You were at her house?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we live together" Elsa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Together? As in together, together? As in you live in the same house together?" Olaf asked chocking on his milk.

"Don't you think you're moving a little too fast in this relationship? You only been dating for all of 2 days" Kristoff said frowning a little.

"It's not what you're thinking. It's a little more complicated than that" I said rubbing my right temple.

"Oh my god, you got her pregnant" Olaf said making things sound scandalizes.

"No, she's not pregnant and will you keep your voice down" I said covering his mouth.

"N-No, A-Anna and I a-are still v-virgins" Elsa said turning into a tomato.

"Oh thank God, we're not ready to become uncles at 16" Marshall said sighing in relief.

"Then why is Elsa staying at your place? Is something that you're not telling us?" Olaf asked removing my hand from his mouth.

I can't tell them what's going on. For one, it's not my business to tell and two, I'm not sure if Elsa wants them to know. I never liked hiding things from the guys but some things are better not knowing. I was about to tell that we're not hiding anything but Elsa beat me to the punch.

"My Mother has hit twice over the last few days and my Father thought it would be safer if I stayed with Anna's family until they get a divorce" Elsa said looking down at her hands.

Silence fell in between the guys and shocked expressions appeared on their faces. It's obvious that they weren't expecting any of this but it is the truth and I admit that the blonde is very brave for telling them. I know that this won't change their opinion of the older girl but I hope that they'll be sensitive and support about it. Olaf rise from his chair with an unreadable look on his face as well as Marshall and Kristoff.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be going to jail for attempted murder, manslaughter, and aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. Just to name a few" Olaf said listing his charges on one hand.

"If we plead guilty to all of them, how time would we get?" Kristoff asked curious.

"Life with possible parole… maybe. I think we'll be okay as we don't drop the soap" Marshall said shrugging.

"Really Marshmallow, really?" Olaf deadpanned.

"What? I'm just say it that stuff happens" Marshall said crossing his arms.

"Guys please, do not do anything drastic. I do not want you to go to jail in order to protect me" Elsa said trying to reason with them.

"Elsa, you are our friend. You stood up for us and defended us when no one would give us a second look. We will and would the same thing for you. You're family now" Olaf said grinning.

"T-Thank you, guys. I appreciate it" Elsa said smiling.

Elsa and I looked at each other and it's like we know what the other is thinking. We nodded and it's time that we shared the bigger secret that we have. I'm not sure how they will react but I have a good feeling that the guys will be happy for us.

"We have something else to tell you" I said taking Elsa's hand into my own.

"Oh boy, I think I need to sit down for this" Marshall said sitting down.

"You know that our parents are really good friends and before we were born, they set up an arrangement" I started off.

"What kind of arrangement?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"They thought that it would be a good idea to have their first born children to get married when they come of age" Elsa explains.

"They didn't plan on small detail of them both having girls as their first born" I said picking up where she left off.

"So you're telling us that you two are arranged to be married when you both turn 18. By your parents?" Marshall asked shocked.

"Yup" I said nodding.

"Here I thought that we were out of the dark ages" Marshall said leaning back into his chair.

"And you're okay with this?" Olaf asked curious.

"For me, not at first. I didn't want to get married to someone that I didn't know or remember. We thought it would be better to get know each other and see where our relationship goes" I said kissing the back of Elsa's hand.

"Well… I call dibs on being Anna's best man" Olaf said grinning goofily.

"Wait what? Why do you get to be her best man? I've known her longer" Kristoff said frowning.

"And the both of you are idiots. She's gonna need someone calm and collected to mellow her out and that's not either of you so I'd get the job" Marshall said smugly.

"Like hell you would" Olaf and Kristoff said glaring at Marshall.

"That… went better than expected" I said surprised.

"What were you expecting?" Elsa asked curious.

"I'm not sure at this point but I think prefer this reaction over anything" I said laughing a little.

* * *

End of ch. 26


	27. Chapter 27

The Arrangement ch. 27

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Study Hall with Elsa helping me with my English homework. I just don't get it but it gives me another reason to be around my beautiful girlfriend then it happened. I was called to the principle's office over the PA system and I have a feeling why I was being called but I am hoping that I'm wrong. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the principle's office. I text Olaf 501 and to hurry before pocketing my phone.

I walk into the office and secretary told to go in. I walked into Principle Incredible's office and Hans was leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. It was hard to tell with the black eye that he had. The universe just loves proving me wrong and I know that this isn't going to go well.

"Ms. Collins, please take a seat" Principle Incredible said motioning towards the chair in front of his desk.

"What is this about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Westerguard here tells me that you walked into the biology lab and started beating on him without a good reason. Is that true?" Principle Incredible asked raising an eyebrow.

I open my mouth to say something but the door swinging open stops me. Walks in Olaf with a suit and tie along with reading glasses. I'm not sure how he got a suit or glasses but I hope that he can manage to get me out of this jam.

"I object, Your Honor" Olaf said frowning.

"Olaf, we're not in a courthouse" Principle Incredible said confused.

"We might as well be. What charges have you upon my client?" Olaf asked standing behind me.

"It has been brought to my attention that Anna here beat up Hans here without a valid reason" Principle Incredible said.

"Oh come on, Sir. Does Anna here looks like she beat up Hans. He's 5 inches taller, weighs 100 more than her, and he's a guy. When have you seen a girl beat up a guy before?" Olaf asked raising an eyebrow.

If Olaf wasn't trying to get me out of this, I kick his butt but I can't.

"Actually I have. My wife has done it to me plenty of times as well as another guys who threaten her" Principle Incredible countered.

"I have the bruises, bloody nose and black eye to prove it" Hans said pointing to his face.

"No, that only proves that you beat up by someone and it doesn't prove that Anna did it. What guy is going to tell anyone that he got by a girl? If it was a girl. No guy is going to do that besides Hans had it in for Anna since forever. How do you know that he's not just blaming her to get back at her" Olaf said glaring at Hans.

"He has a point, Mr. Westerguard but I want to hear it from Anna herself. Did you hit him?" Principle Incredible asked facing me.

I know that I should lie and say that I didn't but I'm not a lair. I don't want this lie hanging over my head and eating away at my conscience.

"I did beat him up but I have a reason for doing it" I said sighing.

"What was it?" Principle Incredible asked curious.

"Hans here has been harassing my girlfriend for the last couple of days now. Being the good person that she is, she tried to ignore him and get him to leave her alone but today he got a little hands-y. Luckily Kristoff was there to stop him and he told me about it when I was going to my third period class. I confronted him in the biology lab to stop him in civil way but he made inappropriate comment and I snapped. I know that it's not a good enough reason for it. I'm sorry, Sir" I said sighing.

"I see" Principle Incredible said leaning back into his chair.

"I say that she should be expelled" Hans said smirking.

"Hold off, Mr. Westerguard. I am not expelling Ms. Collins. You are the cause of all of this and if you weren't instigating then none of this would have happened" Principle Incredible said frowning.

Hans shuts his mouth and looks away. _You better look away, ya asshole. This is your fault and if anyone should be expelled, it should be you._

"But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook, Ms. Collins. I cannot condole violence even if you had a good reason. I am going to have to suspend you from school for 2 weeks" Principle Incredible said sighing.

"Ha!" Hans said smugly.

"You are suspend for 2 weeks as well, Mr. Westerguard" Principle Incredible said giving Hans the side eye.

"W-What? Y-You can't d-do that. What will my Father say about this?" Hans asked panicking.

"You should've thought about that before instigating something and bothering other students. You're both dismiss and Olaf, will make a impressive lawyer someday" Principle Incredible said smiling.

"Thank you, Sir and you need to tell me do all the talking next time you get into trouble" Olaf said smacking me upside the head.

"Sorry abut having a conscience" I said pouting.

"What are you going to tell your parents when they find out?" Olaf asked walking towards the entrance.

"Can I stay with you fro the next two weeks? If I know my parents like I think I do, they are gonna kill me or send me to boot camp" I said shuddering at the thought.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes so that should buy a few hours of freedom but I can't a runaway. If you hide at my place, it's gonna be the first place that they'll look for you"

"Dammit, I'll face the music when I don't have any other choice. Remember me for what I was and not for what I'm going to me" I said poetically.

"Yeah, you're gonna be dead in a couple of hours" Olaf snorted.

"Thanks for reminding me, jerk" I said glaring at him.

"No problem, buddy" Olaf said patting me on the back.

We walked out of the school to Kristoff, Marshall and Elsa waiting for us. The blonde has this worried look on her face and runs towards me. She wraps her arms around me and buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked worried.

"Yeah Elsa, I'm fine" I said hugging her.

"What did the principle want with you?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"She got suspend from school for two weeks" Olaf said ratting me out.

"Snitch" I said glaring at Olaf.

"Suspend? Why? I do not understand" Elsa said confused.

"What did you do?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"She got suspend because Hans told the principle that she beat him for no reason. I was there to get her out of trouble and I would have if she would've kept her mouth shut" Olaf said shaking his head.

"That's why you're dressed like a lawyer?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup"

"Dammit Anna, how many times do we have to you to let your lawyer do all the talking. Have you learn nothing from all the crime shows we watch?" Kristoff asked face-palming himself.

"Sorry for having a conscience" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why did you beat Hans?" Elsa asked confused.

"Kristoff told me what happened earlier and I don't know why I thought that I could be civil with the guy to get him to lay off. He was making a bunch of comments about you and I just snapped"

"Oh Anna, you should not have done that and now you are suspended from school because of me" Elsa said looking down.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I should've handled the situation better" I said lifting Elsa's chin so she was looking at me.

"But"

"No buts. It's just two weeks, it could be worse" I said smiling.

"Yeah, you got be expelled" Marshal chimed.

"Not helping, Marshmallow" I said frowning.

"I never said that I was helping" Marshall said smirking.

"Come on, we have practice" Olaf said catching everyone's attention.

We walks towards our practice spot before changing into t-shirts and sweats. I need this practice because I need some kind of distraction from what happened. I can't believe that fucking bastard fucking snitched on me. Like the beat down wasn't embarrassing enough for him that he had to go to the principle and tell on me. The only silver lining to this situation is that he's suspended too and won't be bothering Elsa for awhile. My parents are gonna kill for fighting and getting suspended.

I'm gonna be grounded until I get married. This is gonna suck badly but once the music started, it become easy to let go of everything and dance away my problems. Least for now anyways. Olaf is a freaking slave driver but an amazing teacher and choreographer. He can come up with great choreography in his sleep and wants everything to be a perfect. _Freaking perfectionist but he brings out the best in all of us._ The white guy came up with an awesome choreography to The Other Side by Jason Derluo. It was 4 freaking hours before Olaf decided to call it a day and I have say that I'm super sore.

"Practice guys. Lets call it a day" Olaf said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"He says after we collapsed on the ground" Marshall said panting.

"Your brother, man" Kristoff said pushing himself onto his feet.

"Who are you tell? I gotta live with him" Marshall said frowning.

"Just help me" I said holding up my arms.

Marshall and Kristoff grab my hands and pull me onto my feet. My legs feel jelly and they're screaming out in pain. I am tempted of just falling back and just laying there but I know that the janitor will find me to kick me out. I need a shower and my bed. Elsa takes my hand and leads me towards the house so we could go home. I hear the guys making jokes at my expanse but I'm too tired to tell them to shut the hell up. I have bigger problems to deal with I get home.

It wasn't a long of a walk to the house and we walked through the front door to find my parents sitting on the couch. They didn't look please… well Mom didn't. She was leaning back into the couch arms folded, legs crossed and a frown on her face. Dad looked… I don't know. His face is unreadable and that's never a good sign.

"Hello Anna, is there something that you need to tell?" Mom asked oddly calm.

"I got suspended today for fighting but let me explain what happen before you ground me" I said scared for my life.

"Explain then"

"Hans was bothering Elsa and got rather hands-y with her. Kristoff told me about it on my towards third period and I thought that I get him to leave her alone but he was an asshole. He made comments about her and I snapped. He snitched on me to the principle and we both got suspended" I said in one breath.

"I understand that you wanted to protect Elsa but that doesn't give you an excuse to fight with others" Mom said frowning.

"I know and I am sorry" I said sighing.

"While you're suspended, you're going to work at the clinic with me and you're grounded for a month" Dad said chiming in.

"That sounds fair" I said nodding.

"No video games or television for the next month" Mom said adding onto my punishment.

"Okay"

"Okay, you two can go bed but eat something before you do" Mom said finally.

We nodded before walking into the kitchen. There was two plates wrapped in plastic wrap and warm it up in the microwave. I have to say that I got off okay with the punishment. I'm not happy about not playing video games or watching TV for the net month but they could've given me a even worse punishment. When the food was warm enough, I stuffed my face with food so fast that I nearly choked on it. I hear light giggles and I see that Elsa has her hand covering her mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"Your cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. It was very cute and funny" Elsa said smiling.

"Did you just compare me to a rodent?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would be a cute rodent" Elsa said sheepishly.

"Can't deny that" I said laughing a little.

I threw away the empty plates before going upstairs. I grab some clothes to change into before going to the downstairs bathroom. I quickly changed out of the clothes before hopping into the shower and let the warm water run over my aching muscles. I scrubbed every inch of my body before hopping out. I'm still sore but I'm less sore than before. I threw on a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts before walking out of the bathroom.

I walked up the stairs into my room to find Elsa already under the covers. She's wearing the girly nightgown from last night but the only difference is that it's pink this time. _I am so screwed what happened last night happens for a second time. No, it won't happen again if I plan this out precisely._ I crawl into the bed but I'm laying against the wall. She can't get on top of me if my back's against the wall. Ha, I am a genius! The blonde lays down, wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggles into me. I kiss her the forehead and wraps arms around her, bringing the older girl closer to me.

"Good night Anna"

"Good night Elsa"

* * *

End of ch. 27


	28. Chapter 28

The Arrangement ch. 28

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I groan as the sunlight creeps in through the blinds and waking me up for a second time. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and it's really soft. Softer than usual and my hand squeezed it. I feel something squishy and soft in my hand but I don't know what it is. I squeeze it over and over again, trying to figure what was in my hand. _What am I touching?_ It wasn't long before I got my answer. All silence in the room died out when a moan erupts from under me and my eyes snap open.

I lifted my head from my pillow to see that my head wasn't on my pillow but Elsa's chest. My right hand is on one of her breast and I can't seem to move it. My hand is stuck and I looked at the blonde under me. Her face has an adorable blush on her face and her lips parted somewhat. I know that I should remove my hand and just pretend that none of this happened. _Elsa won't know what happened and I wouldn't have to tell her._

 _I just have to remove my hand. Yeah, that's it. Stupid hand, move. Move dammit! Why cant I move it?_ Instead doing what I wanted it to do, my hand squeezed the older girl's breast again earning another moan. I lick my dry lips as I squeeze Elsa's breast over and over again and making the sleeping girl moan. _God, her moans are hot! No, I shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop myself._

"A-Anna"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at me. It feels like my face is fire for getting caught touching my girlfriend in her sleep. I am so screwed. My hand is still glued to Elsa's breast and I open my mouth to explain myself but nothing was coming out. I couldn't explain myself because my face was pulled downward and my lips collided with the blonde's. Anything I was going to say died before it could even come out but I didn't mind.

The older girl doesn't seem to be upset with me for touching her. Elsa wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer into her. I squeeze her breast again earning a muffled moan and I feel myself twitch alive. I nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip causing her to hesitantly part her lips before I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I searched every inch of the older girl's warm mouth as I put my other hand on her other breast.

I squeeze the both of them earning another muffled moan and Elsa buckling her hips into mine. _This girl is driving me crazy. I want her so badly._ We was soon interrupted by the alarming sound of the alarm clock on my nightstand. _Damn alarm clock. What am I saying? What am I doing? Why does this keep happening? My plan failed terribly with unexpected results. Who am I kidding? I saw this coming a mile away and honestly thought this poorly put together plan was going to stop this. I need a fool's proved plan._ I pulled back to see that Elsa's face was a bright red even her hands are covering her face.

This is awkward now as I remove my hands from her body before rolling off of her. Great, now I have morning wood. This can't get any worse but the universe will prove me wrong. It loves messing with me and making me look like an idiot.

"E-Elsa, I'm s-sorry about this morning. I didn't know that I was touching you at first. I knew my hand was on something but I didn't know what. I kept squeezing it until hear you moan and I opened my eyes to see that my hand was on your boob. I am really, really sorry" I said feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"I-It is q-quite alright, A-Anna. It w-was an accident and it o-only seems fair that you t-touch me intimately since I did the same to you y-yesterday" Elsa said removing her hands from her face.

"Elsa, just because you did me to yesterday doesn't mean that I should've did it to you. Doesn't an eye for eye make the world go blind or something? I'm not sure how that saying goes" I said unsure.

Elsa giggles a little as I smile before laughing too. I'm glad that we can put this behind us and just laugh about it. The blonde kisses me on the cheek and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Today is the first day of my suspension and my punishment. I'm okay with not going to school but I don't want to be away from Elsa. I know that she'll be okay with the guys being there with her and Hans won't be harassing her either but I like spending time with her.

"Anna, you have to let me go. I have to get ready for school" Elsa said pushing my shoulder lightly.

"I don't wanna" I said pouting.

"I do not want to leave you here either but I still have to go school"

"No, you don't. You could always pretend to be sick. I do it all the time" I said smiling.

"Anna, that is horrible and I cannot do that. I am not good at lying and I cannot lie to your parents" Elsa said shaking her head.

"True, I see your point but I don't want you to go" I whined.

"You have to let me go"

"Never. Stay with me" I said pulling Elsa closer to me.

"A-Anna"

"Yeah?"

"…You are poking me" Elsa said blushing.

Poke her? What does that mean? I thought about for a second but I got it. Dammit, how could I forget about that? Shit!

"S-Sorry" I said as the heat creeps its way in my cheeks.

"It is alright. I kind of makes me happy" Elsa said smiling shyly.

"Happy? Why?" I asked confused.

"I am happy because it means that you find me sexually attracted"

I feel the heat creeping into my ears. I have the cutest and sweetest girlfriend ever. I'm lucky to have her all to myself.

"Of course, I find you sexually attractive. Have you looked in the mirror because you're smoking hot and super cute. Who wouldn't want you for a girlfriend? You're not just extremely beautiful but you're super sweet and kind and smart and talented" I said rambling.

"Anna, I get it but thank you. I did not know that you saw me in such a way" Elsa said blushing.

"Of course I do"

"Thank you" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"You're welcome" I said kissing her back.

I hesitantly let Elsa get out of bed and ready for school and I make my way to the bathroom to 'relieve' myself again. I walked into the kitchen after I was done and found my Dad standing in front of the refrigerator. He grabs three lunch bags filled with food and set them on the counter.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Set our lunches on the counter. Why?" Dad asked turning around.

"Well three of them and only two of us. I know that I'm not that good in math but I know we have a extra lunch"

"The three one is for Elsa. I want make sure that she eat something good but healthy. School food is questionable" Dad said folding his arms.

"No kidding but Elsa eats pretty healthy even with the questionable school food" I said snickering.

"You better get ready because we're going to leave soon. The first day of your punishment starts today and I am going to milk you for that you are worth" Dad said smirking evilly.

I shuddered a little… a lot. Dad can seriously real creeping sometimes and he does it to freak me out. I am dreading today already and it's barely started. I ran out the room as he laughs like manic. I ran up the stairs and into my room to find Elsa already dressed.

My jaw fell to the ground as I look at my girlfriend. She was wearing a icy blue blouse with a dark bluer blazer over it with a little bit white at the end, a pair hip hugging pants and flats. Her hair was down and a light blue flower hairclip on the left side. _Holy shit, if she was a teacher and if I knew that she was going to dress like that to school then I wouldn't risk getting suspend ever. I'm getting excited again. I have a problem but I have a very hot and sexy hot problem._

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I said nodding.

"I will see you when school is over and you are back from work" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"O-Okay" I said blushing like a schoolgirl.

Elsa walks out of the room without missing a beat. I watch as she walks out. _I got it bad._

Elsa's P.O.V.

I really do not want to leave Anna but I have to go to school. The least that I can do for her is bring her the homework from her classes. I cannot have her falling behind in her studies because of suspension. It is my fault that she was suspended in the first place. I know that the redhead says that it is not my fault but it is. If she was not trying to defend my honor from Hans than none of this would have happened. I walk down the stairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Simmons in the kitchen and they smile when they sees me.

"Elsa, there you are. Just the person that I wanted to see" Mr. Simmons said smiling.

"I am?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give you this" Mr. Simmons said handing me a brown bag.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's your lunch. I made it for you" Mr. Simmons said beaming with pride.

"He means I made it" Mrs. Simmons said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well I helped" Mr. Simmons said pouting.

I giggle at him because he and Anna act the same. They even pout the same way. I never had someone make a lunch to take to school except for Gerda but this is a new experience for me. My own Mother never made me a lunch. She told Gerda to stop making me one in the 7th grade and started giving me money to buy lunch. She said something about I should buy like all the other children my age.

To teach me something about nothing being free or given to me. I didn't understand what Mother meant by that since when I was 15, she started to train me in the art of catching a man with money and have him give me things. Both things contradict each other and I never understood what she was trying to teach me.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

"You're welcome and have a great day at school" Mrs. Simmons said kissing me on the forehead.

I feel the heat making its way into my cheeks and my heart is feeling very warm. Mother never showed me much affection in my life and it felt like she did not want me for the longest of time. The only ones that showed me much affection growing up was Father and Gerda to some extent. I know that my nanny cares about me but there was certain of affection that she could show me because Mother once reprimand her for kiss on the top of my head when I was 7.

She threaten to fire her if it happened again and we limited to just brief hugs and smiles. It's nice have an mature and kind woman giving this kind of affection that I have been denied my entire life.

"Yeah, have fun today" Mr. Simmons said hugging me.

"O-Okay" I said nodding.

I walked out of the front door and towards the school. It is a little strange walking to school instead driving there but I get to take in the scenery better this way. There was a small garden that a nearby elementary school was planting and flowers were blooming. The birds were singing and I listened to their delightful song. _I think that I can get used to this._ I made way to the school and walked into the front entrance.

I was getting strange looks from male population of students and a few from a few girls. Most of them were glaring at me for some reason. I try to ignore them and walk to my locker. I open it up and collect my book when someone walks up to me.

"Hey um Elsa"

I turned to see that it was Ariel and she standing next to me with a smile on her face. I reframe from glaring at the swim team captain. I do not like this girl because she was once the object of Anna's affections. I do not know how this redhead did not know about the younger redhead's affections for her. I know that the break-dancer said that she did not have feelings for Ariel but it was hard to miss the way that she looks at her.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I said coolly.

"yeah, I was wondering if it was true about Anna beating up Hans. There are some rumors going around saying that she went ballistic and put him in the hospital then suspended. You're friends with her so you should know what really happened"

"Yes, we are friends but Anna did not put Hans in the hospital. She went to talk to him but he provoked her and hit him" I said frowning.

"Thank goodness, I knew that she wouldn't doing something like that without a good reason. Thanks for telling me, Elsa" Ariel said seeming to be relieved.

"Why do you care if she had a good reason or not? You two did not talk much from what I could see and from what Anna has told me" I said confused.

"Well we don't talk but Anna's a sweet girl and she's helped out with a few of my classes. Anyways I didn't want her to get hurt but with friends like you and the guys, I'm not worried. Tell your girlfriend, I say hi" Ariel said walking away.

I do not understand this girl at all but I do not think that I want to. I walked to Honor's Literature with mild excitement because today is the first day that I do not have to worry about Hans bothering me during class. I walked to the classroom and found a seat next to a redhead girl. I sat down next to her and placed my messenger bag on the back of my chair. Student slowly piled in as the classroom filled up.

"Hey"

I turned to see that it is the redhead girl. Her hair is pulled back in a small ponytail with the rest falling to just above her shoulders, slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. She has a air of confidence around her that was a little intimidating but welcoming at the same time.

"Hello"

"Anastasia Romanov but my friends call me Anya" Anya said holding out her hand.

"Elsa Arendelle" I said shaking her head.

"I know, you're the new kid"

"I guess you can say that. How long have you been here?" I asked curious.

"3 years ago. It's interesting enough" Anya said shrugging.

"You say that your name is Romanov. It is Russian, right?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, it is. I was born there and lived there for 8 years before moving to Paris with my Grandmother but she thought that I could get a better education in America so sent me here. What about you?" Anya asked curious.

"I was originally born here but my family and I moved to Norway when I was 5. I lived there until recently we moved back here"

We stopped talking when Ms. Belle got us started on Act Three of Romeo and Juliet. I was reading for Juliet and Anya was reading for the Nurse. It was fun to read though the redhead stumbled though a few of the words. We managed to finish the Act with a few minutes to spare so Aanya and I talked for a bit. It turns out that we have Trigonometry with Professor Weselton so we walked to class together. I found that the taller redhead is very witty and speaks her mind a lot.

She likes Ms. Belle but thinks that Professor Weselton is a weasel and was the one that changed his name to Weaseltown. I thought it was quite clever. We walked into Trigonometry when Professor Weaseltown I mean Weselton glares at Anya with contempt but she just sticks her tongue out at him. I sat with the taller girl in the middle of the room when the Professor started his lesson. I took down notes when a paper makes its way on the edge of my desk.

I cautiously open it and it was crude drawing of Professor Weselton looking like a peacock. There was a speak bubble above his head with the words 'I'm more beautiful than you' in it. I cover my mouth with my hand so I could stop myself from laughing. Anya was smirking a little as I shake my head at her. Class went by with the redhead making witty comments about our Trigonometry teacher but I have to go to Physics and she had Biology.

"Anya, would you like to have lunch with my friends and I?" I asked curious.

"Sure" Anya said nodding.

"okay, I will see you then" I said smiling.

I am glad that she agreed to come. Making friends is slowly becoming easier for me to do. I liking making friends. I walked to Physics and it was a difficult to keep up because this is not my best subject but I tried to understand to the best of my abilities. Time seemed to drag in this class but I managed to power through. I walk towards the cafeteria to find Anya standing outside of it, looking for someone. I walk up to her and she smiles at me.

"Hey Blondie, I was looking for you" Anya said smiling.

"Blondie?" I asked confused.

"Because you have blonde hair. A little slow on the uptake, aren't we" Anya said giggling.

I shake my head as we walked into the cafeteria and we walked the usual table where Olaf, Kristoff and Marshall was goofing around. I take the seat next to Marshall and Anya sat across from me.

"Hey Elsa, I know that you're into redheads but this is a little much, isn't it. This chick is a lot of spice than nice" Marshall said looking at Anya.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Lay off… Marshmallow" Anya said smirking.

"Look here Red, the name's Marshall. Got it?" Marshall said glaring at Anya.

"You're still about that. Get over it, it was a year ago" Anya said rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry but I am confused" I said looking back and froth between the two.

"These two were partners for martial art lesson in gym once and Anya flipped Marshall with ease. He's been pissed over it since then" Olaf said shaking his head.

"She didn't flip me with ease. I let her flip" Marshall said glaring at his brother.

"Sure I didn't" Anya said smirking.

"I cant be around you" Marshall said leaving in a huff.

"Men are such babies" Anya said shaking her hair.

"Hey! We resent that" Kristoff and Olaf said frowning.

I open my lunch bag to find a sandwich, a small salad, a water bottle, a small bag of chocolate chip cookies and a small note. I picked up the note and read it.

 _ **Elsa,**_

 _ **I made you some chocolate chip cookies and I hope that you enjoy them.**_

 _ **~Love, Your future mother-in-law.**_

I smiled as I take a dainty bite out of my sandwich and it is very delicious. Kristoff and Olaf were playing mini football with a folded up piece of paper along with Anya. The taller girl was fitting in well with the guys except for Marshall was angrily walked out of the cafeteria. The rest of lunch was uneventful and I was a little sad that Anna was not with us but I powered though the rest of day. I collected the red head's homework from all of her classes when I ran into the older red head.

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering if you might want to hang out tomorrow after school" Anya said nervously.

"Um sure, I would like that" I said smiling.

"Great" Anya said walking away.

I walked towards Anna's house and it was not long before I got there. I walked through the front door to noticed that the house was pretty quiet. I walked up the room and set my messenger bag down. _Anna must be still at the clinic with Mr. Simmons._ I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water when I noticed that the back door was unlocked. I walked towards it to see that Mrs. Simmons is sitting on the swing with a book in her hand.

I walked through the open door and I did not know if it was a good idea to interrupt her while she is reading. Mother hated when I interrupted her when she was going something. Most of the time she is shopping online for something that she wanted but if I interrupt her, she snaps at me.

"How are you going to stand there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mrs. Simmons looking me. I did not mean to spy on her like this.

"I-I am s-sorry. I d-did not m-mean t-to bother y-you" I said nervously.

"You weren't bothering me. Come here" Mrs. Simmons said patting the seat next to her.

I hesitantly walk over towards the swing and sat down. I never been this nervous around the older woman but I do not know if she is going to yell at me or not.

"Elsa, relax. You're so tense" Mrs. Simmons said laughing a little.

"S-Sorry" I said looking down.

"No need to be sorry. How was school? Anything interesting happened?" Mrs. Simmons asked curious.

"W-Well I made a n-new friend today" I said wringing my hands together.

"That's great. I'm sure that Anna would love to meet her"

"I hope so. W-What are you r-reading if y-you do not mind me asking?" I asked curious.

"Can't tell you. Too young to read it" Mrs. Simmons said blushing somewhat.

She puts the book on the small table next to the swing before wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close to her. My head is resting on her shoulder as I stiffen a little. I was surprised by the suddenness of it all but it just feel right. I lean into Mrs. Simmons' embrace as her cheek lightly rests on the top of my head. _Is this what a mother's embrace feels like? It's so warm._ We sat like this for awhile being content with the silence when something crossed my mind.

I know that the older woman was once good friends with my Mother and maybe she has to my question that I have had for a long time.

"Mrs. Simmons?"

"Yes, Sweetheart"

"You and my Mother have been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yes, we have. Is there something that's bothering?" Mrs. Simmons asked concerned.

"Y-Yes, actually t-there is. It has been for years now and it is about her. She has not been the affectionate person in the world and I know this but was she… was she always like this? It is almost she did not want me" I said as my voice cracks.

I can feel the tear swelling in my eyes. I know that Mother loves me or at least she once did. She had to love me at one point but I do not know when that changed. I need to know if she wanted me or not. I heard Mrs. Simmons sigh a little.

"Elsa, when you were born is was best day of your parents' lives. You were born when your Dad was halfway through medical school and they were already struggle to get by. Neither one of them was expecting you and you were definitely a miracle baby" Mrs. Simmons said smiling fondly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your Mom has some complications with you during childbirth and we almost thought that either one of you were going to make it but you did. When you came, you were small but you made it kicking and screaming. After that, Mother cried out of happiness because you were finally here but you are the only one that she could have. After a few weeks after you born, I started to noticed that your Mom was getting more and more depressed. Sometimes people get very depressed post child born and it changes people. The way that your Mom is now has nothing to do with you and she did love you very much, Elsa. She just doesn't know how to show it anymore and her mind isn't in the right place" Mrs. Simmons said bringing me in close to her.

So Mother did love me. She did love me. That is all that I need to know and I can be content with knowing that. What happened to Mother does not have happened to her or anyone but it explains a lot of things.

"T-Thank you f-for telling me" I said as the tears fell.

"Just remember that I will always be here for you if you need me. If you want to talk or just need a hug, I can supply both" Mrs. Simmons said kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you" I said hugging her tightly.

* * *

 **The book that Anna's Mom was reading was Fifty Shades of Gray and that's why she didn't tell Elsa what she was reading. The book is straight porn so yeah**

End of ch. 28


	29. Chapter 29

The Arrangement ch. 29

 **I don't own Let It Go**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Me and Dad finally came home from the clinic and all I want to do is go bed and sleep. Dad really did a number on me today. He had me running all over the place getting supplies or helping him keep the more rambunctious kids still. That is a task in itself but I manage to do it. I came up with a routine of making a complete idiot to make them so they wouldn't notice Dad giving them a shot or hold still long enough to get through the check up.

Kids are difficult but they like climbing on me for some reason but the best part is seeing them laugh or just smile. It makes me feel good and maybe they won't be so afraid of going to the doctor. I have to go through this again tomorrow but I look forward to the challenge. Right now I just wanna pass out. I walk through the front door and was hit with the smell of food cooking. My stomach growled at the prospect of food.

My need for food winning against my need for sleep. Dad flopped on the couch as he sighs in content. I never knew how hard his job was but I have a new appreciation for him now. I knew how awesome my Dad was and always thought of him as Superman but after today, he has become even more of my hero. He wants to make sure that every kid that comes across path is strong and healthy. He even does check ups on the kids whose parents that can't afford it.

My Dad is amazing guy and I hope that one day that I'm able to make him proud. I walk into the kitchen and peeked through the open doorframe. I see Mom and Elsa standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. They were laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. _Wow, my two favorite woman having fun. Elsa deserves to get that motherly affection from someone and I know that Mom has plenty of love to give._

I don't want to disturb them so I quietly walked into the living room and sat next to Dad. I lay my head on his shoulder and he chuckles a little. He reaches into his pocket before handing something. I look at him with a mild suspicion before opening it to see that it was 40 bucks. _Okay why is he giving me money? I know that I'm working for him and everything but I'm on punishment. There has be strings attached somewhere._

"What's this about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your pay for the day. I told you that you're going to be treated like an employee so you get paid" Dad explains.

"If you're going to treat me like an employee, shouldn't you pay me on Friday like everyone?" I asked handing him the money back.

"Smart girl and that was your test. You passed" Dad said smirking.

"More like a poorly disguised ploy that I didn't fall for" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay I did try to trick you but I am glad that you didn't fall for it"

"I thought that I'm on punishment so shouldn't I not get paid"

"True but I am treating you like an employee and I am working you like one so why not make worth your while" Dad said smiling.

"No, you are working me like a trained circus monkey" I said making monkey noises.

"But that is the punishment part in action" Dad said smirking.

"I do punishment and I have another 13 more days of this. Oh god" I said shuddering.

"I didn't say that it would easy" Dad said shrugging.

"You didn't say that it would be this hard. Dad, you are amazing" I said smiling.

"Awww thanks kiddo, I appreciate it" Dad said wrapping his arm around me.

We sat here for awhile with the silence before it just got a little too quiet. Dad and I don't do too well with complete and utter silence. We need some kind of noise or something going on around us to focus. Dad grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and a basketball game was on. It was half through it didn't matter. It was better than nothing plus it's the Miami Heat vs. The Lakers with the Lakers up by 15 points.

We watched a little bit of the game before Mom told us to turn it off and to come eat. Dad kissed Mom the cheek before sitting down. I wanted to kiss Elsa but I know if I did then my parents would make a big deal out of it and I don't want to embarrass her. I wasn't expecting the blonde to kiss my cheek when my parents weren't looking and I feel the heat seeping into my cheeks.

"Anna, your cheeks are red. Are you okay?" Mom asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm o-okay" I said blushing.

I can a ghost of a smirk on the older girl's face and I am so getting her back for that. Revenge shall be mine plus it's a dish best served cold.

"How was school, Elsa? Anything interesting happened?" Dad asked curious.

"Um not really. I made a new friend though"

"Really? Anyone I know?" I asked curious.

"Her name is Anastasia but she calls herself Anya" Elsa said looking at me.

"Oh you mean the Russian transfers student. She's the one that Marshmallow is holding a grudge against" I said snickering.

"Why is Marshall holding a grudge against her?" Mom asked curious.

"Last year in P.E., we took some martial lessons from this guy who was a black belt. He told us to partner up so we could learn to flip people. Marshall and Anya were partner together and she flipped over him over her shoulder like a rag doll. His ego is still bruised from that and he can't stand her" I said snickering.

"He does not like being around and she does annoy him" Elsa said chiming in.

"Sounds like he likes her but his pride is getting in the way" Mom said knowingly.

"Huh? I don't think that's it" I said shaking my head.

"It's a textbook unspoken attraction" Mom said nodding.

"Okay if you say so but Marshall can barely be in the same room with her for more than a few seconds"

"Most boy his age don't know how to express their feelings very well"

The rest of dinner was mostly small talk and laughing at Dad's corny jokes. I offered that Dad and I wash the dishes and mom thought it was hopeful before walking into the living room. Dad wasn't happy about having to wash dishes but there is my way of getting some sort of payback for today. We made quick work of them and I scurried up to my room. I hopped onto my bed to see that Elsa was sitting at the computer desk, doing homework.

"I got your assignments from your classes so you will not fall behind" Elsa said handing me my homework.

"Thank Elsa, you didn't have to do this" I said taking them from her.

"I do not mind. Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be okay with me hanging out with Anya tomorrow after school?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Of course I would be okay with it. You don't have to ask me and you don't have to run it by me either. You can have female friends other than me" I said giggling a little.

"O-Oh okay"

I hold out my hand towards her and she takes it. I pull her onto the bed and wrap my arms around her waist. A pinkish tint appears on the blonde's cheek, making her adorable.

"Elsa, you look really beautiful today" I whispered into her ear.

"T-Thank you, A-Anna" Elsa said burying her face into my chest.

"You're too cute, you know that" I said giggling.

"A-Anna" Elsa whined.

"I love it when you say my name like that. It's adorable" I said teasingly.

I felt a poke to my stomach and a small involuntary giggle escapes my lips. I look down at the blonde to see that there was a noticeable blush on her cheek and a pout on her lips. I may be going a little overboard with the teasing but I cant help it. The older girl gets so flustered over the simplest of compliments and it's really cute.

"Okay, okay I'll lay off with the compliments" I said smiling.

"Why are you complimenting me so much?" Elsa asked curious.

"I need a reason to give you compliments?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well n-no but… I do not know. I never had anyone give me compliments before except from Father and Gerda. I guess that I am not used to receiving them others" Elsa said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

I lifted Elsa's chin so she would look me in the eyes. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't deserve them because she does.

"All those compliments I gave you are true and I say them because I care about you. You're an amazing person and until you start believing them, I won't stop giving them you" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you, Anna" Elsa said kissing me back.

I nibbled on Elsa's bottom lip causing her to part her lips as I slip my tongue into her mouth. I explored every inch of her mouth as the blonde's arms wraps around my neck pulling me closer. I rolled us over so the older girl was on top of me with both hands on either side of her hips. Elsa poked my tongue with her own as they slowly circle each other. The pianist moan into the kiss as my hands moves from her hips to her ass and give it a good squeeze.

The blonde moan loudly and buckling her hips forward making groan at the friction. I rolled us over so the older girl is now under me as I latch onto her neck. I sucked and nibbled on the spot where her jaw and neck connect driving the girl underneath wild as I get in-between her legs. I thrust my hips back and forward causing pleasurable friction as I continued to work on Elsa's neck.

"A-Anna" Elsa said gripping my shoulders.

My hands work their way up from the blonde's hips to under her shirt towards her breast and I would have made it if someone wasn't knocking on my door. We froze in the middle of what we were doing. _Dammit! Who the hell is that?_

"Anna, go get your shoes from out of the middle of the living room. What are you doing in there?" Mom asked through the door.

"I-I'm doing h-homework. I'll g-get my shoes r-right now, Mom" I said blushing.

"Alright hop to it, young lady" Mom said walking away from the door.

I sigh in relief. _Nothing would have been worse then having your Mom catching you dry humping your girlfriend/fiancée. That would've been embarrassing as hell plus they would feel the need to give us the talk for a second time. No one needs that._ I rolled off of Elsa whose was a bright red and now my boner is gone. I get up before Mom comes back and drags me out of my house. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to pick up my shoes.

I returned to my room and placed my shoes in the closet to find Elsa sitting back at the computer desk. She didn't even look at me when I walked into the room or when I sat down on the bed next to her. The blonde seems upset and I don't know why but I get the feeling that she doesn't want to talk about it. Normally I would ask her flat out what was wrong but I don't want to upset her further so I left it alone.

I decided to get started on my homework and try to get it done. After two hours grueling hours, I manage to get most of it done. I put in my backpack before making my way towards the bathroom to change. I walked towards the door to see that it was slightly cracked and the water in the shower was running. I peeked inside to see the room was filled with steam but I could make out the figure of a woman. She was singing a song that I never heard before and it was beautiful. The woman's voice was that of angel and I listen to the song more.

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

 _ **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
 _ **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
 _ **Be the good girl you always have to be**_  
 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
 _ **Well, now they know!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Turn away and slam the door!**_

 _ **I don't care**_  
 _ **What they're going to say**_  
 _ **Let the storm rage on,**_  
 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

 _ **It's funny how some distance**_  
 _ **Makes everything seem small**_  
 _ **And the fears that once controlled me**_  
 _ **Can't get to me at all!**_

 _ **It's time to see what I can do**_  
 _ **To test the limits and break through**_  
 _ **No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **I am one with the wind and sky**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **You'll never see me cry!**_

 _ **Here I stand**_  
 _ **And here I'll stay**_  
 _ **Let the storm rage on!**_

 _ **My power flurries through the air into the ground**_  
 _ **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_  
 _ **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_  
 _ **I'm never going back,**_  
 _ **The past is in the past!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **When I'll rise like the break of dawn**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **That perfect girl is gone!**_

 _ **Here I stand**_  
 _ **In the light of day**_  
 _ **Let the storm rage on,**_  
 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

This woman is fucking amazing! I never heard someone singing so amazingly and her voice sounds like an angel. I know that it's not Mom because she can't sing at all so who is she. I know that I shouldn't be spying on whoever this is but my curiosity is getting the better of me. The water in the shower stops and hands peeks out before moving the shower curtain back, standing behind it is… Elsa. _Elsa? She's the mysterious singer?! I knew that she could play the keyboard but she didn't tell me that she could sing._

 _Wait a minute… something's off. OH MY GOD, SHE'S NAKED! LIKE FULLY IN THE NUDE!_ I have to look away but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away from naked body. I feel myself completely hard all over again and drooling a little. I ran away from the door and down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom to 'relieve' myself. I can't believe it that I did that! What the hell is wrong with me? I have officially turning into a creeping perverted peeping tom.

But I couldn't help it and it wasn't my fault that she forget to lock the door behind her. That's not an excuse to peep on her like that. I shouldn't have been there in the first one or at least closed door when I found out that the bathroom was being used. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts before slowly making my way to my room. I slowly walked into my room to find the blonde sitting on my bed in another nightgown.

I slide into the bed and laid on my side facing the wall so I couldn't stare at the older girl. If I stare her then I know without a doubt that I'll imagine her naked. The light from the lamp on the nightstand was turning off before the pianist settled under the covers. I tried to go to sleep but the picture of Elsa being naked glued to the back of my eyelids. It really wasn't helping the said blonde rolled onto her side and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her forehead against my shoulder. _I'm gonna get any sleep tonight._

* * *

End of ch. 29


	30. Chapter 30

The Arrangement ch. 30

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am a little sad. I am sad because I think that Anna is upset with me because of yesterday. After we almost got caught in the heat of the moment by the redhead's Mother, I ignored her for a little bit over two hours. I was really embarrassed that we almost got caught and I did not know to deal with that but I did not mean to make the break-dancer upset with me. I did not know what to say to her and she seem like she was not in the mood to talk.

We went to sleep that night but I did not want to be apart from her so I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into her back. I was hoping that she will not be so angry with me in the morning but I was proven wrong. Anna would not even make eye contact with me at all and rushed to get as far away from me as soon as I was in reach of her. It hurt me very much but I reframe from making a bigger off a deal than it was.

Mrs. Simmons packed me another packed lunch before kissing me on the forehead and sending me off to school. I walked through the whole school on autopilot and I do not remember much of what happened today but I did get Anna's assignments from all of her classes. I walk towards the entrance to go home but I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see that it was Anya and she is running towards me.

"Elsa wait up" Anya said finally catching up to me.

"Hello Anya, can I help you with something?" I asked curious.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

Forgot? What did I forgot? I thought about it for several moment before it finally comes to me. I am supposed to hang out with her today. How could I forget about that? Have I really been that distracted?

"I am sorry, Anya. I completely forgot about today. I have had a lot on my mind" I said looking down.

"It's okay, I was only teasing you. We'll hang out today and you can tell me all about what's bothering you" Anya said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, I would like that" I said smiling.

"Good, talk to me. Why were you so distracted today? You were kinda like a zombie" Anya said making an over exaggerated look of a zombie.

I giggle a little bit. I don't want to tell Anya about Anna and I being engaged because I have not known her long enough to give away that kind of information. The older redhead is a very nice person but I cannot say that trust her all that much.

"Well my girlfriend and I are… kind of fighting" I said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Awww you have a girlfriend. All the cute ones are all either taken or straight" Anya said pouting somewhat.

"You're a lesbian?" I asked surprised.

"Bisexual. I like both guys and girls and I thought that I had a shot with you but turns out that I didn't have a shot to begin with" Anya said smiling sadly.

"I am sorry, Anya but I am in a committed relationship. I understand if you no longer want to be friends anymore" I said looking away.

"Hey, I didn't say that I didn't want to be friends anymore. I'll bounce back, I always have in the past and we're probably better off as friends" Anya said grinning.

"I am glad we are still friends and we probably are" I said smiling back.

"So why are you and your girlfriend fighting anyways?" Anya asked curious.

"Um… we sort of… almost in a way got caught in a compromising position by her parents" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

I look at Anya to see that she was failing miserably to contain her laughter before laughing out loud. We continued walking as the redhead continues to laugh at me. I do not see how any of this funny. It was completely embarrassing and we were lucky that we did not get caught.

"I'm sorry Elsa but that was funny. I shouldn't have assumed that you were sweet, nice and full of sugar. There's some spice to you and your girlfriend is bringing it out of you" Anya said patting me on the back.

"Anya, it was not funny. We were lucky that the door was closed" I said shaking my head.

"What happened next?"

"I kind of ignored for two hours and did homework instead. She did not try to talk but I think she might be upset with me because of it. I do not know what to do" I said looking down at the ground.

I do not know what to do to make things better between the two of us. I want things to go back to the way that they were.

"Have you talked to her since?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"She will not even look at me and kind of rushed to get away from me this morning" I said sighing.

"Okay, I have an idea. You trap her somewhere where she can't escape from you, pin her down if you have to and force her to talk" Anya offered.

"I do know, Anya. I am not that strong" I said unsure.

"When the time comes, you'll find the strength to get the job done. You just have to talk this through. If she really loves you then she'll listen" Anya said smiling.

"Thank you, Anya. You are a good friend" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" I said turning to her.

"Did you go all the way?" Anya asked smirking.

"Anya! N-No, w-we d-d-did not" I said smacking her arm.

"Okay, okay I believe you. Another question but it's not about your sex life" Anya said giggling.

"What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think that Marshmallow will that silly grudge of his go? I mean it's been a year already" Anya said rolling her eyes.

"I do not know. I mean Marshall is a very prideful person but I think that he might like you"

"Really?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think so but his pride is in the way. I think that he would deny even liking you" I said nodding.

"I do get his nerves just to mess with him and he does make it so easy" Anya said snickering.

"Sounds like you like him too" I said smiling.

It was funny how red Anya's cheek turned. They was almost as red as her hair. I think that Marshall and Anya would make a good couple if they were not so blind to it.

"W-What? Marshmallow? N-No, he's n-not my t-type" Anya said shaking her head.

"Sounds like denial to me and you are not very good at it" I said smirking.

"What? No! It's easy to get under his skin and besides he's cocky, know-it-all" Anya said shaking her head.

"The lady protests too much me thinks" I said smiling knowing.

"And she quotes Shakespeare" Anya deadpanned.

"Marshall isn't that bad once you get to know him"

"Hmm maybe I don't know" Anya sad shrugging.

Anna's P.O.V.

I was standing in front of CVS with a blue hoodie on and black shades on. I got off of work earlier than yesterday because Dad didn't really need me today since it was a slow day. I waited for the guys to get out school so they could come with me. I didn't want to do this myself and it would too embarrassing. I told them the situation and the fuckers busted out laughing at me. _My friends are assholes. They're so helpful… not!_ They laughed the whole way to CVS and still laughing. They're lucky that I can't kill them where they stand if there weren't so many witnesses.

"Ready to do this?" Kristoff asked snickering.

"Shut up! The last time that I check that the rest of you need them too" I said glaring at them.

This quickly shuts them up and I smirk a little bit. We walked into the store and walked towards the aisle where the condoms, pregnancy tests and stuff along those lines. There was so many different types of condoms to buy and say that how their percentage of preventing pregnancy or how they're better than their competitors. I don't know which one to buy. shouldn't they all be the same and protect you from getting a STD or getting someone pregnant.

I know that both me and Elsa are virgin so I don't want to get her pregnant out of wedlock or when we're still in high school. I don't want to ruin the blonde's chances of getting into a god college because I got her pregnant. I want the both of us to graduate high school and get good paying jobs. I don't want the older girl to resent because I did something out of the heat of the moment and didn't think of the consequences of those actions.

 _Ugh, why is this so difficult? I have to worry about what brand to buy and now I worry about what size to buy. I know that I'm small that's for sure but I need to wear a XXXL sized condom. Who's that big? On second thought, I don't want to know. They can keep that a secret._ Olaf and Marshall took two boxes of Magnum condoms each other while me and Kristoff was still looking.

"Why is this so hard? Shouldn't they all be the same? I don't even know what size to get" I said frowning.

"Trojans is pretty good and why don't you just go with medium since it's in the middle" Kristoff said handing me a red box.

"You sure about this?" I asked skeptical.

"Yes I'm sure. If it doesn't fit then you know that you have to go up to the next size" Kristoff said confidently.

"Okay" I said taking the box.

"Why didn't you take some condom from the clinic since I know that they has some?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want anyone to find out if they realize that some are missing. I'm the newbie and they're gong to question me first since I do the inventory"

"You have to count condoms?" Kristoff asked snickering.

"Shut up, it's not by choice" I said punching him in the arm.

"Okay if you say so. You two are moving a little fast in your relationship, dontcha think?"

"Stuffs happens and we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other no matter what we do. I rather be prepared than sorry if things escalate further than expected" I said serious.

"Least you're thinking ahead and making the necessary precautions. Awww our baby girl is growing up" Kristoff said petting me on the back.

"Oh shut up. Here, take these and here money to pay for them" I said giving him the box and some money.

"Why can't you do it?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"Because it would be weird if I paid for them. You're a guy and it wont look as bad if you brought them. I'll be outside if you need me" I said making my way outside.

I leaned against the wall of the building and removed the shades from my face. This is going to be over soon enough and I can go home to hide the condoms. Dad is still at work and Mom is out shopping at the mall so they won't be back for awhile. Elsa's with Anya so she won't be back for awhile either and I don't want her to see them either then I would have to explain myself. That's a conversation that I don't want to have with the blonde but I don't think she wants to talk to me at the moment.

She seemed pretty upset last night and I don't know why. The image of the older girl being fully naked flashed before my eyes and I shake my head to get rid of it. Ever since I saw the pianist naked, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. I never was able to get her out of my head before but now it's even worse. I haven't two accidental boners while doing inventory because I let my mind wonder. I'm lucky that I didn't get caught because of it. That would've been hard to explain to people.

"Anna?"

I look to my left to see Ariel hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Eric. If these was two weeks ago, I would have been angry and sad all at the same time but now I don't feel a thing. I'm over my crush on the girls' swim team captain.

"Hey Ariel, Eric" I said smiling a little.

"Hey Anna" Eric said smiling back.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel asked curious.

"The guys needed to get something and I'm waiting for them" I said shrugging.

"Anna, did you really hit Hans and put him in the hospital?" Eric asked curious.

"Eric, I told you that she didn't do that" Ariel said frowning.

"It's okay. I did hit them but I didn't put him the hospital" I said shaking my head.

They guys told me about the rumors that circling around what happened between me and Hans. I can't believe that people actually believe that I put Hans in the hospital. I didn't do that but it would nice if he was in the hospital. I don't think that I'm strong enough to put someone in the ER.

"Even if you did, he deserves it. That guy is a douche bag" Eric said frowning.

"No kidding" I said nodding.

"Yo Anna, we got your… Hey Ariel, w-what are y-you doing here?" Olaf asked quickly changing the subject.

"Eric and me were walking around when we ran into Anna. What did you guys get?" Ariel asked curious.

"Uh Ariel, I'm sure that they don't want to tell us and besides it's none of our business" Eric said his cheeks slightly pink.

 _ **He knows.**_ _He brought condoms from here too. That's why his cheeks are pink right now. Hahaha Ariel doesn't know. If Eric keeps our secret then we won't expose him to his girlfriend._

"Okay, I'll see you later" Ariel said walking away.

"That was… interesting" I said thrown for a loop.

"If you call it that. Here you go" Kristoff said giving me the box and my change.

I put the condoms into my backpack because there's no way that I am walking here with a bright red box of condoms. I was already getting weird looks when we in the condom aisle from older women in the store. I don't need the extra weird looks on the way home. I put my change in my pocket before leaving the guys to do whatever they wanted. I walked home and quickly stashed the condoms in a secret compartment in my wall.

It was safe hidden the wall and I hid all of precious comics and posters in here. The comics are pretty old and I don't want them getting damaged. I put the condom in there and closed it up when I heard the door of my room open. I quickly flopped on my bed and folded my arms behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. "Anna?" Someone said. I looked up to see that it was Elsa and she's standing in the middle of the doorway.

I'm surprised that the blonde is even talking to me right now. She looks nervous about something and is fidgeting. _Wait could this all be an act? Is she just playing nervous so I'll let my guard down so she can yell at me? Okay now I'm sounding paranoid. If Elsa's going yell at me then she just do it and get it over with. No, I don't want her to yell at me because she cant be upset with me because I didn't do anything wrong. She has no right to yell at me._

I get up from the bed and walked towards so I can walk out of the room but the older girl closes the door behind her and continues to stand in front of me. I tried to get past the pianist before she's being stubborn about it.

"Elsa, can you please move?" I asked nicely.

"No, we have to talk" Elsa said serious.

"We have nothing to talk about" I said frowning.

"We do. I cannot let you leave until you hear me out"

I didn't need to hear anything and I reached for the doorknob when Elsa grabs my wrist. Before I knew it, the blonde pushed me onto the bed and pins me down with her body weight. My hands were pinned above my head and I stare up at the older girl above me.

"Please Anna, listen to me" Elsa said pleadingly.

"Fine, talk"

"I am sorry about last night, I did not mean to upset you. I was just really embarrass about almost getting caught by your Mother and I did not know to process it. I really am sorry" Elsa said sadly.

"You're sorry? I thought that you were upset with me. I thought that I made you so upset that you didn't want to talk to me. Looks like we both overreacted" I said laughing.

"I-I guess that w-we did. It seems so trivial now so you are upset with me?" Elsa asked curious.

"As long as you're not upset with me" I said smiling.

"I am not" Elsa said smiling back.

"Good" I said as Elsa lets go of my wrists.

I leaned up, capturing her lips with my own. The blonde grabs a hold of my shoulders as she kisses me back. I missed the feeling of the older girl's lips against my own but I'm glad that she's not upset with me. We were just overreacting to something that wasn't that big of deal but everything is good now. The pianist pulls back and I see the pinkish tint in her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"You're just too cute" I said smiling.

"Anna" Elsa said blushing.

"What? You are. Even the way that you say my name is adorable" I said teasing.

"Anna, p-please stop" Elsa said burying her face into my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll stop even through it's true" I said laughing a little.

Elsa pulls back a little and the blush is still present on her face. She kisses me on the lips before smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 30


	31. Chapter 31

The Arrangement ch. 31

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I made it through my first week of punishment of working at the clinic. It wasn't too bad but it's a lot of hard work. Over the last couple days, I've been feeling really guilty over peeking at Elsa during and it's been bothering me. I know that I should tell her and beg for forgiveness but I don know how she'll react to when I'll tell her. _Oh who am I kidding?! I know how exactly she's going to react. Elsa's gonna slap me before yelling that I'm a sick pervert and a peeping tom. I am so screwed._

 _ **Don't you think that you're overreacting a little.**_

 _Easy for you to say. You're just a voice in my head, giving me advice. Wait, where have you been the last couple of weeks. I could've used you._

 _ **I prefer to be called your common sense but whatever. I was on vacation besides I only left for two weeks and you managed to dig yourself in a bit of a hole. See this is what happens when you have no common sense and don't think things.**_

 _Oh shut up! It's too late to help me with the suspension but advice on what to do about Elsa,_

 _ **I saw it in your memories. You lucky dog.**_

 _Not the time, she is going to freak out about me seeing her naked._

 _ **Well, it's not the worst thing that you to have done so I don't see the big deal. She might be a little embarrass about you seeing her naked but she should be fine with it. This girl is in love with you.**_

 _I know that she's in love with me but that still doesn't give me the right to see her naked. I don't want to rush to anything._

 _ **For every action, there's equal reaction. Nice chemistry quote but you're in love with her as well too. My advice to you is to let the chip fall where they may and don't force anything.**_

 _I do like Elsa a lot and I care for her deeply but I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her. Least not yet._

 _ **Dude, you're in love with her. You get the butterflies when she's around her and you kiss every chance you get. You compliment her all the time, just to see her blush. You threaten to beat her Mom for hitting her and willingly to go to jail for it. You beat Hans because he was bothering her and got suspended because of it. You got condom to avoid getting Elsa pregnant so she can still pursue her dreams and goals. If that's not love then I don't know what is.**_

 _Sounds like love. I am in love with Elsa. I'm in love with Elsa!_

 _ **Dude, can you not yell?**_

 _Sorry, I have to talk to Elsa. Thanks_ It was late by the time that Dad and me got off of work and I got my first paycheck. I know exactly what I want to do it with but it can wait until tomorrow. I have other things that I have to do first. I walked up the stairs to my room and found Elsa sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. It's now or never. I took a deep breath and walked inside of the room before sitting down on the bed. The blonde looks up at the sudden shift in the bed and sees that it's me. She smiles brightly at me and it feels me with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"How was work, Anna?" Elsa asked curious.

"It was fine but I'm glad that the week is over. How was school?" I asked sitting next to Elsa.

"It was fine. A little lonely since you are not there"

"Awww that's so sweet. You miss me" I said giggling at the blush appearing on Elsa's face.

"O-Of course, I m-miss you" Elsa said blushing.

"You see me everyday" I said smiling.

"I k-know but it is n-not the same" Elsa said pouting.

"Well, I'll be back at school soon enough but I need to talk to you about something" I said nervously.

Elsa sets the book down on the nightstand and looks at me to give me her undivided attention. I swallow the lump in my throat and I ready myself for whatever the blonde's reaction might be. "You remember that night that we almost got caught by my Mom, right?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well after I finished my homework, I didn't notice that you weren't in the room. I walked to the bathroom to change but I heard the water running in the shower and someone singing. It was you and you have the most amazing voice that I have ever heard. I stayed too long by the door to se you get out of the shower. What I am saying is that I saw you… naked. I'm sorry Elsa" I said quickly covering my face in case Elsa hits me.

I waited for something to happened but nothing. I slowly remove my hands to see Elsa's face completely red and she fidgeting a little. She was playing with the end of her braid and I know that she's really nervous. Why isn't she saying anything? Is she mad at me? It doesn't seem like it but I don't know. If she wants to yell at me, right would be good time if any.

"I… I d-do not mind y-you seeing me n-naked" Elsa said blushing.

"Say what?" I asked shocked.

"I do not mind you seeing me naked. I… I am in love with you, Anna and if I wanted anyone to see me naked then I want it to be you" Elsa said looking at me with the loving expression that I've seen in my life.

It's the same way that Mom looks at Dad on every so often for any reason or no reason at all. Elsa was staring at me the same way, making my heart skip a beat and butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. The blonde gives me a shy smile as her cheeks quickly turn pink and looks away. _How did I get so lucky to have such a amazingly beautiful and adorable girlfriend. One day I should thank my parents and Mr. Arendelle making this arrangement._

I reach out towards the pianist's cheek, making her look me in the eyes before pulling her forward. I capture her lips causing her squeak in surprise before soon melted into the kiss. I pulled back a little before rests my forehead against hers.

"I'm glad that you feel that way because I feel the same way" I said smiling.

"Y-You d-do" Elsa said a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I made you wait but I wanted to make sure that I felt the same way" I said with a apologetic smile.

"It is quite alright, Anna. I would have waited for as long as possible if need be. So what do we do now?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Well that wont be necessary. I think that we don't have to see where this relationship is going because I think we should this properly. Elsa Arendelle, will you do me the honors of offically becoming my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

I don't know why I am feeling so nervous. The chances of Elsa telling me no is between slim and not a chance but it doesn't stop me from feeling this way. The blonde looks at me with a starry eyed expression before pushing me back into the bed with her arms wrapped my neck. She was completely on top of me with a face splitting grin on her face.

"Of course, I would! I want you… I-I mean I w-want to b-be y-your g-girlfriend" Elsa said blushing like a tomato.

"Awww Elsa, you're too adorable when you blush" I said laughing.

"Anna" Elsa whined.

"I'm only teasing. In the spirit of earning your forgiveness, I feel this is in order" I said in a official voice.

"What is?" Elsa asked confused.

It was a good idea to wear a button down shirt today and I started unbuttoning the top three button sexily. If Elsa's face wasn't red before, it was now. Her whole face was completely red as well as the tips of her ears and the back of her neck. The blonde quickly spewing incoherent words that I couldn't understand. I bite back a laugh. It's way too easy to tease the older girl and get her all flustered like this. It really is adorable.

"A-Anna, W-W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?" Elsa asked stopping me from unbuttoning the rest of my shirt.

"Since I saw you fully naked, I thought it would be fair for you to see me naked" I said feign innocence.

"Y-Y-You d-do not h-have t-to d-do that" Elsa said blushing even further, if possible.

"I think that I do and I don't mind. It's just you and me in here plus my parents went to sleep a long time ago unless you don't mind me up to your tastes" I said mock hurt.

"It is not like that. You are very attractive and I do want to do. I just do not want rush into anything and I-"

I cut her off with kiss. She's starting to ramble and I have rubbed off on her more than I thought. It's adorable that Elsa gets so flustered over simple things but that's one of the things that I like about her. _Luckily, I am wearing a tank top under this so I wasn't really going to strip in front of her. Maybe one day soon. I wonder if I could Elsa to play strip poker with me. Yeah, I should get her to play it with._

 _ **Yeah, let's give the poor girl a heart attack before her 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday.**_

 _I can dream, right? She's not gonna a heart attack from seeing me naked._

 _ **She can't even handle seeing you unbutton a few button on your shirt and you was kidding. Imagine when you're serious and you strip for her. Elsa's gonna faint from sexual desire or have a heart attack.**_

 _I see your point. You just had to ruin my fantasy, dontcha?_

 _ **They don't call me your common sense for nothing.**_

 _Fuck you_

"Elsa was joking but your reaction was too cute" I said grinning.

"Anna, that was mean" Elsa said smacking my arm.

I laugh a little before puling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. The blonde snuggles into my crook of my neck and wraps her arms around my waist.

"You're too cute" I teased.

"A-Anna"

"Yes, beautiful" I said smirking.

Even though I can't see Elsa's face but I know that she's blushing. The blonde buries her face further into my neck and I laugh. I like having this effect on her and I want to the older girl to feel as beautiful as she is on the inside and outside. I whisper a bunch of compliments in her ear as her grip around my waist tightens a little. The pianist looks up at me and her eyes are filled to the brim with tears. _Uh oh, I might have gone a little overboard with the compliments._

 _I didn't mean to make her cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. That is the last thing that I wanted to do to her._ I open my mouth to apologize but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips but they was gone as soon as they came.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa said wiping her eyes.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I never felt so beautiful before until now. I know that you like to tease me a lot but I know that you say these things because you truly believe them. Thank you" Elsa said smiling.

"I do like teasing you a lot but these compliments aren't just compliments, they're facts. You're the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest girl that I've met and you're definitely the strongest that's for sure" I said kissing Elsa on the lips.

Elsa kisses me back but stops the kiss before it went too far. She simply rests her head on my chest and I'm content with just holding her like this. We fell asleep like this but it didn't last too long when I heard someone whispering my name. I open my eyes to see it's Dad and I open both of my eyes to look at my alarm clock. It's 7 in the morning and I groaned a little. What does he want? It's too early for all of this and it's a Saturday.

"Dad, what do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Anna, I'm gonna need you and Elsa to out of the house fro the rest of the day" Dad whispered back.

"Why?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I want to show your Mom how much I appreciate her and I need the house to ourselves. Please Anna, do this for me" Dad said begging.

"Fine but I'm need the car and I'm pulling a favor for helping you again. You think that you call John Silver to have something made for me?" I asked in a shushed tone.

I know that Elsa is still asleep but I still want her to be surprised. Dad raised an eyebrow at me and thinks hard upon my rather odd request. John Silver is an old friend of Dad's that does all kinds of jewelry and Dad goes to him when he wants to have something done for Mom. Dad went to the old jeweler fro his engagement ring and Mom still wears it. It's a simple ring but her birth stone is embedded into it as well as a good sized diamond.

"What do you need?"

I described what I wanted for Elsa to Dad in great detail and surprisingly he agreed to my terms. He walks to make a call to John and it wasn't long before he returned and told me that it would be done by at least 4:30 at the latest before tossing me the car keys. I caught them with my right hand but I have figure out what I am going to do until 4:30.

* * *

End of ch. 31


	32. Chapter 32

The Arrangement ch. 32

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Anna explain to me that her Father wanted us out of the house because he wants to show her Mother how much he appreciates her. I think it is quite that he wants to do for her and I am more than willing to get out of the house if it would help. I took a quick shower in the upstairs bathroom while the redhead was in the downstairs bathroom, getting ready. I am feeling very giddy this morning because the break-dancer asked me to officially become her girlfriend last night.

We have sort of dating the last two weeks but it was more of seeing where our relationship going. She told me that she is in love with me and that is the best news that I have ever received. I do not have to hold myself back now in fear if I come on too strong then it would repulse Anna and she would not want to be with me. I do not have to worry about that now and I can express my feelings more freely. I was a little surprised to find out that on the night that we almost got caught in a compromising position that she heard me singing in the shower and saw me in my birthday suit.

I could have died in embarrassment if it was anyone else but I did not mind too since it was the redhead that saw because I know that eventually she is going to see me naked but I thought it would later than sooner but I should have made sure that the door was locked before stepping into the shower. It was not completely the break-dancer's fault but she was very sorry about the whole thing and I forgave her.

I looked away embarrassed when I admit that I am in love with her and that Anna was staring so intently but she kissed me before admitting that she is in love with me as well. I was so excited that the redhead feels the same for me as I do for her and she asked me to be her girlfriend. I quickly agreed to it and in the excitement I jumped on her but the break-dancer had to be such a tease. She wanted to earn my forgiveness about the other night and started unbuttoning the top buttons on her button down shirt desirably.

I stopped her but I could not strop the burning sensation in my face and ears. I could not believe she would do something like that but this is Anna that we are talking about and she takes every opportunity to tease me about something. The redhead did not need to do that and it was not necessary. It is not that I do not find her unattractive or anything, it is just that I do not think that I am ready for that just yet.

She tried to be innocent about saying it was only fair that she would strip for me since she saw me naked. _More like she was doing it tease me like always._ Before I knew it, the break-dancer pulls me into a hug and whispers quite a bit of compliments into my ear. I tried to stop from saying those things because I do not feel like I deserve them. Anna continues on with them and my cheeks are burning more and more with from the heat.

I feel special because I know that she truly feels this way about me and I bury my face further into her neck. My heart filling up with warmth because I never felt this beautiful before. I feel my eyes pricking with tears and I look up at the redhead. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off with my lips because I heard enough. I express much her kind words makes me feel and the break-dancer smiles before describing myself to me.

I snuggled into her chest before falling asleep. I never felt so special to someone before I like it that I am special to the younger girl. I am going to get her back for teasing me with trying to strip and I think that I have the perfect idea too. I quickly change into those demin jean shorts that I wore to Anna's performance, her black tank top, a loose fitting green plaid shirt and some sneakers that I brought a little while ago.

I have not wore them yet so why not now and I do not know how long we will be out of the house. _Might as well wear some comfortable shoes while I am out, right? Get ready Anna because it is payback time. Wow, that was rather dark for me. I am normally not a vengeful person but I do want to get Anna back for teasing me so much._ I too my hair out of my usual braid and let it flow down my back. I applied some light makeup to my face before walking out of the bathroom.

The redhead is waiting for me downstairs and walked down the stairs to meet her. She is sitting on the couch, not paying attention to when I walked in but I made my presence known. The break-dancer looks at me sleepily but quickly wakes up when her eyes lands on me. The younger girl opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water and it is quite adorable to watch her struggle to form a coherent sentence.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked curious.

"Y-Yeah, y-you look… wow" Anna said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thank you, you look nice as well" I said looking over her appearance.

Anna is wearing a simple blue shirt with black hemming around the collar and the arms and beige cargo pants with black sneakers. We walked out of the car and towards the Sedan. The redhead opens the passenger door for me and I kiss her on the cheek causing her to blush somewhat. She closes the door behind me before getting in herself. The break-dancer pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. I am not sure where we are going but it should be interesting to see what happens.

The car ride was rather quiet as Anna tries to focus on the road with the frequent sideways glances. When I caught her stating at me, she would refocus her attention onto the road. I smirk a little as I purposely crossing my legs over and over again. I know that I should not be distracting my girlfriend while she is driving but I cannot help how easy it is to distract her. I can tell that she really likes me wearing this shorts by how much she stares at my legs when she thinks that I am not looking.

The redhead comes to a red light when a Mercedes full of guys pulls up next to us. They were laughing quite loudly with their stereo busting music when one of them sees us. He gestures towards us and the driver turns down the music to a decent level. He tries to appear cool by leaning back into his seat and one arm hanging out of the car. The driver pushes his Aviator glasses back into his chocolate blonde to reveal his brown eyes and smiles at us.

"Hey girls, heading our way? The name's Chase and these are my buddy" Chase said giving us a Hollywood smile.

"I do not think we are heading the same way" I said shaking my head.

I can tell that Anna was getting agitated with Chase and his presence. It looks she is wishing for the light to hurry up and change. I do not understand why she is so annoyed with them? Are they really bothering her that much?

"Why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time" Chase said winking at us.

"I do not think so. My girlfriend and I already have plans" I said as soon as the light changes.

I could see that Chase was not expecting me to say that I was with my girlfriend. Anna quickly drives down the road without rousing police suspicion. Her knuckles are turning white from her rather intense grip on the steering and I can see that she is chewing on the inside of her cheek. The redhead is extremely tense since the teenaged boy showed up and started talking to me. I want to ease some of that tension and when we reached another red light, I was given that chance.

I reached out and grab one of her wrist before easing it off of the steering wheel. I laced our fingers together and I realize how much warmer the break-dancer's hand is than my own.

"Are you alright? You are so tense" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Elsa" Anna said not looking at me.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy Chase? You seem to be really agitated with him when he started talking to us"

"It's just… I don't know" Anna said sighing.

"It is just what, Anna? Talk to me" I said frowning slightly.

"Normally I'm not the jealous type but that guy was hitting on you, Elsa and I didn't like it" Anna said shaking her head. "Hitting on me? Anna, you know that I am not interested in anyone but you"

"I know that but it's just that I don't like that he was hitting on you. I know that I'm not the smartest or the most good looking person in the world but I only just got you and I don't want to lose you to some Brad Pitt look alike" Anna said frowning.

"Anna, I am not interested in guys or Brad Pitt. I prefer Angelina Jolie" I said giggling.

"Oh great, I have a even more worse problem"

"What I mean is that you do not have to worry about someone trying to steal me from you. I am not going any where and please do not say just things about yourself. You are a very beautiful person and you are very smart as well as hard working" I said kissing back of her hand.

"Thanks Elsa and sorry for being a insecure idiot" Anna said blushing somewhat.

I leaned into her and place my lips near her ear. Anna stiffens a little at me being so close to her.

"Besides you are way sexier than either of them and you have better abs than either Brad or Angelina" I said lightly biting the shell of Anna's ear.

Anna yelped before bumping the back of her head against the wall as her hand covers the ear that I bit. I sat back in my seat and cover my mouth with my hands to contain my laughter. I could not help but laugh at how red the redhead's cheek turned. They are always as red as her hair and the shocked expression on her face is priceless. The break-dancer glares at me as the car behind honks at us to more forward.

Anna continues to glare at me out of the corner of her eye but does not say anything. I sit there with an innocent look on my face but I guess that the smile on my face is giving me away. It was not long before reached our destination. It was a huge mall and the redhead into the parking lot and there was plenty of parking since it was rather early in the morning. The break-dancer found a parking spot close to the entrance of the mall before parking the car.

We got out of the car and walk inside of the mall as I lace my hand with Anna's. The inside of the mall was even bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There was four different floors with all kinds of stores on them and a skylight above us. I do not come to mall that often so I do not know what there is really to do. The times that I have come to a mall is when I came with Mother and those times did not go so well.

There was a few stores that I have recognized like Victoria Secret, Forever 21, and Hot Topic but there was other I did not recognized. The redhead leads me further into the mall and walked a little until she stops in front a GameStop. I know this shop since Olaf and Marshall have mention this place a few times. It is a place that sells all kinds of video games and gaming systems. We walked inside to see a few boys of various ages looking along the walls of video games or playing on the gaming system against the wall of the store. The break-dancer takes in a deep breath and sighs in content.

"The smell of new and old video games. Oh how I have missed" Anna said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

I am not much of a gamer but I know that Anna, Kristoff, Marshall and Olaf are. They have had years of practice in various games and system than I do. I played Mario Kart once with them and I was not all that good at it but I did have fun. The redhead looks along the walls of games in search of a particular and it falls under Ps3 system.

"Found 'em. Call of Duty: Ghost and Samurai Warriors 4. Hey Elsa, which do you that I should get?" Anna asked looking at me.

I looked at both of the video games. One was a military shooting game form what I can tell an the other is about samurais from Feudal Japan. I am not sure which my girlfriend should get since I do not know much about either one.

"I do not know" I said shrugging.

"I'll get both of them. I can use trade them in if I don't like em" Anna said walking towards the cashier.

She paid for both games before walking out with a content smile on her face. I am glad that she is happy with her purchase. I wrap my arms around her arm as I laced our fingers together and light rests my head on her shoulder. There is a light pink tint to the redhead's cheeks as we continue to walk around the mall. We went into a few stores but not actually buying anything. We were stopped by another couple and they commented on how cute we are together.

I smiled brightly before thanking them and kissing on the break-dancer's cheek. Anna blushes a little before rubbing the head of her neck shyly. _Awww she is being shy. It is too adorable._ We continue to walk until we came by a movie theater and different movies are playing.

"Wanna see a movie?"

"If you want to" I said nodding.

"Anything specific you want to see?" Anna asked curious.

"Not that I can think of. Minions looks interesting" I said looking at the movie poster for the movie.

"Cool, I heard that it was pretty funny. Lets go" Anna said as we get in line.

To be honest, there was not much of a line. There was one person ahead of us before we could get our tickets.

"What movie would you like to see?"

"Two tickets for Minions" Anna said leaning against the counter.

"Okay, that will be 16 bucks" the cashier said printing out our tickets.

Anna reached inside of her pockets for a second time but I stopped her. I do not want her to have to paid for the tickets since she brought her games awhile ago. I do not mind paying. I do not want her to think that she has to buy for my ticket and that I am dating her for her money. I pulled out a twenty dollar out of my pockets and handed it to the cashier. He gives me the tickets as well as my change.

"You didn't have to that. I would've paid"

"I know but you already brought our games and I did not want you to think that you had to paid for my ticket" I said smiling.

"Just because I brought video games doesn't mean that I can't pay for movie tickets" Anna said frowning slightly.

"I know that but I do not want you to feel obligated to pay for ticket as well as my own. I do not want you think that I am dating you because of the things that you could buy me" I said looking down.

Mother taught me that relationships are not about love but more of what kind of things that others can buy you. I do not want my relationship with Anna to be like that. I do not want wanting anything from her except her time and her affection.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I did get a little defensive back there and I am sorry. I didn't want you to think that I can't afford to buy you stuff" Anna said giving me a apologetic smile.

"You do not have to buy me things. I all I want from you is you" I said leaning to kiss her on the lips.

Anna kisses me back and walk towards the left for #5. I was not really all that hungry but the redhead was intent on getting the largest tube of popcorn that the concussion has to offer along with a large drink to go with. We went to find good seat but it was easy since the theater was rather empty. We sat in the middle row with middle seat so the screen appear rather large. It was not long before the movie started and yellow little creatures appeared in the middle of a dusty road.

The movie overall was very funny to watch as the minions repeated mess up their mean employer's plans. By the time that the movie had ended, majority of the popcorn in the tube had been devoured between the two of us. _Maybe I was hungry after all._ We walked out of the theater and it was a little after 12.

"Do you want to get something from the food court or do you walk around a little bit?" Anna asked looking at me.

"Walk around bit. I want to walk off all the popcorn that I have eaten"

We walked in no particular direction and at our own pace. We are content with just looking around and each other's company. Anna swings our hands back and forth a little. _Wait, does this mean that this is our first or second date? We went out together before but that was when we were just seeing where things were heading. I am not exactly sure. Who cares. As long as I am with Anna, I will go on a million dates if it means that I get to spend time with her._

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any other reason why you didn't want me to pay for your ticket. I don't know why but it feels like there's more to it than just me spending money on you" Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"I… it is my Mother" I said sighing.

"What des have to do with your Mom?" Anna asked confused.

"When I was 15 years old, she started trying to teach me how to get a man with money and how to get him spend money on me. She would say that relationship are all getting things from others and for as long as possible. I did not want that from any relationship especially from you. I could not do that to you. I refuse to" I said shaking my head.

Anna brings me to a more quiet part of the mall and pulls me into a hug. I bury my head into the crook of her neck and wrap my arms around her waist. Being this close to the redhead always makes me feel safe and wanted. I can smell the break dancer's shampoo that she uses.

"Elsa, I know that you're not that kind of person. You're not your Mom. You could never be a gold-digger, you're too kind hearted and honest for that" Anna said rubbing soothing circle into the small of my back. "Thank you, Anna" I said hugging her.

"You're welcome" Anna said hugging me back.

We walked around the mall a few more times before grabbing something to eat. I decided on Mongolian food while Anna got a large slice of pepperoni pizza the equivalent of three regular slices and French fries. I was surprised that she managed to eat all of it without feeling stuff or get the need to throw up. We finish up a late lunch before walking around the mall again. It was 4:25 and the redhead seem rather anxious to get somewhere but I do not know where.

When I asked her about her rushing, the break-dancer just gives me a goofy smile and says that it is a surprise. _Why does she need to rush? All the stores in the mall does not close for another couple of hours. What could the surprise be? Why would not Anna tell me what is? Why is she so excited about it?_ Anna brings to a nearby bench between a Cinnabon and a place that sells pretzels.

"Sit here and don't move. I'll be right back" Anna said excitedly.

"Where are you going?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You ask too many questions. Has anyone ever told you that?" Anna asked folding her arms.

"Yes, actually but that is not the point. Do not change the subject" I said crossing my legs.

"Don't do that" Anna said lightly smacking herself.

"Do not do what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sexily crossing your legs and bat those long eyelashes at me. It's distracting" Anna said glaring at me.

"Really? I did not know that" I said batting my lashes.

"Gah! Just sit there and don't move, woman. I swear you are going to be the death of me" Anna mutter under her breath.

I giggle a little as I continue to sit on the bench. _If I knew that it was this easy to get her this flustered, I would have done it sooner. I do think I will be able to keep it up for too long and I get the feeling that Anna's teasing is only going to get worse now that I am playing by her rules._ 5 minutes passed then 10 minutes passed and no sign of Anna. I hope that she did not get lost to wherever she was going.

Should I go looking for her? Should I just stay here and wait for her to come back? I mean this place is huge and I could get lost trying to find her while she is looking for me. She did ask me not to move from here so she intend to come back here. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I noticed someone walking up behind me until I saw going around my neck. It was resting against my chest and it was hard.

I look down to see what it was and it is a very intricate snowflake and it shines in the light because of the tiny blue gems in the middle. It is hanging on a leather chord around my neck. I turn to see that Anna is standing behind me with nervous smile on her face and her hands behind her head. It is very beautiful and looks very expensive.

"W-What is this?" I asked confused.

"It's a necklace and it's for you. I had my friend call in a favor to an old friend that's jeweler and I had it made this morning" Anna said sheepishly.

"A-Anna, you d-did have t-to d-do this. It looks e-expensive. I t-told y-you that I do not want things from you" I said shaking my head.

"I know that you said but that doesn't mean that I can't get you good things on a occasion. I know that I don't have to buy your love and I don't want to but this is a gift to show that I care" Anna said sitting down next to me.

"I know that you care, Anna. You show me with your actions that you care a great deal about me and I cannot ask for more" I said smiling.

"Just accept the necklace, Elsa" Anna said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope" Anna said popping the p.

"Okay, thank you for the necklace. I love it" I said kissing Anna on the cheek.

"G-Good"

* * *

End of ch. 32


	33. Chapter 33

The Arrangement ch. 33

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

When me and Elsa got back from the mall, we found my parents sitting on the couch watching a movie with goofy smiles on their faces and the occasional giggle from Mom. I don't know what the hell happen after we left but I really don't wanna know. As long as they're in a good mood, that's all I need to know. They didn't seem to notice us walking into the house or going to up to my room but I'm not complaining.

We walked in my room and I flopped onto my bed. Today has been a pretty good day because I spent it with my beautiful girlfriend. She's been teasing me all day at very possible chance and I wasn't much that I could do about it. I lost track of all times my face turned red because of this girl's teasing.

 _ **You can't really blame her with how much you tease her. Payback's a bitch.**_

 _Who are you telling? I don't tease her that much._

 _ **Yeah right! If teasing Elsa was an Olympic sport, you would take home the gold, silver and bronze medals.**_

 _Okay, okay I get it. I do tease her a lot but I can't help it. Elsa's super adorable when she's flustered._

 _ **You got me there.**_

"Anna?"

I look over at Elsa who was sitting at my computer desk with her legs crossed. There's a concern look on her face but I'm to distracted by her shapely legs to pay any real attention to it. _Why am I so distracted by her legs? I want to feel them around by waist with Elsa underneath. No, Anna! Bad myself, bad. I am not going to let those thoughts fill up my head. I refuse to get another boner._ I focus my attention on the blue eyes of my girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah"

"You seem really distracted. Are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" I said smiling.

"Do not hurt yourself" Elsa said giggling.

"So mean" I said pouting a little.

"I am sorry Anna, I did mean anything by it"

"Yeah I know"

"What were you thinking about?" Elsa asked curious.

"You" I said smirking.

The look on the blonde's face was priceless and her cheeks quickly turned red. _Payback!_ I laugh a little before sitting up on the bed. I look to see that the pianist is doing homework. I'm not all that surprised that was what she's doing. _My girlfriend is such a nerd but she's my adorable nerd._ An idea popped into my head and a smirk tugs at the edges of my mouth but manage to keep a straight face. I got up from the bed and over towards the desk before placing myself cross the older girl's lap. Elsa was surprised by this as I just grin at her.

"You are hopeless" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Maybe but I rather have you in my lap" I said winking at her.

"Anna" Elsa said smacking me on the arm.

"Yes, beautiful" I said in a sing-sang tone.

"N-Nothing" Elsa burying her face into my shoulder.

"So shy all of a sudden" I whisper in her ear.

I lightly bit on the shell of her left ear and the blonde jumps slightly. It's funny how quickly the tables have turned. Elsa hesitantly wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into her. She looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and my heart feels like it's beating a millions times faster fast. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I break eye contact with her and tried move back to the bed. Operative word being tried in this case but the second that I made a move to leave, I'm instantly pulled back. The grip around my waist tightens as the blonde rests her chin on the shoulder.

"Where at you going?" Elsa asked kissing the base of my neck.

"I-I… I uh I" I stammered.

 _ **She's got you in check. What are you going to do now, Anna? It's your move.**_

 _I can't make an coherent sentence when she kissed my neck like that. What am I going to do? The tables got turned on me in a matter of second but it's kinda hot though._

 _ **Because Elsa is the one that's doing it. That makes it hot, dolt.**_

 _Dolt? Really? You know that we're the same person, right. You're basically insulting yourself._

 _ **Least I'm not a incoherent, babbling mess thank you very much.**_

 _Snippy, much. Any advice on what to do about Elsa?_

 _ **Option one: turn the tables back on her and see where that comes or Option two: just go flow with the flow. Whatever you choose, may the force be with you.**_

 _Wow, thanks._

"I-I was g-getting off of your lap. I m-mean I'm p-pretty heavy" I said nervously.

"I do not mind you being on my lap and you are not that heavy. I like having you being this close to me" Elsa said pulling my chin down.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss making all of the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Before I could stop it, a throaty moan escapes past my lips. Unfortunately the kiss was interrupted by a knock on my door and I groan. _Why does this keep happening?_ I get off of Elsa's lap and onto the bed as the door opens. Mom walks with a smile on her face and she seems really happy _._

"Hey girls, I wanted to ask you if you might want to spend the day together. Just us girls?" Mom asked hopefully.

As much as I would love to spend time with Mom, I can't. Still on punishment and Dad needs me to come in extra early tomorrow. I am not sure for what but he says that it's important.

"I can't Mom, I have work tomorrow and I don't think that Dad's gonna let me have the day off" I said trying to ease the blow.

"That's alright, Anna. What do you say, Elsa? Want to spend the day together?" Mom asked looking at Elsa with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I would love to" Elsa said smiling.

"Great, I can't wait" Mom said excitedly.

She runs out of the room to make plans. I'm kinda that I have work tomorrow. I love Mom and everything but spending time with her always including us doing girly things. I'm not a girly girl and that's never going to change no matter how many shopping trips and spa days we have gone onto over the years. I know that Mom is a little disappointed that I didn't turn out she hoped but she still loves me regardless.

For that I am eternally grateful that she stop making me go but there are other things that we still do together. Elsa's a girly girl and I know that she'll get more out of those trips than I ever could. Mom can use her fashion powers on the blonde and gets to spoil her mercilessly.

"Good luck" I said snickering.

"Why do you say that?" Elsa asked confused.

"Knowing Mom, she's going to take you shopping or to a spa or something along those lines" I said gesturing to where Mom was standing at.

"I would not mind going shopping with your Mother. It sounds like a fun" Elsa said smiling.

"I think you'll have more fun shopping with her than I did. I'm not much of a girly girl and I can't stand wearing anything girly much to Mom's disappointment"

"I am sure that she still loves you whether you are girly or not" Elsa said grabbing my hand.

"I know but it's nice knowing that she do all that with you" I said kissing the back of her hand.

"It is going to be interesting to shop with you Mother since I never liked doing it with my own mother"

"How come?" I asked curious.

I lead the blond onto the bed with me, wrapping my arms around her waist. The older girl rests her head against my chest, running her thumb over the slight exposed skin of my stomach. It was soothing but distracting at the same time.

"We could never agree what type of clothes that I should wear or anything for that matter" Elsa said sighing.

"What kind of clothes did she want to wear? I mean it can't be bad. She wouldn't make you wear anything too revealing… right?" I asked unsure.

"She would. She gave these shorts for my 16th birthday and they're… rather short" Elsa said tugging at the end of her shorts.

"They may be short but I think that you look sexy in them" I said smiling.

"You think I look well in anything" Elsa said playfully rolling her eyes.

"True, I do. Are you comfortable in them? You don't have to wear them if you're uncomfortable"

"I do not mind them as much as I used to. I want to look good but keep my modesty intact"

"I get that. You're going shopping with my Mom tomorrow so I'm sure that she can help you out with that" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay with me going shopping with your Mother?" Elsa asked at me directly.

"Elsa, you don't have to ask me if it's okay. You're your own person and you can do whatever you want without having to check with me"

Elsa smiles as she nods her head before burying it into my chest. The blonde continues to trace imaginary designs along my stomach as my eyes get heavier and heavier by the second. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

End of ch. 33


	34. Chapter 34

The Arrangement ch. 34

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and I was a little disappointed that Anna is not still here. I wanted to cuddle with her a while longer but she does have work today. I will see her later on today and I have the rest of the day to myself since it is Saturday. I finished what little homework that I was given in no time at all yesterday. I look at the clock on the nightstand to see that it is a little past ten. _I really slept in today. Might as well get up and get ready for the rest of the day._

I stretch my arms over my head before climbing out of bed. I walked over towards my suitcase and grab some clothes before going into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a light blue button down leaving the top three buttons unbutton with a white tank top underneath and beige shorts that stops an inch above my knees. I see my necklace resting against my chest and I run my thumb over it. I feel quite warm at the memory when the redhead given it to me.

I brushed my teeth and run a comb through my hair. I pull some of my hair into a small ponytail while letting the rest flow down my back. I left out of the bathroom and into the room to make up the bed. Once I was done, I made sure that was no wrinkle in sight. I walked down the stairs to find that the living room was empty when I smell something wonderfully delicious coming from the kitchen. I follow the smell into the kitchen to find Mrs. Simmons standing over the stove with a skillet filled with bacon in hand. She looks up to see me standing in the door-frame and smiles.

"Morning Elsa, the bacon's almost done then we can eat" Mrs. Simmons said smiling.

"G-Good Morning, do y-you need any help?" I asked curious.

"No, I'm almost done here. You can sit at the table and I'll be out soon"

"Okay"

I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room and sit down at the table. I wait for the older woman and it was not a long of a wait. She walks in with two plates of food and sets one of them in front of me. There's three pancakes on it, eggs, bacon and sausages on it and I feel my water mothering at how delicious it smells. I pick up my fork and knife and cut into the pancakes before taking a bite into it. _This tastes amazing._

I take another bite and another bite of this delicious food. It was not long before everything on the plate was gone. I must have been really hungry and the food was really good. Mrs. Simmons giggles at me as a smile tugs at the edges of her lips. My cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment because I should have paced myself more.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Elsa. I'm glad that you enjoyed my cooking" Mrs. Simmons said smiling.

"It was quite delicious" I said looking down at my now empty.

"I can tell. Let me get dressed and we'll be on our way" Mrs. Simmons said getting up from the table.

I picked up the dirty dishes and walk into the kitchen to wash them. I quickly washed, dry and put the dishes in their rightful place before going upstairs to put on some shoes. I walked down the stairs into the living room to wait for the older woman.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am" I said nodding.

I follow Mrs. Simmons out the door and towards the driveway where a silver Porsche was waiting. The older woman unlocks the doors before getting in and I follow suit. I strip myself in with the seatbelt as Mrs. Simmons starts up the car before pulling out of the driveway. I am not sure where we are going or what we will be doing but I am nervous but excited. I am nervous because I do not know what to expect from the older woman but I am excited because I am spending time with her.

She has been so kind to me recently and I appreciate it. I do not know what I would be doing right or how I would be feeling if it was not for her. I like being around her because it is like being around a ray sunshine. Always bright and warm. 20 minutes pass by we stop in front of what looks like a spa. The sign on the front of the building says Ming Li's Day Spa in cursive red lettering. We walked through the lobby of the spa to see the receptionist typing away on the computer. The receptionist looks up at us with a smile on her face and laces her fingers together in front of her.

"Hello and welcome to Ming Li's Day Spa. What can I do for you?"

"I have a reservation for my daughter and myself to get our nails done" Mrs. Simmons said smiling.

 _Her daughter? Did she say her daughter? Anna is not with us so why did she say that? Was she preferring to me? I do not understand._ The receptionist looks through her system and quickly finds the other woman's reservation before directing us towards the back. There was other women and a few men getting their fingers and toes done. We sat down on two empty chairs and waited for someone to get to work on us.

I wanted to ask Mrs. Simmons about the comment she made earlier to the receptionist but I do not want to upset her or not a bigger deal out of something that could be nothing. It felt like she was talking about me when she said her daughter but it could have just been a slip of the tongue and it mean absolutely nothing. My heart clenched at the thought of it just being a mistake but I refuse to let it get me down. Today is supposed to be a good day and that is what it is going to be.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" I asked looking at Mrs. Simmons.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Mrs. Simmons asked concerned.

I open my mouth to say something but was interrupted by two older Asian women with nail supplies. They sat down on tiny stools in front of us. Their names are Ming and Ty-Lee and they are twins from what they told us and they came here from Vietnam. Ming was doing my feet while Ty-Lee was doing Mrs. Simmons'.

"Girl, very pretty. Is this your daughter?" Ming asked pointing at me.

Now I know that she is going to say that I am not her daughter and I braced myself for when she does. I do not want to be disappointed because of those words but much to my surprise, they never came. What shocked even more was the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, she is and thank you" Mrs. Simmons said smiling proudly.

I was shocked that she is claiming me as her daughter. I was not expecting her to do that but it fills me with an unexpected warmth and joy. The older woman looks at me with a loving expression of how a normal Mother looks at her daughter. I look down at my hands, shyly unable to hold her gaze for too long. I do not understand why I feel so… happy when she said that but I do. Ming and Ty-Lee worked on our feet and I spending time with the older woman.

I never did this with my Mother but I know that I would not feel what I am feeling for Anna's Mother. When I do spend with Mother, she is very cold and distant. I know the reason for why she acts the way that she does but it does not stop it from hurting. For the longest of time, I felt like she did not want me and love me but with Mrs. Simmons, it is completely different. I feel like I am wanted and loved immensely. Ming and Ty-Lee finished our manicures and lefts us alone so our nails to dry.

"Elsa, is something bothering you?" Mrs. Simmons asked concerned.

"Did you? D-Did you m-mean what you s-said?" I asked to looking at her.

"What I did say?" Mrs. Simmons asked confused.

"About… A-About me b-being your d-daughter? Did y-you mean it?"

"Of course, I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it"

"R-Really?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course, I love you just as much as I do Anna. I know that you two are only just engaged but that doesn't stop me from loving you like you're my own child. I love you, Elsa" Mrs. Simmons said kissing me on the forehead.

My cheeks heat up even more as well as the tips of my ears. A chorus of 'Awwws' and 'they're are so cute' rings through the shop. The older woman giggles as my cheeks continue to burn under everyone's knowing smiles. Once our nails were dry, we slipped on our shoes back and walked out of there. We reached the car and Mrs. Simmons drives somewhere else. It is a outlet mall with people going in and out different with hands filled of different colored shopping bags.

I follow the older woman into one of the many stores and was hit the scent of overpowering flowery perfumes. I nearly gagged on the smell and cover my nose with my hand and Mrs. Simmons was doing the same thing. We looked at each other and we was thinking the same thign. _Lets get out of here._ We quickly walked out of the store and into another store. I am glad that it did not smell like that other one that we were in.

This one is a clothing store and I read the sign. It reads Old Navy. I have never been before since my Mother likes going to expensive stores to get expensive clothing. Mrs. Simmons starts looking through some tank tops with a sign that says 'One buy get the another one half off'. The older woman walks behind me and pulls the tag on the back of my tank top.

"You're a size medium" Mrs. Simmons said looking through the tank top.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"That's the size you wear. We need to you some more clothes since your other clothes are at your house plus summer is coming up. Meaning tank tops and shorts and we might have to get you a new swim suit too. I think that this place that sells them" Mrs. Simmons said thinking of more things to get.

"Y-You do n-not have to d-do t-this" I said shaking my head.

"I know that I don't have to but I want too. Let me spoil you a little" Mrs. Simmons said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"O-Okay" I said nodding.

Mrs. Simmons grabs several tank tops in different colors and different designs on the front along with shorts for me to try on. I am having fun with her and seeing her getting excited about putting me in different outfits. I have to say that Anna was right about trusting her Mother's fashion sense and I got to pick some of the clothes for myself. I never had this much fun going shopping before and I am glad that it is with Mrs. Simmons.

I was a little unsure about wearing a swimsuit even if it is only in a dressing room but the older woman tells me that I looked great in the pink and blue one. I just hope that the redhead likes it so I decided to trust Mrs. Simmons' opinion. I tried on the outfits for the older woman and she urged me to try on the other. It feels like I am in a fashion show through I am not used to changing into so many clothes that I actually like and they are not too tight.

After I tried on all of the clothes, I picked out the ones that I liked the most and we walked to the check out line to pay for them. The cashier scans all of the clothes before putting them into plastic bags.

"That will be $87.59"

I reached into my pocket to pay for the clothes but a hand on my wrist stops. The older woman pulls a credit card out of her purse and gives it to the cashier who scans it.

"I told you that I am going to spoil you today" Mrs. Simmons lightly reprimands.

"But-"

"Kid, listen to your Mom and just go with it. Don't wait until you're my age and wish that she would get you stuff" Shane (the cashier) said smiling a little.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Simmons asked raising an eyebrow.

"26. Thank you for shopping at Old Navy" Shane said giving her the credit card and the bags.

We walk out of Old Navy towards the food court to get some ice cream. I chose to get two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cup while Mrs. Simmons gets strawberry. We sit down at a table in the shade. I am content with eating my frozen treat and moaned a little at the taste.

"You and Anna are still obsessed with chocolate" Mrs. Simmons said giggling a little.

She grabs a napkin from the napkin dispenser as she gently moves my chin towards before rubbing the napkin against the side of my mouth. I looked at the white piece of paper to see that there was some chocolate on. My cheeks burn in embarrassment at the moment because the older woman had to wipe it off of my cheek like a child. Another woman around Mrs. Simmons' age looks at the younger girl by her side around my age with a sad look on her face.

"Why don't you let do that to you anymore?" The woman asked holding her daughter close.

"Mom! We're in public and I'm too old for you to wiping my face" The daughter said embarrassed.

They continue their conversation as they walked passed us. I do not know who I feel bad for the girl or the woman. I wish that I had a closer relationship with my own Mother but I do not. I wish that I could have a relaxing day with my Mother like this and just content with each other's company but we cannot. It is why I am so grateful for Mrs. Simmons for stepping up and filling the hole that my Mother created.

"Mrs. Simmons, than you" I said smiling.

"For you, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Simmons asked confused.

"For today and just being there for me. I really appreciate it"

"Awww of course. I told you if you ever need me that I would be. I love you" Mrs. Simmons said pulling me into a hug.

"I… I"

 _I could not get the words to come out. Why are they not coming out? Why cannot I say three simple words? I know that I feel them for her but they refuse to come out. It should not be this hard._ Seeming to sense my distress, the older woman kisses the side of my head.

"It's okay, Elsa. No sense in rushing things. We better home before Anna and her Dad get hysterical and call the cops to search for us" Mrs. Simmons said standing up.

"Right" I said sighing somewhat. I am disappointed with myself.

I wish that I would have said but I wait too long and missed my chance. I wanted to express my feelings but they refuse to come out. We walked to the car and put my clothes in the backseat before driving home. It was not before we arrived home and we walked to the front door. Mrs. Simmons digs around in her purse for keys and I sets my things down before wrapping my arms around her stomach. I bury my face into her shoulder shocking her somewhat.

"Elsa, what are yo-"

"I love you… M-Mama. I-Is it o-o-okay if I c-call you t-that?" I asked nervously.

"It's more than okay" Mrs. Simmons said hugging me tightly.

I looked up at the older woman to see that her eyes was filled with unshed tears but a huge smile on her face. I do not care what anyone says. This is my Mother and she loves me. That is all that I need to know and all that I care about. We walked into the house to find Mr. Simmons on the couch, reading a book. I walked up the stairs to find Anna and what looks like she is going homework. The redhead never willingly does homework until she absolutely has to.

I set my bags down by my suitcase and peeks over the break dancer's shoulder. Low and behold, she is doing homework. _What in the world brought this on?_ Anna looks from her work to see that I was looking over her shoulder. She turns and looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Anna asked smiling.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun" I said smiling.

"I'm glad. Come here" Anna said patting her lap.

"W-What?" I asked as the heat makes its way into my cheeks.

"I want you to sit on my lap" Anna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A-Anna, I d-do not t-think that is a g-good idea" I said shaking my head.

Anna rolls her eyes before tugging on my wrist causing me to fall onto her lap. I wrap around the redhead's neck as she encases me in her arms, preventing me from going. I lightly glare at the break-dancer but she is unfazed by it. Anna pulls my chin down so our lips would meet and I moan into the kiss. It has been a long time since I felt these lips against my own and it is sweet bliss. It started off innocently enough before the redhead underneath me nibbles on my lower lip and I parted my lips.

Her tongue makes its way into my mouth as it probes my tongue. Our tongues dance around each other in a rush to get a better taste of the other. I was unaware of the hand sliding up my stomach until it reaches its destination of my left breast before giving it a firm squeeze. I pulled back from the kiss as a moan escapes from my lips. The break-dancer's soft lips against my neck. I lift my neck to give her more access as she nibbles, bites and sucks on it.

Anna kneads and massage my breast as moves her nail of her thumb up and down my clothed nipple. I feel the wetness growing in between my legs as I squirm under this intense pleasure. The redhead groans as I feel her erection through the loose fabric of her jeans. She uses her another hand to hold me in place so I was not squirming around.

"A-Anna" I said lacing my fingers in her silky red hair.

"God Elsa, I want you" Anna muttered into my neck.

We both stopped what we were doing when we heard faint footsteps walking up the stairs. We pulled apart before I hopped off Anna's lap and onto the bed. She tosses me a random book and I quickly open it to the first page before leaning into the pillow. The redhead girl turns the chair to face the wall before pulling under the desk so it would hide her bulging erection. The break-dancer picks up her pencil and pretends that she was focusing on her homework. The door of the bedroom opens to reveals the younger girl's Father. We look up at them like nothing had not been going on.

"Hey Dad, what up?" Anna asked smiling.

"Anna, I am going to yours and the guys' help for something rather important tomorrow. Tell them that they should be over here by at least 9:30 tomorrow and to wear clothes that they don't mind getting messy in" Mr. Simmons said with a excited smile on his face.

"Okay, mind telling me what we're doing and why are we getting messy for?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no I do not" Mr. Simmons said shaking his head.

"Do you want me to help as well?" I asked curious.

"Not for this job. You and Mom are going to be out of the house for a few hours so we can get the job without interruption. Anna, get plenty of rest because you are going to need it" Mr. Simmons said walking out of the room.

"He's getting out of this suspension" Anna said frowning.

"Sorry" I said not sure what else to say.

"If you'll need me, I'll be taking a cold shower or two" Anna said walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

End of ch. 34


	35. Chapter 35

The Arrangement ch. 35

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm standing in the spare room of the house in a red t-shirt and overalls with a painter's hat on backwards along with Kristoff, Marshall and Olaf. Dad got the bright of painting the spare room and turning it into a room for Elsa. He wants to do something special for her and made her feel more comfortable because how close she's gotten with Mom. I'm all for doing something special for the blonde but did we really have so early on a Sunday.

Thank God, we really painted the entire room while they were out yesterday. The paint is finally dry enough for me to get started on spray paint stuff on. We painted the room a light blue color and I brought plenty of dark blue spray paint. I remember how much the pianist enjoys the winter time and snowflake. I don't know why I suddenly remember that but it will useful. I drew different designs for the snowflakes on cut-able paper yesterday and cut the holes out this morning after the older girl and Mom left.

I held the paper up against the wall as I shook the spray can then spray the paint it across the paper. Once the whole paper was covered in paint, I pulled it away to see a perfect dark blue snowflake in its place. _Awesome, it came out great._ I spread out the paper snowflakes all the wall before spraying the paint over them. The guys were helping with painting the rest of the walls to look like a winter wonderland on the other walls.

I'm not sure where Dad snuck off to but he better have a good reason for ditching us. He's the one that wanted to give the blonde the spare and fix it up. It's gonna really weird not sharing a room anymore but it guess that it's for the best. I mean we won't have to worry about anymore awkward mornings anymore. I already wake up with morning wood on my own and I don't any more with that. Olaf can draw well enough but Marshall and Kristoff not so much but as long as the jobs get done, I can finish whatever's messed up.

Once I finished up the snowflakes, I checked on the guys and the white haired boy was painting a goofy looking snowman with a speak bubble over his head saying 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs'. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I shook my head.

"I think Elsa would get a laugh out of this" Anna said patting Olaf on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm hoping for" Olaf said continuing painting mini snowmen.

I went to check on Marshall and Kristoff and it was a bad idea to turn back on them with a bucket of paint and paintbrushes. They ended up with more paint on them than the wall and I pinch the bridge of my nose as I let out a sigh of frustration. The blonde and raven haired boy look at me guilty before I smacking them on the back of the head. I think that room looks pretty good even though it's pretty bare in here. Dad walks into the room before giving it a once over. The prodigal Dad has finally return and he isn't alone either.

"How it looks good in here? What do you think, Adgar?" Dad asked as Mr. Arendelle walk in.

"I think that Elsa will love it" Mr. Arendelle said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Hey Anna, who's the stiff?" Marshall asked tactlessly.

"The 'stiff' is Elsa's Dad" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Sir" Marshall said guiltless.

"It is quite alright and I am here to help" Mr. Arendelle said smiling.

He removes his suit jacket the rolls up the sleeves of dress shirt. Is he really serious? I mean he's wearing an extensive suit and is really to get it messy to finish a room. I'm really impressed. The two grown didn't come empty handed. They got a bed, dressers, a desk, a small bookcase, and a desk chair. _They must have went to IKEA or something._ Getting the bed and the desk was the first and most difficult things to get through the door.

I watched with mild amusement as the guys tried to get them through the door but after a small argument and an half a hour off struggling with the things, they managed to get them in the room. The bed was set under the snowflakes that I painted. I open a window to help the paint dry faster and to get the room to smell less like paint. The desk was set against the wall with the window along with the bookcase.

I brought in the keyboard and the blonde's clothes that she got yesterday before putting them in the dresser. I looked at our handy work and I have to say that we did a pretty good job. I just hope that Elsa likes it. I hear the door opening and closing before I hear Mom's voice calling for Dad and me.

"We're upstairs in the spare room. Can ya come here for a sec?" Dad asked smiling.

"What did I say about turning the spare room into a man cave? We have over this a million times" Mom said annoyed.

"I didn't turn it into a man cave, geez. Give me some credit" Dad said rolling his eyes.

Mom walks into the room to see what we actually did to the spare room and a smile breaks out onto her face. I'm sure that we got her approval on it but we need one more person's approval on it. I shifted from one foot to foot in anticipation of her reaction.

"Elsa sweetheart, can you come here for a moment?" Mom called.

"Okay, I am coming" Elsa said as she makes her way into the room.

The blonde walks into the room before stopping in the doorway. She looks around the room with a shocked but amazed look on her face. The pianist comes fully into the room and looks around. I look at Dad and he has the same nervous look on his face as I did but more nervous. I think he's more worried about whether the older girl likes the room or not and if does was a good idea.

"It's beautiful. I love it" Elsa said grinning.

"It was my Dad's idea. He had us working like dogs all day today and yesterday to get it ready before you got back" I said patting Dad on the back.

"I wanted to surprise you" Dad said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You did not have to go through so much trouble" Elsa said shyly.

"It was not trouble at all. I was a little bit of close you and Mom here have gotten so I wanted to give you something. Turning the spare room into your permanent bedroom was the best thing that I could think of" Dad said grinning.

Elsa smiled back before wrapping her arms around my Dad's waist. Dad was caught off guard by the sudden but takes it willingly and with a huge grin on his face. He wraps his arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug and kisses the top of the blonde's head.

"Thank you so much" Elsa muttered into Dad's chest.

"You're welcome" Dad said happily.

I can breath easy knowing that Elsa likes the room. The older girl gives the guys a hug including me and a kiss quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks but I ignore it. Luckily I have to day off tomorrow so I can sleep in. The guys decided to go home to take a bath and change out of their paint covered clothes. I feel bad for Kristoff and Marshall since they have to walk home looking a kaleidoscope but I couldn't help snicker at them. I go to my room to get a change of clothes before taking a shower.

Elsa's P.O.V.

I was not expecting to come home to Mr. Simmons turning the spare room into a bedroom for me. I am very touched that he would go through so much trouble just to make me feel more comfortable here. It is very sweet of him even the guys pitched in to help though Marshall and Kristoff got more paint on themselves than the wall but it is the thought that counts. I am a little sad because this means that Anna and I won't be sharing a room anymore.

I like knowing that she is sleeping beside me despite the how awkward the mornings are. I guess that I have to get used to having my own room again but least the redhead is only next door and I can visit her anytime I want. Even Father came to help with my own though I am a little curious about what is going on between him and my biological mother with the divorce. We walked into the backyard and sit on the swing chair.

I lean into Father's warm embrace with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. It had been a long time since I have or heard from him and I miss him dearly. I know that he does not want to worry but I cannot help it. I am worried that my biological mother might do something drastic if given the chance.

"How are you, Elsa?" Father asked curious.

"I am fine. I am doing quite well in school"

"That is good to hear. How are you liking it here with your fiancée and her family?" Father asked teasingly.

"I-I like b-being here with them. They've been very warm and welcoming towards me" I said as the heat makes its way into my cheeks.

"I am glad that you are enjoying ourselves. Anna's mother tells that you and her have gotten rather close over the last few days" Father said resting his cheek against my head.

"W-We have. She has been very nice to me… almost like a"

"Almost like a mother" Father said finishing my sentence.

I nodded. I did not want Father to think that I have replaced my biological mother with Mrs. Simmons because I have not. Mrs. Simmons has been more of a mother to me than my own mother. I like spending time with the older woman and I know that she feels the same way. I feel Father's chest vibrate as he chuckles as he kisses the top of my head.

"I am glad that you feel that way about her. You deserve to have a motherly figure in your life and you picked a wonderful person to fill that void in your life. I know that she will look after better than your Mother ever could"

I leaned up and looked at Father to see a sad smile on his face. Something is wrong. I can feel it but I am almost too afraid to ask what.

"Father, what's wrong?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I just hoping that you haven't replaced me as well" Father said smiling.

"W-What?! I could never replace you. You are my only father that I have" I said strongly.

"I know Elsa, I was only teasing" Father said chuckling. "Father, that was not funny" I said half glaring at him.

"I know and I am sorry but know that you do have more than one Father" Father said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Anna's Dad. He does care a great deal about you and he has weird ways of showing that he cares. He's does not know to verbally say that he care very well but it shows through his actions"

"I know but I do not want to make you jealous and make you think that I love him more than you" I said looking down.

"I won't be jealous and I know that you love the both of us equally. The good thing about love is that you make as much of it as you want and you won't be taking it away from anyone else" Father said making me look at him.

I look at him and smile at him. I hug him as he hugs me back. I love my father more than anything in the world. He always knows what to say to make me feel better and I do not know what I would do without him. Today I do not have one father but two and I am quite lucky to have the both of them in my life. We stayed like this for awhile but I wish that it was longer. I have school tomorrow and he has work early in the morning.

"I'll come by later in the week to check up on you and we will spend more time together" Father said kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, I look forward to it" I said hugging him before he left.

I walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Simmons going the refrigerator and pulling out a pack of pudding cups. He jumps when he sees me standing a few feet away from him.

"I'll share with you if you promise not to tell Mom on me" Mr. Simmons said in a hushed voice.

"I will not tell" I said nodding.

"Great. You're a life savoir, Elsa" Mr. Simmons said giving one of the pudding cups.

He grabs two spoons from out of the drawers before handing one to me. I peel the top of the cup before digging my spoon into the pudding and moaning at the chocolaty taste. Mr. Simmons chuckles a little as he eats his pudding cups as well. This feel vaguely familiar but I do not know why. I have a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Just like old times" Mr. Simmons said smiling fondly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well before you moved to Norway and when you used to sleepover, you, me and Anna would sneak out down to the kitchen after Mom went to sleep. We would get a pack of chocolate pudding cups in the refrigerator and just gorge ourselves on it before sneaking back into our rooms. Mom would get so upset about the empty pudding cups that we left behind, it was fun" Mr. Simmons said snickering.

"I remember that. It was quite fun" I said giggling.

"Yeah, it was. I miss those times because I had my two favorite girls and chocolate pudding" Mr. Simmons said sighing in content.

"Do you? Do you still feel that way?" I asked curious.

"Well you're back now and we're sharing chocolate pudding plus we'll get to make new memories" Mr. Simmons said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes we will… Papa" I said below a whisper.

"You… You called me Papa. Awww, you're too cute" Mr. Simmons said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

It was getting a little hard to breath but the hug feels really warm. It is almost like exactly how I feel I am in my Father's arms but it is slightly different. I see Anna walking into the kitchen and sees Papa squeezing me a little too tightly.

"Dad, I rather have my girlfriend breathing" Anna said pulling me out of his grasp.

"Anna, stop stealing Elsa from me. She's my precious baby and I will not let you corrupt her" Papa said pointing an accusing finger at Anna.

"What? Me? Corrupt her? What makes you think that I'm corrupting her? For all you know, she could be corrupting me" Anna said offended.

They looked at each other for a moment then looked at me with raised eyebrows before turning to each other. I am not sure what is going on the moment except for that it involves me.

"Yeah right, like Elsa could corrupt anything" Papa said shaking his head.

"You're right. More likely to someone a cavity with how sweet she is" Anna said folding her arms.

I stare in confusion at what just happened. One minute they are fighting over me for some reason then the next, they are agreeing. I do not understand either of them but I love the both of them regardless. I giggle a little before kissing the both of them on the cheek. Their cheeks quickly turns pinkish before they rub the back of their neck sheepishly. I walked up the stairs to Anna's room because the paint in my room still smells of paint.

I quickly change into my nightgown before crawling into the redhead's bed. I grab my book Ninjas of Love from off of the nightstand when I hear footsteps walking into the room. I look up to see that it is the break-dancer and she still wearing her overalls from earlier. She unclips her overalls form the front before pulling down. I quickly look away as the heat creeps into my cheeks as well as my ears. Anna throws her overall on the back of the chair before sitting down on the edge of the bed and I hesitantly looks to see that she is only in her red t-shirt and black boxer shorts.

I see that the redhead is smirking somewhat and I half glare at her. She is teasing me again with the slightly 'strip tease' if you can even call it that.

"Don't give me that look, Elsa. You're too beautiful to glare anyone" Anna said leaning forward and kissing me.

"Jerk" I said rolling my eyes.

"Awww Elsa's is using slang. That means you're one step closer to cussing" Anna said snickering.

"No it is" I shaking my head.

"Yes, it is and I look forward to that day" Anna said grinning.

"You are hopeless"

Anna just smiles before crawling under the sheet as she wraps her arms around my waist. I smile a little before setting my book down on the nightstand. I snuggle into the redhead's chest and sigh in content. I let the break-dancer's heartbeat lure me to sleep and it was not long before eyelids starts getting heavy. I let sleep over take me and I feel a pair of lips touching my forehead.

* * *

End of ch. 35


	36. Chapter 36

The Arrangement ch. 36

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

 _Anna. Anna. Anna._

Who's calling my name? Why does their voice sound so familiar? Where the hell am I? Why am I so warm? I feel really warm. I'm floating around and everything is so white but really warm. How the hell did I end? Who cares. I am feeling really warm and I'm floating. I let this warm feeling take over me and it creeps its way down south. I couldn't stop myself from getting hard. I continue to float around to nowhere in particular until I bumped face first into a white flurry cloud.

I hug it and it was so flurry plus it smells amazing. It smells like winter and mint. I snuggle into it as I thrusts my hip forward getting friction against my erection. I moan as I dry hump the cloud. _Anna. A-Anna. Anna._ Seriously, who's calling me? It sounds so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. I didn't care at the moment who was calling because I was too busy humping my fluffy cloud. _Don't judge me. It's my dream._ My thrusts are getting more and more rapid as I was reaching my breaking point. I want to get off but I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I heard a quiet moan from under me. _What the hell?_

 _Clouds aren't suppose to moan. What the hell am I humping?_ I open my eyes to see that I wasn't on top of a cloud but my blond girlfriend. Her eyes were half closed and her lips were parted slightly. _OH MY GOD! I WAS HUMPING ELSA! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!_ I was so close to getting off and I am painfully hard. I can't help doing what I doing because one I'm not humping a cloud anymore and two don't know how I end up on top of her. My erection throbs and I really want to get off.

I have my legs on either side of the blonde and her nightgown is raised to mid thigh now. I look at the pianist under me to see that there's a slight blush on her face as she looks me in the eyes. I am not in my right mind and I know that I am probably going to regret this later but I'll worry about that later. I grab the older girl's hand and stuff it down my boxer shorts causing her gasp in shock. I buck into her hand before burying my head in the crook of her neck and groan at the friction.

"E-Elsa, I'm so hard. I need you" I said bucking my hips forth.

"W-What do you w-want m-me to d-do?" Elsa asked nervously.

"I need you to touch me. P-Please" I begged.

She doesn't answer me but her hand hesitantly wraps around me before giving a testing stroke. I moan at the pleasurable friction before my face further into her shoulder.

"A-Am I h-hurting you?" Elsa asked fearfully.

"N-No, it feels real good. Keep doing it"

Elsa continues to move her hand up and down my length and it feels amazing. It feels a whole lot better having her do this to me instead of having to do it myself. The blonde's hand is so soft around me and I want to feel more of it. I move my erection harder into her hand to get more friction. I unbury my head from the pianist's neck and capture her lips with my own. Elsa moans into the kiss as she continues to jerk me off.

 _God, her moans are so sexy!_ It push me over the edge and I came hard on the older girl's plus the inside of my boxers. I collapsed on top of Elsa as I slowly come down from my heat and the realization of what I did hits me like a ton of bricks. _What the hell is wrong with me? How can I make Elsa do that? I couldn't go to the bathroom and jerk off like every other normal guy in the world!? Well, I'm not a guy per say but still._

 _I'm ruining Elsa's innocence by asking her to do this. I forced her to touch me like that. That's not right or is it fair to her. It's one thing to hump her in my sleep but another to ask her to touch me._

 _ **She could've said no or stop you from stuff her hand down your pants.**_

 _It still doesn't give the right to do it no matter how much I'm attracted to her. It's not her problem to get me off._

 _ **True but still get it anyways because she cares about you. She didn't mind getting you off.**_

 _I know that she cares about me and I love her for it but it still doesn't excuse what I did to her._

 _ **Wait a minute, did you just say that you love her?**_

 _No, I didn't!_

 _ **Yes, you do. You're in love with you and you just said that you love her.**_

 _No, I didn't. I said that I love her because she cares so much about me._

 _ **You just admit that you love her cause she cares so much about you. Gotcha!**_

 _Gah, fuck you dude!_

 _ **At the rate that you and Elsa are going, she'll be doing plenty of that.**_

 _You're such a pervert!_

 _ **We're the same person so you're calling yourself a pervert as well.**_

 _I hate you so much right now._

 _ **I think I'll live and it's not like you get can get rid of me.**_

 _Fuck you and fuck this conversation!_ I looked down at Elsa to tell her that I'm sorry about this whole thing but I stopped. She's looking at the white stuff on her hand with curiosity and I feel horrible about the whole thing all over again. What the blonde does next shocks me but turns me on slightly. She licks some of it off of her hand and smiles a little.

"Not bad"

 _This girl is gonna be the death of me one day._

"E-Elsa" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, Anna" Elsa said looking at me with doe eyed expression.

"I'm… I'm sorry"

"For what?" Elsa asked confused.

"F-For making y-you touch me. I d-didn't mean to f-force you do s-something that you wasn't c-comfortable with. It wasn't f-fair to y-you at all" I said hanging my head in shame.

"Anna, it is okay" Elsa said shocking me.

"W-What?" I asked surprised.

"You did not make me do anything. If I really was not comfortable with t-touching you than I would have said something" Elsa said smiling.

"R-Really?"

"Yes really. I better get ready for school before I am late" Elsa said crawling out from under me.

I rolled out onto my side as I watch the blonde's retreating back.

 _I didn't see that coming at all. What just happen?_

 _ **Turns out that your girlfriend is okay with… giving you hand.**_

 _I swear if you don't shut up, I will end you._

 _ **Yeah right, like you could end me. I'm your common sense besides who else would you come to for advice on your issues with Elsa.**_

 _This is why I have friends for, Smarty Pants_

 _ **That may be so but none of them have girlfriends or had one plus none of them are going to married to say girlfriends. They know as much about girls as you do.**_

 _What are you trying to say?_

 _ **You guys are idiots when it comes to girls**_

 _How do you figure?_

 _ **Marshall has feelings for a girl that he can't stand. Kristoff was interested in Elsa even though he didn't know that she's engaged to you at the time. Olaf… well Olaf is Olaf.**_

 _Touché, you got a point there. What should I do then, O' Wise one?_

 _ **Well for one, drop the sarcasm and two, you could get a female friend to talk about things.**_

 _Any ideas on who should be this female friend? If you hadn't noticed, all my friends are guys and won't be any real help._

 _ **Figure it out yourself. I can't give you all the answers.**_

 _Fine, jerk. Some help you are._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone walking into my room and I see that it's Elsa. She smiles at me as she slips her messenger bag over her shoulder. The blonde leans over and kisses me on the lips causing the heat to creep into my cheeks.

"I will see you when I get out of school, okay" Elsa said smiling.

"O-Okay" I said nodding.

She walks out of the room and I sigh a little. I have the day off from work, I have nothing to do and no one to talk to. What am I going to do for a whole day? I look at my alarm clock to see that it's half past 7 and there's no way that I'll be able to go back to sleep now. I could always get a start on the homework that's starting to pile on me. _Nah, I have a whole week to get it done and I really don't wanna do it._ I get out of bed and slipped on my overalls before walking downstairs.

Elsa's P.O.V.

The whole way to school, I could not stop but think back on what happened this morning. I was awoken by something hard rubbing against my core and I open my eyes to see that it was Anna. She was still asleep but the lower part was not. It was wide awake and rubbing against me. I tried calling the redhead's name over and over again but it was not working as she continued to sleep. The break-dancer's erection continued to rub against me and I can feel the wetness grow between my legs.

I let out a small moan and it seemed to wake the younger girl out of her sleep and stare at me with a lustful yet conflicted gaze. I could not understand why she would be conflicted before I could ask her why, she grabs my hand and sticks in her boxer shorts. I gasp at this and Anna rubs her erection against my hand as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. The redhead pleaded for me to touch her.

I did not know what to do since I have never done this before. I did not answer her question but wrap my hand around her and move my hand up and down. The break-dancer groans and I stop what I was doing because I was afraid that I was hurting but it turns out that it was not the case. She reassures me that what I was doing was correct and I am glad that I am able to make her feel good. I continued to move my hand up and down Anna's boner as she moves her hand harder.

Small moans escape the redhead's length and they were causing the wetness between my legs to grow. The break-dancer looks at me for a split second before kissing me on the lips. I moan into the kiss and it was not long before the younger girl spasms above me with something sticky covering my hand. I pull my hand out of Anna's boxers to see that my hand is covered in white stuff and I stare at it for a second before licking it a little.

I swallow it and it was a little sour but it was not that bad. I feel the redhead twitch a little before apologizes to me for making me touch her. I told her that I did not mind touching her. To be honest, I am glad that I did. I am glad and happy that I was able to make her feel good but I am a little disappointed because the wetness between my legs are still there but I do not tell the break-dancer that. I get up from under her and quickly take a shower.

I change into my clothes before kissing her as I left. I cannot seem to get what happened out of my mind and I walked inside of the school before running to Anya. She seems to noticed how distracted I am.

"Hey Elsa, what's wrong with you? You seem distracted. Trouble in paradise again?" Anya asked jokingly.

"I would not say that but I am a little confused about something" I said sighing a little.

"Maybe I can help. What's the dilemma?" Anya asked curious.

"I cannot tell you with anyone overhearing our conversation" I said looking around at everyone that was walking past us.

Anya grabs my wrist before pulling me towards an empty classroom and closing the door. She plops herself on top of the teacher's desk and gives me an expectant look for me to continue. I take in a deep breath and explain everything to the older redhead. She doesn't say anything until I finished talking and there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'll be damn. You two sure are touchy feely, ain't you?" Anya asked teasingly.

"Anya!" I said hitting her on the arm.

"Okay, okay sorry I wasn't helping. Sounds like you weren't satisfied with how everything end. Anna got off but you didn't and obviously you wanted her to touch you" Anya said wriggling her eyebrows.

"I-It is n-not like t-that" I said as my cheeks start to burn.

"Sounds like it to me. You said that you were still horny by the time Anna came in your hand, right?"

"Well yes but"

"No buts, did you want Anna to touch you?"

"Y-Yes" I said blushing. "Then tell her that. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't mind eating you out" Anya said perverted.

"Did you need to turn this conversation sexual?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"This conversation is already sexual without my help but yes. Did I help?" Anya asked curious.

"I think so. Thank you, Anya but I have one question though"

"What is it?" Anya asked smiling.

"What does eating someone out mean?" I asked confused.

Anya stares at me for a second with a poker face before shaking her head. It looks like she was debating if she should be laughing or not.

"I think that it would be better if you ask Anna that. She knows what it means" Anya said snickering.

I raised an eyebrow at my snickering friend but I chose to let it go. I think that I know what to do now but I do not how to go about it. I am not sure how Anna is going to react but I hope that it will be okay. Anya pats me on the shoulder with a smile on her face before giving me a one armed hug. We walked out of the classroom and towards Honor's Literature. Today is rather uneventful except for Marshall and Anya getting into an argument at lunch… it was more of a one sided argument with the raven haired body angrily talking to the redhead as she teases him.

The male break-dancer throws his arms in exasperation as he glares at Anya. I gathered up all of the younger redhead's homework from her classes before heading home. It was not long before I got there and I see that Sedan was gone. _Did Anna need to go somewhere? I will give her homework when she gets back._ I walked through the front door before closing it behind me. I walked up the stairs and walk past the break-dancer's room to see that she's in her room, working on her homework. _I thought that she was gone._

 _Papa must be gone then._ I walked into the room before sitting on the bed when the younger girl looks up from her work to see me sitting next to her before jumping slightly.

"Elsa! Don't scare me like that! Make some kind of noise when you walk in here" Anna said calming down.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you but I have a question to ask you" I said nervously.

"Sure, what's your question?" Anna asked turning in her chair to face me fully.

I open my mouth to ask my questing but quickly close it because I did not know how to ask it. Anna raised an eyebrow at me as she uncaps her Gatorade bottle and takes a sip out of it. I take in a deep breath and decide to just ask it. _What is the worse that could happen, right?_

"What does eating someone out mean?" I asked curious.

* * *

End of ch. 36


	37. Chapter 37

The Arrangement ch. 37

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you but I have a question to ask you" Elsa said nervously.

"Sure, what's your question?" I asked turning in her chair to face her fully.

She open her mouth to ask her question but quickly close it like she was unsure of how to ask me. What could be so hard about this question? I mean she could ask me anything and I'll try to answer it the best of my abilities. I raised an eyebrow at her as I uncap my Gatorade bottle and takes a sip out of it. The blonde takes in a deep breath and decide to just ask it.

"What does eating someone out mean?" Elsa asked innocently.

I spit out my Gatorade as I started choking and pounding on my chest. _Did I? Did I hear her right? Did she? Did she just ask me what I think she did? Why would she even ask me that? Elsa's a very innocent and kinda naïve person so I know that she couldn't come with this on her own. Did Kristoff put the idea in her head? Nah, he wouldn't do that. Olaf? Yeah right, he knows as much about sex as Elsa does. Marshall? I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this but I have a feeling that Elsa would be the last person that he would talk to about sex._

 _Who could've put this idea in her head? Elsa and me have the same friends so I doubt that any of them would put this in her head. Wait, Anya? Anya put this in Elsa's head! Once I get back to school, I'm gonna kill her and make sure that no one finds the body. How am I going to explain this to Elsa? It's very hard to explain with just words and with Elsa's innocent mind, I'm gonna have to show her. Oh god, help me._ Elsa pats me on the back until my coughing fit passes and I can actually breathe right.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face and I feel horrible for having to ruin her innocence twice in one day. How things end up like this?

"Elsa, how did you find out that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was talking to Anya this morning and she told me that it would be better if asked you my question. I admit that it was rather strange that she was giggling about it but I did not think much about it" Elsa said thinking about her conversation with the redhead senior.

 _I'm gonna kill her. I am going to kill Anya if it's the last thing that I do. She's the one that put this into my innocent girlfriend's head. I'm going to jail for her murder that is if they can find the body and I'll be on my way out of the country._ I look at Elsa and she's staring at me with an innocent but expectant look on her face. I know that she's expecting to me to answer her question but I don't know how. Okay, I do but I don't wanna.

I sigh a little before getting out my chair and closing the door to my room. I am lucky that Mom thought it would be good idea to drag Dad clothes shopping. If I know Dad, then they won't be back for a couple of hours. Me and Dad hate going clothes shopping but Mom takes us anyways. We're extremely picky to what we wear and it always takes hours to find clothes up our liking. They left a hour ago so I don't really have to worry about them walking on what we're about to do but I rather be safe than sorry.

The blonde looks at me with a confused look on her face as the heat burns into my cheeks and the back of my neck.

"Anna, why did you close the door?" Elsa asked confused.

"Elsa, I can you the answer better than I can tell you" I said rubbing the back of my back.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"D-Do you t-trust me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I trust you Anna" Elsa said smiling.

I place one knee on the bed as I lean in towards Elsa. She looks with a innocent smile on her face and I gulped loudly. I don't know what I'm doing but I have to do it. I just hope that this doesn't change things too much between us once this is over.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable or you wanna stop just me okay" I said stopping mid way.

"O-Okay" Elsa said nodding.

I lean in to kiss her and when our lips met, sparks were flying. I push the blond back into the bed, not breaking the kiss. I sweep my tongue against her lips, asking for permission and quickly getting it. I slip my tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth and explore inside of it. The pianist moans as she wraps her arms around my neck. _God, her moans are sexy! Focus Anna. Concentrate on the task at hand._ One of my hands squeezes the older girl's breast through her shirt as the other slides up one milky thigh to the hem of her skirt.

When we broke up for air, I latched onto Elsa's exposed neck and nibbled on it. The blonde squirms under me as my hand goes under her skirt tugged on the elastic of her panties, asking for permission to continue. The pianist looks at me with a lustful gaze and I can feel myself twitch as she stares at me. Her cheeks are a light pink color and nods for me to continue. I took the hint and pulled her panties down to her ankles to see that she's soaking wet.

 _She's really turned on. So she does find me sexually attractive. That does wonders for my ego and I'm glad that I turn her on._ I lean in and give her a sensual lick making her moan loudly. I smirk a little as I lick the older girl again as she moans my name. It just eggs me on as I push my tongue inside of causing her to arch her back off of the bed. I hook my arms under her legs to hold her hips but also hold her in place. I move my tongue in and out of the dripping wet pussy as Elsa laces her fingers into my hair.

"A-Ah A-Anna"

I can't enough of the blonde's moan and I love how amazing she tastes. I think I'll get addicted to her. I lip her clit teasingly before sucking on it hard and that was that it took for the pianist to cum inside of my mouth. The older girl grips my hair so hard that it almost hurts as she arches her back off of the back. She flops onto the bed as she comes down from her orgasm. I lick my lips and I watch Elsa try to calm her breathing down. I don't know what going to happen now.

"Elsa, um does that answer your question?" I asked scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Y-Yes, it d-does answer my q-question" Elsa said blushing.

"G-Good"

Elsa sits up and I look at her nervously before she grabs my face, smashing our lips together. I was surprised but I instantly kiss her back but it end too quickly for my liking. I whined at the loss of contact but was met with light giggling. The blonde rest our forehead together and smiles at me.

"Thank you Anna, for answering my question. You were… amazing" Elsa said smiling.

"Heh t-thanks" I said as the heat creeps its way into my ears.

"Anna, Elsa! We're back!" Mom yelled from the living room.

 _Fuck! I swear that they have horrible timing!_ Elsa's cheeks went from light pink to bright red in a matter of seconds. She quickly puts her panties back on her and straighten out her skirt. I quickly jumped into my desk chair before spinning around to look like I was doing homework. The blonde quickly grabs her book off of the nightstand and opens it. Okay, we are getting too good at pretending like nothing had happened in last ten minutes.

My door was opened and Dad walks in with a raised eyebrow on his face. He instantly zooms in on me as he narrows his eyes at me. I can feel myself sweating bullets. _I gotta stay calm! I gotta stay calm! I didn't do anything wrong. I am completely innocent._

 _ **As innocent as a cat after eating the pet canary.**_

 _Shut up! I swear that I will end you and make it look like a bloody accident._

 _ **With what? It's not like I'm a real person that you can beat with a bat or with a knife, genius.**_

 _I don't know but I'll find a way._

"You bet not me corrupting my innocent baby" Dad said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Why do you assume that I'm corrupting her?" I asked glaring at him.

"Do you expect me to believe that she's corrupting you?" Dad asked rolling his eyes.

"It's possible" I said frowning.

"Yeah right Anna and pigs fly. Hi Elsa" Dad said kissing Elsa on the top of her head.

"Hello Papa" Elsa said smiling up at him.

"You're just too cute" Dad said hugging her.

Dad practically skips out of the door like a child and I shake my head at him. He can ridiculous sometimes but he does make things interesting. I don't know if I should be offended since he thinks that I'm the one corrupting his 'innocent' baby. _If only he knew the truth._

 _ **If he knew the truth that you probably wouldn't see that light of day.**_

 _Point taken. I would be grounded until I graduated college, if I acutally go to college._

"I am starting to think that he likes you more than me" I said snickering.

"I do not think so. I am sure that he loves us equally" Elsa said frowning slightly.

"I know. I was only kidding, Elsa" I said smiling.

"Oh okay" Elsa said sheepishly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked turning to her.

"Sure" Elsa said nodding.

"Why did Anya tell you ask me that? I'm kill her when I get back to school but I would like to know why I'm gonna kill her"

"Well after what happened this morning, I was feeling rather unsatisfied. I talked to Anya about it and explain to me that I wanted you to touch me. It made a lot of sense to me and she told me about asking you to eat me out" Elsa said smiling.

"If you wanted me to touch you then you could've just said so" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, I know that now. Net time, I'll ask you to touch me" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

She gets up from the before walking out the door. I can feel my cheeks burning as I let out a small shaky laugh. _I swear that this girl is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

End of ch. 37


	38. Chapter 38

The Arrangement ch. 38

 **Sup guys, just to let you know that you will probably hate me like hell after this chapter that's okay. I can't wait to see you guys' reactions.**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I have a bad feeling about today. I don't know why but I cant seem to shake it. Ever since I woke up this morning, I had this feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Everything went on as usual with Elsa going to school and Dad and me going to work. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but maybe it's just be being paranoid or something. Nothing out of the ordinary happen. Dad is still using me as a clown to keep the kids entertained long enough to get through their check ups but now I'm just chilling in the break room eating the lunch that Dad made for me.

It's rather on the healthy side but luckily there's a snack machine filled with candy and other junk food for me to buy. I finish off my sandwich when Jane walks in with a smile on her face. Jane is a medical student that Dad is talking under his wing so she can get a feel of what's like being a pediatrician. The brunette is 6 years older than me but she's pretty cool. I mean she's insanely smart, kind and pretty good with kids plus she's pretty easy to talk to. She's the only one here at the clinic that I'm close to in age and the first friend that I made here since the start of my punishment.

"Hello Anna" Jane said smiling kindly.

"Hey Jane" I said tossing the empty sandwich bag into the trash can.

"Are you okay? You seem rather distracted" Jane said sitting across from me.

"I guess I am but I'm having this weird feeling" I said scratching my head.

"What weird feeling? You're not getting sick are you?" Jane asked concern.

"No, I'm not getting sick. I have the bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid" I said shrugging.

"You haven't done anything out of the ordinary than what you usually do, have you?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I've done everything that usually do. I can't just shake this feeling that I have. Maybe I am sick" I said confused.

"I don't think you're sick but I am sure that this feeling will pass" Jane said smiling reassuringly.

"I hope so. Thanks Jane" I said smiling.

"For what?"

"Just for listening to me and giving me advice"

"You're welcome. I better get back to work" Jane said getting up.

Jane walks out of the break room when Dad walks in with a large trash bag in his hand. I groan a little as he hands it to me to be to take out. I take it and take out of the back door where the garbage bin is. I lift the top up before putting the trash bag inside of it then closes it. I turned around only to have someone grab the back of my head and place something over my mouth and nose. I strangle to break free but they held a firm grip on me and it wasn't long before I black out from lack of oxygen.

I don't remember anything that happened about that but I woke up in a dark room. I tried to move my hands but they were being held together over my head with some rope. _Where the hell am I? Why am I tied up? Well this explains the bad feeling that I've been having all morning but who wants to kidnap me though. I haven't made any real enemies out of anyone so none of this is making any sense. I hope someone finds me soon or if by some means I can escape from here, wherever here is. If I escape, there's gonna be hell to pay._

I hear some people talking but their voices were muffled and I couldn't tell who they belonged to. I strain to hear what they were saying.

"Did you get her?"

It was obviously a woman's voice and it sounds like she's in her late thirties or maybe early forties. It sounds she's the one in charge here.

"Yeah, we got her but do you want with a stupid kid" The 2nd voice said. This is person is male from what I can tell from his gruffly voice.

"I have my reasons but you will get your payment soon enough, Clayton"

"I better cause my associates will get our payment one way or another" Clayton said seductively.

"Don't worry, you'll get your money and I'm not that kind of woman" The woman said frowning.

"You weren't saying that last night but whatever. The kid's all ours" Clayton said as his footsteps walked away.

 _What the hell? Who the hell is Clayton and why did he bring me here? Who the hell is that woman? What does she want with me? Oh please don't tell me that I didn't get kidnapped and brought into a human trafficking ring. I don't want to be sold to some woman with some kinky fetish. I want anyone touching me like that. Someone help me!_ I heard footsteps walking towards the door and I hear my heart pounding loudly in my ear.

I struggle against my restraints when the doorknob turns and it unlocks. Light comes in through it and almost blinding me. I squint to see the outlining of a woman with a hand on her hip. Who the hell is she and what does she want with me? Why am I here?

"I see that the little freak is finally awake"

Wait, I know that voice. It can't be. I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it! This bitch has officially lost her ever loving mind. She set this whole thing up! When I get out of this restraints, I am going to kill her with my bare hands. I know that this bitch was crazy for everything she's done but this is whole new low even for her. The light was turned on in the room and I can fully who I am dealing with. Her dark blonde hair is tied up in a complicated bun, her brown eyes was staring at me with a look filled with mirth, and a smug smirk was placed on her lips.

Elsa's Mom is wearing a long flowing red dress. The kind that you wear to a fancy gala or on a fashion shoot.

"What the hell? You have finally lost your mind, not like you had a mind to lose in the first place. What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked glaring at her.

"Oh I do not want anything from you, dear Anna" Mrs. Arendelle said smiling sweetly.

"Then why am I here? Who's Clayton? Why did you have him kidnap me?" I asked harshly.

"Do not worry about Clayton. He has done what I needed him to do"

"Will you stop dancing around my fucking question and tell me why I'm here, bitch" I said getting annoyed.

"Such vulgar language. Has not your Mother taught you how to speak like a proper lady?" Mrs. Arendelle asked frowning.

"Oh she tried but it didn't take. When I get out this damn restraints, I'm fucking come after your bougie ass" I said smirking menacingly.

"I highly doubt that you will be able to get out of those. I think it is time that I should teach how to speak like a proper lady. Cruella, could you come in here for a moment and bring the toys with you" Mrs. Arendelle said smiling sinisterly.

A woman with black and white hair and a huge fur coat on walking in while pushing a tray with rope, a whip, a pimp stick, a large bucket of water, a lighter, and branding stick. I feel myself shudder at the thought of what's going to happen next.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" I asked genuinely afraid.

"Because it's your fault that my daughter is against me now and that I'm in the middle of a divorce with my husband. I was against Elsa getting married to a freak like you but Adgar wouldn't listen to me and that girl is too blind to what you really are. If I can get rid of you permanently then everything will go back to the way that they were and I can get my daughter to marry a young man with plenty of money" Mrs. Arendelle said picking up the whip.

"That is the most fucking ridiculous stupid plan that I have ever in my life and I have heard a lot of stupid ass shit. Do you really think with me out of the way that Elsa's Dad isn't going to divorce?! He's divorcing your bat shit crazy ass because you hurt your flesh and blood for no damn reason and oh, you're fucking cray-cray" I yelled.

I was expecting the hard slap across the face but it hurt like hell. My cheek is stringing and I can feel it turning red. I look at the older woman to see that she was glaring at me so coldly that she could've turned me into a popsicle. The blonde grabs my chin roughly, forcing me to look her in the face.

"Listen to me you little freakish brat and listen well. I do not like you and you have had this coming for a long time. I am going to have a lot of fun and I am going to my sweet time to get the maximum pain out of you" Mrs. Arendelle said darkly.

I visibly gulped and she was taking pleasure in that. My shirt was ripped apart in the back as the older woman walks behind me. She runs her hand down my unmarked, freckled back before giggling a little. I struggle against my restraints in an effort of trying to get away from her but they held firm and I couldn't get away from her. I know what she's going to do to me and struggling isn't helping me. The silence was working on my fears and I can feel my chest getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

I'm taking in shallow breaths but it was doing nothing to calm down my breathing. I am afraid and terrified all at the same time. This woman is going to torture me and there's nothing that I can do to stop her.

"You know what. I am going to hit you"

"W-What?" I asked looking at her over my shoulder.

"I am going to what to beat you. I'm going to let you suffer with that thought of never seeing your family or friend ever again hanging over your head. Good night, Anna" Mrs. Arendelle said patting me on the cheek.

She walks out of the room as she closes the door behind her then locking it. I sigh in mid relief that I managed not to get hit… for now. _What am I going to do? There's nothing in here for me to use to cut the ropes except for that knife on the cart but it's too far for me to reach. Someone help me please!_

Elsa's P.O.V.

I walked home from a rather tiring day at school to see a police car in the street. _That is strange. Why are the police here? Did something happen?_ I walked in through the front door to see Mama crying tearfully with Papa holding her close as they talk to the police. Father is here as well and he has a worried look on his face. The police officer turns to face me with a sympathetic look on his face. His name tag read Flynn Ryder.

The four adults looks at me all at once and I am confused on what is going on. _Why is everyone staring at me like this? Where is Anna? Does this have anything to do with her? Is she in some kind of trouble? Is she here? Why is not anyone saying anything? Where is Anna?_

"Elsa, I think that you might want to sit down for this" Flynn said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong? Where is Anna?" I asked confused.

Father gently grabs my wrist and leads me to the couch before sitting me down. He places both of his hands on my shoulders and looks at me with a sad look.

"Anna, she… she has been abducted" Father said looking away.

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

"She has been abducted. She was taking the trash out at the clinic and was taken. No one was out there so no one saw who took her. I am so sorry, Elsa" Father said sighing.

I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomp on repeatedly. I cannot believe that someone kidnapped my girlfriend. Who could have taken her? Why would they have taken her? What is happening to her right now? Is she being hurt? What are they doing to her? The tears were flowing down my face and Father hugged me into him. He holds me tightly and rubs my back as I cried into his shoulder. I want her back. I want Anna here with me. I want to be able to hold her and kiss like I always have but I do not where she is or where is she taken.

"We are going to do everything that we can to find your daughter. I promise you that we will find" Flynn said sadly.

"Please Flynn, bring her home" Papa said pleadingly.

"I will, Uncle" Flynn said before leaving.

"I came as soon as I heard"

I look up to see that it was Mother and I flinch when I see her. What is she doing here? I know that she does not like Anna very well so why. It does not make sense.

"Idunn, what are you doing here?" Mama asked confused.

"I heard about Anna's kidnapping and I rushed over to see how you were holding up" Mother said smiling sympathetically.

"You never liked Anna so why are you really here?" Father asked frowning.

"I may not have been fond of her but I never wished any ill will on her. This is not about me Adgar, this is about Anna and making sure that she is returned home safely" Mother said folding her arms.

"We'll take all the help that we can take" Papa said sighing.

"I will some of my contact and have them out looking for her. I will let you know if I find out anything" Mother said pulling her cell phone.

"Thank you again, Idunn" Mama said smiling tearfully.

"I will call some of contacts as well and have them search for Anna as well. Don't worry, she'll home soon enough" Father said nodding.

 _I hope so._

* * *

End of ch. 38


	39. Chapter 39

The Arrangement ch. 39

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

All of this waiting is agonizing and I cannot take it. Why is it taking them so long to find Anna? I cannot imagine what they might be doing to her at this very moment. Who know what is going in the redheads kidnapper's sick twisted mind of theirs? They could be torturing or molesting her for all that we know. I am praying that none of that is happening to her but I do not know. Not knowing is killing me.

I want the break-dancer here with me so I can hold her close and kiss her. I did not want to go to school today but I have to go. I need to keep my mind distracted because thinking about it is just upsetting me too much. What is really bothering me about this whole situation is that Anna is not around and that Mother somehow knew about her kidnapping. I mean I doubt that Mama and Papa told anyone about it except for Father and I highly doubt that they would tell Mother about it.

She is acting like she cares about the redhead after all the bad things that she has said about her. How did Mother find out about the break-dancer's kidnapping? Why did she seem so willing to help? She seem almost too eager to help. I do not understand it. I walk through the hallways of the school when I bumped into someone. I looked to see that it is Olaf and he has his usual happy smile on his face. His face instantly drops and before I knew it, I am being pulled into a tight yet warm hug. I do not know why he is hugging me but I can definitely use it right now.

"You seem so sad. Warm hugs always make things better" Olaf said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Olaf but I do not think that a warm hug will be able to fix my problem" I said hugging him.

"Oh come on, nothing can be that bad" Olaf said.

"Hugs aren't the answer to everything, Bro" Marshall said walking up to us.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to make her feel better" Olaf said half glaring at his twin.

"Do you two never stop fighting? What's wrong, Elsa? Are you and Anna having a lover's spat or something?" Kristoff asked jokingly.

Hearing Anna's name pulls at my heart strings and I feel the tear building in my eyes before spilling over. I wish that she is not missing and here with me. I want my girlfriend back and I miss her.

"Nice going, jackass. You made her cry" Marshall said smacking Kristoff on the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Kristoff said feeling guilty.

"It's going to be okay, Elsa" Olaf said pulling me into another hug.

I am grateful that the guys are trying to make me feel better but it is futile. The only way that I am going to feel better is when the police find Anna and bring her home. I know that the guys are going to find out so they might as well hear it from me. I wipe my tears before pulling Olaf into a nearby classroom. Marshall and Kristoff follow inside before I closed the door behind us but the door was stopped before I could closed it completely. It was pushed open by the older redhead girl and she walks into the room.

"You guys are having a party without me? That's not cool" Anya said pouting.

"We're not having a party" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Elsa's upset about something but we don't know why but I think she's gonna tell us" Olaf said sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anya asked concerned.

"It is about Anna" I said looking down at my feet.

"Did she do something to upset? Do you need us to talk to her for you?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it is nothing like that. Yesterday after I returned home from school, the police were there and they… they told her parents that she was abducted when she was talking out the trash at the clinic" I said choking back a sob.

The room quickly gone silent when I am pulled into another hug by the white haired break-dancer. I can feel him shaking but I cannot tell if it is from anger or sadness. I can tell that he is upset about what has happened to the redhead. I know that these have been become very close over the years. I do not know if he is trying to comfort me or himself with the hug but I do my best to provide as much comfort to him as I can. I know that he is hurting over this.

"Do… Do they have any leads? Any clues of who might have done this?" Kristoff asked trying to get information out of me.

I wish that I could answer the blonde's questions but I cannot. I know as much as he does about this.

"I am sorry but I do not know. They just told us to be patient and to wait as they search for her" I said wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry Elsa, I know that the cops will find her and whoever kidnapped her" Anya said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"While the cops take their sweet time trying to find her, I'm gonna do some searching of my own" Marshall said frowning.

"What are you talking about, Marshall?" I asked confused.

"I'm gonna look for Anna myself. I'm not gonna wait around while my friend is out there missing" Marshall said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm with you on that. I'm going with you" Kristoff said determined.

"Me too. Can't let you two do all that work" Olaf said nodding.

"I am going with you" I said going to search for Anna. "No Elsa, you need to stay here" Olaf said smiling sadly.

"W-What? Why?" I asked frowning slightly.

"The school will notice that you're gone and call your Dad as well as Anna's parents. They won't notice if we leave since no one's gonna say that we were here to begin with" Marshall said crossing his arms.

"But I need to look for her" I said pleadingly.

"Elsa, the best thing that you can do for Anna is to be patient and let us look for her. I promise you that we will find her" Kristoff said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, Kristoff but be careful. I do not want anything to happen to you guys" I said sighing.

"Quick question. Do you know anyone that might have a grudge against Anna except for Hans?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do not think so but I know that my Mother does not like her. That is all that I can think of that do not like Anna very well" I said thinking about it.

"Good to know. Just in case if we get arrested for doing something stupid and knowing that we will, we never had this conversation" Olaf said.

"Why?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"The cops will interrogate our friends, family and anyone close to us first. We don't want you two becoming accomplices. You didn't see anything" Marshall said in a stern tone.

"Fine, we didn't see anything" Anya said rolling her eyes.

"Be careful guys" I said giving them each a hug.

"We'll try" Kristoff said hugging me back.

"Will do" Olaf said grinning.

"I can't make any promises" Marshall said shrugging.

The bell rings, Anya and I walks out first before walking towards first period. _I hope that the guys find Anna but also not get into too much trouble. Maybe I should have gone with them or tried harder to convince them to stay and let the police do their jobs. I do not know what to do. Is it right for me to stay in school while the guys search for Anna? Why is everything so complicated? Anna, where are you?_

Anna's P.O.V.

The rope is cutting into my wrists as I struggle to stay on my feet. The pain in my back is killing me and I just to want to collapse into the floor. I hear Mrs. Arendelle pull the whip back before it goes the air as it collides against the flesh of my back causing me to yelp in pain. The whip hits my back over and over again as cry out in pain loudly. I know that no one but the blonde woman in the room could hear.

We have been at this for what feels an eternity and I just for her to stop. I still don't understand why she's doing this to me. _Why does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her? I just want this pain to stop but it won't. Someone… Anyone help me. Help me please._ The older woman walks over towards the cart, setting the whip and picks up the bucket of water. She walks behind me before throwing the water on me causing me to hiss in pain. The blonde walks around me to look at me and there was a smug look on her face.

I just want to get away from her but want to kick the shit out of her. This woman is bat shit crazy.

"Are you in pain, Anna?" Mrs. Arendelle asked in a mock sympathetic tone.

"No, I'm enjoying this shit. Do I look like some kind of fucking masochist to you? You know you would a pretty good dominatrix" I said sarcastically.

I should have kept my mouth as her hand slapped me hard across the face. Her face is a bright red color as she strikes me again and again. The blonde keeps up a knife from the cart and holds it against my left. The older woman looks at me menacingly and I shake in fear of what she might do to me next. She grins at me before pressing the blade into my cheek enough to draw blood, letting it slide down to the floor.

"Clayton! Will you come in here for a moment?" Mrs. Arendelle called.

The door opens and walk in Clayton with two other men. The two men looked at me with evil glints in their eyes as they cracked their knuckles. Clayton is rubbing his chin as he looks at the blonde expectedly.

"You rang?" Clayton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have at her. Do whatever you like to her but don't touch her sexually. Touch her like that and you won't get your money" Mrs. Arendelle said glaring at Clayton.

"My men and I may be a lot things but we're not pedophiles" Clayton said highly offended.

"Whatever Clayton, I still want her recognizable so don't go overboard" Mrs. Arendelle said walking out of the door.

"Alright, I want first crack at her. You can go after me, Scar" James Hook said picking up the pimp stick.

"Fine, just hurry up so I can have at her" Scar said pulling out a pair of brass knuckles out of his back pockets.

"Have fun, you two. Wake me when you're done" Clayton said sitting on a chair before leaning it against the wall.

I stare at James and Scar in fear as James brings down the stick hard against my side. I am beaten with the stick over and over again and I can feel the bruises forming against my skin. The only sounds in the room is are my screams, Clayton's snoring, a blunt instrument against flesh. _Someone please help me! Make the pain stop._

* * *

End of ch. 39


	40. Chapter 40

The Arrangement ch. 40

 **Sorry about the ending to the last chapter. I was trying to see how well I could write dark stuff in stead of my usual fluff but this chapter is a whole lot lighter and there's good news in it.**

* * *

Olaf's P.O.V.

Hi, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs. I am hiding in the bushes from Elsa's Evil Bitch of a Mother. We searched for hours to trying to find so she would lead us to she's possibly hiding Anna. I know that she has my best friend because well she's evil and bat shit crazy. If she's capable to hit someone as sweet and kind as the blonde then she's capable of kidnapping someone. Who knows what this bitch is doing to my friend?

I can't just stand by and let her get away with this of crap. So me, Marshmallow and Kristoff have been trying to track down and after a few hours of fruitless searching, we text Elsa to ask what of place would her Mom go to. We received a text saying that spa on the richer side of town most likely or the mall. We hitched a ride to the spa from one of my many, many cousin and I had to bribe him to tell my Mom that we were ditching school today.

We waited for Mom-zilla to come out of the spa and it was 3 hours before she finally came out. _How girls spend hours on hours in a boring spa, I will never know._ We followed her at a reasonable distance without drawing too much attention to our selves but enough to keep an eye on her. This bitch is gonna pay for she did but all I am focusing on is finding Anna and bringing her home. _Just hold on a little longer, Anna. We're on our way to save you. Just stay safe until we get there._

"Where the hell is this bitch going?" Marshall asked frowning.

"I don't know but I know that she's gonna lead us to where she's hiding Anna" I said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because criminals always return to their lair where they're hiding their prisoners. When she does, we'll wait until she leaves then sneak in and rescue Anna"

"What if she has people guarding Anna if case someone might try that? Then what, genius?" Marshall asked sarcastically.

"We kick some serious ass. You should get a kick out of that" I said rolling my eyes.

"I would for two reasons. One because I'm doing it to save Anna's life and it would epic" Marshall said crossing his arms.

I swear that Marshall is where all of my anger and aggression goes. That's why we work so well together because I mellow him out and he brings my stand-offish attitude when necessary. We follow the blonde bitch to several stores and I can tell that my brother is getting more and more annoyed with this stalking. I understand that because I'm getting annoyed and anxious with it too. Where the hell is she hiding Anna? When Mrs. Arendelle walks out of the last store before heading to her home, we hide in her shrubbery to see what happens next. Is this where she's hiding Anna? I peeked through the window to see the older woman talking to a man about something and she's glaring at him for some reason.

They talk some more when two guys come out of a door and that raised red flags to me. _Bingo! Come on. Come on! Come on and leave already!_ The older woman has the men follow her out of the house and into a car. We waited for them to turn the corner before climbing out if the shrubbery.

"We should call the cops" Kristoff said.

"We can't wait on them. By the time they get here, it might be too late. Cover me" Marshall said rushing in.

"Marshall, wait. Dammit!" I said rushing in after him.

We rushed to the front door with Kristoff bending in front of the door with a bobby pin. The blonde picks the lock in a matter of second and pushes the door open. We rushed inside of the house and run into the door that the two tough looking guys came out of. We run down the stair that leads us to a door and Marshall kicks in the door with his foot. I walked in through the door and what I saw breaks my heart in a million pieces.

I see one of my closest friends hands tied by some rope to the ceiling, beaten and bloody. One of her eyes is blacken and swollen shut, a rather deep cut on her left cheek, lip bruised and split, t-shirt in tattered and ripped out in the back, and her back. All of the scars on her backs makes me want to throw up, cry and beat the shit out of the woman who did this to her. Marshall pulls out the switch blade that he keeps in his shoe and starts cutting the rope.

It wasn't long before the cut gave up and I caught the redhead before she falls to the ground. The younger girl hisses in pain before looking up at me with her one good eye. Her eyes are still the same bluish green that they have always been and a small smile tugs at the edges of her lips… well as much as split lips will let her.

"Took you guys long enough" Anna said smiling.

"Sorry Feisty Pants, we didn't find out until this morning and we search all day just to find you. Sorry that we took so long" I said smiling sadly.

"I'm just glad that you found me. I just want to go home" Anna said resting her head against my shoulder.

"No worries, we'll have you at home in no time" Marshall said ruffling Anna's hair.

"Yeah so I suggest that we get out of here now before we run into any unnecessary trouble" Kristoff said looking over his shoulder nervously.

Marshall lifts Anna onto my back and secures her so she doesn't fall off. First things first is to get her out of here and to the nearest hospital. The blonde break-dancer runs up the stairs first followed by with the redhead on my back then my brother pulling up the rear. We run out of the house as fast as we could and continue to run until we ran into the parking lot of Mercy Hospital. I don't know how we managed to run 10 miles without stopping but we all knew that the youngest member of our crew needs immediate medical attention.

My brother yells at one of the nurses to help our friends and before I knew it, I was bombarded by a bunch of nurses and doctors taking Anna away from me and taking her into another room. We tried to followed her but one nurses told us to wait in the waiting room. I pulled out my cell and dialed a number. I waited for them to pick up as the phone rings.

"Olaf? Where are you?"

"I'm at Mercy Hospital, Elsa"

"Why are you here? Are you okay? Are Kristoff and Marshall with you? Are they okay? Are you hurt?" Elsa asked worried.

"I'm fine and the guys are fine. There's something that I need to tell you and I need you to listen carefully, alright?" I asked calmly.

"What is it, Olaf?"

"The reason why we're at the hospital is because we found Anna and she was hurt pretty hard from what I can tell" I said swallowing a lump in my throat.

I hear the phone being dropped on the floor followed by a soft thump. What just happened? I asked if she was still here then I hear shuffling of feet before the phone was being picked up.

"Y-You found her? How is she? Where was she?" Elsa asked frantically.

"Elsa, she's safe and unconscious. I think that it'll better if you and Anna's parents get here so we can explain everything" I said trying to calm the frantic girl down.

"Okay, okay we'll be there soon" Elsa said hanging up the phone.

I ended the call before putting my cell in my jean pocket. I don't know how I am going to explain this to Elsa and her parents but I do know that I am glad that Anna is out of harms way. Who know what that crazy bitch would have if we hadn't gotten there? I shudder at the thought but I push it into the back of my mind as I wait for the doctor to come out and tells how the redhead is doing. Kristoff is pacing back and forth, biting on the nail of his thumb.

Marshall has his poker face as he's slumps into this chair with arms folded over his chest. To an outsider looking in, it would appear that my raven haired twin is chill and as cool as a cucumber but I know better. He's extremely on edge and concerned about the youngest member of our crew. We have been through a lot over the years and the female break-dancer has become like a little sister to all of us. When one of us hurt, we all hurt and we worry. I know that he's what he's feeling because that's the person he is and it helps to twin telepathy.

It was 20 minutes before the door of the waiting room opens loudly to see Elsa walking with Anna's parents along with the blonde's Dad in tow. The older girl quickly spots us and runs over towards us before grabbing fist full of my shirt.

"Where is she, Olaf?" Elsa asked frantically.

"She's in the back and the doctors are looking at her now. They weren't let us back there" I said trying to ease Elsa's grip on my shirt.

"How did you find her? Where was she?" Mrs. Simmons asked worried.

"We skipped school after Elsa told us what happened. We had a hunch about Elsa's Mom and we followed her to her house when we saw her talking to this guy. Two guys walked out of the basement then we wait until they left" I explains. "I picked the lock then we ran into the basement to find Anna and she was pretty beaten up" Kristoff said picking up where I left on.

"And we ran like hell and came here when Olaf called Elsa" Marshall said finishing the story.

"I cannot believe that she would stoop doing something so despicable" Mr. Simmons said glaring heatedly at the ground.

"I knew that it was strange that she suddenly appeared after we were told about Anna's disappearance and offering to help. She is going to pay for what she's done" Mr. Arendelle said frowning.

"Are you the parents of Anna Simmons?"

We looked to see that it is a doctor and her name tag reads Tiana. We all turned to her as Mr. and Mrs. Simmons stepped forward.

"We're her parents. How is our daughter? Is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Simmons asked worried.

"She has obtained a blackened eye, split lip, a cut from what could have been a knife or a blade to the left cheek, bruises to both sides and her back, two fractured ribs and whiplashes all over her back but I can assume you that Anna will make a full recovery. But the lashes on her back and her ribs are going to take the longest to heal and it is best that she takes things easy for the next month or two" Tiana said smiling a little.

"Thank God. Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Tiana. Can we see her?" Mr. Simmons asked hopeful.

"Yes but I think you should keep it short because we've given so powerful painkillers for her injuries and she will be pretty out of it" Tiana said stepping out of the way.

I sighed in relieve in hearing that Anna will make a full recovery but I am still worried bout the whip lashes on her back. I don't think that those will ever go away. All the other injuries will heal with time but the one on her back will be permanent. I wish that I had gotten there soon and none of this would have happened. The redhead's parents and Elsa walked into the back to see how she is doing. It's best that they have alone time with female break-dancer.

Elsa's P.O.V.

I followed Mama and Papa into Anna's hospital room to see her covered in bandages. There is a gauze taped to her cheek where the cut was, bandages around both of her wrists, one of her eyes is swollen shut, and her lip is split. It looks like she is struggling to breathe properly and it is hurting her. I am so happy and grateful that the redhead is okay and out of harm's way but I feel like crying because she is here in a hospital.

I cannot believe that Mother did this to her. _Does she hate Anna so much that she was willingly to inflict such harm upon her? Nothing in the world gives her the right to do something so horrible and despicable. She will pay for what she has done to Anna if it is the last thing that I do. I am so sorry, Anna. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for what she has done to you._ Mama was running her hand through Anna's red hair lovingly and Papa was watching over her like if he does not keep an eye on her that she would disappear again.

I know that they were even more worried about the redhead than I was. I do not know what was going through their heads when they found out about their daughter's disappearance. Well I could tell with Papa because he wears his emotions on his sleeve much his daughter. I could tell that he was blaming himself for what happened no matter what I or Mama have told him. Papa just continues to blame himself for what happened to the break-dancer.

A small groan breaks the uneasy silence in the room causing all three of us to look at the source of it. The injured younger girl's working eye flutters open and looks around the room at all of us.

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel?" Papa asked rushing to Anna's side.

"Like I've been hit by a 18 wheeler run by a crazy truck driver" Anna said holding her stomach gently.

"You gotten beaten up pretty badly and you might in here for awhile" Mama said kissing Anna's forehead.

"Ugh, great. You know I hate hospital. It always smell like disinfectant and sick people. No offence to sick people" Anna said pouting as much as her lip would let her.

"Look likes you are starting to feel better" I said smiling.

"Hey beautiful" Anna said grinning.

"Yes, she is feeling better" I said giggling.

"Awww, you came to see me. I miss seeing that pretty smile of yours and your laughter"

"She gets injured and it turns her into a flirt" Papa said playfully rolling his eyes.

"She is a flirt when she is not injured" I said smirking a little.

"Hey! You know that you love it" Anna said folding her arms. I giggles as the redhead smiles lazily as her eye started to close. I know that the doctor said that she is on powerful painkiller and that she is not gong to stay awake the whole time. I am just glad that she is okay and I am never leaving her side ever again. _I will protect you, Anna. I can promise you that._

Mrs. Arendelle's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that the brat managed to escape. How did the brat escape? No one knew where she was except for myself, Clayton, Cruella, James and Scar. I know that none of them would be willingly to let the girl go. Anna could not have escaped on her and even if she did, she could not have gotten far with all of the injures she has. I have got to cover my tracks and get rid of all of the evidence that might lead them to me. If I do get caught, I can use Clayton as an scapegoat. That little bitch is going to pay dearly for she has done.

* * *

End of ch. 40


	41. Chapter 41

The Arrangement ch. 41

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

It's a few days since I've been in the hospital and I can't wait to get up here. I hate being in hospitals because they're always probing and poking with something. The place smells like heavy disinfectant and I can only take so much of it. I am glad and excited to get out of her today. I can finally see out of my right eye but it's still kinda of black but Tiana assured me that it'll be back to normal in a couple of days.

She told me that it's gonna be 6 weeks before my ribs fully heal and I could take it easy by not doing anything to aggravate them. The whip lashes on my back will take awhile to heal but they are gonna be there permanently. I'm not happy about that but I should be happy that I'm otherwise gonna make a full recovery. I won't have to see the inside of this place for awhile since I have to come back to see Tiana to get how my ribs are doing.

She's pretty cool and gave me some painkillers for my ribs and back as well as some ointment to go on my back. It's supposed to help with the inflammation or something like that. I changing in my regular clothes hurts like hell and I took me a whole lot longer because of my back. The cut on my cheek has healed but there's a slight scar there but you can barely see it. Someone knocks on my door and before I can tell them to come in, the door opens. Three heads poke into my room with goofy grins on their faces.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello" They said in unison.

I giggle as I shake my head at them. _They're just dorks but they're my dorks. If it wasn't for them, I would probably still be in the Mother-in-law from hell's basement getting beat up by those guys. I gotta think of a way to thank them for this._ Everyday for the last few days, they've showed up after school to raise my spirits. Even Anya showed up to hang out. I let it go about her putting the 'eat them out' idea in Elsa's head.

They hanged out with until the nurse told them that visiting hours were over. We played games and anything that came to mind. The blonde has worrying about me over the last few days and trying to get me to eat the hospital food. Hospital food is just plain nasty and uneatable. It's worse than school food if you can believe that and I plain refused to eat it. The pianist got upset with me because I tried to get Marshall to sneak me in some In and Out burger once.

She chewed me out because it wasn't a healthy food choice then got on the raven haired boy for indulging me. Usually Marshall doesn't take it seriously or feeling guilty about anything he's done when others are yelling at him except for his Mom. For once, the male break-dancer looked like he was feeling guilty when the older girl was yelling at him, shocking me. _Damn, Elsa really got to him that day._ For the duration of my stay in the hospital, Elsa barely touched me and not like that.

She hasn't hugged me at all. I think she's afraid if she touches me that I might break or she'll hurt me. Not like the blonde could hurt me if she wanted to. The pianist couldn't hurt a fly even if it was really bothering her. I miss her hugs and holding her against me. We have to talk when we get home.

"Sup, ya dorks" I said smiling.

"How are you feeling, champ?" Marshall asked leaning against the wall.

"Can't complain" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You sure? Your back's not hurting, is it?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Nah, if my back was hurting then I would take some painkillers for it but I'm fine. I swear" I said smiling a little.

"Well you're gonna be out of school for another a week or so but we're glad that you're okay" Olaf said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Me too but it sucks that I'm gonna be out of school longer. I'm running out of things to do at home" I said shaking my head.

"Are you all caught on those Korean dramas that you like yelling at?" Marshall asked amused.

I love watching Korean dramas because they mess with your emotions. I've gotten to the point of where I'm yelling at the TV screen in fluent Korean. This is how I managed to learn my second language… well third language. Japanese is my second language since I've watched a lot of anime over the years and I can watch anime without the subtitles distracting me. I've found my own way learning other languages and it's effective. Marshall caught me watching Boys Over Flowers once and I was yelling at one of the characters in broken Korean.

He's been holding it over my head since then but I do have some Korean dramas to catch up on. Now I got something to do at home.

"Shut up, you" I said glaring at him.

"Why? You're only telling me to shut up because you know that I'm right" Marshall said smirking.

"Olaf, would you be okay with being an only child?" I asked looking at Olaf.

"I don't mind. I would get to have my own room for once" Olaf said grinning.

Marshall rolls his eyes as the door of my room opens and enters my parents along with Elsa. I look at the blonde and smiles at her but she holds my gaze for a few seconds before looking down at the ground. The guys to notice the pianist's weird behavior and looks at me with questioning looks. I know that they're just as confused as I am and I can only answer them with a unsure shrug. I don't understand what's going on with her but I'm gonna find out.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Dad asked curious.

"I was born ready. I'm ready to get up outta here" I said smiling.

"Lets go then" Mom said smiling.

The guys and I follow my parents out of the hospital room and out of the hospital. Olaf and Marshall had to go because their mom called and she wanted them home. Kristoff has to leave because he has to go to work at his family's auto shop. I told them that I would see them later in the week so we could hang out. Dad pulled up the car in front of hospital as Mom tries to help me into the car but I had to decline.

I'm pretty sure that I can get into a car on my own. I'm injured, not helpless. I know that they mean well but there are still some stuff that I can do on my own. I gently leaned back into the car seat because my back is still pretty sensitive to touch. Elsa gets into the car and she sits as far away from me as possible. It hurts me more than it should've but it does. _I don't know why Elsa is acting like this but there has to be a good reason for it, right. I mean she wouldn't act like this if there wasn't a reason for it. Least I hope there's a reason for it._

 _I know that she was worried about me when she found out my abduction because the guys told me so. So what's wrong?_ The car ride was quiet for awhile until Mom decided to speak up.

"Anna, we're gonna have to go down to the police department once we drop you girls at home. Will you two be okay by yourselves?" Mom asked apprehensively.

"Yeah Mom, we'll fine. I got Elsa looking after me, right Elsa?" I asked looking at her.

"We will be fine, Mama. I am sure that I can look after Anna while you are talking to the police" Elsa said not looking at me.

"Okay, but lock all the door once you get inside" Dad said sternly.

"Dad, we got it"

All conversation after died down until we reached the house. It was an very, VERY awkward ride home but I'm glad that it's over and that my parents are going to be out for awhile. I want to talk to Elsa alone and I don't want them to overhear it. I struggle to get out of the car but I manage to do it. The blonde helps get up to the porch before opening the front door as we walk through it. She closes it behind us as she locks it before going to the back door and locking it too.

I sat down on the couch as the pianist comes into the living room before sitting down on the other couch. I raised an eyebrow but she doesn't meet my gaze. I can't take this anymore. I get up from the couch unnoticed by the older girl until she notice me sitting down next to her. Elsa tries to move away from me but it wasn't going to fly. I reached out as grab her by the shoulders and pull her into me. I wrap my arms around her, making it impossible for her to escape from my grasp.

"Anna, please stop" Elsa said struggling helplessly.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you" I said tightening my grip on her.

"Nothing is going on with me. Please let me go" Elsa said still struggling.

"No, Elsa please. You haven't touched me in days. You have been so distant lately and I miss my girlfriend. Please tell me what's wrong so we can fix it. Please" I begged.

I can't take it anymore. I want my loving girlfriend back. I don't understand what's going on with her but I wish she would admit that something is bothering her. If something is bothering her then I want her to come to me so I can fix it or at least try to fix. Having her pull away from me like this makes me feel sad. Elsa stops struggling against me before burying her face into my shoulder. I hear something that sounds like sniffling. _Is she crying? Is it that bad? What could be so bad that Elsa would been crying? I don't want her crying. She's too kind and sweet to be crying. What's wrong?_

"What's wrong, Elsa? Please tell me" I asked concerned.

"You" Elsa muttered.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You got hurt so badly because of me. My Mother kidnapped you and hurt because of me. It is my fault that you got injured and put in the hospital. It is all my fault" Elsa said crying into my shoulder.

"Elsa, it's not your fault that I got hurt. Your Mom is not all the way there and thought that she was doing what was best for you. It was a lot on the insane side but it wasn't your fault" I said rubbing circles on her back.

"Yes it is. I am the cause of it all" Elsa said looking at me for the first time all day.

"Elsa, I am telling you that it isn't your fault. You're not the one that did this" I said frowning.

"But"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault" I said reassuringly.

"O-Okay" Elsa said nodding.

I'm not sure if she actually believes what I am telling but I now in my heart that this isn't her fault. I am surprised that Elsa actually thinks that what her Mom did was her fault. That is utter nonsense and just plain ridiculous. If anyone is to blame then it's her Mother. She really thought she could get away with this shit and I almost that she would at one point. _If the bitch was smart then she wouldn't have hid me in her basement._

 _It's the mistake that bad criminals make. You never hide someone in your basement, you hide them away from people all together. I swear some people are morons but I'm glad that we cleared this up. I thought that it was something else but now it's over and done with._

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking down at her.

"I asked how are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Elsa asked worried.

"Right now no" I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if you are"

"I know Elsa but I'm not in pain. Least at the moment, I'm not and I will tell you if I am" I said smiling.

"Do you need anything? Water? Pillows?" Elsa asked curious.

"No, I'm fine. I have a beautiful girl taking care of me. What more can I ask for?" I asked grinning.

A pinkish tint appears on Elsa's cheeks before she buries her head back into my shoulder. I laugh as I kiss the top of her head. She is too easy to tease and her reactions are just adorable.

"I mean come on, how many people get to say that they get to have their girlfriends as their sexy nurse. All we need now is to get you a sexy nurse uniform and we'll be set" I said jokingly.

"You want me to wear a sexy nurse uniform?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? You would look unbelievably hot in it… well more than you usually do" I said off-handedly.

"Well since that is what you want than I shall acquire it" Elsa said smiling.

I search her face for any chance that she might be teasing me or just kidding but I couldn't find anything but pure honesty. _Wait what? She can't be serious, right? I mean I was only kidding about the nurse uniform. Elsa couldn't have taken me serious. Elsa would look unbelievably sexy in a sexy nurse uniform but I was only joking. This is Elsa, we're talking about here and her innocence mind probably realize what a sexy nurse uniform actually look like._

 _If she saw what it looks like then she wouldn't want to get it or wear it. Right? Right?! Someone please agree with me! I don't think I'll be able to stay conscious if she get the costume._

"Elsa, I-I was k-kidding. Y-You d-don't have to g-get the u-uniform if y-you don't want t-to" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"Do you not want me to get it?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's not that. I just don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Anna, I am sure that I will be fine" Elsa said smiling.

 _Oh dear God, this girl is gonna be the death of me. Oh well, I'm just enjoy this before then._

* * *

End of ch. 41


	42. Chapter 42

The Arrangement ch. 42

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am awaken by the sunlight coming in through the blinds in Anna's room. I slept in here in case the redhead might need something in the middle of the night. I tried to give the break-dancer enough space so I would not touch and accidentally hurt her. I know that she tried to assure me that I would not hurt her but my brain and heart are saying otherwise. The younger girl gotten hurt horribly in the worst possible because of my biological Mother.

I am the cause of all the pain that she received over the last two days. It is all my fault that Anna is so much pain and there's nothing that I can do about it. Most of her injuries will heal with time but the scars on her back and the mental scars are going to be there for years to come. It will be a constant reminder of what happened and how I could have prevented it. I do not how I could have prevented it but that does not matter.

The redhead was hurt because of me and that guilt makes my heart clench painfully. I tried to put as much space between the two but the break-dancer was not having any of it. She pulls me into her and wraps her arms around my waist securely. That is what I love about my girlfriend. She always tries to look on the bright side of thing even on the darkest of things. _Anna is pure sunshine and nothing can put it out._

 _I do not know how she look past all of the horrible things that have happened to her and try to comfort me. I do not deserve it after everything that happened. How can she not be angry with me? How can she not be angry after what my Mother did to her? I know she is hiding her pain from everyone but she does not need to. It is okay to feel angry and scared after going through what she has been through. It is only right to feel that way and no one would blame Anna for feeling what she might be feeling. It is only human._

It felt good having Anna in my arms again but I kept the embrace so I would not aggravate her injuries. I slept good that night and I did not want to get up. I wish that I did not have to go to school today but I do. I tried to get out of bed without waking up the sleeping redhead but it did not work when I was pulled back down into a warm embrace. I see a pair of bluish green eyes staring sleepily at me and I smile brightly.

"Anna, I have to go to school" I said smiling.

"No, I don't want you to go. Stay" Anna said snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"As much as I would love to do that, I cannot. There is nothing wrong with me" I said giggling.

"You could always pretend to be sick. It's not that hard" Anna said. "Anna, you know as well as I do that I am not good at lying. I will see you once school is over, I promise"

"No" Anna pouted.

"Anna" I said sternly.

"Yes beautiful" Anna said grinning.

I feel the heat making its way into my cheeks causing the redhead to giggle at my reaction. _Why does she do this to me? I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when Anna gives compliments that I know that I do not deserve. Does she feel that way about me after everything? Why does Anna still feel this way about me after I caused her so much trouble and pain? I do not deserve her. I know that I love her so much but all I have done to her is hurt and cause trouble._

 _I cannot think like this. I will make it up to her in any way that I can so she will forgive me. I can promise you that, Anna. I wonder if Anya can help me with something. I will ask her once I get to school if I can my girlfriend to let me go._

"A-Anna, I really have to get ready" I said. "Fine but you're mine when you get back" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"Of course" I said kissing her back.

I quickly ended the kiss before it gets too heated and quickly gets out of bed. I walked out of Anna's room and into my own to gather my clothes before going into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and change into a red blouse and jeans. I applied light makeup onto my face and brush my teeth. I braided my hair into a single braid before giving myself a quick once over. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked out of the bathroom and into the redhead's room since my messenger bag is in there.

I see that the break-dancer is laying on her back as she looks up at the ceiling. To the average person, it just looks like she is just bored but I can tell that there is something on her mind. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"Do you need anything before I go?" I asked curious.

"Hm? No, I'm okay. Have fun at school but not too much fun" Anna said grinning.

"I will try not to but it will not be the same without you" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Awww, you flatter me" Anna said kissing me back.

"I will see you soon okay" I said smiling.

"Okay"

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I say my goodbyes to Mama and Papa before walking out of the house. I walk out to school and it is a warm day today. The birds are chirping and the flowers are in full bloom. It wasn't long before I reach the entrance of the school and I walk through it. I reached my locker and opened it to get my textbooks when I see a hand leaning against the outside of my locker.

A face that I have not seen in the last two weeks came into view and I did not like what I saw. _Hans. Why is he here? Does he not have anything better to do than to bother me? Does he not have a bunch of little children to terrorize now? Why does he have to be here now? I do not what anything from him or anything to do with him._ The auburn haired boy smiles at me with a smile that I guess he uses on other girls to make them swoon.

It will not work on me because I am in a committed relationship and even if I was not, I still would not be interested in him. I chose to ignore him but the basketball player does not like it and decides to talk to me.

"Hey Elsa, miss me? Where's the freak at? I figured that she would be with you" Hans said smirking. "Her name is Anna and she is not a freak. What do you want, Hans? I am busy" I said not looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I forgive Anna for telling on me because I'm such a nice guy but she only got lucky with that sucker punch of hers. There won't be a next time but I'll leave her alone if you agree to go out on a date with me" Hans said smugly.

"Hans, I will only say this once so listen well. I never ever in a million years go out on a date with you because I am in love with Anna. Even I was not dating her, I still would not go on a date with you. You will leave her alone or else you will have me to deal with it" I said glaring at him hard.

Hans snorts out of his nose before running his hand through his hair. He smiles at me before walking away from me backwards. I cannot believe the nerve of this guy. He honestly thinks that he can threaten me into going on a date with him. The basketball player is out of his mind if he thinks that I would go out with him.

"What's wrong?"

I turned around to see that it is Anya and she is staring at me with a concern look on her face. I am glad that I held my tongue because I was going to say going rude to her.

"It is Hans. He is being a jerk as always but it is nothing that I cannot held" I said shaking my head.

"If he bothers you again, just me or one of the guys. I'm sure that we can handle it for you" Anya said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know that you guys can and I am grateful for the help but I should my own problems. I cannot keeping to you guys for every little problem" I said smiling a little.

"Hans isn't a little problem even through he's little in the other department if you catch my drift" Anya said giggling.

"I am sorry but I do not think I do. What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Uhhh never mind, just forget it. Hans is all of our problem, not just yours and we take him on together" Anya said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I would like that. I have a favor to ask of you"

"Okay, shoot" Anya said as we walked to Honor's Literature.

"Do you know where I can get a sexy nurse uniform?"

Anya stops her walking and I stopped as well. I looked at her to see that the redhead's face to see that she was struggling not to laugh out loud. She turns around away from me and I can tell that she is laughing because her shoulders are moving up and down as small giggles escape her lips. Anya has one hand leaning against the locker to keep herself upright. I do not understand why she is laugh. _Was my question that funny? Was it unusual? How was it funny? Am I missing something? Why is Anya laughing? I do not understand what it is going on._

It is several minutes beefier the redhead stops laughing.

"I am sorry Elsa but that was funny" Anya said giggling.

"I do not see how. I was being serious" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I know that was the funny part. Why are you looking for that kind of costume? You trying to seduce Anna?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, n-nothing like that. She said yesterday that since I was taking care of her that all I needed was a sexy nurse uniform. Anna thought I would look good in it so I wanted to get it so I can make her happy" I said shyly.

"Awww Elsa, that's sweet but I think that Anna might have be joking around about the nurse outfit. I'm sure that Anna would be happy if you wore nothing at all" Anya said shrugging.

"Anya, I cannot do that" I said smacking her shoulder.

"True but Anna would love it but I think that I know where I can get the uniform from. You're such a good girlfriend, Elsa but don't give Anna a heart attack once she sees you in it" Anya said giggling.

"Thank you Anya but I will not give my girlfriend a heart attack" I said rolling my eyes.

We walked into Honor's Literature to see Hans sitting in his seat with a grin on his face. I look my eyes at me but I am going to ignore him if he tries to talk to me again. Ms. Belle calls Anya and I over near her desk for something. I wonder what she wants to talk to us about. She smiles at us before giving us both a piece of paper. I looked at her with a confused look on my face before looking at the paper.

It is an application form for Julliard in New York. Why is Ms. Belle giving me an application for Julliard? I know that Anya and I turned in songs that we have written for her Creative Writing class but I am lost why she is giving this to us.

"What is this?" Anya asked voicing out confusion.

"I think that you both are very talented songwriters and I heard you sing those songs that you have written. I think that you both will thrive at Julliard" Ms. Belle said smiling.

"I don't think college is for me" Anya said shaking her head.

"I am not sure that I want to be that far away from home" I said unsure.

"I know that Julliard is pretty away but you two have gifts. This school is one of the top schools is in the country. Please think about it" Ms. Belle said pleadingly.

"I'll think about it but I can't promise that I'll change my mind" Anya said shrugging.

"I will think about it" I said nodding.

Anya and I took our seats as far away from Hans as possible. I look down at the application with slight hesitation. It is true what Ms. Belle said about Julliard being one of the top schools in the country especially for music but it is so far away. I do not know if I want to be that far away from my friends and my family. My whole life is here and I do not think that I can just pack it all in boxes so I can move to New York.

How is Anna going to feel about me leaving to New York? Would she want me to go? Would she tell me to stay with her? Do I want to go to there? It is my dream to become a songwriter and write my own songs but do I need to move to a different state to do that. I could not concentrate on the lesson because I am feeling so conflicted. I was so sure about where I was going to school after I graduate high school but now… I am not so sure anymore.

I have to apply for schools during my senior year so when I graduate, I can get started on what I want to do for the rest of my life. Now I do not have my biological mother in my ear telling me where I should go but now it is more difficult because of this. I walk though the rest of my classes in a distract daze until I felt something nudging me. I snap out of my daze to see that the older redhead and the guys staring at me expectantly.

"I am sorry. I was not listening" I said nervously.

"You okay, Elsa? You seem out of it" Olaf asked concerned.

"It's about the application to Julliard that Ms. Belle gave us during Honor's Literature. She's been like that since then" Anya said shrugging.

"Cool, you're going to Julliard" Kristoff said smiling.

"I am not sure. I do not know if I want to go there" I said unsure.

"You should go. It's a pretty good performing arts college" Marshall said knowingly.

"How do you know about it, Marshmallow?" Anya asked smirking.

"I know things and it's mentioned in a lot of dance movies" Marshall said glaring at Anya.

"How come you're unsure about going to Julliard?" Olaf asked curious.

"I do not know if I want to go that far away from home and I was thinking about going to USC. Now I am not so sure" I said sighing.

"USC is a good school but if it's music that you really want to pursue than Julliard is a way better option" Kristoff said trying to help.

"I do know guys. Do you have any idea where you want to go to college?" I asked curious.

"I think ITTech for mechanics" Kristoff said taking a bite out of his burger.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll think of school to go to" Marshall said shrugging.

"I'm not going. College is expensive and besides I'm going to out together a dance crew to complete on America's Best Dance Crews" Olaf said smiling.

"Are you guys staying as a crew after high school?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kristoff is gonna be in college and Marshall is only in the crew because Mom is making him so he will stay out of trouble. Anna and me are still going to be together but we're gonna have to replace these two" Olaf said sighing.

"So Anna is not going to college after she graduates?"

"No, she just wants to get out high school and focus on her dancing"

Lunch went on uneventful… least it did for me since I was no longer paying attention to conversation going on between my friends. Why does Anna not want to go to college? I know that there are plenty of performing arts school that let you major in dance. Why not go to one of those? Maybe I can find a good school for her to go to and she might change her mind about college. I will not force it on her but it be useful information for her to have if she decides to change her mind and go.

The rest of school went by quickly and I found Anya waiting for me by my locker. She smiles at me before wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the school. The older redhead does not say where we are going but says that she knows the perfect place to find a sexy nurse outfit. _I just hope that Anna likes how it will look on me._ We walked until we came to this blue colored building with a sign that says 'The Golden Dragon' in red and yellow lettering on the front.

 _Why are we at a Chinese food restaurant for?_ Anya and I walked through the front door and towards the back of the store where the back door was. The redhead knocks on the door and a slot opens so a pair eyes can be seen.

"What's the password?"

"The Czar lives"

The slot closes and the doors opens to reveal a chunky man with a kind eyes and glasses behind it. Anya hugs him as she walks through the door. I quickly follows her through the door to see an underground store was definitely what I was not expecting. There is a young man maybe a year or two older than me with brown hair and eyes but his eyes has a devious yet mischievous glint to them.

"Hey Dmitri" Anya said greeting the young man.

"Hey Anya, back alright? I don't know if I should be happy or concerned about that" Dmitri said snickering.

"I'm not here for me. It's about her" Anya said motioning to me with her head.

"Oh she's cute. Looking for something to use on her" Dmitri said smirking.

"N-No! She has a girlfriend and I'm just helping a friend out" Anya said as blush appears on her face.

"Well what does she need?"

"A sexy nurse uniform and um… do you have that eatable chocolate body spray? I think that they put that to good use" Anya said smirking.

 _Eatable chocolate body spray? They have that? What am I going to do with eatable chocolate body spray?_ Dmitri searches for the costume before quickly finding and pulling it off of the wall. He gets up from his seat behind the counter and walks over to a nearby refrigerator and pulls out a spray can with a woman seductively licking the chocolate off of her hand. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I tried to find somewhere acceptable to look at.

"That'll be $35.50" Dmitri said ringing us up.

I go into my wallet and give Dmitri the money as he gives me the stuff. I placed them in messenger bag so Mama and Papa will not get suspicious and ask me what I brought. I do not think that I would be able to look them in the eyes and tell them what I brought. It would be too embarrassing. Anya tells Dmitri goodbye and we left out of this place. I do not know what this place is or how Anya knows about this place.

Why does she know about this? How does she know Dmitri? Is he an old friend of hers? He seems to be interested in her but I cannot be sure. We walked out of the Chinese restaurant and onto the street.

"What was that place?" I asked curious.

"Seriously Elsa?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"It's a sex shop. It's a place where you get stuff to use during sex or get aroused or get off. You didn't know that?" Anya asked surprised.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Awww you are really innocent. It's almost too cute" Anya said squealing as she pulls me into an one armed hug.

"I am not that innocent" I said pouting.

"Yeah, you are but it's adorable. I almost feel bad about corrupting you" Anya said smirking.

"Why is everyone worried about corrupting?" I asked confused.

"Because no one nowadays are all that innocent and pure anymore. You're the embodiment of innocence"

"I might not get a lot of things about sex but that does not mean that I am innocent"

"Yeah, it does but that's a good thing. Well I hope that you and Anna gets full use of your costume and that chocolate spray. See ya, Elsa" Anya said walking away.

Mrs. Arendelle's P.O.V.

"Clayton did you get rid of everything?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, I got rid of everything. What kind of idiot do take me for?" Clayton asked frowning.

"A rather large one to be honest but as long as everything is disposed of and you and your men keep your mouth shut up. We are in the clear" I said sighing in relief.

I do not know how Anna got away but I will not let that little bitch take me to jail. I cannot go to jail if they do not find any evidence to convict me. I know that Clayton or his men will not snitch if they want to stay out of jail. I sit down on the couch and lean into the couch as I cross my legs as the brunette sits down next to me as he does the most tired move known to man. _The stretch and yawn move. Oh my goodness, he cannot be serious._

 _If he going to make a move on me then he better come correct. I may like strong men but I am common woman that Clayton is used that will fall for this._ I remove his arm from my shoulder and he frowns at me.

"You're in one of your moods again" Clayton said rolling his eyes.

"Do not trying to pull that stretch and yawn move on me. I am not one of those common woman that you are used to" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on, you wasn't saying that last night and you know it" Clayton said smirking.

I was about to say something when someone starts pounding on my door. I get up to open it and saw the police standing on my door. Of course they would come but I am prepared for them.

"Victoria Arendelle?" Officer Flynn asked raisin an eyebrow.

"Yes? How can I help you, officer?" I asked sweetly.

"What is going on here?" Clayton asked appearing at my side.

"Mrs. Arendelle, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and torturing of a minor and I have warrant" Officer Flynn said hand cuffing me.

"There must be a mistake" I said feigning scared.

"There is not mistake and you have the right to remain silent. Anything you can say will be used against you in a court of law" Officer Flynn said reading my rights.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get you a lawyer" Clayton said serious.

"I will be free in no time" I said as Clayton kisses me.

 _Game on Anna, game on._

* * *

End of ch. 42


	43. Chapter 43

The Arrangement ch. 43

 **Hey people, this chapter doesn't have any Elsanna fluff in it but I think it's good read. Anna has some PSTD from her experience with Elsa's Mom's doing and I've kinda timeskipped a week so you'll get a taste of what's going on her head. It hurt me to write but I feel that it's necessary so here goes nothing.**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I tried to get some sleep since I woke up this morning but every time I close my eyes, that evil sadistic bitch's face keeps appearing on the back of my eyelids. I have been having this nightmares of me being back in that god awful basement and what happened down there. I've woken up in a cold sweat every time, short of breath and the pain in my back flairs up. I quietly get out of bed to avoid waking up Elsa and slowly make my way to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and grip the bowl of the sink until my knuckles turned white. I don't know what I should be feeling right now. I mean I am pissed off that this happened to me but I feel horrible because I let it happened. If I was paying more attention to my surroundings then none of this would have happened and the blonde wouldn't be feeling guilty about what her mom did to me. I should have called out to someone to anyone or fought harder to get away from those creeps.

All of it is my fault and I don't know what I should be doing. What can I do? I'm laid up in bed because of my back and the smallest movements hurts like a bitch. Why did this have to happen to me. I'm a okay person and I try to nice to people. I don't bother anyone and I try to be a good person so why. Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I just so lost and helpless.

I don't know what to do. I look up at the ceiling as the tears swell up in my eyes. I choke back at sob as my tears fall from my eyes. I'm trying to be strong for the pianist because I don't want her to blame herself for what happened because it isn't her fault and I don't blame her. _God, why am I so weak?! If I wasn't so weak and helpless then none of this would've happened in the first place. If I had fought harder then I could've gotten away from those creep and Mrs. Arendelle._

 _Why am I so useless?! I hate all of this. I hate myself for letting it happen. I hate that Elsa and Dad are blaming themselves because of it. If I wasn't so much a weakling then things would be different. I would be in school right instead of laying in bed and in so much pain. I hate that stupid bitch for causing all of this. If I ever get my hands on her scrawny neck, I'm gonna choke the hell out of her. I want to give her a taste of all the pain that she caused me and everyone closed to me._

 _I hope that she rots in hell and jail for everything that she's done._ I reached out for my painkillers for my back because the pain is getting to become too much. I popped the top of the bottle and took two out before popping them into my mouth. I swallowed the pill and take a sip of water out of the water bottle that Mom left me in case if something like this might happen. This sucks so badly that I'm laid up in bed for a week before I can go back to school.

Normally I would hate going to school but I've been out of school for almost three weeks now and I'm ready to go back. I ran out of stuff to do after mid way of my second week. I need to do something or else I'll go crazy but there's not much that I can do since my back and my rib allow me to do too much movement. Tiana told me not to do anything that might cause my injuries to take longer to heal. What the hell can I do?

I've been laying in bed for most of the day since my abduction and that's been almost a week ago. It doesn't help that Dad wants to do just about everything for me. _I know that he's trying to help but it makes me feel even more helpless than I already do. I know that I'm injured but there are some things that I can do on my own even though it might take me a lot longer than normal. Sometimes I just want to tell him to lay off._

 _ **don't you think that would be a little… well on the harsh side.**_

 _You try having a Dad that checks you on every 5 minutes and constantly asking you if you need anything. It's been going on for the last week now and I'm starting to get a little annoyed with it._

 _ **He's just trying to help. You're his only daughter and he feel guilty for what happened to you. Try seeing things from his point of view.**_

 _What about me?! I may be injured but I'm not fuckin crippled. Why can't he see things from my point of view?!_

 _ **You know that he can't see things from your point of view because you won't let him. You're holding back your pain from everyone around that they don't know what's going on with you.**_

 _They don't need to know because I don't know what's going on with me! I don't know what I am feeling. One minute I want to ball up into a ball and cry my eyes out then the next I want to punch a wall for no reason because I'm so angry. What can they possible do about that?_

 _ **How can they help you if you don't say anything? How are you helping yourself if you keep your feelings bottled up? That's not healthy and it's not good for you, Anna**_

 _How the hell would you know what's good for me, huh? Where were you when I was being tortured and beaten, huh? Answer me that! And who says that I want anyone's help?!_

 _ **If you keep your feelings bottled up like this then you're going to explode and not in a good way. You're going to more harm than good if you don't tell anyone what you're feeling.**_

 _Why don't you leave me alone? I don't need to hear this crap right now._

 _ **Why? Because I'm right or because you don't want to face your feelings.**_

 _Shut up, you stupid bitch. Just leave me the hell alone! I don't fuckin need you._

 _ **Is that what you want, Anna?**_

 _Yeah, that's what I fuckin want. Get the fuck out of here._

 _ **Okay, if that's what you want. I'll leave you alone for now but you're going to have to face your feelings and inner demons sooner or later but I hope that it's sooner. If you don't do it for yourself then do it for the people that love and care about you.**_

 _Tsk, you have no right to be giving me advice but whatever._ The inside of my mind goes quiet and I know that my common sense is gone… or least for now.

I say good riddance. Why the hell does she think she is? She wasn't even there when I got myself kidnapped or when I was being tortured. She doesn't have a right to tell me what to do or how to feel. I was the one that right through of that pain all alone. I thought that I would never seen my family or friends again if Olaf and the guys hadn't showed up when they did. _Wait, when did my common sense become a woman? Is it even a woman? For all I know she could be a he? Do common sense even genders? Does it even have a name? I don't see how any of that is irrelevant to anything._

 _ **Because you're trying to avoid the bigger issues.**_

 _Ugh, just couldn't stay away, could you?_

 _ **It's like I was let you talk about me like I'm a thing.**_

 _You are a thing. An annoying thing in my head that won't leave me alone even if it wanted to._

 _ **Harsh much? Besides if I left alone then I would be out of a job and I need my money.**_

 _You get paid to tell me what to do?_

 _ **Yeah, it has medical and dental coverage too. Plus, I have grown rather of you. You keep me on my toes and there's never a dull day with you.**_

 _I've grown rather fond of you too but I don't think I'm ready to let people in yet. I don't know what to tell them._

 _ **Just speak from the heart. I'm sure that the words will flow out.**_

 _Thanks um. Sorry, I didn't get your name (nervous laugh)_

 _ **I'm just be known as your common sense but my name's Drew. Nice to meet you properly, Anna.**_

 _Nice to meet you too Drew. This is gonna be an interesting relationship to say the least._

 _ **It's going to be interesting long lasting relationship but I wouldn't want it any other way.**_

 _Me too._

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my room and I looked up to see that it's Dad poking his head through the cracked door. I know that he's been worried about my change in mood over the last few days and I feel about bad not saying anything about it.

"Hey Dad" I said smiling nervously.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? Is it okay if I come in?" Dad asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's okay" I said nodding.

"Good but how are you feeling today?" Dad asked taking a seat in my desk chair.

"You're probably going to think that I'm crazy if I told you"

"Try me" Dad said smiling.

"I have had a rather long and interesting debate with my common sense. Crazy, right?" I said smiling a little.

"Nah, not really. I have debates with common sense all the time but I tend to not listen to it when I really should. What did you guys talk about?" Dad asked leaning back into the chair.

"About me, obviously. Well about my feeling about… you know" I said swallowing thickly.

Dad nodded that he understand. He patiently waits for me to continue my line of thought. Dad has always been one of the most understanding and patient person that I know when it really counts. I'm guessing that he doesn't want to rush me into explanation about my moodiness if you can even call it that.

"I don't know how to explain it but I feel so… angry, shame, sadness. I feel a certain eomtion for a split second then another one before switching to another. It feels like I'm going crazy because I can't seem to stick to a certain emotion for more than a few second before another emotion takes over. I hate that I can barely do anything by myself and it doesn't help you constantly hovering over me. It makes me feel like I'm even more helpless than I already am and I hate it. I hate that you and Elsa are blaming yourselves for what happened to me and I hate that I'm the one that's the cause of it. I hate that I was so weak to let it happen. I hate knowing the fact I should've done more. I feel so much hate for Mrs. Arendelle for doing this but I hate I could've done something about. I'm so angry and I don't like feeling like this" I said as the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Hey Anna, it's okay to feel this emotions. It's only natural that you feel this and I would be worried if you weren't feeling anything at all. What happened to you is something that know child should go through and I promise you that she's gonna paid for it. I'm glad that you've told me what you're feeling" Dad said pushing my bangs back.

"I wasn't going to tell you but Drew was rather… persistent that I'll tell someone" I said smiling a little.

"Drew? Who's Drew?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"My common sense. It's has a name but I don't know if it's a girl or a guy but it doesn't matter" I said shaking my head.

"Well tell Drew that I said thank you" Dad said kissing my forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked curious.

"I think that it's best that you talk to someone about your feelings so you can process properly without bottling them up"

"Ugh, you're taking me to a shrink" I said groaning.

"No, not a shrink. Just someone who can help you deal with your emotions. It doesn't have to be a shrink. Do you trust me, Anna?"

"Yeah Dad, I trust you" I said nodding.

"Then I won't send you to a shrink but I think I know someone that will be able to help you" Dad said smiling.

"As long as it's not a shrink then okay" I said sighing. "I love you, kiddo" Dad said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too" I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 43


	44. Chapter 44

The Arrangement ch. 44

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Dad is taking me to someone who I should be able to talk to about my feeling over the incident. He says that he's not taking me to a shrink but it feels like he is. Dad promised me that he wouldn't and swore up and down in the car that he wasn't. I know that he wouldn't break his promises so I'm trusting his judgment on this. Dad told Mom that we would be gone for awhile before ushering me out the door and into the car.

My back isn't acting today so it's a good day for now but we'll see how long that will last. We drove around town for about half an hour before coming to someone's house. _Why are we here? Who lives here?_ We get out of the car and I follow Dad to the front of the house. He knocks on the front door and waited for whoever was inside to answer the door. It was a few seconds before an old man with a cane in his hand opens the door with a small smile on his face.

"Zhou-san, it is good to see you" Dad said bowing to the older man.

I bow slightly to Zhou in respect due to his culture and I wanted to be respectful.

"It is good to see you too, Simmons-san. Is this your daughter?" Zhou asked bowing slightly.

"Yes, this is Anna. Is Mulan-san here?" Dad asked curious.

"Yes she is. She is in the backyard and she waiting for you, Anna-san" Zhou said smiling.

"O-Okay" I said following Zhou to the backyard.

I followed the older man though the living room than a hallway that leads to the a see through door before turning to face me. I walked through the see through door onto the patio to see a woman with short black hair and pale skin. She's sitting in front of a small pond and it looks like she's meditating from what I can tell. The woman is a few years older than me but there's this aura around her that makes seem approachable. I walked over towards the older woman and she's really pretty before tapping her on the shoulder. She opens her eyes to look up at me with a kind smile on her face.

"You must be Anna-san. My name is Mulan" Mulan said holding her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mulan. I um don't really know why I'm here" I said shaking her head.

"Your Father told me about what happened to you and I am really sorry" Mulan said sympathetically.

"It's okay" I said shrugging.

"How are you feeling?" Mulan asked plainly.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not in pain at the moment so that's a good thing"

"I am glad to hear that but that's not what I mean. I mean what are you feeling? About the experience you went through" Mulan said patting the space in front of her.

I struggle to sit down on the ground in front of the older girl but I manage to do it. What is this woman? A therapist or something? I have to admit that Mulan and me are close in age from what I can tell but Dad still sent me to a therapist.

 _She's gonna psychoanalyze me like an insect under a microscope. This is gonna be fun… Not!_

 _ **Well you give the woman a chance before you judge her. She might be able to help you. Anyway how do you know if she's actually a therapist or not?**_

 _Only therapists ask you how you're feeling. It's the first question that they ask you besides your name. What else could she be?_

 _ **Oh I don't know… Maybe someone that actually cares about you and your mental wellbeing!**_

 _She doesn't even know me so why should she care about my mental wellbeing._

 _ **She doesn't have to know you in order to care. There are just some people are just caring people. Talk to her, Anna and keep the sarcastic comments to yourself.**_

 _Ugh fine Drew, fine._

"I'm not sure how I'm feeling. I feel angry, sad, confused and irritated all at the same time. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be feeling or if I should be feeling anything at all" I said running a hand through my bangs.

"You have every right to be feeling all those things and it's okay to feel something. It's what makes us human" Mulan said smiling a little.

"Are you some kind of therapist or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not a therapist but I know that you went something traumatic and I can relate to that"

"How? I don't see anything wrong with you" I said frowning.

"That's because my scars are all mental scars. I used to be in the military and I have see some pretty gruesome things while on tour" Mulan said looking at the space in front of her.

"You were in the military? What happened?" I asked curious.

"I have lost some of my closest friends and I blamed myself for their deaths. When I came back from tour, I would have constant nightmares of their screams and not being able to save them. I was so angry and confused for the longest of time but I came to terms that some things are out of our control. I didn't want to talk what to me but I have people that wanted to help me get better and I fought them for awhile before giving in. Anna, you have people that love and care about you. They want to help you and should let them if you want to get better" Mulan said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know how" I said shaking my head.

"You've taken the first step to healing. You're opening up about it to your Dad and to me. It's gonna be a long road to recovery but I know that you can do it. I have faith in you" Mulan said smiling.

I looked at the older woman in the eyes and I can see pure honesty in her eyes. Talking to Mulan became easier and I feel better after opening to her. It feels like there's a huge weight being lifted off of my chest. We talked for awhile before realizing that it's starting to get dark and I'm a little disappointed that our time is over so soon. Mulan helps me off of the ground and we walked inside of the house to find both of our Dads talking while playing Pai Sho. Dad looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo, how was talking to Mulan?" Dad asked curious.

"It went good and I feel a lot better now. Um Mulan, would it be okay if I still came by and… ya know just talk?"

"Of course, I would like that" Mulan said smiling at me.

"I am glad that you're feeling better, kiddo but we should get going" Dad said standing up.

"I will walk you to the door. It was nice see you, old friend" Zhou said smiling.

"You too. One of these days, I will beat you in Pai Sho" Dad said confidently.

"I look forward to that day" Zhou said chuckling.

We walked out of the Fa house and got into the car. Dad drives towards the house. I'm glad that he took me to talk to Mulan. I feel bad about what happened to her but she's not letting it hold her down. She's dealing with her PTSD so well and I hope that I'll be able to deal with mine as well as her. I hope that all of our talks go as well as this one did but who knows. How did Dad know about Mulan having PSTD? How does he know her Dad? He never mentioned them before so why now.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" Dad said smiling.

"How did you know that Mulan has PSTD? You never mention her or her Dad before" I said confused.

"I met her Dad when she was younger. Mulan used to be one of patients and I grow close with her Dad because I used to come to him about marriage advice because he's been married longer than I have. We talked through the year and he told me about Mulan getting deployed and what happened so I thought she might be able to help you better than a therapist"

"Thanks Dad for taking me to her. How is she anyways? I kinda forgot to ask" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"She's 22" Dad said solemnly.

"Really? I thought that she was 20 or something. She's seen so much" I said looking down at my hands.

"I know but she's learned to deal with her issues and helping you how to do the same"

I nodded. I can't believe that Mulan is that younger to see so much of what others can't even imagine. I don't know what war is like but I can only imagine what it do on someone's psyche. The fact that Mulan can walk around with a genuine smile on her face shows me ho strong she really is. I can only hope to one day be that strong. It wasn't long before we got home and I'm ready to just relax. I walked through the front door and up the stairs to my girlfriend's room to see Elsa sitting in her desk chair looking at something on her laptop and there's a piece of paper next to her.

I plopped down on the bed and picked up the paper to see that it's an college application to Julliard. _Elsa wants to go to Julliard? I mean it makes sense since it's a performing arts college. She has the talent to get in and do well in there but why didn't she say anything to me about it. Does she think that I wouldn't want to hear about it with everything going on?_

 _ **Don't assume anything. Talk to her.**_

 _I'm not assuming anything. It's just that I wished that she had something to me. I would have supportive if she wants to go all the way to the other side of the country for college._

 _ **Anna, didn't I say don't assume anything. I swear that you don't listen. Talk to Elsa and hear her side of the story before jumping to conclusions.**_

 _Okay, okay I heard you the first time Drew geez._

Elsa looks up from her laptop to see me with her college application in my hands before her eyes went to the size of dinner plates. _Why does she afraid? Does she think that I would angry with her for having it? I mean I knew that she's going off to college in a few months and we wont be spending as much time together. I'll be in my senior year and she'll be in her freshmen year of college. Meeting all kinds of cool and interesting people especially college girl._

 _They'll be freaking gorgeous and intelligential. They'll be able to have intelligent conversation and all the stuff that I can't offer Elsa. Okay, I'm bumming myself out for real._

"A-Anna, it's n-not what y-you think i-it is" Elsa stammered out.

"I'm pretty sure that I know what a college application looks like. I didn't know that you wanted to go to Julliard. I've heard that it's a pretty amazing school" I said smiling.

"I-I was n-not planning on g-going. Ms. Belle gave me the application about a w-week ago and I am just checking the school's website" Elsa said fiddling with the end of her braid.

"You should consider going there. I mean the school is pretty big on the performing arts and you're an amazing singer. You'll get in there easily" I said confidently.

"I d-do not if I want to be that far away from you and family. I was planning on going to USC but I am not so sure about it now. I have talked to the guys and they think that I should go. I have talked to Mama and Papa about it and they're okay with it" Elsa said looking down at the floor.

"What about your Dad? What did he say?" I asked curious.

"He says that he will support in whatever I decided to go for school so I decided to talk to you last because I value your opinion the most. What do you think that I should do?" Elsa asked nervously.

 _She values my opinion the most? That's why she didn't talk to me about it sooner._

 _ **See! I told you not to assume anything. She loves you so much that she's willingly to pass up a chance in Julliard to stay close to you.**_

 _I can't let her pass up Julliard for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Elsa's holding herself back from reaching her potential._

 _ **Anna, she loves you. It doesn't matter where she goes to school as long as she trying her hardest to achieve her dream.**_

 _I know that Elsa loves me and I love her too but what if Julliard can help her reach her dreams a lot better than over here. It's gonna hurt me letting her go like this but it's for the best._

 _ **You're growing up and maturing, Anna.**_

 _Yeah but it sucks like hell though. I hope that I'm making the right decision here, Drew._

 _ **Let your heart guide you and it will never fail you.**_

 _I hope your right. Man, I really don't want to do this._

"I think that you should go" I said trying to hide my pain.

"W-What?" Elsa asked shocked.

"You should apply to Julliard because I think it help you become even better singer more than USC can"

"A-Are you s-sure about t-this, Anna?" Elsa asked unsure.

 _Hell no! I want you to stay with me._ "Yeah, I'm sure" I said nodding.

"O-Okay, I will apply then" Elsa said taking the application from me.

I didn't know that letting someone go would hurt this much. I love Elsa too much to hold her back. I know that she'll come back for her breaks and holidays but I know that it won't be the same. I won't see the blonde on a daily basis or share a room or a bed with her anymore. I'm going to miss her warmth, teasing her all the time, her smile especially her smile. Her smile brightens up any and every room she walks into.

This sucks so badly. The pianist looks at me for a moment with a sad look on her face and it breaks my heart. I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. The older girl climbs onto her bed with me as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Elsa rests her head on my chest as she draws imaginary shapes on my stomach. It's probably make the most of the time that we have together before she leaves her college in a couple of months. I don't know how I'm going to let go when the time comes but I'm going to hold on for as long and tight as I possibly can.

No One's P.O.V.

The young couple is unaware that they've eavesdropped on by the older couple in the house. Anna's Father Andre was feeling bad about eavesdropping on his two daughters but he wanted to make sure that they weren't anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting to heard their conversation over Elsa going to Julliard. The older redhead knew that it's going to be hard for the girls to be so far apart from each other especially after everything that has happened.

Anna's Mom Angel grabs Andre's hand and quietly leads her husband downstairs so they could talk as well as give the younger couple some privacy. Angel feels for the girls because of having to go through the same situation as them with Andre. The separation was tough but it brought them closer together when they met up later after moving back in town. _I'm sure if the separation will do the same with them._

"What are we going to do, Andre? I know that Anna only told Elsa to go because she doesn't to hold her back" Angel said biting the nail of her right thumb.

"I know what you mean but this would be different if Anna and Elsa were the same age and we send them off to New York" Andre said running his hand through his hair.

"Why don't we?" Angel asked smiling.

"Why don't we what?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

"Send Anna off to New York with Elsa. She might have to switch schools for her senior year but least they'll be together"

"I'm sending two unsupervised girls to the other side of the country to do who knows what. Hell nah to that" Andre said shaking his head.

"I'm not say something send unsupervised. We can send them someone we both trust to watch them and I'm sure that having Olaf, Kristoff and Marshall will make all the difference to them"

Andre mulled over what his wife is saying. _She does have a point and I think I know such the person to send them with. It does keep them together and get away from that woman for awhile so why not._

"Okay, let's do it but let's do it after tomorrow. I want to something special for the two of them" Andre said grinning.

"Okay but what are you planning?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see and the girls will love it" Andre said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Angel is a little worried about what her husband is planning. _I hope that he doesn't go overboard with whatever he's planning._

* * *

End of ch. 44


	45. Chapter 45

The Arrangement ch. 45

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that Anna told me that I should apply to Julliard. I do not know what to make of it. Does she really want to me to go there? I do not know if I want to go but I can at least do the application. Doing the application does not guarantee that I will get accepted and it will be awhile before I hear anything. I can apply to USC and other college of my choosing. I have to look at the positive which I still plenty of time to spend with the redhead until I have to decide where I am going to college.

Once I go to college, that means everything is going to change but I do not know if it is going to be for the better or not. _No, I have to think positive. Even if I do go to Julliard or not, it will not change how I feel about Anna. I still love her and I still want to marry her._ I lay in bed with the break-dancer, wrapped in her arms as she holds me in her sleep. I look up at the younger girl and cup her cheeks as I gently rub my thumb back and forth.

She looks so innocent when she sleeps like everything is right with the world. As long as Anna is with me then everything is right in my world. We did not stay in bed for long when Papa crashes through the door, waking the redhead in the progress. Papa looks at us with a sheepish grin on his face before it changes into a confused look with a raised eyebrow. He looks the between the two of us before glaring at the break-dancer.

"You bet not my corrupting my baby" Papa said glaring at Anna.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not corrupting her?!" Anna said annoyed.

"Then why is she in your bed?" Papa asked pointing an accusing finger at her.

"We fell asleep like this. We're still wearing our clothes from yesterday so how can I be corrupting her, Old Man" Anna said smugly.

Papa opens his mouth to say something but nothing as coming out. Anna giggles at his expression of a fish out of water and I have to admit that it was a little funny. I know that the redhead and I were not doing anything last night but we were a little preoccupied with other things. It was not anything sexual except for kissing and holding each other.

"Papa, we did not do anything. I promise you that we did not" I said sitting up.

"Okay Elsa, I believe you" Papa said smiling.

"What the hell? When I say that we're not doing anything, you don't believe me. When she says that we didn't do anything, you believe her?" Anna asked slightly offended.

"Wouldn't you? If you look up innocence in the dictionary, her picture shows up" Papa said shrugging.

"Good point, can't argue with you there" Anna said agreeing.

I do not know how I feel about them talking about me like I am not even here. Maybe this is how Anna feels when the guys do it to her.

"Well you better get ready because we're spending the day together" Papa said grinning.

"What are we doing?" Anna asked curious.

"Can't tell you but get dressed so we can get started" Papa said walking out of the room.

Anna and I look at each other with slightly confused looks on our faces but we choose to let it go. Whatever Papa decided to do, it will be fun to just do with him no matter what it is. I let Anna have the bathroom first while I go in my room to decide on what to wear. I am not sure what Papa is planning to do today so I think it is best to go with a semi casual attire. I pulled my outfit before going down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom to take a quick shower.

I change into a simple white V-neck blouse and simple jean shorts before walking out of the bathroom. I walked upstairs to find the redhead wearing a orange t-shirt with blue sleeves with matching orange shorts. It works for the break-dancer and it makes her looks very cute. The younger girl looks at me with a smile before walking over and kissing me on the lips. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

We are interrupted by Papa calling us. I pulled back when Anna groans and rolls her eyes. I giggle before giving her a quick on the lips. The redhead takes my hand in hers before lacing our fingers together. We walked out the room and down the stairs to find Papa standing in the middle of the living room in front of the coffee table that is covering in nothing but every junk food and sugary substance known to man.

The PS3 hooked up to the TV with three controllers for each one of us. The break-dancer looks at everything like a little child on Christmas day. I am not sure what is going on but I have a feeling that I am going to regret asking later.

"What is all of this?" I asked confused.

"Since Mom is away, the kids shall play and pig out" Papa said rubbing his hand together sinisterly.

"All systems are a-go" Anna said pumping her fist in the air.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I asked unsure.

"No but that's the fun part. You're allowed to do something that you're not supposed to once in awhile. Come on Elsa, you're only a kid once" Papa said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I am sure about going behind Mama's back with eating all of this junk food but it is only one time. We will deal with the consequences when they arise. Papa is right about me being a kid once and many chances will I get do something like this. I sit down on the couch and pick up a controller while Papa and Anna high-five each other before picking up the other controllers. I do not have much experience in video games but I know that I will have fun regardless of whether or not that I get killed over and over again.

 _ **10 ½ Hours Later**_

I have gained a knack for being a sniper shooter in Call of Duty and I am destroying Papa and the redhead in it with my Hidden Blonde Shot. It is not the best name for a kill shot but it is mine. I am making the both of them very hesitant about going into a large open space alone and without a game plan. I pop another potato into my mouth as I waited for my girlfriend to walk into a trap that I set up for her.

The break-dancer's hands was shaking and is having a rather time keeping her nerves calm but I am as cool as a cucumber. It was not long before she steps on one of the many landmines that I set up beforehand and gotten blown up sky high with every step she took. If I was not hyped up on a sugar high and junk food, I would feel a little guilty about doing this to my girlfriend but I honestly cannot.

"Ha! Got ya! I own you" I said grinning crazily.

"Uhhhh Dad, I think we might have created a monster" Anna said looking at me with an uneasy look.

"I concur but she's a adorable monster. What do we do with her though?" Papa asked unsure.

"You shall bow down to me and give you your unconditional surrender" I said laughing menacingly.

"You're going to clean up the mess that you made in my living room and Andre, you're gong to have to put Elsa to bed to sleep off that sugar rush"

We all look to see that it was Mama and she does not look happy that there is a lot of candy wrappers and empty chip bags all of the floor. I can see that Papa is now sweating profusely in fear of older woman and even in my sugar induced brain, I am a little afraid of her. Anna scrambles to clean up the living room as Papa carried me up to my room by throwing me over her shoulder and running up the stairs. I did not realize how Papa can run when in fear of his wife but it makes sense because she is really scary when she is angry.

I never been on the receiving end of Mama's wrath but it is scary to watch and I feel bad for who is. Papa chuckles as he sits me down on my bed before disappearing into the bathroom then reappearing with a wet cloth in his face. He lifts my chin with one hand then cleans my face with the warm cloth. I jerk away from the cloth with it being so warm but Papa hold my face in place. He gives me a water bottle to drink and I drink it down.

"The water should flush out the sugar out of your system and you should return to normal by the morning but you're gonna horrible and sluggish. Do you think you can get changed on your own?" Papa asked smiling.

"I t-think so" I said nodding.

"Good, we should have a video game montage more often but without all of the sugar" Papa said smiling.

"I think I can handle that" I said smiling a little.

"Good night, baby girl. I love you" Papa said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Papa" I said. He walks out of my room and closes the door behind him.

I get up and get changed into my one of my nightgowns. Today was a fun day but I am just ready to go to sleep.

* * *

End of ch. 45


	46. Chapter 46

The Arrangement ch. 46

 **Hey people, sorry about this chapter being so short but it does have a purpose though. I don't own Frozen or Right There by Ariana Grande**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Mom wasn't happy about the mess that we made in the living room yesterday but it was so worth it though. She chewed me and Dad out about giving Elsa so much sweet and playing nothing but video games all day and no getting any sunlight. In hindsight we didn't know that the blonde go crazy with that much sugar in her system but we know now and can limit much we'll give her next time. Today is Saturday and I can finally leave the house without either of my parents hovering over me like hawks.

I have something planned for Elsa and I had the guys help me with it. I want to help the blonde get to Julliard and I looked on the school's website on what the application process is like. I found out that the pianist is gonna have to audition for the staff and I know that she can sing but she's gonna need to practice her stage presence. You can't be shy or a shrinking violet when in front of them or a large audience of people.

The older girl doesn't know that I set up a performance at the hang out spot because I thought she might back out of it if I told her the day before. I know that I should've told my girlfriend about her performance but I'm doing this for her own good. I want to her to stand a chance against all the applicants because I know that she can get in. _Hopefully she won't be too upset with me for this to her._ I drive us to the hangout spot before parking the car. Elsa takes my hand in her own as we walk to the front of the stores.

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem nervous" Elsa asked concerned.

"Um Elsa, I need to tell you something" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is it?" Elsa asked curious.

"I kinda sorta set up a gig for you" I said laughing nervously.

"Do you did what? Why would do that, Anna? I am not prepared" Elsa said clearly upset with me.

"I found out that you have to audition for the staff at Julliard and I thought I'd help you with your experience on stage. I thought if I told you ahead of time about the gig that you would back out. I'm sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

It was bad idea not telling Elsa about the gig and I should've but I thought that I was helping. I hear the blonde sighs a little.

"I understand that you were trying to help me Anna but you should have told me so I would have been more prepared" Elsa said shaking her head.

"So you're not upset with me then?" I asked grinning.

"I am still upset with you but your heart was in the right place so I am not too upset with you" Elsa said folding her arms.

"I can live with that. Any ideas what you want to sing. Kristoff has the instrumental of any song that you might want to do" I said smiling.

"I think that I have a idea. Lets go" Elsa said walking past me.

I know that I'm gonna get it later but I'll worry about that later. I follow Elsa towards where Old Navy and GameStop is and I see the guys setting up the microphone. The blonde and Kristoff about the music and the song that she's gonna sing while I help the twin set up the rest of the stage. I know that the pianist is gonna be awesome and the crowd is gonna love her. I look out at the crowd and it's a decent amount of people out here. I turned to the older girl to see that she looks somewhat nervous as she stands in front of the microphone. I walked over towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I am a little nervous but excited at the same time. I never preformed in front of a crowd before" Elsa said smiling a little.

"You're gonna be awesome plus I'll be in the crowd watching. No need to be nervous because you're gonna love performing even more after this" I said grinning.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Anna" Elsa said kissing my cheek.

"N-No problem and good luck" I said walking into the crowd.

I know that Elsa will be awesome and I can't wait to see how the crowd will react. Olaf introduces the blonde and Marshall before the music starts.

 _ **Elsa:**_

 _ **If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)**_  
 _ **Then put your hands up (put your hands up)**_  
 _ **(oh oh ooh oh)**_  
 _ **(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)**_  
 _ **Then put your hands up (put your hands up)**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_

 _ **Marshall:**_  
 _ **Sean Don!**_  
 _ **Okay, this, this, this one**_  
 _ **For my number one girl**_  
 _ **Who got the top spot title**_  
 _ **Spent an hour in the bathroom**_  
 _ **Walked out looking like a model,**_  
 _ **God! Doing what you do,**_  
 _ **Got me right there with Apollo,**_  
 _ **On the moon (moon)**_  
 _ **Who needs genies in a bottle girl**_  
 _ **If they already got you**_  
 _ **(Got you, I got you)**_

 _ **Elsa:**_  
 _ **Boy you make me feel so lucky**_  
 _ **Finally the stars align**_  
 _ **Never has it been so easy**_  
 _ **To be in love and to give you**_  
 _ **This heart of mine**_

 _ **You know what I need (aye)**_  
 _ **I know what you like, (aye)**_  
 _ **Put it all together baby**_  
 _ **We could be alright (hey)**_  
 _ **How can this be wrong**_  
 _ **When it feels so right?**_  
 _ **Yeah, I really love you**_  
 _ **I really love you (oh)**_  
 _ **And I'll never let you go...**_

 _ **You should know**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna change**_  
 _ **I'm always gonna stay**_  
 _ **When you call for me**_  
 _ **I'm right there (right there)**_  
 _ **Right there (right there)**_

 _ **'Cause you listen and you care**_  
 _ **You're so different**_  
 _ **No one compares**_  
 _ **And if you never change**_  
 _ **I'm gonna stay right there**_  
 _ **I'll always be right there**_

 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_

 _ **I get butterflies, just thinking**_  
 _ **About you boy you're on my mind**_  
 _ **Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming**_  
 _ **Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time**_

 _ **You know what I need (aye)**_  
 _ **I know what you like, (aye)**_  
 _ **Put it all together baby**_  
 _ **We could be alright (hey)**_  
 _ **How can this be wrong**_  
 _ **When it feels so right?**_  
 _ **Yeah I really need you**_  
 _ **I really love you (oh)**_  
 _ **And I'll never let you go...**_

 _ **You should know**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna change**_  
 _ **I'm always gonna stay**_  
 _ **When you call for me**_  
 _ **I'm right there (right there)**_  
 _ **Right there (right there)**_

 _ **'Cause you listen and you care**_  
 _ **It's so different**_  
 _ **No one compares**_  
 _ **And if you never change**_  
 _ **I'm gonna stay right there**_  
 _ **I'll always be right there**_

 _ **Marshall:**_  
 _ **(What, okay, what)**_  
 _ **Now if it all fell through**_  
 _ **Would you catch me before the pavement (what)**_  
 _ **If my Benz turned back to public transportation**_  
 _ **Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting (what)**_  
 _ **And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary**_  
 _ **A player too**_  
 _ **You know I have some girls missionary (oh)**_  
 _ **My black book of numbers thicker than the dictionary**_  
 _ **And Bible I got it recycled**_  
 _ **I love and I like you**_  
 _ **Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-through**_  
 _ **That's why I got you**_

 _ **Elsa:**_  
 _ **And I'll never let you go... (I got you)**_

 _ **You should know**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna change (I'm never gonna change)**_  
 _ **I'm always gonna stay (I'm always gonna stay)**_  
 _ **When you call for me**_  
 _ **I'm right there (I'm right there)**_  
 _ **Right there**_

 _ **'Cause you listen and you care**_  
 _ **You're so different**_  
 _ **No one compares**_  
 _ **And if you never change**_  
 _ **I'm gonna stay right there**_  
 _ **I'll always be right there**_

 _ **(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)**_  
 _ **You got it, I'll always be right there**_  
 _ **(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)**_  
 _ **I'll always be right there**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **You got it, you got it babe**_  
 _ **Got it babe.**_

The crowd went crazy after Elsa and Marshall's performance and I was right about them loving her. I see the huge smile on the blonde's face and runs over towards me before hugging me tightly. It's obvious that she had fun performing in front of the crowd. Julliard better look out because Elsa is a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh my goodness, that was so much fun" Elsa said feeling giddy.

"I told you that you were going to love performing and you were amazing. You're gonna blow people's at Julliard socks off" I said feeling extremely proud of her.

"Yeah if you don't get in, they're crazy and don't know what real talent looks like" Marshall said half smiling.

"You were awesome, Elsa" Olaf said patting Elsa on the back.

"Thank you, guys and I cannot wait to perform again" Elsa said smiling. "If you perform here and maybe a few clubs, you'll be more than ready for your audition" Kristoff said forming a plan.

"What clubs are going to let her perform. She's underage to get in at any clubs around here" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know a few teen clubs that let Elsa perform" Marshall said chiming.

"Aright, Operation: Getting Elsa Into Julliard is a go. We'll get her into that school or die trying" Olaf said pumping his arm in the air.

"I prefer living but I'm in" Marshall said nodding.

"Me too" Kristoff said agreeing.

"I'm in for sure" I said pumping my arm in the air.

"Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate this and I do not know how to thank you" Elsa said tear up a little.

"Awww don't cry, Elsa. Just do us proud and that'll thanks even" Olaf said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay I will" Elsa said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 46


	47. Chapter 47

The Arrangement ch. 47

 **I don't own Frozen or One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Ever since my performance yesterday, I could not stop thinking about the next time I will perform. I never performed in front of people until Anna had do it yesterday at the hangout spot. I never had so much fun doing something I love doing and I want to do it over and over again. People were cheering and smiling when I sing and that this is something that I want to do all the time and for a living.

I was a little upset that the redhead did not tell me about it until the last minute but she is right about one thing. I have to be prepared for my audition because Julliard is quite a hard school to get into. Less than 10% get into the school and this is a high possibility of me not getting in. I knew this when I applied for the school but I have to at least try to get in.

I do not want to look back and regret not giving it my all because I did not want to be so far away from my family. If I do not get in then it will be their lost because I will still want to become a singer/song-writher and will stop me from accomplishing that dream. If for some reason I do not accomplish it, I will become a writer.

I love to write and create my world with words. I will be successful no matter what I decide to do and I know that my family will support me and my endeavors. I have another performance today at the hangout and this time I am more prepared for it. The guys are finishing setting up the stage and the music.

The break-dancer sets up my microphone before looking at me with a smile on her face then leaning in to kiss me on the lips. I can feel the heat making its way into my cheeks causing the younger girl to giggle at me.

"Good luck, Elsa. You're gonna be amazing" Anna said smiling.

"T-Thank you, A-Anna. I w-will try my b-best" I said blushing.

"Awww you're blushing. You're so adorable" Anna said teasingly.

"Anna" I said smacking her on the shoulder.

"Yes gorgeous" Anna said wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me into her.

"Hey, Hey, enough of that we have a show to do" Marshall said pulling Anna off of me.

"Fine, I swear you're such a grumpy stage manager" Anna said puffing out her cheeks.

"If you were doing what you were supposed to be then I wouldn't be grumpy, now would I?" Marshall asked pinching Anna's cheek.

"Ow let go! Let go dude" Anna said waving her arms up and down.

I giggle as I watch the two interact with each other. Marshall has been rather grumpy with some of the equipment not working properly and I also think it has do with Anya being in the crowd. The older redhead came to show me some support but I think she is just here to bother the raven haired break-dancer.

 _Though she does not admit it, I know that she cares more for Marshall than she cares to admit but I am glad that she is here to support me. I could use it at the moment. I am very nervous but also very excited about singing in front of other people. I need to get used to singing in front of an audience if I am to become a singer._

"Scam and go stand in the crowd or something" Marshall said pushing Anna away.

"So mean but good luck, Elsa" Anna said giving me a thumbs-up.

I smile before standing in front of the microphone and look over at Kristoff. I nodded at him and the blonde presses a button on his iPod that's connected to a speaker. The music starts playing.

Elsa:

 _ **Hurry up and wait**_  
 _ **So close, but so far away**_  
 _ **Everything that you've always dreamed of**_  
 _ **Close enough for you to taste**_  
 _ **But you just can't touch**_

 _ **You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**_  
 _ **Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**_  
 _ **You know you can if you get the chance**_  
 _ **In your face as the door keeps slamming**_  
 _ **Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**_  
 _ **And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **We live and we learn to take**_  
 _ **One step at a time**_  
 _ **There's no need to rush**_  
 _ **It's like learning to fly**_  
 _ **Or falling in love**_  
 _ **It's gonna happen when it's**_  
 _ **Supposed to happen and we**_  
 _ **Find the reasons why**_  
 _ **One step at a time**_

 _ **You believe and you doubt**_  
 _ **You're confused, you got it all figured out**_  
 _ **Everything that you always wished for**_  
 _ **Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours**_  
 _ **If they only knew**_

 _ **You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**_  
 _ **Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**_  
 _ **You know you can if you get the chance**_  
 _ **In your face as the door keeps slamming**_  
 _ **Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**_  
 _ **And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **When you can't wait any longer**_  
 _ **But there's no end in sight**_  
 _ **when you need to find the strength**_  
 _ **It's your faith that makes you stronger**_  
 _ **The only way you get there**_  
 _ **Is one step at a time**_

 _ **[Chorus x2]**_

I stare out in the crowd to see them smiling clapping at my performance and I cannot help but feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I am having so much performing in front of audience and I cannot wait to do this again. This is something I definitely want to pursue and spend my time doing. I was caught off guard when Ana grabs me by the waist, lifting me off of the ground and spinning. I hold onto her shoulder and I could not contain my giggling.

"I knew that you would be amazing" Anna said beaming proudly.

"You were right and that was so much fun. I cannot wait for my next performance" I said after Anna sets me down.

"She just got done with a performance and she's already jumping on the next one. You guys got her hooked on performing" Anya said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I am not hooked. I just enjoy performing… a lot" I said fiddling with the end of my braid.

"Hooked" Anna and Anya said simultaneously.

I glare at the redheads but it does not seem to work because they just 'Awww' at me. I folded my arms over my chest causing them to laugh at me so I walk away from them. The younger redhead continues to laugh but she follows me and stops me by wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. We were only teasing" Anna said giggling.

"It was not funny" I said pouting.

"Awww you're pouting. If I say that I am really, really sorry will you forgive me?"

"Maybe" I said still pouting.

"I am really, really sorry for teasing you even though you're really adorable when you're teased" Anna teased.

I struggled against Anna's grip on me as she continues to laugh. I do not know why the redhead likes teasing me so much. My cheeks always turn red and my heart feels it is beating at million times a second. It is really embarrassing but I kind of like it but I cannot tell the break-dancer that because she will only tease me about it even further.

The younger girl's grip did not loosen around my waist but became tighter and pulling me closer to her. Anna tries several times to kiss me on the lips but I push on her shoulder to keep her at bay. Her lips landed against my cheeks repeatedly and I could not but I giggle because it tickles.

"Anna stop" I said giggling.

"No, not until you tell me that you forgive me" Anna said between kisses.

"No"

"Then I won't stop"

"Hey you two, get touchy-feely on your own time" Marshall said smirking.

"We are on our own time, Marshmallow" Anna said flipping Marshall the finger.

"Yeah you lovebirds are making me nauseous. No one's your Oogies" Marshall said sticking out his tongues.

"Least we know who's been watching too much Avatar: The Last Airbender" Anna said as her grip on me lessens.

"What is Avatar: The Last Airbender?" I asked curious.

Everyone looks at me like I have grown a second head and their mouths would have been on the ground if this was a cartoon. I do not know what is so shocking. Olaf shakes his head before patting me on the top of my head.

"Well it is obvious that Elsa did have much of childhood growing up in Norway" Olaf said smiling sympathetically.

"Did you watch any cartoons or decent shows growing up on the other side of the country?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did not have much time for watching cartoon so no" I said shaking my head.

"Awww poor baby, well it's up us to catch you up on what you've been missing. Anyone up for going down memory lane?" Anna asked excited.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and before I knew I am being pulled into Olaf's house. I am not sure how we got here but I see the guys grabbing DVD discs from their room. Kristoff is setting the coffee table with different kind of snacks and soda. I am not sure about eating so much junk food all at once after what happened with Papa and the video game montage.

I guess that I was not sure to eating so much junk food since I normally do not eat a lot of it growing up. The redhead pulls me onto her lap and wraps her arms around my waist as the white haired break-dancer pops a DVD disc into the DVD player.

"First up on the Going-Down-Memory-Lane thing is obviously gonna Avatar: The Last Airbender" Olaf said grinning.

"We're watching all three books, right?" Kristoff asked popping a chip in his mouth.

"Duh, why wouldn't we watch all three?" Marshall asked rolling his eyes.

"Just asking, sheesh. Push play dude" Kristoff said. Olaf grabbed the remote and press the play button.

"What is this about?" I asked curious.

"It's about this 12 year old with the ability to bend water, fire, air and earth at the same time" Anna explains.

"Dude, don't tell her. That's why we're watching the show" Kristoff said covering Anna's mouth.

Anna glare at Kristoff before licking the underside of his hand. The blonde was disgusted about having his hand licked and rubs the saliva off on the pants leg. I giggle a little before turning my attention to the televison to watch. The narration to the show has captured my attention and I am curious to see what happens.

After a couple of hours of watching the show, I have to say that I have engross in the series and I feel for Aang. I know that it is getting late and we will have to go home soon but I do not want to. I am not ready to go home. _I need to know what happens after the first book. Does Aang find this earth bending teacher? Kristoff kind of let it slip that the Air Nomad finds this earth bending teacher in the second book._

 _Who becomes his earth teacher? What are they like? Are they anything like Master Pakku or Katara? Will Aang fire bend after what happened to Katara? I do not like Zuko very much but everyone seems amused abut this. They looked at each other with this knowing look on their face. They know something that I do not and it involves the Crowned Prince_.

"Come on Elsa, we'll continue the series later" Anna said amused.

"But what about Aang? I need to know what happens" I said pouting.

"I know that you want to find what happens but I promise that we'll finish it another time" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"Fine" I said even further pouting.

"Awww you're too cute when you're pout" Anna teased.

* * *

End of ch. 47


	48. Chapter 48

The Arrangement ch. 48

 **Sorry about this chapter being so short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things but I promise the nest few chapters will be longer**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Thank God, I am back school and I have never been so happy to see this place after being gone for almost a month now. I didn't mind the last week and half because me and the guys have been getting Elsa into some shows that she has been missing out on growing up. We finished Avatar the Last Airbender as well as Legend of Korra which the blonde is obsessed with. We managed to watch Lilo & Stitch, Lizzie McGuire, Kim Possible, some of the old Pokemon episodes, Yugioh, That's So Raven and some other shows.

We are slowly turning the pianist into a well rounded teenager and our methods are actually sticking too. I walked though the hallway towards my locker and it's taking a little longer than usual because some people have asking how I have been. Their concern is touching and most of them are glad to have me back in school which is pretty surprising. Elsa stays close to my side and holds my hand a little tighter when some of the girls get a little friendly with me.

It's super adorable how jealous she's acting but it isn't needed. I'm a one woman person and none of these girls have anything on her. I bring her hand up to my face and kiss the back of her hand. I laugh a little at how quickly her cheeks turn red at what I did. We continue walking to our lockers only to be stopped by someone else calling our names for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Anna, Elsa, wait up"

We turned to see that it's Ariel and she's walking towards us.

"Hey Ariel" I said smiling.

"Hey, long time no see. I haven't seen you around school. Were you sick?" Ariel asked confused.

"Um you could say that. I wasn't feeling too good and had to stay home for awhile but I'm good now" I said crossing my fingers.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better. School isn't the same without you" Ariel said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll see ya around" I said walking away. "Wow everyone was really concerned about you"

"I know, it's a little weird but everything will go back to normal in a few days" I said smiling.

"I am the most glad that you are back in school. It is very weird without you being here" Elsa said kissing my cheek.

"Awww, I'm glad to be back"

We walked to our lockers to get our books for the first half of our classes. I grabbed my chemistry book when my locker was forcibly closed by a rather large manicure hand. I looked to see that it's Hans followed by Gaston and Hercules. _Oh God, I've only been here for all of 15 minutes these guy already want to start causing shit. Can I at least be back at school for one day with these three harassing me? Is that too much to ask for?_

"Awww the freak is back" Hans said smirking.

"What do you want, Hans?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hey Anna, it's good to see you" Hercules said smiling.

I looked over my shoulder to see why Jerkacules is smiling at me like that. Did I walk into the Twilight Zone or something? Did I miss something while I was out? Hercules said hi to me, called me by actual name and being… pleasant. Seriously what happened while I was gone.

"Um Herc, are you feeling okay? You just called me by my name" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know and I want to apologize about being an asshole to you. I don't expect you to forgive me or want anything to do with me but I hope that you'll accept my apology" Hercules said holding out his hand.

"Y-Yeah… I accept your apology. I'm curious here, why are you apologizing?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Well this girl that I met last summer came back from Greece and I want to go out with her but she doesn't like the guy that I've become so I'm trying to go to the nice guy that I used be before I started hanging out with these two" Hercules said gesturing to Hans and Gaston.

"Oh okay. May the force be with you and your girlfriend" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, see ya around" Hercules said walking away.

"What just happened?" Hans asked shocked.

"We just lost Herc to some pussy" Gaston said equally shocked.

"The trio went down to a duo" I said snickering.

"Shut the fuck up, ya freak. We don't need that son of a bitch to harass you" Gaston said punching his fist into his hand.

"Problem here?"

I looked over my shoulder to see my cousin Flynn with his arms folded and he's in his police uniform. Gaston and Hans' faces turned pale before they quickly scurried back to the rock that they crawled out of. _He doesn't come when you want him but he comes when you need him. Good looking out, Flynn. Wait why is he here? Oh come on, don't I have enough drama in my life. This can't be good._

"Anna, Elsa, there's something that I need to talk to you about. Come on to the Principle's office"

Oh okay, my cousin is being cryptic even for him. We follow him towards the principle's office to see that Principle Incredible, Elsa's Dad and some lawyer guy in the room. _What's going on here? Why is Mr. Arendelle here? Why is there a lawyer here? I have a bad feeling in my stomach._ The blonde and I sat down in the empty chairs and waited for someone to say something, anything. This silence is making me really uncomfortable.

"Will someone say something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What is this about, Father?" Elsa asked confused.

"It is about the case against your Mother. We have tried everything to get her put away but she's got a very good lawyer to go against us" Mr. Arendelle said sighing.

"What? So you're saying that crazy psychopath might get away with what she did to me and Elsa? No offence, Elsa" I asked frowning.

"None taken" Elsa said shaking her head.

"There's a possibility but there is a way to get her put away for. I am Jamal Brown and I am representing Mr. Arendelle in court" Mr. Brown said smiling.

"How can we put her away?" Elsa asked curious.

"If we can get the both of you to testify against her in court. If we get the jury to believe that she did those things that she did then we'll be able to pout her away as well as get her the help that she needs" Mr. Brown said confidently.

"Do I have to be in a room with her?" I asked not liking that idea.

"She won't be able to hurt you especially in a room full of people watching. I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary" Mr. Brown said sympathetically.

As much as I hate the idea of being in the same room as that psychotic bitch, I have to do this. She deserves to go to jail for hell that she put me and Elsa through. I just have to swallow my fear and just do it. The blonde squeezes my hand reassuringly and smiles at me. I take comfort in that beautiful smile of hers and I would do anything to protect that smile.

"Okay, I'll do it" I said nodding.

"Great the court is in a week and I will help prep for it. I promise that I will put that woman behind bars" Mr. Brown said smiling.

I hope sure because I don't know what that bitch might do especially once everything is said and done.

* * *

End of ch. 48


	49. Chapter 49

The Arrangement ch. 49

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I really don't wanna do this. I really, really don't wanna do this but I have to and it's gonna suck so badly. The only bright side to this is that I'm not alone. I have the guys and Elsa to back me and knowing that is giving me the strength to go through with this. I have to do this because I don't want that… that woman to hurt my girlfriend no more than she already has. There's just a few things that are bothering me about this whole case.

I don't understand why she's hasn't been thrown in jail already. I mean there's at least witness to this crime including myself and all four witness have seen where the crime was committed at. Even if Clayton managed to get rid of all of the physical evidence and clean the basement. It's the word of 4 people against the word of one plus I have the physical evidence that no one can rid of and it's never going away no matter how I wish it would. It's not like I would do this to myself just to get attention so it's impossible for her lawyer and the bitch to turn this around on me if this is the case.

 _That bitch is so going down if it's the last thing that I do._

 _ **That's my girl. You ready?**_

 _I was born ready. That bitch is going down. She's gonna be 8 feet under._

 _ **Um Anna, the saying is 6 feet under.**_

 _I know. They're gonna bury her the standard 6 feet but I'm going to jump her grave and send her down an extra 2 feet… or 200 feet._

 _ **Unnecessarily violent, aren't we?**_

 _Not really. It's very much necessary but we'll keep that to ourselves._

 _ **Good call on that one and may the force be with you, Padaone.**_

 _Thanks Drew, I'm gonna need it._

I walked into the courtroom with the crew here for moral support and I'm glad that they're here. I guess that I'm doing a good job of hiding my nerves because no one said anything about me looking nervous or anything.

 _For once, I'm able to hide my emotion. Weird, it must be the start of the end of the world or something._ I look over at my blonde girlfriend and it's obvious that she looks nervous. Scratch that, she looks extremely nervous and fiddling with the snowflake necklace that I brought her weeks ago. I grab her free hand and she visibly jumps before looking me in the eyes. I have to be strong for the both of us and kiss the back of her hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine" I said smiling reassuringly.

"You re right but I cannot help but feel nervous. Hopefully this will be the last time that we will have to see her ever again" Elsa said sighing.

"No worries after today, we won't ever see her again and can move on with our lives" I said smiling.

"We all can move our lives and break Elsa into her missing childhood" Olaf said patting Elsa on the shoulder.

"Amen to that" Kristoff said snickering.

A door on the side of the room opens and in comes the bane of both of our existence. I have to say that prison life has aged Elsa's Mom dramatically. Her once long, flowing hair has lost all of its shine and in some areas turning grey, there's pre-mature wrinkles, and her bags under those hateful brown eyes but they still filled with that uppity air about her. _If that's what prison does to you then I'm never going._

 _I'm doing everything in my power to stay out of that place._ Mrs. Arendelle sits down next to her lawyer and she glaring hard at her daughter from across the room. The pianist looks away hesitantly and I glare right back at her. She has no right to look here and try to intimidate my girlfriend. I can't wait to get this over with. It was not long before the judge walks in and sitting down at stand.

"All stand for the Honorable Coyer" The bailiff said loudly.

"This is case of child endangerment, child abuse, and torture of a minor. The defendant pleads not guilty on all claims. Am I correct?" Judge Coyer asked looking at Mr. Brown.

"Yes Your Honor, this case has been dragged on enough and I think it is time for us to end all this" Mr. Brown said standing up.

"I couldn't agree more with my colleague here. Your Honor, you will see that my client is innocent all of these fabricated charges" the fancy lawyer said looking Mr. Brown up and down.

"Well Mr. Facilier here is only saying that because he hasn't proven that the charges aren't fabricated" Mr. Brown said frowning.

"Order in the court, you both are right about this case being dragged on long enough. I would like to hear the testimony from the witnesses" Judge Coyer said lacing his fingers together.

"With pleasure Sir, I would like to call the victim herself to the stand. Ms. Anna Simmons, will come to the stands" Mr. Brown said looking at me sympathetically.

Looks like we're driving into this head first. I take a deep breath and slowly letting it go. _Might as well get this over with._ I stand up and over towards the stand before getting sworn in. I sit down when Mr. Facilier walks up to me with his hand folded behind his back. He has this snaky look in his eyes and I don't like it. I remember what Jamal had told me and to stick to the story no matter what is thrown at me. I can't let this guy get to me or get inside of my head.

"So Anna… do you mind if I call you?" Mr. Facilier asked smiling charmingly.

"Actually I do, I do mind. It's Ms. Simmons to you" I said nonchalant.

This seems to throw him off but only for a moment. I'm not worry because I have plenty time to throw him off.

"Alright Ms. Simmons, what is your relationship to Mrs. Arendelle?"

"I can honeslt say that we don't have much a relationship. She's the mother of my girlfriend"

"Why?" Mr. Facilier asked rubbing his chin.

"She doesn't like me very much because I'm not exactly normal" I said frowning.

"What you mean by that?"

"Objection. How does have to with anything?" Mr. Brown asked frowning.

"Let her answer the question" Judge Coyer said looking at me to continue.

"From everyone can see that I'm physically a girl but I'm not… least not completely. I was born with a penis instead of a vagina and certain people like your client here think that I'm a freak" I said glaring at Mrs. Arendelle.

I hear a room wide gasp and murmur from just about everyone. They give the side eye but I don't let it faze. I'm used to it that it stopped bothering in middle school. I doubt that I'll see any of these people in my life after today. Mr. Facilier was thrown for a loop that I admit but he shakes it off. I don't see why he seemed surprised since I figure that the bitch would have told him since at the beginning of all of this. "So what you're saying is that your relationship with Mrs. Arendelle is not a good one then?" Mr. Facilier asked trying to get back on track.

"Not exactly no. She doesn't like me very much" I said. "Has she ever told you that?" Mr. Facilier asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but her actions have proven that" I said frowning.

"Oh and what are those actions?"

"She had me kidnapped and taken to her basement where she tortured me for hours" I said clenching my fists.

"Do you have any proof of said torture?" Mr. Facilier asked putting air quotes around said torture.

I stood, turned my back and lifted up my shirt. The whiplashes were on full display fro everyone in the room to see. I know that I let him get to me but I've been pushed. I heard gasps from everyone and the look of shock on the lawyer was pure gold. He wasn't expecting me to do what I did but he shouldn't have pushed me. I'm not someone that you should push into a corner because I'll come back swinging.

"Is that proof enough for ya? She used a whip and hit me with it. That crazy bitch had two other guy beat with a stick and bronze knuckles. You can check my medical records. It's all in there if you wanna check" I said pulling my shirt down.

"That little punk is lying I would never lay a hand on a child" Mrs. Arendelle said speaking up for the first time. "Oh yeah what about the time that your daughter showed up to school with a red mark the size of a hand. She covered it up with makeup so no one would know. Explain that" I said frowning.

"I walked into something. I had nothing to do with that" Mrs. Arendelle said frowning.

"Lair! I was there when you hit her for the second time and you said that you would doing it because she was the reason that we were having problems" Mr. Arendelle said angrily.

"Order! Order in the court. You can step down, Anna. I would like to speak to the young Arendelle" Judge Coyer said sighing hard through his nose.

"I'm not that young, Your Honor but that thank you for the compliment" Mrs. Arendelle said smiling flirtatiously.

"Obviously. I was referring to your daughter" Judge Coyer said rolling his eyes.

"You might want to pick up your face from off of the ground" I said as I passed by.

Mrs. Arendelle glares at me as I passed. Elsa stands up and looks at me with a nervous look on her face. I leaned in to kiss her on the lips and smiling at her reassuringly. It seems to relax her somewhat as she walks over towards the stand. The blonde is sworn by the bailiff before seating down. Judge Coyer picks up on the pianist's nervousness and gives her gentle smile.

"Now Elsa, you seem like a good girl and a honest person. Has your Mother ever struck before?" Judge Coyer asked gently.

"She does. Twice and I couldn't fight back because I was too afraid that I would cause more problems between my parents. I didn't want to be the cause of their divorce" Elsa said looking down at her hands.

"I understand that but it wouldn't have been your fault. Their problems aren't your own because you're a child" Judge Coyer said placing his hand on top of Elsa's head.

"What are you talking about? She is the main cause of our problem. If I hadn't had her than things would have been different" Mrs. Arendelle said glaring hard at Elsa.

"How could you say that? Elsa's a daughter and all she ever wanted to do is gain your love" Mr. Arendelle said angrily.

"I have heard enough out of the both of you and how dare you blame this girl for your problems. I think that it's best that jury go and decide on a verdict" Judge Coyer said glaring at Mrs. Arendelle.

"I am sure that I can speak for all us jurors that this woman is just pure evil and a disgrace of the human race. We find her guilty of all charges and deserves the maximum time" One juror said frowning.

"I couldn't agree more. Mrs. Arendelle, you are here by sentenced to life in prison without parole. Case dismissed" Judge Coyer said standing.

Mr. Facilier slumps in his chair in shock of his loss as Mrs. Arendelle is carted away to prison. Elsa runs over towards me and jumps on me causing the both of us to fall on the ground. I giggle as the blonde kisses me on the cheek but was interrupted by a cough. We looked up to everyone with knowing smiles on their face as the heat creeps its way into out cheeks. We quickly get off of the floor and dusts ourselves. I am glad that jurors didn't take long on deciding to ship the mother-in-law from Hell to prison for life.

We'll never have to worry about her every again and I don't have to worry about her hurting my girlfriend like she has in the past. I take the pianist's hand in my own as we walked out of the courthouse. Things are looking up from here.

* * *

End of ch. 49


	50. Chapter 50

The Arrangement ch. 50

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am glad that Mother is going to be locked for the rest of her life. That way she will not be able to hurt Anna any further than she already has and we will have to worry about her trying anything. It has been a few days since the trial and I have not thought about her since and honestly I do not have the time. Anna and the guys have been having me watch all of the shows that I should have been watching growing up.

I really like watching Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra the most. The guys have been talking about going to I think Comic Con or something along those lines over the summer but I do not really understand what they are talking about. They also have been keeping me busy with performing at the hangout place and I really enjoy doing that because I love the rush that performing gives me.

I think that I am really give a better performance every time I sing in front of an audience. I cannot wait for my next performance. I walked home with Anna by side and we walked through the front door to find Mama sitting on the couch. She looks up at us with a smile on her face before standing up and giving the both of us a kiss on the forehead. She gives me a letter and I look at it. It is a letter from Julliard and quickly open it.

 _ **To Ms. Elsa Arendelle,**_

 _ **We have gone over your application and we have to say that we are intrigued. We would like for you to come down to the school in New York and audition for us. We want to see if you are right for our school and see what you really can do. We hope to see you within the next 2 weeks or so. We wish you the best of luck.**_

 _ **~The staff at Julliard**_

 _Julliard wants me to audition for them in 2 weeks. What should I sing? What should I wear? What if they do like me? It would mean everything and everyone that I care about behind. Am I ready for that kind of change? Would I still want to go if I do not get in? How will this affect my love ones? I know that they said that they would not me going but do they really mean that? What if they do not like me? I could go to another college that is a lot closer to home and things will not change too much._

 _I could keep performing at the hangout place and I still be able to see Anna whenever I want. I will not be able to do that if I am all the way in New York but I love you a lot and I do not want to leave her. Will her feelings for me change if I leave? I know that my feeling will not but I cannot say that able hers. I do not want to think what would happen if Anna's feeling changed. Can I even put my dreams and Anna's love on scale?_

 _I want the both of them and I do want to lose either one of them. Can I still pursue my dreams and still hold her love at the same time? I am so confused. What do I do?_ I snap out of my thoughts when I feel something on my shoulder and I look to see that it is Anna's hand. The redhead looks at me with a concerned look her face.

"Are you okay, Elsa? Is something wrong?" Anna asked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong. It is Julliard. They want to come out to New York to audition for them within 2 weeks" I said smiling a little.

"Oh that's good news" Anna said smiling back.

"Yeah, you guys have the week off because the school is making repairs. We'll fly down to New York for Elsa's audition and we back before school starts back up again" Mama said wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Y-Yeah" I said nodding.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look rather pale" Mama asked worried.

"I am f-fine, Mama. Just a little tired" I said trying not to worry her further.

"Maybe you should lay down then. I'll come up to check up on you in a little bit" Mama said ushering up the stairs.

I nodded as I walked up the stairs and walking into my room. I placed my messenger bag at the foot of my bed before laying on my stomach on top of the bed. I fiddle with my necklace that Anna gave and let go a small sigh. I want to go to Julliard but I also do not want to. I am confused about what I should do. There are so many things that could happen if I do go but there as so many things that could happen if I do not go.

What should I do? I wish that I had someone to tell me what I should do and make things easier for me. Unfortunately I do not have such a person but it would be nice if I did. I hear the door of my bedroom open and footsteps walking towards me. I look to see that it is the redhead and she lays on the bed next to me before offering me a small smile.

"You okay?" Anna asked taking my hand in her own.

"Yes, I am okay. Why do you ask?" I asked curious.

"You seem conflicted about the letter from Julliard. Is there any way that I could help?" Anna asked being supportive.

"I do not know. I want to go Julliard but I also do not want to go. I am so confused, Anna" I said sighing.

"How come you don't want to go?" Anna asked confused.

"Because everything and everyone that I care about is here. I do not want to be so far from that"

"I get that but Julliard can help reach our dream. I know that you don't want to give that up"

"I do not" I said shaking my head.

"How about we make a list?" Anna said smiling.

"A list?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a list. One side, we'll write down reasons to go to Julliard and on the other side, well write down reason not to go Julliard. We'll see what to do from there"

"That is a good idea" I said smiling.

"I occasionally have a good idea. Wait right here" Anna said running out the room.

It was not long before she come back into the room with a dry erase board and a two different colored markers. She writes something on the top and I read it. To Go Or Not To Go To Julliard in black ink. The break dancer hands me a blue ink marker and pulling me onto my feet. We start writing down reasons to go to New York or not to go and it was not long before we filled the board up. I step back to look at it and read the reasons that were on it.

 **Reasons to Go:**

 **Will improve on skills as songwriter/singer**

 **School is one of the top performing schools in the country**

 **New experiences**

 **Go to the Empire State Building**

 **Could meet the hottest agents and music producers in the business**

 **Get out of your comfort zone and make more friends**

 **Having fun doing something that you love**

 **Become a even better performer**

 **Doing something that you love**

 **Making your friends and family proud**

 **Reasons To Not Go:**

 **Family and Friends are here**

 **Possible Failure**

 **Not Wanting to Lose Anna**

Anna looks at the last one for reasons to not go with a surprised look on her face before turning to me. I looked away as I wrap my arms around my midsection. I am afraid that if I do go to New York that I will lose her to someone else while I am not here. It might be my insecurities talking but it is possibility and that truly scares. What I do leave and someone takes the redhead from me? There will be anything that I can do about that and I do not think that I will be able to handle it. I jumped when a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and a warm body is pressed against me.

"I didn't know that you felt this way. Why didn't you say something?"

"I did not know what to say. You wanted me to go" I said letting out a shaky breath.

"I wanted you to go because that's what I thought that you wanted" Anna said turning me around.

"I do but I don not want to leave you behind because if I do, I will lose you to someone else" I said burying my head into her shoulder.

"You won't lose me to someone else because I don't want anyone else but you. I love you, Elsa" Anna said kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at the redhead with a surprised look on my face. _Anna… loves me? She loves me. Anna loves me! Oh my goodness, she loves me!_ The redhead quickly realizes what she said her cheeks quickly turns a bright red. She looks away as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. I giggle at how adorable she is being right now.

"You love me?" I asked smiling.

"Well I um uh I mean… y-yeah, I d-do. Got a p-problem with it?" Anna asked trying to be tough.

"No, I do not have a problem with it" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Good" Anna muttered into the kiss.

I wrap my arms around her neck as she pushes me back onto the bed. Anna lightly rests her weight on top of me as she nibbles on my bottom lip. I moan a little as I parted my lips, giving the redhead accesses to my mouth. The break-dancer searches all of my mouth as she grips my hips. Our tongues met somewhere in the middle and dance around each other in an effort of getting a better taste of the other.

I want more of my girlfriend and it became obvious that the younger girl feels same when she starts rubbing her clothed erection against my stomach. I laced my fingers in her hair as one of her legs slides up my skirt. I feel myself getting rather wet in anticipation until we heard a loud gasp followed by an angry yell.

"Anna! Sent you up here to check Elsa, not have your way with her!" Mama yelled angrily.

"Things got a little… complicated with that" Anna said laughing sheepishly.

"Obviously, you're coming with me. No affection between the two of you for a week as punishment" Mama said pulling Anna by the ear.

"Ow that's ouch so ow, ow, ow unfair" Anna said being dragged by her ear.

"Should've thought of that before you tried to sleep with Elsa while your Mother is downstairs"

* * *

End of ch. 50


	51. Chapter 51

The Arrangement ch. 51

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I cannot believe that I am in New York. It is a lot bigger than what I expected it to be. Mama, Papa, Anna and I arrived in the city a few hours ago. The redhead and I looking out of the window in our hotel room at all of the bright lights and the noise from down below. I have my audition at noon with the staff of Julliard and I am very nervous about it. I know the lyrics to what I am singing since I wrote them but what if I forget them while I am performing.

I do not know what I would do if I did. The guys had me do one last performance before I left to be prepared but I am still nervous. I am glad that the break-dancer and Anya are here with me. The older redhead came with us because she wanted to get the audition out of the way. She is being so calm about all of this and I wish that I was. I am nervous about tomorrow and what it might bring for not just me but everyone around me.

 _What will happen if I get into the school? What I do not get into the school? Will I have Anya with me if I do get in me? Will Anya get in and I do? What if it is the complete opposite? Will Anya hate me if I get in and she does not? I have so many questions with very little answers. What will happen to Anna and I? I know that she said that nothing will change between us but who knows what the future holds._ I pace back and forth in the room as Anya sits on the floor with her back against the foot of the bed with Anna sitting next to her.

"Elsa, will you calm down? You'll be great" Anna said smiling reassuringly.

"Little Red is right" Anya said agreeing.

"Thanks Big Red and you'll be great too" Anna said patting Anya on the back.

"Much appreciated" Anya said smiling.

"I am just… really conflicted about the audition tomorrow. If I get in, I will to leave everything and everyone behind and I do not get in, then I can always go to a different school but I would like I have wasted the guys' efforts to get in. It is all so confusing" I said sitting on the back of my legs.

"Elsa, if you don't get in the guys would okay with it. You wouldn't have waste their efforts if you give it your all. If they don't let them then fuck them and their bougie school" Anna said grinning.

"Yeah if you don't get in, I won't go. It won't be as much un if you're there with me" Anya said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the prep talk" I said smiling.

"Good" Anna said kissing my cheek.

I wrap my arms around her mid section and snuggled closer to the redhead. The break-dancer wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on the top of my head. "Awww you two are too cute together.

Now it feels like I'm intruding so I'm gonna go to my room" Anya said standing up.

"You're intruding. You should stay, Anya" Anna said frowning slightly.

"Yes, I agree. You should stay"

"Nah, I'm sure that you want to spend some alone time together. I'll see ya in the morning" Anya said walking out of the door.

"I thought she never leave" Anna said as soon as Anya left.

"That was not a very nice thing to say, Anna. I thought that you liked Anya" I said frowning.

"I do but I wanted some alone time with you before tomorrow and besides we're gonna be together all day tomorrow"

"I guess that you are right" I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be awesome" Anna said rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"But I am still nervous"

"I know and it's okay to be nervous but you can't let it stop you"

"I know and you are right. I am doing to do my best" I said smiling.

"And that's all that anyone can ask of you" Anna said kissing my temple.

We relaxed for a little while before Anna pulled out her laptop and logging onto her Netflix account. We watched a few Disney movies before deciding to go to bed early. The airplane from California to New York was rather tiring and I need to get as much rest for tomorrow as possible. I took a quick shower before changing into my nightgown to find Anna already dressed for bed. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

The redhead flopped onto the bed with a slight bounce before giggling as I shake my head at her. I climbed under the sheets before snuggling up my girlfriend and wrapping my arms around her waist. The break-dancer wraps her arms around my shoulders and sigh in content. Silence fell between us and for a moment I thought that the younger girl has fallen asleep and I was going to try to get some sleep.

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna asked in a shushed tone.

"Yes Anna, I am awake" I said in a shushed tone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Anna, what is it?" I asked curious.

"When you're a big time singer/songwriter, can I get your autograph?" Anna asked amused.

"Of course as long as you don't sell it on the internet for money" I said playing along.

"What? Of course not, how many people are gonna be able to say that they got an autograph from the very beautiful Elsa Arendelle" Anna said smirking.

"Exactly. You will give me your autograph when you are a big time break-dancer and choreographer, right?" I asked batting my eyelashes at her.

"R-Right" Anna said as her cheeks turn a bright pink.

I cover my hand to contain my laughter at her. I could not help myself but every time I bat my eyelashes at Anna, she gets so shy and flustered. It is very cute and I am glad that she does this only with me. I feel my hand being removed from my lips to see that it is the redhead.

"Please do not hide your laughter, Elsa. It is cute" Anna said grinning.

I feel the heat making its way into my cheeks before looking away shyly.

"You are cute when you blush" Anna said teasingly.

"A-Anna, don't s-say t-things like t-that. It's e-embarrassing" I said as my face continues to burn.

"Why? It's true and you're adorable when you're flustered" Anna said pulling me closer to her.

"A-Anna" I said burying my face into her shoulder.

"Yes beautiful"

I do not say anything but bury my face further into her shoulder. Anna giggles a little before continuing to whisper compliments into my ear. I do not know why I get so flustered why the redhead tells me things like this but I cannot help it. I feel so special when the break-dancer tells all these things and I feel how much she really loves me. It is not just in her words but in her actions. She has been so supportive and helping me reach my dreams.

I want to return the favor when the time comes and I will make sure of it. The younger girl stops with the compliments and we actually go to sleep this time. As soon as I close my eyes to go to sleep, the light wakes me up and it is morning. It does not feel like I barely slept at all but maybe it is the jetlag from the plane ride. I untangle myself from my girlfriend's hold and wakes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I close the door behind myself and undress before stepping into the shower. I turn the hot water on and I am sprayed with relaxing water washing over my body. It feels amazing and wash my body of all the sweat and grim from last night before stepping out. I dry myself off and quickly change into my clothes which consists of a light blue tank top underneath a white button down shirt, black shirt, and flats.

I brush my teeth, braided my hair into my signature single braid and apply light make up to my face before stepping out of the bathroom. I folded my clothes and places them in my suitcase to see Anna sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks at me with a sleepy smile on her face. I cannot blame her for still being tired after the long plane ride.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said smiling.

"Morning. So sleepy" Anna said yawning.

"I can tell" I said giggling.

"You're dressed already. What time is it?" Anna asked curious.

"9:45. You should get dressed soon"

"Okay" Anna said dragging herself out of bed.

I hear someone knocking on the door and I walked towards it to open it. Behind it is Anya and she's dressed in a beige shirt that goes down a little past her hips but a black belt wrapping around her mid section, black slacks, and tan ankle boots.

"Wow Anya, you look amazing" I said smiling.

"Thanks, you guys ready to go?" Anya asked walking in.

"Not yet, waiting for Anna to get dressed" I said motioning towards the bathroom.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Anya asked giggling.

"No" I said giggling as well.

"I can relate. I'm a not morning person either. I had to set 8 alarms to wake me so I would get up on time"

"Is that a bit obsessive?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I hate waking early and I would be late everyday if I didn't. I would just turn my alarm off and go back to sleep if I had only alarm setting on my phone" Anya said shrugging.

Anya and I continue to talk when Anna walks out wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She stuffs her clothes into her duffel bag before putting her socks and shoes on. Mama and Papa walk into the room from adjacent room through the other door. They are dressed and ready to get thing going.

"Is everyone here ready to go?" Mama asked smiling.

We nodded before walking out of the room. We walk down the hallway towards the elevator and Papa press the down button. It was not long before the elevator reaches our floor and we step inside before going down. Papa tried hailing a taxi cab but every one just drove past him before Anya steps in and whistles and one stops in front of her. We get inside of the cab and tell the cab driver when we were going.

It was a 45 minute ride to the school because of the traffic but we make before the older redhead had to audition fro the school. She goes before me and I am little relieved about that. We walked inside to see some of the students practicing their dance steps, on their instruments or their lines for a part in a production. Mama had asked someone for directions to the auditorium before thanking. We walk to the auditorium and I feel my nerves growing as we get closer.

I never been so nervous in my life but I am feeling it on and I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabs my hand. I look to see that it is Anna and she squeezes my hands in reassurance and I smile at her thankfully. I am glad that she is here with me to ease my nerves. There was a line for the auditorium of other possible students that want to get into the school. We wait for our names to be called and it is a long agonizing wait. Anya's name is finally called an hour or so.

"Good luck, Big Red" Anna said giving Anya a thumbs-ups.

"Good luck Anya" I said smiling.

"Thanks guys" Anya said smiling.

She walks into the auditorium and I wait for my turn. This is it. Soon I will be standing in front of the staff of Julliard to sing and they will decide if I am good enough or not to be in their school. Will they accept? Or will they reject me? I do not know and I am a little bit afraid to find out.

"Relax Elsa, you'll be fine" Anna said kissing my cheek.

"I hope so" I said sighing nervously.

After 10 minutes, Anya walks out.

"How was it?" Anna asked curious.

"Tough crowd, tough ass crowd. I'm not sure how I did to be honest" Anya said shaking her head.

"Elsa Arendelle. Elsa Arendelle"

"Good luck Elsa" Anna said smiling.

I nodded before entering the auditorium. I walked onto the stage when the lights were blinding me and I could barely see the staff that I am auditioning for.

"You're Elsa Arendelle, correct?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" I asked curious.

"I am Mr. Jafar" Mr. Jafar said professionally.

"I am Ms. Potts. You can start whenever you're ready, dear" Ms. Potts said warmly.

I taken a deep breath before playing on the piano that is on stage. I let everything and just sing.

ME:

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

 _ **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
 _ **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
 _ **Be the good girl you always have to be**_  
 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
 _ **Well, now they know!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Turn away and slam the door!**_

 _ **I don't care**_  
 _ **What they're going to say**_

 _ **Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

 _ **It's funny how some distance**_  
 _ **Makes everything seem small**_  
 _ **And the fears that once controlled me**_  
 _ **Can't get to me at all!**_

 _ **It's time to see what I can do**_  
 _ **To test the limits and break through**_  
 _ **No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **I am one with the wind and sky**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **You'll never see me cry!**_

 _ **Here I stand**_  
 _ **And here I'll stay**_  
 _ **Let the storm rage on!**_

 _ **My power flurries through the air into the ground**_  
 _ **My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_  
 _ **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_  
 _ **I'm never going back,**_  
 _ **The past is in the past!**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **When I'll rise like the break of dawn**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **That perfect girl is gone!**_

 _ **Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

When I stopped singing and I looked into the audience but I couldn't see the professors or their reactions.

"Very nice. We will let you know what we have decided. Thank you very much, Ms. Arendelle" Mr. Jafar said.

"Thank you" I said bowing.

I walked off of the stage and out of the auditorium. I see everyone waiting for me and I walked over towards me with a small sigh escaping my lips. I am not sure how I did but I think that I did everything that I could do. It is now up to the professors to decided if I should be in their school or not. Anna walks up to me and pulls me into a hug which I gladly accept. I really could use a hug right now. _What is going to happen now?_

* * *

End of ch. 51


	52. Chapter 52

The Arrangement ch. 52

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Elsa and me got back from New York and she's unsure how she did during her audition. I don't know what happened in there but it seems like it really shook her confidence in herself and her abilities as a performer. I wish that there's something that I could do to get her mind off of it but what. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. It's a text from Kristoff.

 **Kristoff: Hey, I heard through the grapevine that you're back from New York. How's Elsa?**

 **Me: Anya told you.**

 **Kristoff: Yeah she did and is there anything that we can do?**

 **Me: I don't know. She seems really upset even through she says other otherwise. I don't know what to do here, Kris**

 **Kristoff: How about the beach? I mean we should go there and have fun**

 **Me: I like your idea and I think Elsa will love it**

 **Kristoff: I'll tell the guys and we'll be over at her place in about an hour or so to get you**

 **Me: K see ya then**

I set my phone down on my nightstand before hopping off of my bed. I walk out of my bedroom towards Elsa's room and knocked on the already open door. The blonde's sitting at her desk writing something in her notebook when she looks up at me. She smiles at me a little before putting her pencil down.

"Hello Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey, I have something to ask you" I said leaning against the doorframe.

"What is it?" Elsa asked curious.

"Before you tell me no, how you feel about going to the beach with me and the guys?"

"I do not know, Anna" Elsa said apprehensively.

"Come on Elsa, it could be fun and I think you could use a little fun right about now" I said sitting on her bed.

"I think it would be better if I worked a little bit harder on my audition and my stage presence. I would have done a better job and I think that is what I should be focusing on right now" Elsa said looking away.

"Elsa, the only thing you should be focusing on is being a kid. You're only going to be a kid and you're not going to get that back" I said taking Elsa's hand in mine.

Elsa looks me in the eyes before closing her eyes and sighing. She doesn't say anything for awhile and I'm assuming she's thinking about what I said. I'm hoping that the blonde sees things my way. I know that getting into a good college is important to her but she's only 17 and soon she'll be an adult. Her childhood is only to last so long and I want her experience that she missed out while she was in Norway.

The pianist opens her eyes and leans in to kiss me on the lips. Before I could even kiss her back, she pulls away with a small smile on her face.

"Okay" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will go to the beach with you and the guys"

"Awesome" I said pumping my arm into the air.

"We better get ready. The guys are coming to pick us up in a hour" I said standing.

"I think we shall be ready by then" Elsa said walking towards her closet.

I walked out of her room and back into mine to get ready. I grab my black backpack before throwing a extra set of clothes, a towel, my goggles, my sneakers, jacket, a pair of socks and my wallet. I zip it up before setting it down at the foot of my bed. I grab my blue swim trunks with black waves at the bottom and a grey tank top to change into and making my way into the bathroom.

I take a quick shower before changing into my swimwear and looking in the mirror. I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder to see if I could see my scars through my shirt. I never been shamed of my body until after what happened with the whiplashes on my back. I don't want anyone coming up to me and asking me about them and giving me looks of pity because I don't need it.

I feel my anger raising and I shake my head before taking a few deep, calming breaths. I don't want to get angry and anger isn't the answer to my problem. The talks with Mulan have been helping me a lot with my feelings especially my anger towards you know who. I have to let it go and it's hard to do but I'm taking it one day at a time.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk into my room to slip on my flip-flops. I grab my backpack and walk downstairs to wait for Elsa. I sit on the arm rest of the couch, attempting to beat-box and failing miserably. It's about 10 minutes before I hear footsteps walking down the stairs and into the living room. I turn and look to see the blonde in a light pink bikini with a pair of demin shorts hugging her hips amazingly.

The bikini contrasts her creamy white skin perfectly while holding her boobs. _Calm yourself, Anna! Get a grip, will ya?!_ Her hair is in a small ponytail in the back while the rest flows down her back. The pianist is holding a small backpack over her shoulder and looks at me with a shy smile on her face. The older girl wringing her hands together as she takes a sudden interest in her sandal covered feet.

 _She's being so cute yet so sexy right now._

 _ **Weren't you just saying that you needed to get a grip on yourself.**_

 _Shut up, Drew_

 _ **You're only telling me that because you know that I'm right**_

 _No, I'm telling you to shut up because you need to shut up. I can thinks these things about my own girlfriend. It's not like I'm doing to some random stranger,_

 _ **Point taken but remember to cover up if one thing leads to another.**_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _ **You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm just saying. It's very easy to get caught up and mistakes are made. That's how teenage pregnancies happen.**_

 _No, teenage pregnancies happens because they don't think about the consequences while they were doing it._

 _ **You just said what I said but in your own words, idiot *face-palm***_

 _Oh…right *nervous laughing* Sorry_

 _ **I swear that you worry me sometimes but wrap it up just as a pre-caution.**_

 _I will and I'll talk to you later_

"Look beautiful. Not that you don't look beautiful everyday but you look especially beautiful today" I said smiling.

"T-Thank you A-Anna" Elsa said blushing.

"Awww you're blushing" I said teasingly.

"Anna" Elsa said smacking me on the shoulder.

"Elsa" I said pulling her by the hips.

Elsa rests her forehead against mine with either hand on my shoulder and I lean up to kiss her on the lips. The blonde kisses me back when a car horn cuts in making me groan out loud. _Dammit, I swear they have horrible timing._ I stand up and takes my girlfriend's hand in my own before leading her outside. I locked the front door behind us to the guys and Anya in blonde guy's family mini van.

We walked towards the green van when Olaf opens the one large side door with a goofy smile on his face. He hops out before pulling the two of us in a warm hug.

"If it isn't the happy couple, I missed you guys" Olaf said smiling.

"It is good to see you again, Olaf and I missed you too" Elsa said smiling back.

"I didn't. I needed a breaks from you mofos" I said snickering.

"Well" Olaf said in mock offence.

"Oh you know that I was kidding" I said rolling my eyes.

"Me thinks that the lady protests too much" Elsa said smirking.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked half glaring at my girlfriend.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist and just get in the van" Marshall said from the passenger's side.

"Obviously your crankiness hasn't changed since we've been" Anna said as I helped Elsa into the van.

"I'm not cranky. I just wanna get going before hit traffic on the freeway and get away from a certain redhead" Marshall said frowning.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked frowning.

"Not you the other redhead in this group" Marshall said pointing his thumb at Anya.

Anya simply smiles and wiggles her fingers at the raven haired boy. She's wearing a red bikini with a white wrap around her hips and her hair is in a loose ponytail.

"Will you just admit that you like her and get it over with" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"For the umpteenth time, I don't like her and will you drop it" Marshall said glaring at Kristoff.

"I'm just saying dude. For someone you don't like a certain someone, you sure were concerned about how she was doing in New York while they were gone" Kristoff said pulling away from the curb.

"Awww you was concerned about little old me. Marshmallow, I'm touched" Anya said batting her eyelashes at him.

"I wasn't concerned" Marshall said folding his arms.

"What would you call it?" I asked smirking.

"Curiosity" Marshall deadpanned.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat, bro. If you don't ask her out then I will" Olaf said smirking.

"Go ahead, it's a free country" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

Olaf turns to Anya giving her a discreet wink before taking her hands in his. The older redhead giggles a little before straighten up in her seat. Marshall watches the two through the rear view mirror. Elsa covers her giggles with her hand. _Oh this is gonna be good._

"Okay then. Anya, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course I'll go out with you, Olaf. Pick me up at seven" Anya said smiling.

"What? You're actually agreeing to going out with him" Marshall said frowning.

"Why not? Got a problem with it?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got a problem with it. You can't go out with him"

"Why is that?" Anya asked curious.

"Because for one he's a child trapped in a teenager's body and two, I lo- like you… kinda" Marshall muttered under his breath.

"Kinda?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay okay I like you… a lot" Marshall said as his cheeks turn pinkish.

"Awww I knew it and I like you too… a lot and you can pick me up at seven. Sorry Olaf" Anya said patting Olaf on the shoulder.

"No problem" Olaf said leaning back into his seat.

"What just happened?" Elsa asked curious.

"Marshall got played into revealing his repressed feeling for Anya and it was funny" I said snickering.

"Don't make me stop this Anna and come back there" Marshall said menacingly.

"Okay, okay calm your ovaries. Sheesh" I said rolling my eyes.

Elsa giggles a little as she rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulders pulling her close to me as we get on the freeway and it's smooth sailing from there. There's next to no traffic as we cruise down to Venice Beach. By the time we get there, it's about 11:30 with all of the surfers are on their board catching waves and the beachgoers are either playing volleyball, playing in the sand or in the water.

We flied out of the van with me and the guys taking the stuff out of the back. Kristoff had asked the girls to go ahead and find a good spot on the beach since it's gonna take us two trips to get everything out of the van. I grab my, Elsa's and Anya's backpacks as Marshall and Olaf grab the ice chest and Kristoff grabs the small barbecue that his Dad let him borrow.

We walks onto the beach to find the girls found a rather good spot. It's a good distance from the ocean but close enough to the parking a lot. The guys set up the spot before getting the rest of the stuff from the van and I sat down on one of the beach blankets when I feel something cold against my arm. I jumped and look down at my arm to see that something white and sticky there.

 _ **Phrasing Anna, phrasing.**_

 _Get your mind out the damn gutter, Drew. You know what I meant._

 _ **Do I Anna, do I? You could've meant a lot of things.**_

 _I can't stand you sometimes._

 _ **Oh well, you're stuck with me**_

 _Dammit_

I smell it and it's sunscreen. Two hands rubs the sunscreen into my arm and I see that it's Elsa. Why is she rubbing sunscreen on me?

"Because I do not want you get sunburned"

"Did I just say what I was thinking?"

"Yes, you did" Elsa said nodding.

"Damn I thought I got over that" I said shaking my head.

"It is quite alright Anna. It is not a big deal" Elsa said smiling.

"If you say so but I don't think I'm gonna sunscreen though"

"It is better to be safe than sorry" Elsa said rubbing sunscreen on any visible patch of skin.

I sigh a little because I hate sunscreen. It always smell too strong and it lingers. The manufacturing company couldn't make it feel better or something when they made this stuff. I feel a shift in body weight and snap out of my thoughts to see Elsa sitting in-between my legs. She hands me the bottle of sunscreen with a shy look on her face and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"C-Could you… c-could you p-put some on m-my b-back?" Elsa asked shyly.

Awww, she's being cute again. I take the sunscreen from her before moving her hair over to one shoulder.

"Sure" I said squirting some into my hands.

I rub the sunscreen up and down her back and over her shoulders. I rub it in good before closing the sunscreen bottle when the guys finally come back with the rest of the stuff. Kristoff starts up the grill and put some burgers on. Olaf pulls out a soccer ball from his backpack and asks me and Marshall to play with him. I ask Elsa if she wants to play with us but she politely declines to talk with Anya.

I bounced the ball on my thigh when the white boy round house kicks the ball onto the ground. Marshall and me chase after him in an attempt to get it away from but it's easier said than done since Olaf is faster than the both of us. I'm having fun and I look back at the blonde to see that she's talking with Anya and some guys that I couldn't see their faces.

I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend and best the crap out of the guy but I don't like how close he is to her. The raven haired boy sees what I'm staring at and a scowl rears its ugly head onto his face. The same can't be said about him and it looks like he's ready to fight someone. He rushes over there but I catch him by the arm before he does something he'll regret later.

"Anna, let me go. I'm gonna get some surfer ass" Marshall said struggling against me.

"I know what you're feeling and I get it but you don't want to do something you'll regret later" I said frowning.

"I'm not gonna regret kick that guy's ass for flirting with my girl" Marshall said frowning.

"Do you wanna look like the jealous, possessive boyfriend? If you do then go ahead but I can't say that it's gonna look good on you" I said letting him.

"So you think that I should do nothing?"

"I didn't say that but I do I have a plan though" I said smirking.

"I'm listening"

I whisper the plan into his ear and he looks at me with a smirk on his face. We causally walk over towards the girls and the surfer jerk faces before pulling the girls into our laps.

Elsa leans into my embrace and I kiss her on the forehead as I discreetly glare at the surfers. _No one flirts with my girlfriend while I'm not looking. No one said that I couldn't be an undercover jealous person because it causes less problems that way. It's not that I don't trust Elsa, I just don't trust the guys that try to hit on her._ The surfer jerk faces looked away in defeat as Marshall and me high-five when the girls weren't looking.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow at us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Marshall and I said in unison.

"No seriously, we were talking when they showed then the two you come in all of a sudden and get all affectionate. Fess up" Anya said crossing her arms.

"No paranoid" I said holding my hands up.

"There was no need to be jealous" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

"Who said that we were jealous? We weren't jealous" Marshall said shaking his head.

The girls looked at each other with a look that says that they don't believe us before giggling. What was that about? Why are they giggling? When we asked, they just giggle before kissing the both of us on the cheek. I may be a girl but I still don't have a clue about what goes on their heads. I swears girls are a complete mystery to me but I plan to unwrap that mystery one clue at a time.

"Guys, the foods ready and it's delicious if I do say so myself" Kristoff said puffing out his chest.

"We'll be the judge of that" Olaf said grabbing a burger.

Marshall hesitantly wait as Olaf chews and swallows his burger. We waited for 5 minutes to see if he kneels or not and he doesn't. The raven haired and me grab a burger and I have to say that it's not bad. The blonde guy smiles happily as we inhaled the food. I look at the water and I wanted to jump in but I know that I have to wait 30 minutes after eating.

I hate waiting but as long as I have Elsa by my side, it's not too bad. I leaned on my palms as the blonde leans against with her head in the crook of my neck and draw imaginary designs on my stomach. It's tickles but I like it. Kristoff and Olaf go play volleyball with some people that they just met. Marshall and Anya decided on going for a walk along the shore leaving the two of us alone.

"Anna"

"Yeah Elsa"

"Thank you" Elsa said smiling.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For convincing to go beach today. It's taken my mind off of the audition and I am having fun" Elsa said looking me in the eyes.

"Good to hear and I'm glad that you're having fun" I said smiling.

"I was so sadden about the audition but it does not matter any more. I have you and good friends to look after me and I cannot thank you enough"

"That's what friends are for and I'll always look after you. You're very important to me" I said kissing her on the lips.

"You are very important to me as well" Elsa said kissing me back.

A idea popped into my head and I feel myself smirk before placing my arm underneath the blonde's knees with the other at her waist. I take her in my arms before making a mad dash towards the ocean like a bat outta hell. The surprised pianist holds onto my neck from dear life before I jumped into the freezing cold water. The older girl squealed loudly as I laugh my ass off and was rewarded by a smack on the shoulder along with a adorable pout on my girlfriend's face.

I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself as the blue eyed beauty stands and I was about to ask where she going but the question never got past my lips. I nearly got drowned by an oncoming wave making that pout turn into a small yet sexy smirk on her face. I guess that I deserve that after what I did but it was well worth it. Elsa holds her hand out towards me and I graciously take before quickly jumping to my feet so I wouldn't get almost drowned again by waves.

I'm completely soaked through but that's the point of wearing swimwear to get wet.

"Hey, it's you"

We turned to see that it's that stupid guy Chase again and this time he's wearing swim trunks without a shirt. It's obvious that this guy works out with his washboard abs and decent biceps. _Ugh, why did we have to run into this guy again? Now I have another surfer jerk face to chase off from my girlfriend. Where's a crowbar or a really large bat when you need one? I swear that these guys can't take a fucking hint._

"Um sorry who are you? Have we met before?" Elsa asked titling her head to the side.

"Uh Chase. I was the guy in the car that try to pick you a couple of weeks ago" Chase said as his left eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance.

"Sorry but I do not remember any guy trying to pick me up" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Chase asked shocked.

"I am sorry but I do not remember you at all. I guess that you were just not worth remembering" Elsa said shrugging.

I cover my mouth with my hands to keep myself from laughing out loud. It was embarrassing enough that Elsa doesn't remember him at all plus getting burned like that. Laughing at his expanse would be adding salt to his open wounds and I'm not that cruel. Chase was dumbfounded and walks away slowly in an attempt to progress what just happened.

"You really don't remember him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but it would have easier and quicker to get rid of him if I told that I did not. I am with you and I only want to think about you, no one else" Elsa said taking my hand.

"Awww how did I get so lucky to have you?" I asked kissing the back of her hand.

"I have asked myself the same thing" Elsa said giggling.

We played around in the ocean splashing each other with the water when we were sprayed by water guns being handled by Marshall and Olaf. I ducked under the white haired twin and repeatedly poked him in the side making him laugh uncontrollably. He drops the water gun which Elsa quickly picks and sprays the older break-dancer with. I hold his hand as the blonde sprays him and he laughs as he struggles against me. The raven haired twin quickly turn against his brother and soaks his twin.

"Traitor!" Olaf sad glaring at his brother.

Earning him a mouth full of water, Marshall smirks evilly. I let go of the twin and as soon as I did, he lunges for his brother tackling him to the ground. Me and Elsa watches as the twin wrestle each on the shore with slightly amused looks on our faces. I was amused anyways since this happens every once in awhile for the brothers. We stayed at the beach until it started getting dark and the guys packed up the stuff while the girl change into to regular clothes in the restroom nearby.

I hate changing in the beach restrooms because they're completely gross and disgusting. I often wonder if anyone ever cleans this place if so, they're doing a horrible job from the looks and smells of it. I walked out of the restroom wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans shorts, white sneakers and a black jacket. Anya and the pianist walk out in their clothes and my girl walks over towards me before lacing our fingers together.

We walked towards the guys has they pack up the last of the beach stuff before heading over towards the van. A breeze comes in and I see the blue eyed beauty shudder a little. I take my jacket off and place around her shoulders as she slips her arms through the sleeves.

"Aren't you going to be cold without jacket?" Elsa asked unsure about taking my jacket.

"I'm sure that I'll live" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Man, you two are lovey-dovey" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Don't hate Marshall, don't hate" I said giving him the hand. "Nobody's hatin' okay" Marshall said mimicking my pose.

"Are you sure about that? You can be all lovey-dovey with Anya now so it's all good" I said smirking.

"Elsa, would you be okay if I fed your girlfriend to some sharks?" Marshall asked turning to face Elsa.

"I would prefer it if you did not use my girlfriend as shark food" Elsa said giggling.

I stuck my tongue out at Marshall only for him to do the same thing to me. We all climbed into the van as Kristoff drives off towards home. Today has been a good day and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I got to the beach with my girl and my best friends. I could've done with all the guys hitting on Elsa but overall it's still a good day.

* * *

End of ch. 52


	53. Chapter 53

The Arrangement ch. 53

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Kristoff drops us off at home after a fun day at the beach and we walked through the front door of the house. The place was dead silent and it was a little unnerving. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter and I picked it up.

 _ **Anna,**_

 _ **Your Father and I have gone out for tonight to one of his events that one of his colleagues is hosting. I don't know how long we are going to be there so I left you some money to order takeout when you come back from the beach. Don't spend it all on junk food please and we'll see you when we get back.**_

 _ **Love your Mom**_

Well that explains why we're the only ones here but it could be worse I guess. I show Elsa the notes and she makes up some excuse to go to her room in a hurry. _Okay, that was a little weird. What was that all about_?I shrug it off before waking up the stairs to my room. I set my backpack down a the edge of the bed before going into my drawers to find something to change into.

I take a quick shower and change into a orange t-shirt and black shorts before walking into my room. I flop on my bed with my arms raised above my head and sigh in content. I never been this happy with the way that my life is going. I mean I have great, supportive parents even though they can be a little eccentric sometimes, amazing friends that I know that have my back no matter what and most of all I have the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the world.

What can be any better than that? What more can I ask for? To become a great break-dancer and choreographer but other than that, my life is great. A soft knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts and raise my head to see that it's Elsa. My eyes almost popped out of the socket when I realized that she's not wearing what she wore to the beach but now wearing a sexy, pink nurse outfit.

The blonde looks at me shyly with a very cute blush gracing her cheeks as she tugs at the edges of her skirt. The outfit hugs the pianist's body in all of the right places and I feel myself twitch in anticipation. _Where did she get a outfit from? I know that she wouldn't buy something like this for the heck of it. I mean that it looks amazing on her and I want to tear it off of her but she doesn't look comfortable in it._

"Um Elsa, what's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am going to be your nurse for the evening and you need a full body examination" Elsa said blushing further.

 _Oh dear God, that was fucking hot. If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up. She can exam any time or for how long she wants to._ Elsa walks over towards me as her hips swaying with every sensual step she takes and pulls off the stethoscope from around her neck. I swallow visibly as she places it over my heart and I know that the blonde could hear how fast my heart is beating.

It doesn't help that my and her face are mere inches away each other and her hand gently resting on my stomach. I feel the heat creeping its way into my cheeks and my boner is straining against the confinement of my shorts. I'm not sure if the older girl knows what she's doing to me but it's really turning me on. I reached up and gently grab her by the back of her neck, smashing our lips together.

The pianist's breath hitched as she kisses me back before climbing on top of me. I sweep my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access and it wasn't long before I was granted accessed. I slip my tongue into her mouth and search every nook and cranny of it as my girlfriend moans. I didn't notice the blue eyed beauty's hand moving from the top of my clothed stomach to the elastic waistband of my shorts.

She breaks the kiss before placing kisses along my neck as her hand disappears into my shorts and lightly gripping me. I let out a moan and bucked my erection in her hand to get more friction. Elsa's hand moves up and down along my length as I threw my head back. My hands slides up her creamy white thighs underneath her skirt to her lacy panties.

I see that they are slightly darken in the middle and I smirked a little. I slip my hands into her underwear to find that the blonde is turned on and pushed one of my fingers into her wet folds. The pianist's eyes widen slightly before shuddering a little and letting out a small moan escape her lips. I push my finger in and out of her and watch intently at the adorable blush that seems to stay on her cheeks.

I added another finger and the older girl bucks against my fingers while my other hand unbuttons the front of her shirt. I am rewarded with the very sexy sight of my girlfriend wearing a very lacy bra with her breasts being barely contained.

I reached behind her and unhook the bra before discarding it along with the shirt on the floor. I take one breast into my hand and taking the other in my mouth. I nipped sucked, and tugged at the nub causing the blue eyed beauty to buck hard into my hand and throwing her head back.

"A-Anna"

I love the way that Elsa says my name. I want to hear more of it. No, I want more of her. I need more of her and I don't think that I can wait any more. I flip us over so I'm on top and I remove my fingers, getting a small whimper from the girl underneath me. I remove my shorts and I look at the blonde with some hesitation. If we continue with what we're doing, there's no turning from it. I want her to be 100% sure that she wants to do this before doing anything else.

"Elsa, are you sure that you want to continue this. We can stop if you want"

"Do you not want to do this?" Elsa asked confused.

"I do want this but I'm not sure if you do. There's no turning back if we keep doing and I want you to be very sure about this"

"I am sure that I want to do this. I want to give myself completely to you, Anna because I… I love you" Elsa said blushing.

I couldn't stop the huge grin from breaking out on my face before leaning in to capture Elsa's love. I know that she loves me but actually hearing makes me feel like I'm over the moon and I don't think I ever want to come back down. I pull back to open the secret compartment in my wall and opened the red box that I got awhile back. Good thing that I did too.

I rip open the square package wrapping and roll the condom along my erection before lining myself up with the blonde. I look at the older girl for confirmation and she nods with a small smile on her face. I slowly push myself inside of the older girl's warm folds and oh my God, I can't describe how unbelievably good it feels to been inside of her.

I open my eyes to see the tears rolling down the pianist's eyes causing me to look down to see some blood coming out. _Oh dear God, what the hell did I do?! I thought I was being gentle so why is Elsa is bleeding, I knew that it was going to hurt but not to the point where she was going to bleed. Oh dear God, what do I do? Do I pull out? Do I stay in? I don't know what to do._

I apologize over and over again but it doesn't feel like it's enough. _Of course it's not enough. I hurt Elsa. I didn't mean to but doesn't matter because I still did it. Why am I such an idiot? I could've prevent this somehow. It's my fault that she's hurting and in pain. I feel like crying. Psh, like I have the right to cry. I'm not the one in pain._ I feel my face being pulling up before looking into a pair of blue eyes.

I open my mouth to apologize for who know many times in the last few minutes but was cut off by a pair of lips. I don't know why Elsa is kissing me since I hurt her so badly. I don't deserve her kissing with how badly I hurt her _._

"Anna, do not apologize. I knew full well that it was going to hurt and I know that you did not mean to hurt me on purpose" Elsa said smiling sympathetically.

"But you're bleeding"

"Anna, it is okay. The pain will pass" Elsa said pulling me into a kiss.

I kiss her back as I wait for Elsa to adjust to me being inside of her. I'm not sure if we should continue this but the blonde is adamant about continuing. It was a few minutes before the pianist let me know that it was okay to move. I slowly move in and out of her in an attempt to make things more pleasurable for the blue eyed beauty.

Elsa's moans filled the room as she wraps her arms around my neck. Being inside of the blonde feels so amazing and thrust a little harder causing her to moan louder. Her moans are a major turn on and I want to hear more of them. I grab her hips and thrust harder into her. I try different angles to see what would be the most pleasurable for the older girl.

It wasn't long before I reach that one spot causing her to tighten around me and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. I tried to hit that spot again and the pianist moans loudly.

"A-Anna, do it a-again" Elsa said pulling me into a needy kiss.

I smirk into the kiss as I hit the spot again and again. Every time I hit that spot, the blue eyed beauty would tighten around me and I'm reaching my breaking point. Elsa's legs wrap my waist, giving me better access to her G-spot. With a few more thrusts, the blonde clamps down around me causing me to explode. I spasm as I ride out my orgasm before collapsing down on top of the older girl.

I slowly pull out of my girlfriend before rolling over onto my back. I pulled the condom off, tossing it in the trash can in-between my desk and my bed. The pianist lays her head in the crook of my neck before snuggling closer to me as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer if possible. I still feel guilty about hurting the blue eyed beauty but I'm glad that I was able to make her feel better in the end.

This is something I want to do again and something that I want to do with only my girlfriend. I don't want anyone more than I want Elsa and I can't see myself with anyone but her. The sex is the icing on top of our relationship and I can't wait to see what else comes our way. I wrap the blanket around the both of us as I rest my cheek on top of the blonde's head.

"Anna"

"Yeah Elsa"

"I love you" Elsa said as her grip on my t-shirt tighten.

"I love you, Snowflake" I said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

End of ch. 53


	54. Chapter 54

The Arrangement ch. 54

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

It has been a 3 weeks since I have not heard anything from Julliard and 2 weeks since I gave Anna my virginity. I am glad that I was able to give myself wholly to the redhead in such an intimate way and I do not regret. I know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life and I cannot see myself with anyone else. I am a little nervous about the whole Julliard situation.

I do not know if I am accept and it is very nerve wrecking. I just want to know if I have gotten accepted into the school or not so I can move forward with my life. If I do not get in than there are plenty of other school beside this one school and it will not defend if I will have a career in music or not. One way or another, I will get my music out there and I will succeed because I have faith that my dreams will come true.

The break-dancer and I walk home hand-in-hand and she has been having a feeling that something good is going to happen. The younger girl is not too sure what it was since today has not been different for any other day except for Hans not bothering us so I guess that is a good thing. That might be a good sign. We walked through the front door to find Mama, Papa, and Father sitting in the living room with nervous looks on their faces.

This cannot be good. The last time that all we of them were in the same room together was when they told me that Anna was kidnapped. I know that should not assume that something bad has happen but I cannot the feeling of nervousness making my stomach do back flips and not in a good way. The redhead notices the tension in the room and raises an eyebrow at the adults in the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Anna asked curious.

"Nothing is wrong. We just got Elsa's letter from Julliard and we thought it would good thing if we all support her when she opens it" Papa said smiling reassuringly.

"Oh okay"

Mama gives me the letter before she wraps her arms around my shoulders and squeezes me a little. I take a deep breath before hesitantly opening up the letter. I pulled the letter out and read it.

 _ **Dear Elsa Arendelle,**_

 _ **I am glad to inform you that you are one of the few to get accepted into Julliard. We were very impressed with your audition and I heard from a very reliable source that you wrote the song that that you sung. I would like to see you in New York City in the fall after you graduate. Welcome to Julliard, Ms. Arendelle**_

 _ **~Dean of Julliard, Mr. Kakei**_

I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it! I… I got into Julliard! I am going to New York in the fall. I am completely shocked that I cannot form words to express how I am feeling right now.

"Elsa? Elsa. Snowflake? Elsa, what does the letter say?" Anna asked looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

I want to tell what it says but I am shocked from what I read to say anything. The redhead takes the letter away from my hand and reads it herself. She plows through it and a huge grin forms on her face before taking me in her arms. The break-dancer lifts me off of the ground and starts spinning me around in her excitement causing me to giggle out loud.

"You did it! You did it, Elsa! My girl is going to Julliard" Anna said loudly.

Papa and Father shakes hands with each other and smile proudly at me. When Anna finally sets me on my feet, I am pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mama and she kisses on the top of my head. "I am so proud of you, baby girl" Mama said smiling lovingly.

"Thank you Mama" I said hugging her.

"Our baby girl is off to college in the Big Apple" Papa said grinning.

"I know what you mean. I knew that this was coming but nothing will never prepare you. Congrats Elsa" Father said hugging me.

"Thank you Father, I am actually surprised that I got it since Julliard is very selective with the students that they let into their school" I said smiling.

"Are you kidding? Of course you would get it. They would be crazy not to let you in and if they didn't then it's their loss" Anna said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I guess but I am not all the way sure that I want to go. I mean it is on the other side of the country and I will be so far away from everything that I used to. It will be rare that I will able to see my family and friends at all" I said wringing.

"You don't have to go if you want to go. It's your choice and no one will force to go if that's not what you want cause we'll be proud of you no matter what you chose. Make sure that you're doing this it's what you want not because you're afraid" Father said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand" I said nodding.

"If you do deicide to go to New York then you're gonna be alone. We're been talking with some of the other parents if Elsa decided to go to Julliard that we set up an apartment for you, Anna, Kristoff, Marshall, Olaf, Anya and Mulan to stay in New York while you're there" Papa said grinning.

"W-What? Really?" I asked surprised.

"For real? No joke?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am very serious but you would be spending your senior year in New York instead of here" Papa said nodding.

"I wouldn't care about as long as I am with Elsa. I wouldn't mind moving to New York plus I heard the dance scene there is pretty epic" Anna said smiling.

"You would be willing to leave Los Angeles to go to New York with me, Anna?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

"Of course I would. I want you to be happy if going to New York or staying here will make you happy then I'll do it. You're important to me, Elsa" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

I feel the heat making its way into my cheek and I take a sudden interest in my shoes. I feel all warm and fuzzy when Anna tells me that she is willing to move with me to New York so we would not be apart and that I am happy. As long as I have her by side then I do not care where we are. I tell them that I would think about it before responding to my acceptance letter.

The redhead and I walk upstairs into her bedroom and she lays on her back on the bed. She hold out her arms for climb into them and I do as she wraps one arm around my waist as the other places a lock of hair behind my ear. I wrap my arms around the break-dancer's midsection and snuggle into the crook on her neck. We lay there for awhile in a comfortable silence with our legs intertwined.

There is a lot to think about what I am going to after high school especially with what I am going to go to. I have been accepted in the Music Institute, USC, UCLA, and now Julliard. If I do go to the other school then I will have to move at all but if I do go to Julliard then I would have to move to the other side of the country. I know that Anna is willing to move to New York with me but I do not know about the others.

I want them to uproot their lives just for my sake because I could not do that to them no matter how much I want them there with me. Over the small time that I have appeared here, the guys have taken me into their group with open arms. They have more than just my friends, they have become like my brothers that I would not trade for the world. Anya is one of my best friend and someone that I go to for advice about things that I cannot talk to the guys or Anna about. What do I do? Do I go to New York or do I stay here?

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was wrapped up in my thoughts" I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay, you know that the guys wouldn't mind go to New York with us. They love you" Anna said smiling.

"I love them too but I could not ask them to uproot their lives for me. That is not fair to them" I said frowning.

"You're not uprooting them from anything and if you don't believe me, let's call them" Anna said pulling out her phone. She dials Kristoff's number and he picks up on the third ring. I cannot believe that Anna is doing this but it is so her.

"Yo Feisty Pants, what's up?"

"Hey Kris, would you pick up your stuff and moving to New York with me and Elsa? She thinks that she would uprooting your life if she asked you to come" Anna replied.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind her uprooting me. I give full permission to uprooting. Please uproot me Elsa" Kristoff said mock begging.

"I could not ask you to do that, Kristoff" I said shaking my head.

"I wouldn't mind. Just tell me when we leave and I'll meet ya at the airport" Kristoff said laughing a little.

"Told ya. Thanks Kristoff" Anna said hanging up the phone.

She dials Olaf and Marshall's number and we got the same reaction from the twins but more excitement from the white haired one. The raven haired twin tells me to stop being ridiculous, that I am stuck with them for life, and they would follow anywhere regardless if I wanted them to or not. I am very touched that the guys feel this way and I am glad that they are willingly to move for me.

I have very lucky to have all them in my life and I would not change a thing. When I was in Norway, I never thought I would have many friends if any but since I have moved back; I have found a group of friends have so much for me and care so much about me. I am going to make them proud. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket to seeing that Anya has texted me. I open it.

 _ **Anya: Guess what?**_

 _ **Me: What?**_

 _ **Anya: I got into Julliard. I'm going to New York in the Fall. We're going to school together**_ _ **J**_

 _ **Me: I am very happy for you, Anya but what makes you think that I got into Julliard.**_

 _ **Anya: Cause I know and because Marshmallow just texted me that you got in.**_

 _ **Me: I should have known that he would have told me**_

 _ **Anya: That school isn't gonna be able to able this much sexiness in one place ;)**_

 _ **Me: Anya! You know that I am in committed relationship and I do not want anyone in the school**_

 _ **Anya: I know that you don't and I don't either besides no one said that getting someone. Calm down**_

 _ **Me: Sorry**_

 _ **Anya: It's cool but we're gonna be the best that school has ever seen. I got homework to do and I'll let your girlfriend get freaky with you**_

 _ **Me: Getting freaky? What do you mean?**_

 _ **Anya: Ask your girlfriend *snickering***_

"Anya?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was her. Anna, can I ask you something?" I asked looking up at her.

"Sure, what's up?" Anna asked looking at me.

"What does getting freaky mean?" I asked curiously.

"Oh god, I am going to get her" Anna said shaking her head.

* * *

End of ch. 54


	55. Chapter 55

The Arrangement ch. 55

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I still cannot believe that I got accepted into Julliard but I am happy that I did. It does not may my decision whether to attend the school any easier. I mean if I do decide to go that means packing up and moving to New York. I know that Anya will be there with me and that puts my mind at ease but it also means that Anna and the guys will going with me as well.

I do want them there with me but I don't want to uproot their lives just for my sake no matter how willing they to go with me. I know that I should not base my decision solely based on my friends but they are very important to me and there are no one else that I rather spend time in New York with. Julliard is one of the top schools in the country for the performing arts and they are very exclusive with who they let in.

I could learn a lot from the teachers there educational wise and see a new way of doing things that I never see before. I sit in my English Literature class with my mind completely unfocused on the lesson that Ms. Belle is teaching us. I wish that I could focus on the lesson at hand but I have too much on my mind to do it. I sigh soft when I feel something nudging me and I look up to see that it's Anya.

She has a concerned look on her face and I look around to see that everyone in the classroom has already left. _Oh dear, I was too unfocused to notice that class had ended._ I packed up my things and slip my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the classroom in step with the redhead.

"You okay, Elsa. Something brothering?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is about Julliard. I do not know if I should go" I said sighing.

"Why? You don't want to go?" Anya asked confused.

"It is not that. It is just that if I do go, I know that Anna and the guys will follow me and I do not to uproot their lives no matter how much they do not mind. I will not feel right doing that to them"

"I'm pretty sure that it's uprooting if someone is willing to go with you. I know for a fact that Anna and the guys love enough to move to New York so you can pursue your dreams plus I'll be there will you every step of the way" Anya said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"You are right. Thank you Anya" I said smiling.

"No problem, what are friends for. So stop stressing, gurl" Anya said smiling.

"I will try" I said nodding.

We continue to talk as we make our way to class when we see Anna and Kristoff walking in direction. The younger redhead locks eyes with me and a huge grin forms on her face. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I smile back at her. The break-dancer walks towards us before pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the lips.

"Hey beautiful" Anna said grinning.

"I a-am fine" I said blushing.

"Don't get all shy on her now, Elsa. I have a favor to ask you, Anna" Anya said pointing a finger at Anna.

"What's the favor?" Anna asked confused.

"Elsa here, has been stressing over going to Julliard and it is your job as her girlfriend to alleviate her of that stress" Anya said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you suggest that I do?" Anna deadpanned.

"Eat her out or fuck her brains out might help. I don't really care what you do but just do it" Anya said pushing me towards Anna.

I could not believe that Anya could say things like that so causally like that. I do not think my, Anna's or Kristoff's could not get any more red if it was possible. The older redhead girl could not have been any more vulgar. I understand that she is trying to help but there are other things she could have asked of my girlfriend than to… go down on me or have sexual relations with me.

I do not think it could have anymore worse with her saying those things out loud. We are just lucky that no one was in the hallway that we are standing in to hear Anya. Kristoff walks ran with his bangs over his eyes as he avoids looking at any of us. The Russian just laughs boisterously as she pats me on the back while shaking her head.

"You two are just two cute. You're gonna have to get used to me saying like this now if we're live together in New York because it's only gonna worse from here on out" Anya said walking away.

She leaves Anna and I in the hallway. I do not know what to say now to break this awkward yet embarrassing silence that has fallen in between us. The redhead in front of me standing awkwardly rubs the back of her neck as she shifts from one foot to the other.

I can tell that she is feeling very uncomfortable with it being written all over her face. I gently reach for the hand that is attached to the younger girl's neck and lacing our fingers together as she looks up at me. I leaned forward and place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"My apologizes about Anya. She thought that she was helping me with deciding to go to New York or not" I said sheepishly.

"It's okay but I didn't think she would say the stuff that she did but this is Anya that we're talking here. Elsa, you don't have to go to Julliard if you don't want to besides you have plenty of time to decide so don't worry so much" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Anna. I will see during lunch right"

"Yeah" Anna said nodding.

"Okay"

I turned to walk to my Trigonometry class. Anna is right about me having plenty of time to decide about Julliard and I should not be stressing over it. My second and third classes were rather uneventful. I walk towards the cafeteria with my lunch in my hand when I notice Hans leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door of the cafeteria with his arms folded.

He has this smirk on his face that I guess is supposed to look charming or something but it does not. It might have worked on other girls that do not what kind of guy that the auburn boy is but not on me. I do not like him and I do not want anything to do with him. I just wish that the basketball player will just leave Anna and I alone. We are not bothering him and he needs to just take a hint. I keep my head held high and not give a second glance as I walk past him and into the cafeteria.

"You can't just ignore me, Elsa. You're gonna have to talk to me one way or another" Hans said smugly.

I continue walking until I spotted Anna and our friends. I walk towards them with the basketball player on my heels. He tries to get me to talk to him but I just ignore him to the best of my abilities. The redhead looks up at me with a smile but the smile drops when she sees the auburn haired boy walking behind me. I sit down next to my girlfriend who is glaring holes into the older boy.

I take the break-dancer's hand in my own before kissing her cheek so she will not do something that would get her in trouble again.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend? didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Anna asked glaring at him.

"I can hardly believe that Elsa is dating you of all people" Hans said rolling his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked frowning.

"For one thing, she's out of league and there's no way that you manage to pull someone that hot. And secondly, you're a freak. You have a dick in between your legs and I don't how anyone would want to touch you let alone want to be in 10 feet of you" Hans sneered.

"I may be a freak but you're just mad that someone loves me for me and not for my anatomy. Plus I'm a lot bigger than you are and if I remember correctly you were the one that wanted to get into my pants" Anna said with a smug smirk.

I am proud that Anna is standing up for herself without the use of violence. Although she is rubbing their relationship in Hans' face, I would rather not hear about it. I am not jealous or envy that the auburn haired boy is the redhead girl's first serious relationship. The crowd snickering at what they hear and the basketball player's face turns bright red at being laughed.

In a flash, he reaches out grabs the younger girl by the collar and lifts her out of her chair with her feet hanging off of the ground. The guys were about to rush to defend the youngest of the crew when one of the teacher walks in to see what is going on.

"Mr. Westerguard, put Ms. Simmons down this instant and go to the principle's office now" Mr. Maurice said frowning.

"But she-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just go"

Hans sets Anna on her feet and walks to the principle's office with Mr. Maurice right behind him. The cafeteria goes back to eating lunch and talking amongst themselves. Anna sits down and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt are you?" I asked checking for injuries.

"Elsa, I am fine. I'm not injuried" Anna said kissing the back of my hand.

"Dude, Hans is lucky that Maurice walked in or else, we would've kicked his ass" Kristoff said punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Yeah, I know and thanks guys" Anna said smiling.

The rest of lunch goes without another hitch but I could not help feel that what Hans had said really had affected Anna more than she lets on. I want to reassure that her anatomy does not change how I feel about her and I do not think words are going to be enough. _What am I going to do? What can I do? How can I show that Anna that love everything about her?_

 _That I love that she is different._ The bells ring and I pull Anya off to the side while Olaf and the break-dancer walks to the gym. The redhead looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Anya, I need to ask you something"

"Okay, what's up?"

"You know that Anna is… different from other girls, right?"

"Yeah, she has a dick. What does that have to do with anything?" Anya asked confused.

"I think what Hans had said had affected more than she is letting on and I want to show her that it does not matter that she is different" I said seriously.

"Okay, I think that I have an idea. You could always give her a blowjob" Anya said smirking.

"A what? What is that?" I asked confused.

"I love how innocent you are and corrupting you. Anna is gonna thank me later for this. A blow job or fellatio as some call it is when the girl sucks on the guy's dick" Anya said giggling.

I feel the heat rushes to my face and in between my legs. The thought of myself giving Anna a blow job has a certain… appeal to it. Anya laughs loudly as she leans against the lockers nearby. I slap her on the shoulder but it only makes her laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry Elsa but I can see the wheel turning in your head and I'm assuming that you're imaging it. Since this is gonna be your first time doing this, make sure that you don't use your teeth and accidentally bite her. If you need even more help, imagine Anna's dick as a big lollipop" Anya said smirking.

"Is… is t-this a w-wrong w-way to do this?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that there isn't since there's no wrong way to do a blowjob. Anna will enjoy it regardless and she'll tell you if you're doing something. Good luck, gurl" Anya said patting me on the back.

I hope that Anya is right about this. I want to show Anna that she is special and nothing will change that. I walk towards the gym for physical education class.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Elsa has been acting rather weird since lunch and I don't know why. Every time I asked if something was wrong, the blonde would look away timidly and say that she was fine. I'm getting the nagging feeling that she's not and it might have something to do with Julliard. I really hope that she isn't stressing over going there because it's not a big deal that she is making it into.

I mean the guy and me are more than willing to move to New York for her because we love her and we don't to get separated. I know we're not always gonna be together but least this way we'll be together a little while longer. Our crew has gotten a little bit bigger with the pianist and Anya coming into our lives. Marshall is slightly less an ass since he and the Russian had gotten together but only slightly and he's happier.

I never seen the raven haired twin more protected of the two girls than Olaf and Kristoff. Not to say that the male blonde and the white haired twin aren't protected over them but Marshall is even more so. I know that the guy and me would do anything for the girl if push came to shove even if it means moving to another state to make them happy.

Elsa and me walk home hand-in-hand and blonde is pretty quiet. I can see that she's thinking pretty deep about something and I wish that I knew what it was. I want to see her smile that gorgeous smile of hers and hear that melodious laugh of hers.

 _Okay, I'm getting really sappy here._

 _ **Well, you're in love and I would be worried if you weren't getting a little sappy.**_

 _I guess but I'm worried, Drew. Something's up with Elsa and she's not telling me._

 _ **I'm sure that she's tell you if something's bothering her. Just be patient and let her come to you with whether it is.**_

 _I guess you're right but I just wish she your tell me._

 _ **I know patience isn't your forte but it is a virtue tho.**_

 _I'll try to be patient but I'm not sure how long it's gonna last._

We walked into the house and lock the door behind us. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on top of a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I picked up the note and read.

 _ **Anna and Elsa,**_

 _ **Your Father is working late at the clinic tonight and won't be back until late. I have got out for a few drinks with some colleagues from the firm and I'll be back later tonight. I left some money for you to order in something. Anna please don't order too much junk food because I don't need a repeat of the last time. I love you both and I'll see you soon**_

 _ **~Love Mama**_

I rolled my eyes at the last part _. I overdid it one time that she left home and I put myself in a self-induced food/sugar coma for a few days. Geez, I was 10 and she's still holding that over my head. Mom really has to tell that go._ I shake my head as I picked up one of a chocolate chip cookie and eat it. I walk up the stairs and walk towards Elsa's room.

"Hey Elsa, my parents are out for the night" I said walking into the room.

I finding Elsa sitting in her desk in a simple light blue tank top and a pair of beige shorts that stop barely to the middle of her ridiculous long legs. Legs are crossed sexily and are gonna be the death of me, I swear. The blonde's hair is pulled out of the braid that she was wearing earlier and now is a loose ponytail. _Oh dear God, Elsa looks so sexy right now._ The pianist look up for whatever she's writing and smiles at me.

"Did you say something, Anna?" Elsa asked coyly.

I tried to say something but it just came out unintelligible nonsense. _Smooth Anna, real smooth._ I hear Elsa's light giggling and I look to see her standing up. She walks over towards me with an extra sway in her hips and I couldn't help but stare at her. It wasn't long before the blonde is standing in front of me with either hand on my shoulders and leans in, kissing me softly on the lips.

I couldn't help the moan that escapes my lips as I place my hands on the pianist's hips, pulling her closer into me. The older girl takes my bottom lip between her teeth and pulls on it lightly. _God, this girl is way too sexy and sensual. She's turning me on so much right now._ I can feel myself straining against my shorts as I thrust against my girlfriend.

Elsa pulls back from the kiss and I stare back at through hooded, lust filled eyes. I see that she smiling at me shyly before pushing me onto the bed and nestling herself in-between my legs. Wait… is she? Is Elsa doing what I think she is? The blonde unbuckles my belt before unzipping my jeans and I lift my hips as my jeans are pulled down to my ankles.

My boner twitches in my boxer briefs in anticipation of what happens next. My boxers are pulled down with my erection jumping out from its confinement. I look at the pianist as she stares at my cock with lustful look and it's unbelievably sexy. The older girl looks at me to permission to continue what we're doing and I nodded. The blue eyed beauty smiles before taking an hesitant lick against my tip making me moan loudly.

Elsa licks me again and my God does it awesome. The blonde licks me like a lollipop and it's driving me crazy. I want to more out this and it seems that the pianist picks up on this. She wraps her pink lips around me and slowly takes me inch by inch into her warm mouth. I throw my head back in pleasure and it takes all of my willpower not to start thrusting.

I want to so badly but I don't to end up hurting her. The older girl takes as much of me as she could into her mouth before moving her head up and down my length. I moan loudly as the blue eyed beauty's tongue swirls around my tip as she sucks on me. I reached out and laced my hand into Elsa's hair. I feel myself not lasting too long with how amazing this feel.

"E-Elsa, I'm s-so c-close"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and toes curled as I reach my breaking point. I spas as I come inside of my girlfriend's mouth. I slowly catch my breath as I plop myself on my elbow to see the blonde swallow my cum. There was a little bit on her chin which she wipes with her thumb and sucks it off. The pianist looks at me with the most innocent and adorable look.

"Did I do okay, Anna?" Elsa asked adorably.

 _Oh God, how can she go from being extremely sexy one second then super adorable the next?_ "You were amazing, Snowflake? Not that I didn't like this but what brought this on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I could tell that what Hans had said had really bothered you even though you say that it did. I could see that it did and I wanted to show you that I love the way you are but I did not know how. I asked Anya if she had any ideas and she said that I should give you a blowjob" Elsa said wringing her hands together.

I don't know whether to thank Anya or not. I mean I'm happy that Elsa was willing to do this for me and it was epic. It's hands down one of the best moments of my life and it felt amazing. I grabbed the blonde by the back of her neck and pull her down for a searing kiss making her moan into the kiss.

"Thank you Elsa, this was definitely epic and I sure as hell feel loved right now. You didn't have to do it and I still would've felt loved but you did" I said smiling.

"You're welcome, Anna" Elsa said smiling.

Elsa looks at me with this adorable look on her face before kissing me again. She takes my bottom lip in-between her teeth and nibble on it. The pianist pulls back to see that I'm standing at attention. I look away embarrassingly causing my girlfriend to giggle at me. The older girl nestled herself back in-between my legs. _This girl is gonna be the death of me_.

* * *

End of ch. 55


	56. Chapter 56

The Arrangement ch. 56

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I thought over going to New York for the last week now and I thought long and hard about this. I have come to a decision about this and I am going to tell everyone what I have decided. When I am going to do this, I am… not exactly sure but I think that everyone will respect my decision on the subject. Lately I have noticed a few posters for Prom and I have heard a few things about the function but I am not exactly sure about it.

I know every teenage girl dreams about what their prom is going to be like but I do not see the big deal at first. When I was young, I was not very good at making friends with girls my own age in high school because well they did like that I held a lot of the male population's attention including the ones that had girlfriends at the time.

I was not trying to get their attention. It just sort of happened so a lot of the girls isolated me, made fun of me or the I looked or found something about that they did not like about me and used it make me feel horrible about myself. They always tell me that I was ugly and that I would never find a boyfriend. I would come home crying and hiding out in my room until dinner but everything changed with I moved to the US and I am glad that we did.

Everything that those girls said to me was wrong because I found someone that loves and cares about me. I do not anyone else but Anna. I can hold my head up high as I walk down the hallways towards the cafeteria until I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up see that I had walked into the chest of one Hans' Westerguard and he's smiling charmingly at me or at least its was meant to be charming.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to walk around him but the auburn guy blocks my way. I try again but the basketball player blocks my path again.

"What do you want, Hans? I have somewhere to be" I said frowning. "Why hello to you too, Elsa" Hans said smiling.

"Hans, what do you want from me?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Well prom is coming up and you are the lucky girl that I have decided to take with me as my date" Hans said smugly.

 _Take with me? I am not some prize to be won? I am some trophy that he thinks that he can take off of the shelf anytime he wants._ I cannot believe that Hans has the atrocity to ask me to the prom knowing full well that I am going out with Anna and if I was not, I still would not go with him. Why can he not get this through his head that I do not want anything to do with him? I would not go out with him if he is the last guy on earth.

"Hans, I will not go to the prom with you because I am with Anna and I do not like you in the slightest" I said glaring at him.

"What's your point? I am everything that freak isn't. I'm cool, popular, athletic, devious good looking, packing in that area if you want I'm taking about. You'll have more fun with me than with that dork plus I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night" Hans said winking at me.

I do not know what happened next but all I know is that Hans's face is turned to one side with a red mark in the shape of a hand and my hand is stinging from it. I had slapped the basketball player and he deserved it plus more. I could not take what he was saying about my girlfriend and I will not stand here to let him insult in her absence.

I cannot forgive anyone that badmouths the redhead when she is not here to defend herself. I will not stand for it and the auburn haired better be careful of what he says if he knows what is good for him. I have never slapped someone before it felt good because I had a good reason for doing it. I walked away angrily from Hans and walked into the cafeteria to find Anya sitting alone at our usual table. I found that quite odd as I walked over towards her and sit across from her.

"Anya, where is Anna and the guys?" I asked curious.

"I'm not sure but they said something needed to set up something for something. Least that's what it says in the text that I got from Marshall before lunch" Anya said shrugging.

"I wonder what they had set up for"

"Who knows? Why did you seem so angry when you walked in here?" Anya asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It is nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Tell me anyways" Anya said curious.

"It was Hans. He was bothering and he had asked me to go to prom with me" I said rolling my eyes.

"You told him no, right?"

"Of course I did but he proceed to bad mouth Anna and I slapped him" I said picking at my salad.

"Wait a minute, you slapped him?" Anya asked wide eyed.

"Yes I did and now he has a hand shaped mark on his cheek now" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Anya proceeded to laugh out, drawing some stares from a few tables nearby. I feel the heat creeping into my cheek in embarrassment. It is not my one of my finer moment but the auburn haired boy deserved it and then some. It is a few moments before the redhead finally calms down. She opens her mouth to say something but she does not get a chance when the certain opens from the stage in front of the cafeteria.

I look to see Anna standing in the middle of the stage with Olaf and Marshall standing behind her. The redhead has headset with a microphone at the end of it. I do not know what is going on and I look to the Russian girl for information but she looks just as confused as I am. There is a boy with standing next to me with a bouquet of red and pink roses and gives me to me. I turned my attention back to the stage with my girlfriend and friends with a small blush on my face.

"Hey Elsa, one is for you and hopefully you'll say yes. Hit Kristoff" Anna said in the direction of where I couldn't see.

The music started and Anna starts singing and dancing.

Anna:

 ** _You know it's you babe_**

 ** _Since I met you, couldn't look away babe_**

 ** _It's wouldn't be true_**

 ** _Ever I saw Star Wars, I know no other one_**

 ** _You're my Princess Leia without the hair buns(without the hair buns)_**

 ** _I'll take you to dinner girl, we can't split the bill_**

 ** _So go to the senior prom with me, Elsa, just say you will_**

The whole cafeteria erupted into cheers. The guys whooping and hollering while some of the girls were going 'Awww', "How romantic', or 'Why don't you do that for'. Anna hops off of the stage and walks over towards Anya and I with a nervous smile on her face. She stops in front with her hand rubbing the back of her neck and shifts from one foot to another. I set the flowers down on the table and stand up.

"I hope that I didn't embarrass you too badly with my performance. I was just trying to romantic and I don't know what I was really doing. I-" Anna rambled.

I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. Anna kisses back and wraps her arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around her neck. The cafeteria makes cat-calls and cheers us on. I pulled back to smile at my girlfriend. I did not know how romantic my girlfriend could be and I am flattered that she went through all of this just to ask me to prom. There is no one else that I would rather so with than her.

"I am not embarrass, quite the opposite in fact. I am very flattered and I would love to go with you to prom, Anna" I said smiling.

"Awesome" Anna said pumping her arm into the air.

She does this weird yet adorable victory dance. I am sure that she forgot were she was at the moment and the few people were laughing in harmlessly. Anna rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. A few guys give her thumbs-up or patting her on the back as they passed us. We sat down as the guy joined us.

"When are you going to ask me to prom, Marshmallow?" Anya asked looking at her boyfriend.

"As soon as you stop calling me Marshmallow" Marshall said eating his smash potatoes.

"Not going to happen" Anya said shaking her head.

"Then you have your answer" Marshall said passively.

"You're impossible" Anya said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You knew that when you agreed to date me" Marshall said smirking.

I giggle a little bit the two as I take Anna's hand in my own and laced our fingers together. Olaf and Kristoff just rolled their eyes at their friends and started talking about something else. I am not sure what but I am assuring that it has something to do with their performance a few moments prior.

"Guys, I have something to tell you" I said breaking up the separate conversations.

Everyone looks at me with curious looks on their faces. I know that I should tell them this now before I lose my nerve to do it. Anna squeezes my hand under the table in reassurance and I squeeze back before kissing her on the cheek.

"I have come to a decision. I thought about a lot over the past week and I have decided that I am going to Julliard in New York. I love it if you guys would come me" I said swallowing nervously.

There was no immediate reaction from anyone including for a few seconds before the table erupted into loud cheers, fist bumps, and high fives. I do not know why I was worried about them no being happy about my decisions. I knew that they will more than willing to follow me to college whether I wanted to or not. I just hope that Julliard is ready for them because I know that they will flip the school upside down. The redhead pulls me into one armed hug and kissing me on my temple.

"We're gonna take New York by storm" Anna said smiling goofily.

"I am sure that we will" I said resting my head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **The song that Anna sang is Say You Will from How To Rock from Nick in 2012. I changed the a few words but I don't own the song or the show. I wish because there would have been a second season for it**

End of ch. 56


	57. Chapter 57

The Arrangement ch. 57

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

All day since I ask Elsa to her senior prom, Hans has been giving me the stink eye. I don't know but he glaring at me for some reason but it doesn't take much to piss him off. I didn't do anything to piss him off and I noticed the huge hand shaped mark on his cheek. I guess that's why the douche is pissed off. Whoever he asked to the prom slapped him for whatever reason but definitely deserves to be slapped plus more.

I'm okay with the slap for now. What's even weird is all the girls that normally ignore my presence or have no interest in me have been staring at me, giggling then walking away.

 _Seriously what the hell is that all about? It's super weird and I don't know to react to that._

 _ **Isn't it obvious?**_

 _Isn't what obvious, Drew? I have no idea what's going on._

 _ **The reason that this girls are staring at you and giggling is because you're performance during lunch. They're impressed with the way that you asked Elsa out.**_

 _I'm still not following. What does my performance have to do with anything? I never talked to any of these girls and normally they would just ignore me._

 _ **Do you normally dedicate a performance to anyone? Especially to someone that has an interest in you.**_

 _Well no_

 _ **Girls normally want things or someone that they can't have. You have put yourself out there and you have drawn their attention. Now they're gonna be watching how to you act your girlfriend.**_

 _Beofre they didn't want me but now that I'm hot and taken, they're gonna be all up on me. Is that what you're saying?_

 _ **Pretty much yeah.**_

 _High school girls are so complicated._

 _ **Women in general are complicated**_

 _My junior year has taken anther weird turn. I'm sure for the best or worse._

I sigh as put my books in my locker because I don't need them since I don't have any homework which is pretty awesome for the weekend. I can take my mind off of everything. It's Friday, I don't have a job and I don't have shit to do. That's a recipe for eating junk food, playing video games and watching awesome cartoons/anime with the guys. This is gonna be awesome weekend as I close my locker.

"Hey Anna"

I turned to see Ariel walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ariel, what's up?"

"I'm very impressed with your performance during lunch. It was every sweet and creative the way you asked Elsa to the prom" Ariel said smiling.

"Thanks. I wanted it to be special because Elsa's very special and I wanted it to mean something" I said smiling.

"I can tell. Most of the girls were surprised and I think that some of them have changed their minds about you" Ariel said bumping my shoulder with hers.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I heard some of the girls that on the swim team saying how sweet and cute that you asked Elsa to the prom like that. A few of them were talking about you being cute and how it sucks that they holler at you when they had the chance" Ariel said shrugging.

"They know that I have a girlfriend. They weren't try anything, right?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that they won't. You have nothing to worry about" Ariel said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I sigh in relief. I don't want none of those other girls because I have Elsa now. I mean I would jumped at the chance at having a shot with some of them before the blonde had moved here but not now. I have the pianist and I wouldn't betray her trust like that. I know that the older girl wouldn't do that to me either and I think that our relationship is strong enough to get through anyone trying to break us up.

I mean Hans has been trying for months and hasn't gotten anywhere so I'm not worried at all. Ariel goes off to swim practice as I walk out of the front of the school to find Elsa waiting for me. She's sitting under a tree in the shade with a book in her hands, reading. I walk to her silently as the blonde continues to read whatever she's reading and I sit next to her.

I lean into the pianist with my mouth near her ear before lightly nibbling on it causing her to jump and drop her book. I laugh at her reaction as she clutches her snowflake necklace as she tries to catch her breath. The older girl glares at me before slapping me on the shoulder causing me to laugh harder.

"Anna, you scared me" Elsa said frowning.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. You made it too easy" I said catching my breath.

"It was not funny" Elsa said folding her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked taking the pouting girl into my arms.

"No, I do not forgive you. Let me go, Anna" Elsa said struggling in my arms.

"Not until you forgive me. I didn't mean it, beautiful" I said kissing her on the temple.

I feel Elsa stiffen in my arms before burying her face into the crook of my neck. _Gotcha!_ I know that's kinda cheating but it can't be helped.

"Anna"

"Yeah, beautiful" I said smirking.

Elsa looks up at me with this doe-eyed expression and I feel my heart skip a beat along with my cheeks flushing. _Dammit, she's got me. Why does she have to be so adorable? Why does she always have this effect on me?_ The blonde grabs both side of my face and pulling me into a gentle kiss. I instantly kiss her back and I love kissing Elsa because it's like having a small peace of heaven on earth.

There's nothing that I rather be doing than kissing my girlfriend. I wrap my arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer into me as I deepen the kiss. I nibble on her bottom lip as the pianist parts her lips for me. We would have kept kissing if we hadn't heard a chorus of 'awwws' and quickly pulled apart to see a group of sophomore girls staring at us with smiles on their faces.

 _That's a lot of weird and creepiness right there. How long have they been standing there? Why were they staring at us while we're kissing? Obviously some people have no lives._ I stand up and offer my hand to Elsa to help to her feet. She picks up her discarded book as I pick up her backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

"You do not have to do that, Anna. I can carry it myself"

"I know that you can but I want to" I said talking her hand in my own" I siad smiling.

Elsa looks down at her feet with a small blush on her cheeks. _My girl's too cute._ I take her hand in my own and lace our fingers together as we make our way home before heading over to Olaf's. The crew and me are still introducing Elsa certain old shows and most of them she likes. So far her favorite is ALTA and LoK which I can't blame her because those shows are pretty epic.

After leaving our stuff at home we make our way towards the twin's house to find everyone there. Marshall opens up the door and leads us to the living room where there's a junk food extravaganza. I don't knot what was going through the guys' head when they were getting this much but this enough junk food to put us in sugar comas for months.

 _I'm in heaven!_

 _ **No, but you will be if you try to eat of all that**_

 _Only you Drew will try to turn this into a bad thing._

 _ **Okay, it's your funeral but don't say that I didn't warn you. Besides I can always get another job… MacDonald's hiring downtown. I'll check that out.**_

 _Have fun dude. Let's get chocolate wasted._

* * *

End of ch. 57


	58. Chapter 58

The Arrangement ch. 58

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I walked to school by myself because Elsa went extra early to put the final touches on a project she's working on with Anya. I was a little disappointed about waking up to an empty bed but my girl wants to keep her GPA up even though she already got into the school of her choosing. The blonde is such a nerd but a cute nerd nonetheless. I walk through the entrance to my locker before putting in my combination.

I open my locker only to have to step back as a bunch of pink and red envelopes fall out. _What the fuck? What the hell is all of this? This is some kind of joke or something.._ I picked up one of the envelopes and read the note inside of it. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as I read the note and there's something else is the envelope.

I pulled it out only to put it back in there as I look to my left and right. _What the fuck is wrong with this girl?_ I read a few more of the letters and they get even more explicitly graphic than the last. I stuff the letters into my backpack and what I couldn't fit there was pushed back into my locker to be deposed of. Elsa can't find out about this.

She will think that I'm turning into some kind of player or cheating or even worse… turning into Hans. I shuddered at the thought because I'm nothing like that son of a bitch. I walked to the nearest trash and get rid of the letters and photos.

"Hey Anna"

I turn around to see Kristoff, Olaf and Marshall walking towards me. Each one of them is carrying a huge bag of what I assume is more letters from the girls in this school. I groan at the thought getting rid of more unwanted letters and nude pictures.

"Let me guess. Love letters from my ever growing fan club?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup and these girls want you badly" Kristoff said snickering.

"This isn't funny, Kristoff. I don't understand none of this. I mean majority of these girl wouldn't have give me the time of day until recently. I think that it's some sick joke or something" I said shaking my head.

"It could be but I don't know. Some are definitely checking you out" Olaf said folding his arms.

I turned to see a group of girls giggling and waving at me with flirty smiles on their faces. I feel my cheeks heating up before hesitantly waving back. They smile at me before giggling and walking away, whispering something. Seriously what was that about. They know that I'm dating Elsa so why would they be interested in me now that I'm off the market. I wouldn't cheat on the blonde because I love her and I can't see myself with anyone but her.

 _ **Again girls want things that they can't have.**_

 _That's just stupid. They didn't want before when I was single. What do I do, Drew? I am freaking out here._

 _ **Just ignore them. They'll lose interest eventually.**_

 _Are you sure that's going to work?_

 _ **Yes, I am sure that's going to work. Have I been wrong before?**_

 _Well no_

 _ **My point. Just ignore and just focus on Elsa.**_

 _What do I do about the letters and nude pictures?_

 _ **Burn them, burying them or just throw them in the trash. You have no use for them since you have a girl at home but I would like one of those pictures.**_

 _DREW?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

 _ **What? I haven't got laid in months and it's not like I have women rolling and out of your head at all hours of the day so matter how much I would like it.**_

 _You're such a pervert. I just had to get a perverted voice of reason._

 _ **I'll take that as compliment but go handle your business.**_

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. I'm kinda glad that I'm only gonna be in this school until the end of the year. I'll be in New York spending my senior year with my best friends and my girl. Nothing all these girls in this school could offer me would better than that and there's no way in hell that I would take it. The guys follow me to the back of the school to dump the bags in the dumpster and Kristoff tried to keep one of the nude pictures.

He received a slap upside of the head by the three of us before throwing into the trash. I have to get rid of the rest that's in my locker but I'll handle before lunch but I have to pretend that everything is normal so pianist won't anything. I don't want to lie but I don't want to out a seed of doubt in my girl's head that doesn't need to be there.

I head to my first period and that's where it begins. My day is getting weirder and weirder by the second with most of the girls in my classes throwing flirty smiles and winks in my direction. At first I thought that it was just me being paranoid but some of these girls were taking it up a level. A few have tried to give me their numbers and offer to 'help me' if Elsa wasn't willingly. _The fuck? Seriously? What the hell is wrong with these girls? I don't want none of them touching like that. Who knows what they've been touching or feeling on._

 _What of person do they take me for?_ One girl went as far as slapping me on the ass and winking at me. I think she's on the rugby team. This kind of attention is flattering and all but it's making really uncomfortable. I am so glad that I am one of the few girls in my US history with the other 3 girls in it being very committed relationship. I am safe at the moment.

"Dude, I think that you should Elsa about the letters" Kristoff whispers.

"Are you crazy? I don't know how Elsa's react to all this and I don't want her to think that I'm gonna cheat on her with one of these girls" I said frowning.

"I know that you're not gonna cheat on Elsa and I know that she knows that. She's gonna find out about one way or another and it'll be better if she hears it from you. Elsa might be able to help you held the situation if she's not in the dark about it"

"I don't know dude" I said unsure.

"I am. Just tell her" Kristoff said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Kris" I said smiling. "You're welcome" Kristoff said nodding.

Maybe Kristoff is right about telling Elsa. Like they say, two heads are better than one. I won't feel so bad about having to keep this a secret and it blowing up in my face. The bell rings and I head to the cafeteria to search for my blonde girlfriend. I don't see her sitting at our usual table so I decide to wait for her at the table and on my way there, I'm on the receiving end of flirtatious looks from majority of the female population.

I keep my eyes glued to the ground before sitting down next to Anya who glares at all of the girls that were staring at me. Most of them returned to their lunches while some just glare right back at the Russian girl.

"I heard about the girls" Anya said looking at me.

"I didn't do anything I swear" I said holding my hands up in defense.

"I know that you didn't and I trust you, Anna. It's these hoochies that I don't trust" Anya said frowning.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been trying to get them to leave me alone but they won't take no for an answer" I said sighing.

"Don't worry, Elsa and me came up with a plan" Anya said smirking.

"Babe, what did you do?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see" Anya said snickering sinisterly.

 _Uh-oh I have a bad feeling about all of this._ Before I could even ask what that means, something catches my eye and I look at the stage. I see Elsa standing up on the stage with a serious yet confident look on her face and I could that shit was about to go down. The blonde captures everyone in the cafeteria's attention but a small smirk tugs at the corner of her lips.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to say I do not like that you girls sending _my girlfriend_ love letters and lewd pictures of yourselves. I am going to say this once and only once if you look at her in a way that makes her uncomfortable that I will hesitate to end you where you stand. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the rest of your day" Elsa said with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

Everyone with half a brain could sense the malice behind those words and the dead silence was unnerving. The silence was broken by Anya's loud and obnoxious laughter as the blonde makes her way off the stage and over towards our table. I look up at the painist with a shocked look on my face. I have to say that I was shocked that was the same girl but it was fucking hot as hell.

The older girl pulls me to my feet and grabs a fist full of my shirt, pulling me into a searing kiss. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as my hands went the older girl's hip and pulling her in close. _God, this girl is so hot when she's being possessive._ Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard from the male population and a few girls that weren't trying to get into my pants. Elsa pulls back a little before flicking her tongue against my lips sensually. This girl is gonna be the death of me.

"Next time if these girls are making you uncomfortable, please tell me Anna" Elsa said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want make you think I was going to cheat or something. I thought that I could handle it on my own but I was wrong and I'm sorry" I said apologetically.

"I know that you would not cheat on me with any of these girls because you are not that kind of person, Anna. I trust you and you do not have to handle this on your own. We are a team and we have to each other's back" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"You're right. It won't happen again" I said smiling.

"I told ya so" Kristoff said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

End of ch. 58


	59. Chapter 59

The Arrangement ch. 59

 **Everyone, I just wanna let you know that The Arrangement is coming to a close in a few more chapters. In all honesty I never planned for it to be this long but stuff happened. So be prepared for everything to start wrapping up. With the being said... Leggo!**

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Over the course of the last three weeks after I stake my claim on Anna, a few girls had the audacity to flirt with her when I am not present or in my presence. I wanted to slap some sense into them but I did not want to get into trouble so I glare coldly until they went away in fear. I was glued to the redhead's side for the duration of the school time even during class time that we have together until school ended.

I do not like having these girls trying to come in between my girlfriend and I. I wish there was something that I could do besides glaring at them that did not involve getting suspended or getting thrown into detention. That will not look well on my transcripts. I know that the break-dancer will not cheat on me with any of these girls and it is obvious that she is not comfortable with all the unwanted attention that she is getting.

I trust the younger girl but I do not rust all these floozies that are hanging around my girl. Should that make me a jealous, possessive girlfriend? I do not want to be that girl but I do care a lot about Anna. Should I talk to her about all this? It does not seem she minds me when I staked my claim on her but she did try to hide the situation from her but she did explain to me that she tried to get the girls to stop.

I am laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with my hands resting on my stomach. What should I do? I jumped when I hear light knocking on my door and look to see that it is Mama standing in my doorway. She is wearing a forest green blouse and blue jeans. The older woman is smiling at me lovingly and I cannot help how warm I feel inside.

"Hey baby girl" Mama said smiling.

"Hello Mama" I said smiling back.

"Something's bothering you" Mama said walking into the room.

"W-What? What makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"Mother's intuition. Do you want to talk about it?" Mama asked sitting down next to me.

"Well Anna asked me to the prom a few weeks and I am very excited about going with me" I said sighing.

"You don't seem too excited about it now" Mama said frowning.

"I should be but there are some of these girls at school that have been flirting with her and giving her letters. I am not comfortable that and I staked my claim on her in front of everyone in the cafeteria. It worked in a way but there are still some girls flirting with Anna. I do not know what to do. I do not want be a jealous and possessive girlfriend" I said bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Oh Elsa" Mama said wrapping her arms around me.

"It's be jealous sometimes as long as you don't let it consume you"

"Have you ever been jealous?" I asked curious.

"Of course I have. When Papa and I were in college, he was quite a lady's man back then and all kinds of girls chasing after him even through we were dating" Mama said.

"Really? What did you do?" I asked curious.

"I was very jealous that I actually gotten in verbal fight with one girl and nearly knocked her block off" Mama said giggling slightly.

"Oh my goodness, you did not actually hit her, did you?" I asked unsure of where this story is going.

"No I didn't hit her no matter how much I wanted to. Papa pulled me to the side and reassured me that he didn't want of those girls because he loved me so much" Mama said smiling fondly.

"Wow, that is amazing" I said smiling.

"The point that I am trying to make is that just because those girls are hitting on Anna doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. You are very important and I see that she really care about you" Mama said pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You are right, Mama. Thank you" I said hugging her. "No problem, baby girl. Now come on" Mama said kissing the top of my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Dress shopping. We have to pick out your dress for prom before all of the good ones are taken" Mama said standing up.

I slip on my shoes before following Mama out of my room and down the stairs. We walked out of the house before getting into the car and towards the mall. I feel a lot better after talking to Mama about the situation at school. I know that Anna loves me and that those girl mean absolutely nothing because she is with me. I have nothing to worry about but I might have to tell Anya not to go through with those water balloons that she was planning to throw at those girls. Every time I asked her what was she filling them up with, the Russian girl would giggle evilly before telling me not to worry about it. It only made me worry even more on. I pulled out my phone and sent the older redhead a quick text

 _ **Me: Anya, whatever you are planning to do with those water balloon; do not do it.**_

 _ **Anya: Oh come on Elsa, Operation Water Balloon is fully operational an rearing to go**_ _ **L**_

 _ **Elsa: No Anya, just no**_

 _ **Anya: You're no fun**_

 _ **Elsa: I am not worried about those girls anymore and you should not be either.**_

 _ **Anya: Fine but if change your mind, I'll still have the water balloons.  
**_

 _ **Elsa: What did you filled them up with by the way? You did not tell me the last time I asked**_

 _ **Anya: *evil snickering* Trust and believe me when I say that you don't wanna know**_

 _ **Elsa: They would not hurt anyone, right? Right?**_

 _ **Anya: No, they won't hurt anyone but the smell won't go away for awhile.**_

 _ **Elsa: That's not very nice, Anya**_

 _ **Anya: Hey, I never said I was nice besides these girls need to be taught a learn about moving on someone's girl.**_

 _ **Elsa: I am glad that you are really to protect me and Anna but it really is not necessary.**_

 _ **Anya: I know but it doesn't mean that I don't have you guys' back. Friends should each other's backs**_

 _ **Elsa: Yes, yes they should and thank you for having ours**_ _ **J**_

 _ **Anya: Anytime, check ya later. My Grandmother taking me dress shopping, wish me luck**_

 _ **Elsa: Good luck.**_

I put my phone in my pocket to see that we have arrived in the parking lot of the mall. We get out of the car and walked inside of the mall. I am nor sure what I want my dress to look but I am excited to look at all the amazing dresses that I might like. I trust Mama's sense of fashion so I know that I will look good. We walked into one of the stores that are selling prom dresses and Mama looks through them.

Every dress that she comes across either gets a frown or a look of disapproval and I cannot blame her because I really do not like them as well. They are either too short or makes me uncomfortable with how skin that they would be showing. I am comfortable in my own body but that does not mean I want to flaunt it in front of others. I do want to look good but I want to keep my modesty as well and I am sure that Mama feels the same way.

We walked out of the store and onto the next one that is on the second floor. I look through of the dresses in the store when Mama calls out my name from the back of the store. I walk to her when she gives me a dress and ushers me into the dressing room. I look down at the dress before getting undress and putting the gown on. I zip the dress up before walking out of the stall to find Mama sitting in a chair, waiting for me to come out.

I clear my throat to get her attention and the older woman stares at me for a second like she did not recognize me. I see the tears forming in her eyes as she brings her hand up to her mouth, letting out a small gasp. Is that bad? Do I that bad in this dress? Does she hate the dress? I actually like the dress but maybe it is not the best choice.

"Elsa, you look so beautiful" Mama said smiling teary.

"Why are you crying if you like the dress?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry but I always dreamed of helping Anna with these kinds of decisions but with she's set on not wearing a dress, I thought that I would never have this chance. I do with you, Elsa and it means so much to me" Mama said wiping her tears away.

The feeling is mutual. I always thought I would be spending this moment with my own Mother but unfortunately she is not the person that I thought she was. She is not my mother is anymore and never was. That woman hurt me so much and now in prison, hopefully getting the help that she needs. I am with someone that cares about me and loves me for me like a mother should feel for her daughter.

I could not my own tears from falling and is pulled into a warm hug. I feel a pair of lips against the crown of my head and a hand rubbing up and down my back. I never felt this loved by another woman and it feels amazing. I like having a older woman to look up and having someone to inspire me to be a great woman myself.

"You look beautiful in this dress" Mama said wiping my tears.

"Thank you, Mama" I said smiling.

I go back inside of the dressing room to change back ingot my regular clothes. We take the dress to the front of the store to pay for it. The store owner threw in the shoes to go along with the dress. Mama and I walked around the mall for a little while longer, just enjoying each other's company before turning home. We returned home to find Papa and Anna sitting on either side of the ottoman with a checker board on top of it.

They look like they were in a middle of a heated game with how intense Papa is staring at the board and the redhead looking very smug. She is leaning against the bottom of the sofa with her arms crossed. I walked over towards Papa and looked over his shoulder at the checkers board before strategizing his next move for him. I picked up a checker piece and jumping it across the board, picking up all of Anna's piece in one move.

Papa and the younger girl look at me with matching shocked looks on their faces. It looks like a fish gasping for air. I headed Papa the pieces with a smile on my face as he turns to the break-dancer.

"Ha! I win" Papa said pumping his hand in the air.

"No way! You didn't do anything, Elsa did so it doesn't count" Anna said frowning.

"Don't be a sore loser, kiddo" Papa said grinning smugly.

"Thanks a lot, Elsa" Anna said pouting sourly.

"Sorry, just trying to help" I said shrugging.

"What's in the bag, baby girl?" Papa asked curious.

"Just my dress for prom" I said smiling.

"Oooo I wanna see" Papa said excitedly.

"I wanna see too. I bet you'll amazing it" Anna said with matching excitement.

"You'll see the day of prom. Andre, you have to take Anna to get her clothes for prom" Mama said putting her arms on her hips.

"I gots this" Papa said patting his chest proudly.

"The correct saying is 'I got this', Papa. Not 'I gots this'" I lectured.

Papa shakes his head as Anna snickers at him. I walk up the stairs to my room to my dress in my closet. I am looking forward to prom and to for the redhead to see me in my dress. I just hope that she like it.

* * *

End of ch. 59


	60. Chapter 60

The Arrangement ch. 60

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I really wanna see Elsa's dress for prom but sadly I have been denied by my Mom and my own girlfriends. I have to waited until prom to exactly see it and I don't think that I can wait that long. I have a plan for after prom that I think that the blonde is going to love… least I'm she is anyway. I have been going something is my art class that I want to get made and my Dad's friend John Silver was more than willing to help me with it.

It cost me my lunch money for the next year or so but it was definitely worth. The pianist is so very worth it and the guys helped me plan this surprise and are ready to put this plan into action. Right now I'm in the mall with Dad looking for my outfit for prom. I haven't told Dad what I'm planning to do because he'll be way too excited for it and when he gets too excited about something, he'll want to tell anyone that will listen to him. I can't have the older girl finding out about the surprise and I want to keep it a surprise. The best prize is a surPRIZE. I know, I know bad pun but it couldn't be helped.

"So any ideas of what you wanna wear?" Dad asked curious.

"Anything that's not a dress but will impress Elsa"

"Okay, I think that we can work with that but any reason besides the obvious ones do you not want to wear dresses?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

There are plenty of reasons why I don't want to wear a dresses. The obvious reasons for my main reasons that I don't wear one. I don't like wearing dresses because they're uncomfortable and I have to wear my compression shorts with them. I hate wearing them because I don't want to pop a boner and have it show through the dress. That would be too embarrassing that I won't be able to live that down.

I know that now that I have girls chasing after me after what I did for Elsa in the cafeteria but things weren't that way before. Those girls were disgusted by being in the same space as me and that did wonders for my self-confidence. I know that they would have said something along the lines of me not being girly enough to pull off wearing a dress. It's why I am always wearing jeans or shorts because they help hide my dick from the world and I feel more comfortable in them. They're easy to dance and flip in too.

"I don't think that I'll be able to pull off wearing one and it's just not me. I don't wanna have to strip down part of myself in order to wear one" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"You know that true, Anna. You can pull off wearing a dress if that's what you really wanted to do and I think Elsa would like seeing you in one" Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Dad. I don't think I want to give anyone a heart attack by wearing a dress" I said jokingly.

"I think that you would look beautiful in a dress" Dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Dad but I'm still not wearing one" I said giving an one armed hug.

"Fine, fine lets find you something that you'll like" Dad said smiling.

"Alright, alright" I said snickering.

Dad shakes his head at me before dragging into the first store that catches his eye. Putting an outfit was easy and didn't take no more than 20 minutes to put together. I think I look pretty good and hopefully Elsa will like it. I tell Dad to head to the car because I needed to pick up something before we leave. He gives me a confused look but heads to the car as I head towards a certain part of the mall. I keep walking until I'm standing inside of John Silver's Jewelry. I see Jim standing at the cash register with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jim, I'm here for my pick up" I said walking up to him.

"Hey Anna, I got your pick up right now and I have to say that if your girl doesn't say yes to you after seeing this then she's crazy" Jim said handing me a bag.

"I'm hoping that she'll say yes too" I said smiling.

"Aren't you a little young to getting married?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking her to marry me now, just later down the road" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"If you say so but you must love this girl a lot than. Marriage is a big commitment"

"I know. At first, I thought that I didn't see myself with Elsa but now I can't see my life without her. We have been through a lot together and I only want her"

"That's good to hear and I'm wishing you luck, Anna" Jim said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Jim" I said walking out of the store.

I hide the bag under my clothes for prom as I walk out of the mall. I climb inside of the car and Dad stares at me with a raised eyebrow. I know that he's wondering why I had him wait in the car for about 15 minutes but I can't him what it was for. I look out of the window as he drives us home when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it's a text from Kristoff.

 _ **Kristoff: Hey, I got all of the stuff done for prom. Do you need anything else done?**_

 _ **Me: No, we're good. I got my outfit and you-know-what form the mall. Are Olaf and Marshall ready?**_

 _ **Kristoff: They're getting their clothes but they're ready. The better question is are you ready? Do you have to do this at prom? You're already engaged to each other.**_

 _ **Me: I know that but I want to make it special. Every girl dreams of this moment… or least that's what I heard.**_

 _ **Kristoff: I thought that they dream of unicorns, rainbows and bunnies**_

 _ **Me: I wouldn't know. I don't understand the female mind as it is and I'm a girl.**_

 _ **Kristoff: Oh okay but this is going to be awesome. You know that she's gonna love you for this. More than usual**_

 _ **Me: I'm hoping on it. Tell the guys to bring their A game for this.**_

 _ **Kristoff: Anna, calm down. We got this and have we ever let you down?**_

 _ **Me: No and thank you. I really appreciate this**_

 _ **Kristoff: No problem.**_

We pulled up into the driveway before getting out of the car. I walked through the front door and up the stairs to my room like a ninja. I'm not sure why I'm sneaking around like this but it's fun to say the least. I make to my room and place my stuff in my closet, out of sight of my Mom's snooping ways. I love my Mom but sometimes she can very nosey especially when it comes to my life. She almost figure out that me and Elsa had slept together if I had gotten rid of the evidence that was sitting in my trash can at the last minute. Mom was a little suspicious me washing my sheets since she had washed them 2 days before. I quickly thought of a legit excuse of me rubbing one out making her cover her ears before walking away. What can I say? I have needs. I closed my closet to see Elsa standing in my doorway with a small smile on her face and I smile back.

"Anna, can I talk to you about something?" Elsa asked wringing her hands.

"Sure, what you need to talk about?" I asked sitting in my computer chair.

"It is about what happened in the cafeteria with myself staking my claim on her in front of everyone" Elsa said looking down at her feet.

"Oh okay, what was that about anyway?" I asked curious.

"Well I was… jealous" Elsa said barely a whisper.

"Jealous? Why? Why would you be jealous?" I asked confused.

"When I found out about all of those girls flirting with you and hitting on you. It made me feel inferior because I know that some of them are more beautiful than I am and I thought that you would lose interest with me"

 _What the hell? That's what was going through her head! I can't believe that Elsa would think that I would lose with her for those other girls. It's ridiculous._

 _ **Is it Anna, is it? You have to admit that some of those girls are good-looking.**_

 _Sure, they're pretty but they're noting like Elsa. She's better than all of them combined. None of them are nowhere near her level of beauty, intelligence, or being an amazing person that she is._

 _ **True but it is a legitimate fear for her. Her losing you to one of those girls.**_

 _But I don't have any interests in those girls. Not when I have Elsa_

 _ **I know that, you know but it doesn't stop her from liking there's a small possibility of that happen.**_

 _Well, I'm just gonna make Elsa see that she's the only one for me._

I grab one of Elsa's wrist and gently pull her into my lap as I wrap my arms around her waist. The blonde wraps her arms around my stomach as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. I feel her breath on my neck as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"You have no reason to be jealous. I'm not interested in any of those, not when I have you all to myself. You're not inferior to any girl on this planet because you're above all of them. I love you, Elsa"

"Do you really mean that, Anna?" Elsa asked looking me in the eyes.

"Of course, you're my Snowflake" I said smiling.

"I am sorry for being so jealous and possessive" Elsa said blushing.

"It's okay besides I think you're hot when you're possessive" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Maybe I should be possessive more often" Elsa said giggling.

"We're good?"

"Yes, we are good" Elsa said kissing me.

"Awesome" I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 60


	61. Chapter 61

The Arrangement ch. 61

 **Well everyone, that's gonna be about 4 or 5 chapters left in this fanfic. Thank you for sticking with me for this long and I hope that you'll stick with me through my other fanfic as well. Leggo!**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I tied my tie around my neck before giving myself a quick once over. I'm wearing a light blue dress shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks, fingerless gloves much to my Mom's dismay, and black dress shoes that are actually comfortable. I have my part of my surprise in a hidden pocket in my vest. I didn't want to lose it and it would definitely ruin the surprise. I have to pull this off because I have a lot to prove to myself and to the girl that I love so much.

I want this night to mean something and for it to be special. I want this night to special for Elsa because she deserves it and she's special. I jump a little when I hear someone knocking on my door. I turn to see that it's Dad and my Father-in-law. I wasn't expecting them but I'm assuming that they're hear to me a lecture about being safe and don't do anything that they wouldn't do. That leaves me to wonder what the hell they did when I was younger and why don't they want me to do. It couldn't be that bad… right?

"Hey guys, how do I look?" I asked turning to face them fully.

"Anna, you look dashing" Mr. Arendelle said smiling.

"You look great, kiddo. I guess that I can't keep calling you kiddo anymore, huh?" Dad asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I would prefer it if you did but thank you both of you. I just hope that I don't screw up" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Screw up? Screw up how?" Dad asked raisin an eyebrow.

 _Fuck! Me and my big mouth. Anna, cover your tracks!_

"I mean on the dance floor" I said laughing nervously.

"Anna, you are dancer if I remember correctly. Why would mess up on the dance floor?" Mr. Arendelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a break-dancer. I can dance to hip-hop and rap but I'm not good at slow dancing or the waltz" I said shaking my head.

"I am sure that you will be fine" Mr. Arendelle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you're right if I don't wanna look like an idiot in front of Elsa"

"Don't worry, Elsa won't think of you as idiot and no one is ever at good at waltzing" Dad said smiling reassuringly.

"He is right. I stepped on Elsa's mother's toes more times than I can count when we were younger. If you mess up, my daughter will be there to help you" Mr. Arendelle replied.

I nodded. I noticed that their expressions turned serious and I have a feeling of where this conversation is going. I try to walk out of my room but two hands on either side of my shoulders pulled me back into the room. I'm placed in my computer desk with two grown men standing in front of me… more like hovering over me. Dad grabs my hand and puts something in my hand followed by Mr. Arendelle putting something in my hand too. I raise an eyebrow at them but looking more closely at what they put in my hand. _Condoms? What the hell?_ I look up at them with a confused look on my face.

 _What do they think is gonna happen tonight? I know what I want to happen but it doesn't involve sex._

 _ **Better to be safe than sorry.**_

 _I get that but I wasn't planning on having sex tonight._

 _ **What part of 'Better to be safe than sorry' did you not understand?**_

 _I GET IT, DREW! Geez but I'm only focusing on making this the best night of my girl's life._

 _ **Who knows, she might want to have sex tonight. Prom is a good night to get it if you know what I mean**_

 _Drew, get your mind outta the gutter. You seriously need to get laid. How long has it been any ways?_

 _ **Wayyyyy too long but least someone should get some. If not me, it should be you.**_

 _You're hopeless._

 _ **I'll be in your mind for the rest of the night plus the rest of your life. Besides you're gonna need me to pull this off.**_

 _How do you figure?_

 _ **Who do you think helped you come up with this plan? You're gonna need me to execute it.**_

 _Oh please. All I need is my devilish good looks, my award winning smile and my girl-swooning charm to pull this off._

 _ **Do you honestly believe that?**_

 _Nope, I need all the help that I can get._

 _ **Dude, you got this. Just relax and be yourself. It's the reason that Elsa fell for you in the first place.**_

 _You're right. I got this_

"Anna, we want you two to have fun but to be safe as well" Mr. Arendelle said calmly.

"We don't want you guys to become parents too early in life. We want you to enjoy your childhood for as long as possible" Dad said sternly or trying to be.

"I get that but why do I need two of these?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff happens" They said shrugging their shoulders.

What does that even mean? I haven't the slightest clue and honestly I don't wanna know. Some questions are best left unasked and unanswered. I put the condoms in my pockets before standing up to hug them both. I know that they're just trying to look for me and Elsa and I appreciate it. I follow them out of my room and down the stairs to wait for the blonde to finish getting ready. It's 10 minutes later when a cough snaps us out of our daze to see Mom standing at the bottom of the stiars.

"Presenting Ms. Elsa Arendelle" Mom said smiling widely.

My breath is caught in my throat and my heart running like its in a marathon. Elsa gracefully walks down the stairs in an icy blue dress that looks painted on. Who is this woman that is standing in my house and what did she do with m girlfriend? Wait this is my girlfriend. OH. MY. GOD! ELSA LOOKS FUCKING HOT! I knew that the blonde is sexy but she's working that dress. Now I'm glad that my Dad and Father-in-law got me those condoms. The pianist is standing in front of me with a shy smile on her face and her hands laced together. _Anna, say something! Anything! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Why isn't my brain and my mouth not working? The one time that I need to talk, I'm speechless._ I yelp when I feel a sharp pain in my side and it works to snap me out of my daze.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Elsa, you look… amazingly beautiful. More than usual, not that you don't look beautiful everyday. You just look even more beautiful. I'll shut up now" I said closing my mouth.

 _ **Smooth Anna, real smooth.**_

 _Not helping, Drew._

 _ **Sorry… not really but I'll stop for now.**_

I stop my inner-debate with Drew when I hear light giggling. I see Elsa covering her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter. I smile a little before grabbing the hand that she was using to stop her giggling and placing a kissing on the back of it. I hear the blonde's breath hitch slightly and I smirk a little. _Score one for me!_ I look to see the pianist's cheeks turning a light pink color as I look her into her eyes and smile goofily.

I can't believe that I'm gonna have this beautiful girl all to myself and I can't wait to see her reaction to what I have planned for tonight. The spell is broken by a group cough from the adults in the room and we turned to them with matching blushes on our faces. Mom has tears in her eyes as she tells Dad to get the camera to take pictures and I know that that we're gonna be here for awhile. Dad quickly comes back with the camera and I wrap my hand around the older girl's waist, pulling her in close.

Elsa and me stand there for what feel like forever taking picture and striking different poses before the parents let us out of the house. We outside out to the car that my parents rented to take us to the prom and to the hotel that someone's hotel has rented for an after party letting us stay for one night. I think that it's cool whoever is letting us do this for one night. Our parents were a little nervous about this but we assumed them that we'll be careful and we'll stick together with our friends if anything happens.

I let the blonde into the car first before getting in myself and closing the door behind us. I'm excited about this but really nervous. I feel something grabbing my hand and I look to see that it's the older girl who has a smile on her face. I am gonna make this special for her if this is the last thing that I do. I lift her hand to my lips to kiss it again before smiling at the pianist.

"You really look beautiful" I said smiling.

"T-Thank you, A-Anna. Y-You look very d-dashing" Elsa said blushing.

"Awww you're blushing. You're too cute" I said teasingly.

"Anna" Elsa pouted.

"Yes beautiful" I said playfully.

Elsa's cheeks go from a light pink to a bright red in a matter of seconds. It's very adorable and she's too cute for her own good. I may be teasing her a little bit too much but I can't help it. The blonde makes it so easy and I love making her blush. The pianist turns her head to the side to hiding her blushing face but I don't let her. I gently take her chin in my hand, turning her face towards me and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. The older girl places her hands on my shoulders as I pull away slightly. Her eyes flutter open as a soft smile forms on her face.

"You are such a tease" Elsa said resting her forehead against mine.

"I try" I said chuckling.

"What do you think it is going to be like?"

"Prom?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I cock my head to the side to think. I'm not sure what I'm expecting what tonight to bring at the actual prom part. I'm assuming that we're gonna dance and talk to each other as well as the rest of the student body. I'm just hoping none of my fan girls will try to hit on me during prom because I'm not sure what Elsa might do. I know that she isn't jealous of those other girls of our talk but who knows. "I'm not sure but I know that it's gonna be special" I said smiling. "Why do you say that?" Elsa asked curious.

"Because any time that I'm with you, it's special" I said grinning goofily.

"That is so sweet, Anna and I feel the way" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

I take Elsa's hand in my own and lace our finger together. It's another 20 minutes before we arrive at the school and I help my date out of the car. We walked into the gym to see that it's decorated as a Night in Paris and I see some people taking pictures in front of a fake Eiffel Tower while others were on the dance floor. I hear some squealing and the clicking of heels against the floor as a flash of red hair engulf me. I feel myself being lifted off of the floor as the air is squeezed out of my lungs.

"Ariel, let the poor girl before she passes out"

"Oops, sorry Anna" A female voice said as I'm set down on my feet.

As I can finally breathe properly, I see that there's a sheepishly looking Ariel standing in front of me with a sympathetic looking Eric with her with his arm around her waist. _When did she get so strong?_

"Hey guys" I said smiling.

"You two look so cute together and I'm sorry for squeezing you so tightly, Anna" Ariel said laughing nervously.

"It's okay, Ariel. Just don't do it again" I said rubbing my stomach.

"I would like my date in one piece" Elsa said giggling.

I quickly spot the guys and Anya off to the side and I quickly pull Elsa towards them. I feel a little bad about leaving Ariel and Eric like this but it's still a little weird to be around them. Who wants their former crush and current fiancé talking to each other? It's just too weird. Olaf and Marshall have matching tuxedoes on although the raven haired twin purposely left his jacket off. Kristoff is standing next to the white haired twin as his boyfriend and girlfriend making gooey eyes at each other even he would deny that he was.

"Hey Feisty Pants, you made it" Kristoff said hugging me.

"Hey big guy and of course we made it" I said hugging him back.

"Damn Elsa, you look hot" Anya said hugging Elsa.

"Thank you Anya and you look very beautiful as well" Elsa said gigging a little.

"Now that everyone is here, I say that we hit the dance floor and show these loser how it's done" Olaf said pumping his arm into the air.

We made our way onto the dance floor and started dancing around effortlessly. I had to refrain from going all out on the floor because I don't wanna be all sweaty for later. I have a performance that is going to require all of my energy. A few fast paced songs played for awhile before the DJ switched to a slower song and I gulped slowly. _Damn, I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later and I was hoping for much later._

Before I could decide what to do next, Elsa wraps her arms around my neck and I hesitantly wrap my arms around her waist. She rests her chin on my shoulders as we slowly starts swaying to the music. I have no idea what the heck I'm doing but it just feels… right. I like how good the blonde feels in my arms and I never want to let go. I listen to the song and before I knew it, I'm whisper-singing it into the pianist's ear.

The song is Cascada's Every Time We Touch and honestly the song fit perfectly to describe my feelings for the girl in my arms. The song ends and the older girl pulls back slightly. I can see that her eyes are filled with unshed tears and she takes my face in her hands before kissing softly. I see the fireworks going off every time I kiss this girl and all I want to do for the rest of my life is make her loved. I don't care how long it takes to make it happen because Elsa is more than worth it. Sadly the moment is cut way too short for my liking.

"Ewww, how does a freak like that get a hot chick?"

We pulled apart to see that it's Hans and he's glaring at us heatedly. Of course it would be him to ruin this for me. Why he is so obsessed with me and making my life a living hell? I haven't done a thing to him to make the auburn haired boy hate me. What is his deal? I want to say something to the basketball player but I don't want to ruin everyone else's good time because of one douche-bag. I grab Elsa's hand before walking off of the dance floor only to be cut off by Hans.

"What do you want, Hans?" I asked glaring at him.

"I want to know why Elsa want to go out with a freak like you when she could go out with a stud muffin like me" Hans said gesturing to his body.

And suddenly I feel like throwing up now. Why I went out with this guy when I was in middle school is a complete mystery to me? What medication was I on? Was I high or something? Did I lose my sanity for that amount of time? I was on one. I was really on one to date this conceited, self-absorbed bastard.

"Lay off, Hans" Kristoff said appearing on my left.

"Yeah before I stuff my foot up your ass" Marshall said cracking his knuckles.

"You're not going to insult my friend and get away with it. Normally I'm against violence but in your case Hans, I'm willing to make an exception" Olaf said crossing his arms.

"The reason why I do not want to go with you, Hans is because you are a horrible person with an ever worse personality. You pick on others that you do not like or find yourself inferior too. That is not attractive and it is a turn off" Elsa sad frowning.

"Oh please, like I would be inferior to that freak of nature but I bet that you're just a whore that would spread her legs for anyone or anything. If you spread your legs for me then I can show you what a real man would feel like" Hans said smirking cockily.

At that moment as self restraint went out of the window. I grab the auburn haired boy by the collar of his shirt before cocking my arm back and slamming my fist into his face hard. The basketball player spins around three times before falling on the ground with cartoon birds flying over his head. I shake my hand out sorely. _Damn this bastard has a hard ass head. What's made out of? Cement?_ Marshall bends down and pokes the unconscious Hans as he lets out a low groan.

"Damn you got knocked the FUCKED out. Nice right hook, Anna" Marshall said giving me a thumbs-up.

"You gotta teach me that right hook of yours, Little Red" Anya said patting me on the back.

"Thanks guys. Are you okay, Elsa?" I asked worried.

"I should be asking you that. I do not condone violence but thank you for defending my honor, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Elsa" I said grinning. I go to the nurse to get my hand checked out and wrapped before returning back to the gym. The whole time, Elsa has not left my side and she makes sure that I don't injure my hand further no matter how many times I tell her that it's fine. We dance and laugh the rest of the night at least until the last song was played. I never smiled so much in my life but the night is only getting started. The blonde and me make our way to the hotel where the after party is being held. It wasn't that long of the ride but I got to cuddle with the older girl for a little bit. We walked into the hotel where we're given a room key to one room to stay in until tomorrow morning. The bellhop gives me a discreet nod when the older girl isn't looking and I nod back. I led Elsa to the elevator and press the button for the doors to open. We go inside before I press the 3rd floor as the elevator takes up. The two of us get out of the elevator and walked to our room which is the fifth door on the right. When we finally get there, I stop in front of the door and Elsa stares at me with a confused look. "Is something wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked confused. "No, nothing's wrong. I just need you to do something for me before we go inside" I said. "Why?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. "I have a surprise for you but I need you to close your eyes first" I said smiling. "What kind of surprise?" Elsa asked curious.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I asked smirking.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes" Elsa said closing her eyes.

I smile as I open the door with the room key and lead the blonde into the room. I lead her into the middle of the room as the crew and Anya gives me the thumb-up. I tell the pianist that she can open her eyes and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I had the room covered in rose petals which was that hard to get but I had to bride the guys to set up the room for me beforehand. There's keyboard off to the side with Olaf playing it, Kristoff on the harp and Marshall on the saxophone.

I didn't know that blonde guy knew how to owned a harp let alone play one. Go figure. Anya was just here for moral support and honestly I could use it. Before the blonde could open to ask me anything, I got down on one knee in front of her and pulling out a diamond engagement ring. I designed the diamond in the shape of two hearts becoming one with a snowflake in the middle of it on paper. Mr. Silver was more than willing to help me create it and it cost me two years worth of lunch money. I'll be eating ramen noodles for that amount of time but it was more than worth for the pianist's reaction and it was priceless.

"Elsa, you are one of the most caring, generous, loving, beautiful person that I have met in my life. You loved me not matter how cold and rude to you. You were so patient with me that I didn't know what to make of you. At one point that I thought that you were crazy to be in love with me when I treated you so badly but you changed me. Definitely for the better and I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. I want to spend day with you to prove how I love you. Elsa, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked holding out the ring.

I can the tear falling down those pale cheeks of hers with her hands covering her mouth. She nods her head rapidly that I almost thought it was going to fall off before she tackles to me to the ground. I laugh as Elsa covers my face in kisses as the guys smile amused.

"So does that mean yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A thousand times yes" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"Okay but I think I'll settle with just one" I said slipping the ring on her finger.

"Not that I mind you asking me to marry you but you do know that we are already engaged" Elsa said smiling.

"Yes, I do that but I thought that I should still at least ask" I said leaning back against my hands.

"Thank you for asking and you don't have to prove that you love me. I feel how you love me through your actions and your words" Elsa said smiling.

"I still want to you to feel love because I do. I love you so much, Snowflake" I said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, Anna" Elsa said kissing me back.

* * *

 **Elsa's wearing her ice dress from the movie and anyone with eyes will see that she looks amazingly beautiful and hot in it. Anya's wearing the dress that she was wearing at the end of her movie before it got tore up by the villain.**

End of ch. 61


	62. Chapter 62

The Arrangement ch. 62

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Prom was everything that I could have asked for and more. I was not expecting Anna to ask me to marry, ring and romance included even if it was a little cliché. Just the fact that she went through so much trouble to propose means so much. I know that we are already engaged but having the redhead propose to me makes it even more real to me because I know how I mean to her and that she want to get marry me later down the road. I am in my room sitting on my bed with my notepad in my lap, flushing out ideas for this story that I am writing.

I had started writing this earlier in the week of this girl working her way inside of this boy's heart even through he is resistant at first. Through persistence and time, the girl manages to do this and showing the boy what love is really like. I am so wrapped up in my writing that I did not notice someone walking into my room until a pair of arm wrap themselves around my waist. I jump somewhat and look to see that it is only Anna. She looks up at me with a goofy yet relaxed look on her face and smiles. I could not help but smile back as I scoot over to give the redhead more room. She snuggles closer to me before resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Anna asked curious.

"It is nothing. Just a story that I am writing" I said closing my notepad.

"Really? I didn't know that you write stories. Can I read it? Please! Pretty please" Anna asked excitedly.

"I am not done with it and I am not sure if it is any good" I said smiling at Anna's enthusiasm.

"I am sure that it's awesome. Can I read it when it's done? Have you written anything else? Can I read those?" Anna asked rambling.

I have written plenty of stories over the years but I did not bring them when I moved into the house. I never had anyone read them before so I never got feedback from anyone except from a few teachers. I turned some of my stories as assignments and my teachers have told me that I have unique ability for story telling and I am very descriptive. No one has them but I am a little apprehensive about letting other read them because what if they are not very good and will not like them. Anna continues to ramble on about wanting to read my stories and I giggle a little before kissing her on the cheek. It seems to her from rambling further as her cheeks turn a light pink color and makes her look very adorable.

"I have written plenty of other stories but I do not think that they are very good" I said looking down at my notebook.

"I don't believe that. I've seen you writing all the time but I always assumed that it was songs. I really wanna read your stories. Pretty please" Anna pouted.

I giggle a little before relenting. What is the harm is letting in Anna read my stories? I could use the honest feedback with one of the most honest people that I know. If the redhead is not honest with me, I can usually tell. The break-dancer cannot tell a lie for the life of her. I grabbed my backpack before opening it and pulling out of my notebooks that I keep in it. I hand it to the younger girl and she happily opens it. I drum my fingers against the top of my knees nervously.

Will she like it? Will she hate it? I do not know what to expect. I just have to wait and see what happens but I am hoping that Anna will like it. It is awhile before the redhead finishes reading my story and she looks at me with a blank expression for a moment. I am a little bit afraid of what might come out of the younger girl's mouth but I know that she will be honest with me. The break-dancer looks at me and a grin forms on her face as she bounces up and down on the bed.

"Oh my god Elsa, that was amazing!" Anna said excitedly.

"Really? You liked it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heck yeah! I wanted Kelly and Mark to end up together and I couldn't believe his best friend would try to break them up. I almost thought that they wouldn't make it for a second. This is really good. I know that you make a great song-writer but you'll make a great writer one day too" Anna said smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty" I said smiling.

"That's what I'm here besides being incredibly good-looking" Anna said smugly.

"No, you are here to be a huge dork" I said pushing her.

Anna flairs her arms as she comically falls off the bed. I cover my mouth with my hands to contain my laughter as Anna adorably glares at me from the floor. I did not mean to push her off the bed but it was quite funny. My hands were doing very little to stop my laughter as the redhead stands up and jumps on as I am pushed onto my back. The break-dancer has her hands on either of my head, straddling me as I continue to laugh.

"That was very mean, Elsa" Anna said frowning.

"I am very sorry, Anna. I did not mean to push you" I said in-between laughs.

"And yet you're still laughing" Anna said sitting up and folding her arms.

I calm down long enough to see my girlfriend pouting. I sit up before pulling her arms apart and taking her face into my hands. I make the redhead look at me as I lean in and kiss her on the lips. The break-dancer melts into the kiss as she kisses me back and placing her hands on my hips. I take her bottom lip in between my teeth and light nibble on it as I am rewarded by a low moan. I wrap my arms around the younger girl's neck, pulling on top of me.

Anna lifts her weight so it is not completely on top of me as her hands slowly makes its way under my shirt. My tongue slips into her mouth and pokes her own as they dance around each other in a slow and sensual rhythm. The redhead's hands come intact with my breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. I pull away from the kiss, letting out a soft moan. The younger girl attacks my neck with butterfly kisses before locating my pulse point and sucking lightly on it.

I feel the wetness between my legs growing as well as the break-dancer growing erection against my lower stomach. One of my girlfriend's hands releasing my breast and starts unbuttoning the front of my demin short. I gasps a little when said hand comes into contact with my womanhood and rubs slow circles on my clitoris.

"Anna"

We did not hear the door opening until someone said something.

"Well that's hot"

We looked to see Anya and Kristoff standing in the door way. The older redhead has an amused smirk on her face as the blonde guy has a rather large blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Kristoff has the decency to quickly cover his eyes and make his way out of the room but Anya was failing to contain her giggling as she continues to blatantly at us. Anna removes her hand from my short as I hastily them and pull my tank top down. The younger redhead clearly annoyed with the Russian girl's presence and glares at her.

"Oh please, don't give me that look. It's your own fault for not locking the door if you're gonna do that" Anya said rolling her eyes.

"We wouldn't have to if you knock first" Anna said glaring at Anya.

"So you can knock on wood and from what I can tell, you got some major wood" Anya said looking at Anna's crotch.

Anna turns slightly away from Anya as she looks herself. It is obvious that she is embarrass by the older girl's blunts to the situation. I am not happy about getting caught in the heat of things but I am glad that it was not Mama or Papa that found us like this. It might have been a different story than some light teasing at our expanse.

"Anya, please stop teasing us. This is not very amusing" I said trying to take the heat of Anna.

"You're right, it's not funny. It's hella funny" Anya said laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"In a nutshell, yes" I said sighing.

"Oh please you love me. Come on the guys are waiting for us and Anna, you might wanna rub one out before coming down the stairs" Anya said snickering. I shaking my head as I get off of the bed and push Anya out of my room. She continues to laugh as we walk downstairs and the guys are sitting on one of the couches. Kristoff looks up at me for a second before taking a sudden interest in his shoes. I will have to talk to him later about what transpired earlier but not now. It would not be appropriate and I do not want to make the blonde even uncomfortable than he already is. The redhead and I sit on the opposite couch when Olaf breaks the silence.

"What was taking you guys so long?" Olaf asked curious.

"They were busy" Kristoff said cutting in.

"Doing what?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Getting busy. They were hella busy" Anya said snickering.

The three boys' faces turned bright red and looked everywhere but at me and I smack the Russian girl on the shoulder. I can't believe her sometimes and I wish that she could keep her comments to herself. I do not know what to tell the guys to make this situation better and less awkward.

"Well that's… that's something" Olaf said scratching his head.

"Girl on girl action. I'm just sorry that I miss it" Marshall said smirking.

"Dude" Kristoff said frowning.

"What? It is and I should've went up there instead of you" Marshall said shrugging his shoulder.

"Watch yourself, Marshmallow" Anya warned.

"But you agree with me" Marshall said smugly.

"I do and it was pretty hot" Anya said smirking.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I asked uncomfortable.

Anna walks into the room and the twins look at her with matching smirks on their faces. The redhead looks them with a raised eyebrow and sits down to me. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and I melt into her side with the twin still staring at her.

"What? Why are you two being so weird?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, no reason at all" Marshall said shaking his head amused.

"We brought the complete series of the original Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles" Olaf said going into this backpack.

"Oh yeah, I remember that show. It was epic" Anna said joyfully.

"Is it really? I never seen it" I said looking up at her.

"Yeah, me and the guys were pretty into the show. We dressed up as them for Halloween for literally 3 years in a row when we were little" Anna said chuckling a little.

"Yeah. Marshmallow was Raphael, I was Leonardo, Anna was Donatello, and Kristoff was Michelangelo. It was awesome" Olaf said grinning.

"Yeah, sure. Just put the DVD in oh gracious leader" Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Marshmallow doesn't like that Olaf got be Leo for Halloween because he wanted to be him" Anna whispers into my ear.

I nodded as the theme song of the show comes on. I snuggle into Anna's side, relaxing with my friends. I am glad that we have carefree days like these. I wish to have days like these, surrounded by friends when I was younger. My childhood was very lonely growing up and I hoped that one day things would be different and now it is. I am glad that it does not have to change when I moved to change when Anya and I move to New York for college.

I know if they were not with that I would have the older redhead with me but it still would not be the same. I would miss Anna and the guys too much because I have built strong friendships with each of them. I know that we have only been friends for a few months and I am dating one of them but they mean so much to me. They have become an irreplaceable part of my life and a part of my family. I want to create more memories with them. They have taken me on a wild and crazy of life and I am enjoying it while I can and I look forward to creating a lifetime of memories.

* * *

End of ch. 62


	63. Chapter 63

The Arrangement ch. 63

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am sitting on top of the stage in the gym in my cap and gown, waiting to receive my diploma. Anya and I have officially finish high school and will be soon going off to college after summer break. We will leaving a week earlier to get settled in our apartment that will be sharing with the guys and Anna as well as Mulan. I am full aware that we will need someone to watch over myself, Anna and the guys since we are still underage.

Anya is the only one that is 18 years old since her birthday was earlier in the year than the rest of ours. The older redhead and I have become great friends over the course of the school year. I can say that she is my best friend besides the younger redhead and I am glad that we do not have to split once college starts up. I will not have someone that I can turn to for admit and the Russian girl has given me great advice especially when it comes to romance.

I stare out into the crowd of parents and families of who is graduating today and I quickly spot my family in the middle row with my Father recording the whole thing. I had asked him not to overdo it and he begrudgingly agreed to do anything extravagant but that did not stop Papa. He made a huge picket sign that says 'My Baby Has Graduated Today' in bold red letters. I know that he means well and I appreciate the sentiment but he should have found a different way going about it.

After Principle Incredible gives his speech, we stand in a line to receive diplomas. When I received my diploma, Anna and the guys jumped to their feet and called out my name repeatedly. I feel the heat make its way into my cheeks as I take my seat amongst the graduating class and Anya received the same treatment as well. I could tell that she was embarrass somewhat but she has a small smile tugging at edges of her lips.

Everyone receives their diplomas including one Hans Westerguard but not even him can spoil this day because after today, I will not have to see his face ever again. The ceremony soon ended and everyone piled out of the gym, Anya and I walked out to find the guys and I was soon pulled off of my feet and spun around. I look to see that it is Anna and she has a goofy smile on her face as well as beaming with pride.

"My girl's a high school graduate" Anna said setting me down.

"Yes, yes I am" I said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Anna" I said giggling.

"I am very proud of you as well, Elsa. You're moving onto bigger and better things" Father said hugging me.

"Thank you, Father" I said hugging him back.

"You look so beautiful" Mama said smiling.

"My baby girl's on her way to college and leaving me behind" Papa said weeping dramatically.

"Really Dad, really? And you say that I'm dramatic" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"The both of you are dramatic but really Andre? You had to bring a huge sign and embarrass Elsa like this" Mama said putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I only have a few months until she leaves for New York to embarrass her" Papa said shrugging.

"He would not really try to embarrass, would him?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he would. I had him for 16 years and he spent those years trying to embarrass me. May the force be with you" Anna said chuckling.

I gulped visibly as Anna wraps her arm around my shoulder and kisses me affectionately on the forehead. I hope that Papa does not over do it but knowing him, he will not do anything halfway. The guys come over to congratulate me and I thank him with hugs. Anya comes over and I met her grandmother Marie who is an sweet older woman who has a pristine and regal yet kind air surrounding her.

"You must be Elsa that my Anastasia has been socializing with" Ms. Romanov said smiling kindly.

"I am and Anya has become my best friend" I said smiling back.

"Hey! I thought that I was your best friend" Anna and Marshall said frowning.

"Ha! Take that" Anya said smugly.

"Anastasia, it is very rude to float" Ms. Romanov said shaking her head.

Anya huffs out air through her nose and rolls her eyes when her grandmother turns her back. I could not help but giggle.

"You seem like a good and trustworthy girl and I am hoping that you will rub off on her. Please continue being friends with my granddaughter"

"Of course Ms. Romanov, I will" I said nodding.

"I am expecting great things from you. The both of you" Ms. Romanov said placing a hand on each of our shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied.

"We got this, Grandmamma" Anya said confidently.

"Very well. I would like to take all of you out for dinner" Ms. Romanov said smiling brightly.

"That is very nice of you, Ms. Romanov but are you sure about that. I know that the boys and Anna can eat their own body weight in food if you let them" Papa said gesturing to the guys and Anna not-so-discreetly.

"Hey!" Anna and the guys yelled offended.

"I am sure about this and I do not mind at all" Ms. Romanov said with a nod.

"She's not gonna take no for an answer. She can be very stubborn" Anya said folding her arms.

"Sounds like someone I know" I said smirking.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Anya asked incriminating.

"I am just saying. You can very stubborn at times" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

Anya sticks her tongue out at me as I giggle at her antics. We walked to the parking lot and climbing in our cars before driving away. I am not sure where we are going since we are following the older redhead's Grandmother. I pull my cap off of my head before resting my head on my girlfriend's shoulder as she wraps her arm around my waist. I feel a pair of lips being pressed light against the top of my head as I lace our finger together.

"You ready for New York?" Anna asked curiously.

"As long as you are by my side, I am ready for anything that might happen" I said snuggling into her side.

"Well New York better be prepared for Elsanna" Anna said smiling.

"Elsanna?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kinda combined our names together. I know it's cheesy" Anna rambles.

"Anna" I said grabbing her attention.

"Y-Yeah" Anna said nervously.

"I think it is cute" I said kissing her on the cheek.

Anna sighs in relief before pulling me closer to her. We looked up to see Mama and Papa staring at us through the rear view mirror with matching amused looks on their faces. I feel the heat making its into my cheeks as I remember that we are not alone in the car. The redhead rolls her eyes at her parents but the light pink tint in her cheeks takes away the effectiveness from the eye roll. It is not long before we arrive in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant near the ocean.

We climb out of the car and walk inside of the restaurant with the guys, Anya and her Grandmother. Ms. Romanov is quickly escorted to a excluded part of the place and we are seated at a table big enough to seat everyone. The break-dancer pulls out my seat for me before sitting down next to me with the Russian girl sitting on the other side of me. We look at the menu for a moment before the waiter comes to take our order.

"Elsa?" Ms. Romanov asked grabbing my attention.

"Yes Ma'am"

"I noticed that you are wearing an engagement" Ms. Romanov said lacing her fingers together.

"I am. I given it a few days ago by someone that I care about very much" I said taking Anna's hand under the table.

"That is quite exciting. If you do not mind me asking, who is your intended"

"I do not mind at all. Anna is my fiancée" I said smiling fondly at Anna. Anna pulls our joint hands up towards her lips and places a kiss on the back of my hand. The redhead looks up at me with a very seductive smirk on her face and I look away shyly. _Now she's teasing me with a mere look. What am I gong to do? I am not all the way used to her teasing me with simple words. Anna is giving me butterflies with a look. A very sexy look, I might add. Oh dear, I am in trouble._

Every time the break-dancer looks at me, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach and my heart is beating a million times a minute. I feel like I am the only girl in the world to the younger girl and I feel unbelievably special. Anna tells me this every chance she gets even if it is in teasing matter most of the time. We stare into each other's eyes for awhile before the spell is broken by a cough. We looked around to everyone looking at us. Anna laughs nervously as she scratches the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ah young love. I remember it well and I wish the both of you well" Ms. Romanov replies fondly.

"I can dibs on being Anna's best man" Olaf said grinning widely.

"What? No fair, dude! I known her longer" Kristoff said frowning.

"Even so. I'm her mentor" Olaf said folding his arms over his chest.

"So what. I should be her best man, I look good in a tux" Marshall said smirking.

"I do too" Olaf and Kristoff said turning their attention to Marshall.

"Are they seriously arguing over who's your best man?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"This had been going on since me and Elsa told them that we were engaged" Anna said shaking her head.

"Good thing that you chose me to be your maid-of-honor" Anya said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Who said that I chose you to be my maid-of-honor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I said… I just thought" Anya said dejectedly.

I know that I should not be teasing Anya like this but I had to get her back for the other day. I chosen the older redhead to be my maid of honor awhile ago but I just have not found a way to tell her. I was not sure if she want to be. I giggle as I let the Russian girl squirm before putting her out of her misery. I wrap my arm around her neck and pulling into a one armed hug.

"I am only kidding, Anya. Of course you are my maid of honor. I picked you awhile, I just did not know how to tell you" I said smiling.

"You little sneak and you let me believe that you didn't want me. Why did you let squirm like that?" Anya asked frowning.

"To get back at you for the other day" I said smirking.

"Payback is a mother" Marshall said snickering.

Anya reaches over and smacks Marshall on the back of his head. The raven haired twin glares at his girlfriend who does not seem to be affected by it as her Grandmother shakes her head. I could not help but laugh as did everyone at the table. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf started making jokes at Marshall's expanse. I am not hundred percent ready to go Julliard but I do not think that New York is going to be ready for the force that is heading its way. My friends are going to turn the City That Never Sleep on its head and I am just along for the ride. It is a ride worth taking.

* * *

End of ch. 63


	64. Chapter 64

The Arrangement ch. 64

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I packed up the last of my things in another box before taking look around the room. Everything is now packed up boxes, ready to shipped off to the apartment in New York. My room is pretty bare now except for the bed sheets still being on the bed. I've lived in this room for 16 years and now I'm moving to the other side of the country. I'm leaving my parents behind to move the City That Never Sleeps in a few hours.

Where did the summer go? It went by so fast and it only seem like it just started but it was a lot of fun. Me and the guys took Elsa to Magic Mountain for the first time and her excitement for the place was contagious. She literally dragged me all over the place, wanting to ride every ride that we came across. I reminded me of all the times that the guys and me shared before the blonde came into our lives. We took a few pictures with Bugs and Daffy.

It was a lot of fun and the pianist was tuckered out by the time we left so I carried her on my back as we left. I took her a few places that I visited when I was little including going to a fair a week ago. We ate so much food that I almost threw up a few times but it was well worth it to see the huge smile on the older girl's face. I wanted my girlfriend to get the full experience of being a kid while she can before we leave.

I always thought that I would live in LA for the rest of my life but things have changed. I never expected to get a girlfriend… well a fiancée if you want to be technical. I still have my dream but it's only gonna bigger now that I have Elsa. I want to be a dancer and become of the greats but I also want to marry the blonde. I wanna buy a house together so we'll have a bunch of little rugrats running around. I wanna be a good mother to my children like my mom is to me. I can see myself growing old with the pianist as we listen to her music still being played on the radio. It's exciting but nerve-wrecking.

 _What's it gonna like over there? I'm starting new school in the fall. Sure, I'm gonna have the guys with me but are the kids there gonna judge when I get there. I have a general idea of what it's gonna be like but I could be completely wrong. I have been wrong before._

 _ **On multiple occasions**_

 _Not helping, Drew_

 _ **Never said that I was but you're worrying over nothing**_

 _How do you figure that out?_

 _ **For one, you are gonna have the guys there with you and to have your back. Two, who cares what does guys thinks since you're only gonna be there for a year and to get an education. Three, if they're not wiling to give you a chance then it's their loss. Not yours.**_

 _I guess that you're right._

 _ **When haven't I been right?**_

 _Touché_

I hear knocking on my door and turn to see my Dad standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Hey" I said smiling slightly.

"Hey kiddo, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Well, you're gonna be in the Big Apple soon. I know that you're not gonna be alone there since Mulan is be there with you to see an eye on you and your friends" Dad said sitting next to me.

"Don't that I mind Mulan going with us but do you not trust me or something?" I asked curious.

"It's not that I don't trust you. You need an adult with you so law enforcement doesn't get suspicious of you guys. I know that Anya is 18 years old now but she's barely an adult and I would sleep easier knowing that someone is looking out for you" Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I get it, Dad and I'm sure that Mulan wont cramp our style too badly" I said jokingly.

"I don't think so either. Remember that you're going to New York to get education and not to run around the city buck wild" Dad said sternly.

"I know and don't worry, we'll be fine"

"I know you will but it's my job as your parent to worry about you especially with you being across the country. You're a young lady now and I wont be able to make sure that you're doing what you're supposed to be. That's gonna be your responsibility now" Dad said smiling sadly.

"I'll make you proud, Dad" I said smiling. "I'm already proud of you, Anna. You're a good kid and I couldn't ask for a better one" Dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

He pulls me in close and kisses the top of my head. I'm gonna miss seeing my Dad all the day and just spending time with him. We've had a lot of good times together and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. We talked for a little while longer before Mom comes in, telling us that it's time to go. My parents are shipping my stuff to the apartment while we go the airport. I grab my duffel bag to take on the plane that has a few necessaries to hold me over until my stuff arrives. I follow my parents down the stairs to find Elsa having a conversation with her Dad.

The blonde turns and smiles at me before walking over towards me. She kisses me on the cheek and I smile at her. I feel better knowing that the blonde's gonna be with me in New York. Mr. Arendelle walks over towards us and I held out my hand towards him. He looks at me with a questioning look before taking my hand and pulling me towards him, engulfing me in a tight fatherly hug.

"I am counting on you to take good care of my daughter, Anna" Mr. Arendelle said pulling back slightly.

"I will do my best" I said smiling.

"That is all that I can ask of you and good luck to the both of you" Mr. Arendelle said hugging the both of us.

When he finally lets us go, we walked out of the front door to see the last person on earth to be standing on my porch: Hans Westerguard. What the hell is he doing here? I don't want to deal with the auburn haired boy right now. I give him a once over to notice that he looks very uncomfortable and fidgety as he looks between me and Elsa. The adults walk towards the car but keeping a watchful eye on us and I'm thankful that they didn't ask any questions.

"What are you doing here, Hans?" I asked glaring at him.

"Can we talk?" Hans asked stuffing his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"About what? How made my whole high school career a living room and hit on my girlfriend at every chance you got. We have nothing to talk about" I spat.

"You don't have to say anything to me or listen to me but I need to get this off my chest. Once I'm done, I'll leave the both of you alone. I swear" Hans said pleadingly.

Where does he get off at? Does he really think that I would listen to him? I spend the better of 5 years listening to the crap that came out of his God forsaken mouth. Calling me every name in the book to my face and behind my back, making me like a freak, making fun of me and having just about everyone in school join in. There's no way that I would listen to him eve further, I refuse. I open my mouth to say something to the basketball player only to feel a smoothing hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Elsa looking at me with a calming expression and I feel the anger coming undone.

"Why do we not listen what he has to say first? We will not see him after today after all" Elsa said calmly.

"Fine, you have 30 seconds before I kick your ass off my porch" I said folding my arms.

"I'm sorry for treating you like crap for so long. I was very wrong for that and you didn't deserve it. You have been nothing but good to me until I found out about… well you know and I pretty much turned my back on you and made the school do the same. It wasn't right and I regret it. I understand if you never forgive me for everything but I wanted to apologize to you" Hans said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Did your brothers make you do this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no this is all me" Hans said shaking his head.

"You sure?" I asked not believing him.

"Yes, I'm sure and Elsa, I'm really sorry about what I said to you during prom. It was very uncalled for and not cool" Hans said looking down at the ground.

"I appreciate you coming to apologize. I cannot speak for Anna but I do forgive you" Elsa said smiling slightly.

"I don't know if I can forgive you after you did, Hans. There's too much hurt feelings still that I feel but maybe one day, I'll come to forgive you"

"I wasn't expecting you to forgive me but it would be great if you do but it's okay if you don't. I'll see you girls around" Hans said walking off of the porch.

I don't know what to feel about what just happened. I wasn't expecting Hans to come and apologize for what he did over the years and I'm not sure if I can forgive him. I want to continue to hate him and make him feel what I did after everything but I don't want to be angry all the time. I don't want to hold onto those angry feelings because it isn't healthy and I don't want them be aimed at the wrong person if I hold them in too long.

Maybe I can talk to Mulan about this later but who knows. Maybe in the future, I can come to forgive the auburn haired boy. The future is uncertain but I am certain that the future is bright for me and I'm looking forward to it. I take Elsa's hand in my own and lead her to the car before opening it for her. She climbs inside with me right behind and closing the door behind us as my Dad drives towards the airport.

I wrap my arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling towards me and she kisses me on the cheek. I rest my cheek against the top of her head and sigh in content. It's not long before we reached the airport and my Dad parks the car. I grab my and the pianist's backpacks out of the trunk before walking inside. The airport is slightly crowded with people coming and going but we easily find Anya and the guys waiting for us with their families.

The twins' mom Mayra is hugging her sons tightly as Marshall tries to get some air into his lungs due how tight a grip his mom has on him. Olaf is trying to calm his teary eyed mom into letting them go literally and figuratively. I laugh a little as I watch Anya from what I can tell tuning out a lecture from her grandma. The older redhead turns to see us before quickly walking over towards us much to her grandma's slight annoyance. The Russian girl pulls us into a grateful tight hug.

"Thank God you guys are here. I don't know how much I could've take" Anya said slightly annoyed.

"It couldn't have been that bad" I said raising a amused eyebrow.

"You have no idea. I've been listening to her lecturing me on what to do or not to do while in New York for the last 20 minutes. What's the worst that I could possibly do?" Anya asked rolling her eyes.

"Getting pregnant from a one night stand or get totally trashed and having it posted on Youtube" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Not helping, Little Red" Anya deadpanned.

"Never said that I was helping" I said laughing a little.

"Can I hit her upside the head?" Anya asked turning to Elsa.

"No, I would prefer my fiancée to remain uninjured" Elsa said smiling slightly.

I smirked at Anya and ended up on the receiving end of the middle finger. Soon afterwards Mulan shows up with a smile on her face as she bows to my Dad and he bows back. The ex solider walks over towards me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, I know that I am suppose to accompany to you to New York as your guardian but that does not mean that I will hover over you and your friends during our stay there. I want you to see as your friend as well as someone that you respect, understand" Mulan said smiling slightly.

"I get it, Mulan. I know that we're in charge of us and I have to respect you but I still want to come you if I have a problem or just to have someone to talk to" I said smiling.

"I am glad that we understand each other. Are you looking forward to your new school?" Mulan asked curious.

"No teenager looks forward to school but yeah. I'm just hoping that I don't experience what I went through at my last school" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I am sure that you will be fine. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for" Mulan said sympathetically.

"I hope so but thanks" I said smiling.

It's another 20 minutes before we have to board the plane and we say goodbye to our parents. The twins' mom broke down and hugged her boys one last time and Kristoff's mom Bulda trying to fight back the tears in her eyes as her baby boy leaves the nest. I'm pulled into an unexpected hug by own Mom while bawling out tears.

"Promise me that you'll call home once in awhile" Mom asked teary.

"I promise Mom" I said hugging her.

"No staying up late, no eating a ton of junk food, no staying up all night watching TV or anime-" Mom rambles.

"I thought that rambling was my thing" I said snickering.

"Oh shush, I'm going to miss you" Mom said hugging me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mom. I love you" I said hugging her back.

"I love you too. Be good" Mom said letting me go reluctantly.

"I will. I love you too Dad" I said hugging him too.

"I love you, kiddo" Dad said hugging me.

I throw my backpack over my shoulder as I looked my parent one last time. This is really it. There's no turning back now. I take Elsa's hand in my own as we board the plane before taking our seats in the middle. I take the window with the blonde in the middle and Kristoff taking the aisle seat. Anya, Olaf and Marshall are sitting behind us with Mulan taking the aisle across from us. The plane slowly fills up as I stare out the window. In a few hours, I'll be in a new city, in a new school with all new people. Everything is changing but the only constant that I have in this crazy and confusing situation is my friends are in this with me. It makes all the more worthwhile. I jumped when I feel something grabbing my hand and I look to see that it's the pianist.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said smiling.

"Thank you" Elsa said smiling.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For coming with me to New York. I don't know what I would be doing right now if you are not here with me" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm sure that you would've been fine and I would've snuck on the plane to follow to New York" I said smirking.

"And we would've followed her following you to New York" Olaf said behind us.

"You would have not done that" Elsa said shaking her head amused.

"You got to remember that 'it's not you go but we go'" Kristoff said smiling.

"We've said it once and we'll say it again. You are stuck with us for life or until all of us kneels over. Whatever happens first" Marshall said shrugging his shoulder.

"Even then, you're stuck with us" Anya replied.

"I love you guys" Elsa said smiling.

"You betta love us" Anya said pumping her hand into the air. We buckled up our seatbelts before the plane takes off into the air.

 _One small step for man and one big step for me. I know that's not saying but it could be worse._

 _ **How can it be worse than that?**_

 _I don't know._

 _ **Does your girlfriend know that you make bad puns in your head?**_

 _No but at least I have a girlfriend._

 _ **Low blow dude but I see how it is.**_

 _Sorry Drew, I'm still nervous over going to New York._

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you that you got this. There's nothing to fear but fear itself and I got it lock up in the dark recesses of your mind.**_

 _I know, I know you're right… wait what? What are you talking about?_

 _ **That you're being a chicken over nothing.**_

 _Not about that. About you locking my fear in the dark recesses of my mind_

 _ **Oh yeah, that dude's in the back in chains, a padlock, a straightjacket and a mask.**_

 _Um… don't you think that's overdoing it a bit?_

 _ **Do you want this guy running around in your head doing who knows what? I'll let it if you want. I got the key right here.**_

 _N-Nah, no I'm good._

 _ **Didn't think so but what I'm saying is you should be open to experiencing what New York has to offer with your girl and your friends. Who knows what might happen.**_

 _You're right. New York, here we go_

* * *

End of ch. 64


	65. Chapter 65

The Arrangement ch. 65

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

When we finally stepped off of the plane, I can see why people complain about feeling jet-lagged. I just wanna climb into bed and go to sleep for a few days. We grab our stuff and plied into the van that my Dad got for us to use while we're out here because all of us aren't gonna fit in one car. I'm sitting in the back seat trying to keep my eyes open as my girlfriend sleeps on my shoulder. The guys were knocked out as well since the flight took a lot of us with someone's kid deciding to cry and scream like a banshee the whole time.

People please don't bring your kids on flights if you're gonna let them scream their freakin heads off. It's 30 minutes before reaching the apartment and I couldn't be happier than to have a warm bed in my life. We climb out of the car and into the apartment to see that it's really nice. All the appliances in the kitchen are all stainless steel with a fully stocked refrigerator and a working dish washer. _Yay! No washing dishes by hand!_ The living room has a decent size plasma screen TV with my PS3 and a Xbox 360 hooked up to it. I don't remember having a Xbox at home. How and where the hell did it come from? I walked over to it and see that there's a note attached to it.

 _Hey Anna,_

 _I got you a Xbox 360 to use for your amusement. Your Father told me that you and your friends are avid gamers and I thought you will to use it. Think of it as an early birthday from your soon to be Father-in-law. Have fun and study hard in New York. I am expecting great things from you and for you take care of my daughter. I shall see the both of you as soon as I can_

 _-Adgar Arendelle_

I wasn't expecting my father-in-law to buy me an Xbox just for my amusement but I'm thankful for it. It's a great gift and I am gonna put it to great use even though I don't play much on an Xbox. Me or one of the guys will be spending a lot of time on it regardless but I have to remember to thank him for it. For now, I wanna get some much needed sleep. This is a three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Both genders get one bathroom each for their personal use which I am happy about since I don't wanna be fighting with one of the guys for the bathroom. Been there, done that and never again plus I don't want to be waiting in a long ass line just to pee.

"Okay since there's three bedrooms, they will be divided between us equally" Mulan said setting her things on the floor.

"Do we pick our roommates?" Marshall asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No Marshall, you don't get pick your roommates. The girls will be sharing the Master bedroom since it is the biggest, the guys will be sharing the second and slightly smaller room and I will take the third room since it is the smallest" Mulan said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure that you wanna take the smallest room?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am sure, Anna. I don't have a lot stuff and I don't plan on taking up that much space. It's been a long day and I suggest that we get some sleep since tomorrow registration for classes is tomorrow for Anya and Elsa" Mulan said smiling.

Anya and Elsa nodded tiredly before picking up their backpacks and walking into our room. I grab my backpack and follow behind and the guys have the same idea. I walked into my shared bedroom to see that it's pretty big. There's two desks against side of the room with laptops sitting on top of them, two beds on the other side of the room, a walk-in closet that the three of us gonna have to share, a small book shelf, two dressers and two nightstands.

I set my duffel bag on one of the beds and start unpacking my clothes. _Wait there's only two beds in here. That means that two of us are gonna have to share one. I guess Elsa and me can share since we share a bed all the time at home. Least that doesn't change._ Once I finish unpacking my stuff, I flop down on the bed closest to the door. I turn my head to see the blonde going through her clothes to change for bed and disappear into the bathroom, leaving me and Anya by ourselves. I look up to see the older redhead laying on her stomach on the bed with her arm hanging off the bed and her eyes closed. I'm not sure if she fell asleep already or not.

"Anya, are you asleep?" I whispered.

"I was. You need something, Little Red?" Anya asked cracking one eye open.

"I just wanna say that I'm glad that you're here with me and Elsa. It's gonna be a little weird living together with the guys but I wouldn't want to live with anyone but you guys" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Right back at ya. It's not be that weird, just epic. It might take a little me awhile to get use to living with a bunch of people but I'm glad that I have you guys with me" Anya said yawning.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Oh and no hanky-panky when I'm in the room. If you guys feel the urge to get touchy-feely making sure that there's a sock on the door so I know to stay out of the room" Anya said smirking.

"Oh my God, it was one time and you should've knocked" I said glaring at her.

"If you had locked the door then Kristoff and me wouldn't have walked in on you two even it was hot" Anya said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Before I took even get a retort out, Elsa walks into the room in a pink, frilly nightgown as I lick my lips subconsciously.

"Damn, I don't see how you don't jump her every night if she's dressing like that to bed" Anya said looking at me shocked.

"A lot of self control, a lot of self control"

"It actually works?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Please tell me that you are not teasing Anna again, Anya" Elsa asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would you think that?" Anya asked in faux surprise.

"Because I know you and you love to tease us" Elsa stated.

"That I do, that I do but not this time. I'm gonna change and I'll be back so please keep your hands to yourselves" Anya said getting off her bed.

I roll my eyes at her as Elsa climbs onto the bed. Living with Anya is gonna be interesting to say the least. The blonde crawls under the covers as I pull my t-shirt over my head, leaving me in my black tank top. I pull my jeans off too as I waling across the room in my boxer shorts to grab a pair of basketball shorts. I pulled up on my waist before throwing my clothes into the hamper before climbing behind the pianist. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for school next week?" I asked curious.

"Yes but I am feeling conflicted"

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am nervous about starting college net week but at the same time, I am very excited. Will I be able to keep with the other students? Will my classes be too hard? Will I be as good as the other people going to Julliard? Did I make the right decision on going to this school?" Elsa rambles.

I lift Elsa's chin so she's looking at me before kissing her softly and she relaxes into the kiss. I knew that the blonde is nervous about going to Julliard but she has as much talent as any of them if not more. She doesn't need to doubt herself because she has something that those guys don't have and that's heart. I know that the pianist is talented as hell because I've seen it and I know that she's gonna be a star no matter what's standing in her way. I believe that the older girl is gonna be a amazing singer and this is a stepping stone in the right direction.

"Elsa, you're gonna be fine. You're every bit as talented as those kids going to that school if not more and I'm just saying that because your girlfriend. I'm saying it because I've seen how talented you are and I know that you're gonna be a star. You just have to believe it and be more confident in your abilities" I said smiling.

"You always know what to say to make me stop doubting myself" Elsa said smiling.

"I wouldn't always but most of the time I do. I believe in you, Snowflake" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"I leave for two minutes and you're already all over each other" Anya said shaking her head.

We looked see Anya standing in the doorway in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She shakes her head at us as she tries not to laugh at us. I said it once and I'll say it again: Living with Anya is be interesting… if I don't possibly strangle her first. Over the course of two weeks, I slowly get used to living in an apartment with my girlfriend and my best friends. My schedule for my senior year was mailed to me and I have 5 classes again but no biggie.

Elsa and Anya started on Monday and they got to choose their classes and when to take them. _Lucky!_ When I got let out of school, I walk around the neighborhood to see what there is to see. Oh and I made some new friends. I met Naveen and Louis in my Geography class and they're from New Orleans. Naveen is quite a lady man and loves with all the girls. Louis is a very cool and plays a mean trumpet.

I mean the big guy can play like it's nobody's business and is one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met. They've been living in New York with Naveen's family friend Lawrence for last 4 years now and they know their way around the city. My time in city has mostly spent with the guys because the blonde has been pretty busy with going to classes and practicing. I knew that this would happened because she's in college and it's even more work than high school.

The school load is much bigger so I try to give the older girl as much space and time to focus on that and I don't wanna distract her. On this lazy Saturday afternoon, I'm just laying on my bed with my hands under my head daydreaming. The guys headed out to a hockey game or something. I wasn't really paying attention when they told me and they offered me to come but I didn't want to. Mulan is at work at one of the local warehouses in downtown New York and won't be back until later.

The older girl and Anya are at Julliard in one of the practice rooms with their friend Jasmine who's in their ballet classes. She seems okay but a little snobbish but we really don't talk to each other if one of the girls aren't here. I sit up and walk out of the room before walking into the kitchen. I open the frig to grab a can of soda when the door opens it. It's the older redhead, Elsa and Jasmine and they're laughing about something.

I notice that they're still in their leotard and tights with their hair still messy buns. I like my lips as my eyes rakes up and down my girlfriend's leotard clad body. _Thank you whoever thought of girls wearing leotards in ballet classes. I am very in touch my perverted side and I have no problem showing it… as long as it's in my head._ The blonde turns her attention from her friends to see me standing in the kitchen. She smiles at me before walking over towards me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey, how was class?" I asked curious.

"It was tiring but it was well. I missed you" Elsa said wrapping her arms around my stomach.

"How can you miss someone that you see everyday?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only a few minutes in the morning before heading off to school but most of the day, I am at school studying and practicing until late before collapsing on my bed. I have not spent a lot of time with Anna" Elsa said looking her shoulder.

"They were pretty Velcro when we were in high school" Anya said snickering.

"One of us is still in high school but I get that you're not gonna have a lot of for me with school stuff so it's cool" I said smiling a little.

"I am sorry that I have been neglecting you. I did not know that you were feeling that way" Elsa said sadly.

Anya face-palms herself as she shakes her head at me. I hear Drew face-palming himself and calling me an idiot in my head. I'm doing it himself after I said it. _Idiot! Awww hell, now I've done it. I just to go and stick my foot in my mouth. I didn't say that to make Elsa feel guilty. I have to fix this and fast._

"You haven't been neglecting me. I do miss you but I know that we won't be able to hang out all the time. I want you to focus on school for now, okay" I said hugging her tightly.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked with a doe-eyed expression.

"Yes, I'm sure" I said smiling.

I know that school is important to Elsa and has to focus on that right now. I do miss spending all our time together but things are different now and I have to get used to not spending as much as time with her. I'm willing to take a step back so the blonde focus solely on school and working hard for her dreams. It's a bitter pill to swallow but my girl's happiness is more important than anything to me and I'll help her in any way I can even putting myself on the backburner. The pianist seems hesitant about this but she nods.

"Hey, Punzie just texted me asking if you guys want to get something to eat with her and Merida" Jasmine said looking at her phone.

"I'm down for food. Just let me change first" Anya said walking towards the room.

"Do you want to come with us?" Elsa asked curious.

I smile a little at the offer.

Elsa tries to include me in her plans when she's going to hang out with her friends. I went once to Rapunzel, Merida and Jasmine and lets just say that it didn't do to well.

* * *

 _A week ago_

 _I'm sitting on the couch with the guys watching Breaking Bad when Anya and Elsa walked in through the front door. The blonde looked really excited about something._ She must really enjoyed her ballet class. _She walked over towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at her._

 _"What's up, Snowflake? You're happy about something"_

 _"Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked hesitantly._

 _"Sure, what is it?" I asked curious._

 _"Anya and I are going to meet up with a few of our friends at a local pizzeria. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us"_

 _"You want me to meet your friends?" I asked titling my head to the side._

 _"You do not have to meet them if you do not want to" Elsa said looking down at the ground._

 _"Sounds like fun. Who can turn down you and pizza?" I asked smiling goofily._

 _Elsa looked up at me and smiled excitedly. I get up from the couch and grabbed my jacket from the room before we headed out. Elsa took my hand in her own before intertwined our fingers together. We walked down a couple of blocks with Anya in step with us. It isn't long before we reached the pizzeria an walked inside. I see a table with three girls: a curly haired redhead, a long haired blonde and a long haired brunette._

 _The long haired girl looked in our direction before waving us down. Elsa waved back before she pulled me towards the them. I had say that I'm super nervous about meeting my girlfriend's friends. I mean come on, these girls are a year or two older than me and they go to a very prestigious college. Why would they want to hang out with a girl that's still in high school? To make matters worse, I nearly tripped over my own feet and almost feel on my face._

Awww come on, really? I can be cool for one day. That's all I'm asking here. Is that so hard? _I see the long haired blonde and the curly redhead giggling at me while the brunette looks at me like 'who brought this child here?'. Anya glared at brunette for a second as Elsa helped me onto my feet. The story of my life. The three of us sat down as I tried to push down my embarrassment. The Russian girl introduced me to Rapunzel, Merida and Jasmine. They seemed nice enough though I think Jasmine is a stuck up with a stick up her ass. All the girls starting to each other about their classes and the teacher that they have this semester and I haven't a clue of what's going on. "So Anna, what do you do?" Jasmine asked giving me the side eye._

 _"I'm in my senior year of high school if that's what you mean" I said shrugging my shoulders._

 _"You're dating a girl still in high school, Elsa? Couldn't find a college girl to date?" Jasmine asked turning to Elsa._

 _"It was not that I could not have dated a college girl but I only graduated high school a few months ago and we were still dating then, Jasmine. I am not going to stop dating Anna because she is still high school" Elsa said lacing our finger together._

 _Jasmine huffed slightly before turning to the other girls. I don't like this girl at all. What's it to her if I'm not in college year. I can't help that I'm a year younger than my girlfriend._

 _"Well I think that you two are cute together. don't worry her, she's just cranky and hasn't anything all day" Merida said waving Jasmine off._

 _"Or she's real backed up" Anya said smirking._

 _I snickered a little as high-five Anya under the table as Jasmine glared at her. It's nice having someone defend me from a real stuck girl but after that if it wasn't one thing then it was another. It was one disaster after another. I spill my soda on Jasmine and she assumed that I did it on purpose even it wasn't true. If I wanted to do then I would own up to it. I made a waiter trip and made him drop the food that he was bringing to another table. It was just bad, real bad and that was the last time that I ever agreed to hang out with Elsa's friends ever again._

* * *

Yeahhhhhh, never again. I am never putting myself in that situation again. After I declined every offer of hanging out with Elsa's friends. I never understand what they're talking about and I feel left out somehow. I refuse to embarrass myself like that so yeah, not happening. The look on Jasmine's face says it all and hasn't forgiven after the soda incident.

"T-That's okay. You can go without me" I said smiling nervously.

"Are you sure that you do not want to come with us?" Elsa asked frowning slightly.

"She doesn't have to come with us if she doesn't want to. I'm sure that Anna would feel a little left out since she can really relate to anything that we talk about" Jasmine said with faux sympathy.

"It's not that. I have a lot of homework that I need to get done besides I'm sure that you'll have fun without" I said smiling at Elsa.

"Okay, if you are sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun" I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

I walked out of the kitchen into my room to find Anya sitting on her bed, tying her shoes. I sit down at one of the desks and pulled out one of my sketchbook. I finish all my homework the day before and I just wanted to be by myself. I know that I wouldn't find in with my girlfriend's friends but doesn't hurt less that she spend more time with them than me. It's my fault since I told her to go hang out with them. I open my sketchbook and flip to a blank page.

"Whatcha drawing?" Anya asked sitting in the other desk chair backwards.

"Nothing yet"

"You're coming with us, right?" Anya asked curious.

"Nah, homework" I lied.

"I thought that you took Art last year?" Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did but I'm taking Advance Art"

"Ever thought about becoming an artist?"

"No, it's just a hobby that I do in my free time. Dancing is my passion anyways Elsa and Jasmine are waiting for you" I said offhandedly.

"You should come with us. You don't hang as much as we used to" Anya said nudging my knee with her hand.

"I'm good, Anya. Go and have fun" I said smiling a little too sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine" I said nodding.

"If you wanna meet up with us, text me and I'll let you where we are"

"Thanks Anya" I said smiling.

Anya walks out of the room and soon I hear the front door closes. I'm back to being alone with my thoughts. I take my pencil and push it against the page. I was expecting to get some artwork done but I wasn't expecting was is a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my neck and someone burying their face into my back. What the hell?! Normally I would've gotten swing-y, started throwing punches and yell bloodied murder if I hadn't looked over my shoulder and saw blonde hair.

"E-Elsa, what the hell? I would've hit you if I hadn't looked over my shoulder. I thought that you left with Jasmine and Anya" I said sigh in relief.

"I could not go with them. I just could not" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick or something?" I asked concerned.

"I did not feel right about leaving you home alone" Elsa said looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay, Elsa. We don't have to spend all our time together. It's okay if you just wanna spend time with your friends without there" I said smiling.

"But I want to spend time with you. I feel like I have been neglecting you with school and my friends. I do not like this new arrangement" Elsa said shaking her head.

"You haven't been neglecting me" I said pulling her onto my lap.

"You admit that we have not been spending a lot of time together"

"Well yeah but there are gonna be times when we're not gonna have a lot of time together. Like when you're a Grammy winning singer/song-writer and I'm a official dancer. One or both of us gonna go on tour and we won't see each other for months on end but it doesn't mean that we don't love each other any less" I said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I guess but that is going to be awhile before reaching that level. I want to spend as much time together as we possibly can" Elsa said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay, are you free right now?" I asked smirking.

"I think that I have a few minutes that just opened up" Elsa said grinning.

"I'll take those few minutes. I have I told you that you really hot in tights" I said running my hand up and down her tight clad thighs.

"No but I am glad that you think so" Elsa said running her fingers through my hair.

"Is there anything that you want to do now right?" I asked. "I can think of a few things that I want to do but I really want to do you right now" Elsa said seductively.

God, that was freakin hot. Elsa grabs my face and pulls me into a searing hot kiss as I moan into it. I reach up and pulled the pin that was holding the blonde's hair in a bun out. The older girl's hair cascades down her back like liquid gold before lacing my fingers in those soft locks. Our lips danced in sensual rhythm as I nibble on the pianist's bottom lip. She lets out a sexy moan and I feel myself twitch in my pants as I slip my tongue into her mouth.

Elsa takes her leg and swings it over my lap as she straddles my lap. The blonde grounds her clothed womanhood over my semi-hard penis and I moan into the kiss. The older girl pulls away from the kiss before attacking my neck as she continues to grind on me until I'm fully erect. Its been awhile since we had sex since we're never alone together and somehow were cock-blocked at ever opportunity. I'm not sure if the guys are doing it on purpose or not but I know that Mulan is making sure that me and Elsa aren't alone together for too long.

Anya loves pointing fun at us if and when she finds us in compromising position and that's more often than not. I peel the leotard half off of the blonde's body to realize that she's not wearing a bra under it. How did I not notice? I have no idea but it saves me some time on undressing her. I take a pink, perky nipple into my mouth and suck and nip at me as the girl above moans loudly. I switch nipples and give the same treatment as the other ones.

I push the leotard further down the older girl's body before throwing it somewhere on the floor. I take the pianist in my arms, carrying her to our bed and place her soft on top of it. I kiss down her body slowly until I get to her dripping wet pussy before giving her a slow and sensual lick. Elsa shivers as she laces her fingers into my fingers. I push my tongue inside of her as I rub circles into her clit making her squirm under my touch.

"God, A-Anna" Elsa breathed.

I feel myself twitch at the sound of my name coming out her mouth. I continue to move my tongue in and out of my girlfriend's pussy and getting a taste of her. It wasn't long before Elsa screams my name as she comes into my mouth. The blonde lays on the bed breathing heavily with a lazy smile on her face. I pull my clothes off and discard them on the floor with my boner standing at full attention. I grab a condom out the bottom of my nightstand.

I lined myself up with the older girl's entrance before pushing inside and moaning. God, she's so fucking warm and tight. No matter how many times we've done it, it feels like the first time except without all waiting. I pulled out, leaving the tip inside before slamming back in. I couldn't hold myself anymore and started thrusting with all of my might as Elsa wraps her arms around neck and her legs around my waist.

"Ah A-Anna, harder" Elsa moaned.

I grab her butt and squeezed it. I tried different angles until I found angle that I was looking for. I thrust into the blonde squeezed around my length tighter. I quickly found the pianist's G-spot and hit it over and over again. The older girl moans my name repeatedly until I feel her clamp down on me really tightly as she comes and it really good. I came sooner after and collapsed on top of her. I slowly pulls out before flopping on my side, trying to catch my breath.

I wished that I had lasted a little longer but that was amazing. I pulled the condom off up and throw it in the trash. Elsa rolls on her side and looks me in the eyes before kissing me on the lips passionately. I moan a little before kissing back.

"I love you, Anna" Elsa said smiling lovingly.

"I love you too, Elsa" I said smiling.

We laid in each other's arms for awhile before getting up and getting dressed in t-shirts and sweats. I open the window to air out the room. The blonde throws our other clothes in the hamper as I get rid of the used condom. I don't want Mulan or Anya especially Anya to know that we had sex while they were out. I would never hear the end of it from the older redhead… well Elsa wouldn't hear the end of it for ditching her. The blonde turns to me with a soft smile on her face and walks over towards me before wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close and smile at her. I open my mouth to say something but was cut off by the front door being opened.

"Yo Anna, we brought pizza and cinnamon rolls" Kristoff said loudly.

"And new games" Olaf said as equally loudly.

"Hopefully this will bring you out of your goddamn funk" Marshall said annoyed.

Sometimes I wonder it's possible to love and hate these guys at the same time but I do. I love them because they're trying to help but they just had to ruin the moment.

 _Wait what funk are they are talking about? I wasn't in no funk._

 _ **You know what funk been in? You're lack of Elsa time funk.**_

 _That's not a thing_

 _ **Well it's what you been in for last week or ago. Now you're out of it… hopefully.**_

 _Okay, I miss my girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with that_

 _ **No, but you turn down the video game and junk food montage the guys and you have at the start of the month. You've going that for the last 4 years now. I'm surprised that they didn't call intervention on you yet**_

 _It was probably coming one way or another. They freak out over the slightest thing._

 _ **You already do.**_

 _Yes, yes I do._

"Come on, lets go out there before they come looking for us" Elsa said taking my hand.

"Yeah, we don't want that" I said chuckling slightly.

"What funk are you guys talking about?" Elsa asked curious.

The guys turned to face us and I see Naveen and Louis are with them. I can see the smirk growing on the playboy's face and I roll my eyes at him as the trumpet player waves me merrily.

"The one that Anna's been in for the last week or so. We got her food to snap her out of it so we have our video game montage every month" Marshall said crossing his arms.

"I wasn't in a funk and I'm all good so you guys ready to get your asses kicked" I said cracking my knuckles.

"Alright, she's back! It's on" Kristoff said setting up the Xbox.

I sat down in front of the TV before grabbing a controller and placing my girlfriend in-between my legs. I kiss her on the cheek causing her to giggle a little. I have my girl, my friends and video games and my life is good. I use a unlimited supply of meat lover's pizza and video games but I love the way my life is at the moment.

* * *

End of ch. 65


	66. Chapter 66

The Arrangement ch. 66

 **This is the final chapter of the Arrangement and I want to thank everyone that review, favorite and followed this story up until now. You guys have been amazing and I'm glad that you stuck with this for so long. I'm sad to see it end but it was come a long way because of my awesome and loyal readers. I hope that you'll stick with me through all of my other fanfics that I'm writing now and all of all the future Elsanna that I plan to write. And with that... Leggo!**

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

7 years later

I cannot believe how amazing my life turned out to be. I graduated Julliard with honors and I am quite glad that I completed the 4 years all at once instead of accepting a recording contract in my third year. I wanted to sign the contract but I would have had to drop out of school to do so. I was never one for starting something and not finishing it so I asked if I could finish school before signing to the label and the record company was very understanding about it.

Once I graduated, I contacted the record company and they signed to their company as new artist and I ran all the way home to tell Anna and the guys about it. They were just as excited for me if not more for me and we went out to go to eat to celebrate the occasion. I couldn't believe that I got signed to recording label but I was one step closer to accomplishing my dream and they wanted me to get started as soon as possible.

They even let my write some of my own songs and I did work with some of the other songwriters that work there. It was amazing to work with other song-writers that have been in the industry longer than I have and I learned a lot from them. I was really nervous about being in an actual recording studio but they allowed me to bring a few friends to watch me work. I could not ask Anya because she was also in recording session at the time so I asked Anna and the guys to come watch because I could the moral support.

The older redhead didn't seem nervous about being in recording studio and I remember she telling me that I needed to be confident and acted like I belonged there. I channeled hers and the break-dancer's confidence and sang my heart out on every track that they asked me to sing. The recording company pushed and promoted the album to the public and when I heard my single on the radio, I freaked out. I couldn't believe that I was hearing myself on the radio but it was out there now and I am so proud.

I drove home and turned the radio in the room that I shared with Anna and Anya. The younger redhead was happy for me and picked me off of my feet in excitement. It was a few months before the older redhead's single is put out. I didn't want to be in competition with the Russian girl because I didn't want it get in-between our friendship so we made a pact. We won't let the music industry get in-between and that we will remain friends no matter what happens.

We helped each other with our music and what I love about Anya is her complete and utter honesty. She tells me how she sees it and tries not to sugarcoat it. When the older redhead doesn't like how something sounds or when a certain part of the song doesn't work, she will let right then and there. The Russian girl has come to expect the same thing from me and I tell her. We work very well together and I love working with my friend.

I was so excited when Anna and the guys got their diplomas and Anya and I got to embarrass them at their graduation like they did at ours. I could tell that we embarrassed them from how red their faces were and from the glares that a few of the parents were sending us. I couldn't bring myself to care very much because my girlfriend had graduated high school and looked amazing in her cap and gown. I pulled her into a heated kiss once she walked off of the stage and we heard a few cat-calls from a few of the graduating class but we didn't pay attention to any of them.

The redhead and I have talked about her possibly going to college for dancing but she didn't seem think that she could get into any college if she were to apply. I couldn't believe that she believe that because I know that she's talented because I've seen it first hand when I moved back to the States. We had that conversation about going to college or not several times and a few times have turned into heated arguments.

One of two things happens during those arguments, Anna gets fed up with arguing me and angrily leaves the apartment to walk around Central Park for a few hours or one or both of us apologizes. I don't like auguring with my girlfriend but what couple don't argue every once in awhile. Marshall decided to apply for colleges in cosmetology and was quickly accepted into the school of his choice. Olaf and Kristoff poked light fun at the raven haired twin's expanse but they stopped when said twin slapped them upside their heads repeatedly every time they decided to make a joke.

The boys learned quickly that day. I was happy for Marshall because I know that it was something that he really wanted to do. I was sadly to say that Kristoff returned to Los Angeles to take over his grandfather's car repairing business but I wished him all the luck in the room. The apartment seemed less full now that there's one less person in it. Olaf decided that he didn't want to go to college after high school to focus on his dancing instead and to form a dance crew.

He apply for a busboy job at one of the local restaurant not too far from the apartment while auditioning people to join his up and coming dance crew. The white haired twin recruited the redhead in his endeavor and over the course of 3 weeks they recruited 5 other people for their crew and practice nonstop for a few months before auditioning for America's Best Dance Crew. I have been to a few practices in-between my own vocal lessons and I have to say that the break-dancer's crew is very good.

They dubbed themselves as Frozen because they will leave you frozen in your seat with their fresh moves. The younger girl's words, not mine. I think that they will do well on the show and I caught every episode that they appeared on. I actually bought a ticket to sit in the crowd as they preformed and made a sign like a groupie but it couldn't be helped. I think they're amazing especially my girlfriend. When the finale comes up, it's down to Frozen and another dance crew that I can't remember the name of.

Frozen wins the 100 grand contract and it going on tour. I've never been so proud of my girlfriend and I'm happy that she's going to become a dancer like she always wanted it. Anna looks over at me from on top of the stage before jumping off of it and running towards me to pull into a heated kiss on national television. That's how our relationship went public and we got mostly positive reaction for my fans and the redhead's newly required fans.

Over the course of 3 years, I have put two albums with one on the way and went on tour with John Legend, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and Alicia Keys. I even headlined my own tour and it has been amazing. The break-dancer has been doing shows across the country and went on tour with Janet Jackson and Justin Timberlake as backup dancers. We have reached our dreams and brought a home together in LA and kept the apartment in New York.

Marshall has become well known makeup up artist, Kristoff has expanded his car repair shop to three more shops, Anya is working on her third album. Right now, I'm sitting on the couch with a book in my hands in my LA house when I hear the front door. I looked up to see Anna walking in with her duffel bag over her shoulder looking like she was ready to drop and sleep wherever she fell. The redhead puts her bag and flops down on the couch, resting her head in my lap.

"Hello love, how was your show in Las Vegas?" I asked sitting my book down.

"It was good but I'm tired as hell though. I love dancing and performing before performing back-to-back like that can take a lot of you" Anna said tiredly.

"Touring is like that but with more cities and less time to sleep" I said giggling a little.

"Thank God, I'm not a singer" Anna said jokingly.

"you have a lovely voice, Anna. If I remember correctly, you sang to me in order to ask me to prom" I said tapping my chin in mock thought.

"I did and that was the second scariest thing that I ever did"

"What was the first scary thing?" I asked curious.

"Asking you to marry me"

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know that we were already engaged prior to me asking because our parents had made an arrangement. I wanted to you to marry me as a way to give you a choice if you still wanted to continue being together. I was afraid of your answer but when you said yes, it make every doubt in my mind disappear" Anna said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I wanted to marry you back then and if we had gotten married a year ago, I still would have said yes. I love you, Anna" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Elsa. Oh remind me to thank our parents" Anna said smiling.

"For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For our arrangement" Anna said with a 'duh' expression.

"Okay, I'll remind you" I said giggling.

Anna closes her eyes and sighs in content. I run my hand lightly through her lush red bangs. If our parents hadn't arranged us to marry, I don't know if the redhead wouldn't have been open to dating me let alone marrying me. I have to thank my Father for this and give him a big hug. I have something to tell the break-dancer that has be weighing heavily on my mind for the last 3 weeks now. I am not sure how she's going to react to this but I think that she will be okay with it.

"Anna"

"Yeah" Anna said her eyes still closed.

"I'm pregnant" I said ripping the band-aid off.

Anna sits up like a bullet and turns to face me. She looks at me with a shocked look on her face then stares at my still flat belly. The redhead hesitantly stretch out her hand towards me but pulls back slightly. I grab her hand and places it on my stomach. The break-dancer looks up at me with a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"A mother but yes" I said smiling.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a parent. We're gonna be parent. This is so awesome" Anna said grinning.

"I can't believe it either. I found out a few days ago" I said smiling fondly at my stomach.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being with me, supporting me, giving me a chance at being a parent and most of all loving me. I know that I haven't made it easy when we first got together" Anna said smiling.

"It wasn't easy but I love you, Anna and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for it" I said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too. I'm gonna be a Daddy!" Anna said pumping her arms into the air.

"Mother" I said correcting her.

"Whatever, woman. Just let me have this one" Anna said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Fine" I said kissing her again.

"If you need me, I'm gonna be bragging to the guys" Anna said running off to our room.

I giggle at Anna's enthusiasm before leaning back into the couch. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to see that it's a text from Anya.

 _ **Anya: Did you tell your baby daddy?**_

 _ **Me: Anya, for the last time, Anna is my mother of my child. Not my baby daddy.**_

 _ **Anya: Same thing.**_

 _ **Me: It's really not. A baby daddy is someone who you get pregnant by out of wedlock and Anna is not that.**_

 _ **Anya: Whatever you say. You're gonna want to kill once you go into labor so tell you're baby daddy to enjoy being able to use her hand while she can lol**_

 _ **Me: You can be so mean sometimes.  
Anya: I'm not mean. I just love to tease… a lot.**_

 _ **Me: I know, Marshall tells me all the time ;)**_

 _ **Anya: Jerk**_

 _ **Me: Takes one to know one lol besides you love me**_

 _ **Anya: You're lucky that I do but looks like I have to a long conversation with my boyfriend about telling our business to people.**_

 _ **Me: Just don't tell him, I need him to do my makeup for that award show next week.**_

 _ **Anya: I won't kill him but he's gonna be injured.**_

 _ **Me: I'll talk to you later so I can stop Anna from talking Flynn's ear off about the baby.**_

 _ **Anya: Okay, congrats on the baby and I call dibs on being the godmother**_

 _ **Me: I'll talk to Anna about it but it's pretty much yours. Later Anya**_

* * *

The End


End file.
